Tú, Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión
by BoMinYeon
Summary: Mis defectos según ella: —Eres impulsivo, cínico, irrespetuoso algunas veces, mujeriego, egocéntrico, narcisista, vicioso, ninfomano —dijo todo de corrido y sin respirar. La miré realmente divertido. ¿Quién sabe verdad? Lo único que puedo decirles es que ella es una Peligrosa Obsesión. No solo para mí, sino para todo aquel que se atreva a posar sus ojos en ella.
1. La Nueva

Bien, hago la adaptación por una amiga loca fan amante desesperada de Ranma ahaha y le dedico este FF ay si. ¡GO!

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 1: La Nueva.**

* * *

**Sinopsis + Capitulo 1.**

Mis defectos según ella:

—Eres impulsivo, cínico, irrespetuoso algunas veces, mujeriego, egocéntrico, narcisista, vicioso, ninfomano —dijo todo de corrido y sin respirar. La miré realmente divertido.

Impulsivo:  
Caminé entre los bancos y me acerqué a la nueva. Ella levantó su vista y me miró. Frunció el ceño y le sonreí levemente. Me incliné un poco y la besé en los labios. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos al igual que los míos. Se quedó quieta sin hacer nada.

Cínico:  
—No primita, estás equivocada —me puse de pie y caminé hasta ellas. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre el hombro de Azusa —¿Y saben qué? tienen razón en todo lo que dijeron, así que si necesitan mi ayuda para hacer que Akane salga con Mikado, no duden en avisarme que haré lo que sea.

Irrespetuoso algunas veces:  
—Usted sabe a qué me refiero Saotome ¿Qué es eso de llegar y no disculparse por su retraso? Eso es una descortesía —me dijo.  
Torcí el gesto y me levanté 'estúpida universidad formativa'.  
—Lo siento, Mariam —dije condescendiente mientras me acercaba a ella —Pero creí que no querías que mis compañeros se enteraran de lo nuestro.

Mujeriego:  
Una linda chica pasó por nuestro lado. Le sonreí, ya que ella me estaba mirando.  
—Adiós preciosa —le dije y le guiñé un ojo.  
—Me parece que hoy estás idiota —dijo Akane y comenzó a caminar más rápido para alejarse de mí.

Egocéntrico:  
— ¿Qué tal un poco de tango? —le pedí.  
— ¡No! —Me chilló —No te dejaré seducir a mis alumnas en medio de mi clase.  
—Igual con el vals, se vuelven locas —le aseguré bromeando.  
—Creo que aquí el problema eres tú, y no el baile —aseguró.  
—Soy irresistible —dije pegado de mi mismo y bromeando con ella.

Narcisista:  
—No tengo por qué responderte —me contestó y la hice girar sobre sí misma. Perdió el equilibrio por un momento y la sujete por la cintura. La coloque más cerca de mí. Quitó mi mano, apenas recobró el balance —Haces cualquier cosa por tocarme.  
—No es mi culpa que tú me des el pretexto —dije inocente.  
—Narcisista —me acusó y yo sonreí.

Vicioso:  
Esta noche decidimos salir al bar de siempre. Aun que Ryoga se puso renuente al principio por el hecho de que mañana teníamos clases. Eran cerca de las 11:36 p. m. yo aun quería tomarme unos tragos más, fumar y seguir jugando al pool con Mousse, pero la sensatez de Ryoga estaba por mandarnos a casa en cualquier momento.

Ninfomano:  
— ¿Qué importa eso? Quiero que me contestes, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte y besarte hasta que amanezca?  
— ¿Dónde estás? —volvió a preguntar.  
— ¿Por qué me rechazas?  
—Por favor Ranma, préstame un poco de atención y deja de decir tonterías…  
— ¡No son tonterías! —Le dije exasperado —Te deseo de una manera inhumana, de una manera apabullante, de una manera inusual…  
—Déjame ir por ti… dime dónde estás —pidió.  
—No quiero que vengas por mí. Solo te quiero en mi cama, en mis brazos, debajo de mí…

Yo podré ser todo eso. Pero ella es todo eso y muchas cosas más. Ella simplemente quiere volverme loco, ella simplemente llegó para acabar conmigo o tal vez para salvarme.  
¿Quién sabe verdad? Lo único que puedo decirles es que ella es una Peligrosa Obsesión. No solo para mí, sino para todo aquel que se atreva a posar sus ojos en ella.

* * *

Normalmente no me molesto en llegar temprano a la Universidad, pero dado el caso de que estoy a punto de repetir el semestre debido a las faltas, he decidido bendecirlos con mi presencia.

En otras universidades no tendría por qué preocuparme, solo haría falta que aprobara el examen, y nada más. Lo cual es más que sencillo tomando en cuenta que sencillamente tendría que coquetear un poco con alguna chica de la clase y así conseguir sus apuntes, estudiar un poco y sacar un limpio y merecido diez.  
Cosa fácil teniendo en cuenta que mi coeficiente intelectual es más elevado que del promedio. Pero mi padre tenía que persuadirme, y hacerme entrar a esta estúpida Universidad de carácter formativo.  
Debo llevar este estúpido uniforme y esta corbata sosa, para que me dejen siquiera entrar al campus. Este lugar tiene tres grandes características horrendas:  
a) El cupo de alumnos es extremadamente limitado, necesitas ser heredero de una sustancial fortuna, hijo de político o ser un genio becado para pagar la matrícula [yo soy ambas] Todos en el campus se conocen por lo menos los nombres, y no importa si la carrera es distinta. Debido a los pocos alumnos eso no es problema. Y es algo normal tomando en cuenta que en una Universidad pública hay alrededor de 10000 alumnos o más y en esta apenas somos 2257.  
b) Todas las chicas son iguales, las típicas chicas huecas e interesadas que al parecer solo van a la Universidad para ver que pueden agarrar como material de marido o las aburridas que se la pasan en la biblioteca.  
c) Las malditas restricciones y los estúpidos talleres que te obligan a cursar, solo para complicarte un poco más la existencia.  
Pero supongo que puedo tolerarlo un poco. Lo único que no soporto es la rutina y las chicas plásticas estúpidas de esta escuela. Los hombres también son unos idiotas en su mayoría, pero por lo menos tengo un par amigos en este infierno.  
Podría decirse que somos buenos amigos por el simple hecho que los tres detestamos a nuestros padres y que odiamos la Universidad en la que estamos.  
Ryoga Hibiki es el hijo de un importante empresario que maneja nada más y nada menos que la industria textil más grande del mercado. Y Mousse Mutsu es el hijo de un diplomado y rígido ingeniero. Ambos poseen una gran fortuna.  
—Pensé que ya se habían deshecho de ti —me saludó Ryoga en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Él se estaba fumando un cigarrillo y jugaba con el encendedor al lado de su auto [BMW z 4] color negro.  
—Ya viste que no —le contesté y le quité el encendedor en una de las veces que lo lanzo hacia arriba. Entrecerró los ojos en mi motocicleta y luego me miró con la misma suspicacia.  
— ¿Estrenando Ducati? —dijo sorprendido.  
No es tan extraño que la gente estrene vehículo en esta Universidad, como si cambiasen de calcetines. Pero en mí si era extraño. Me encogí de hombros.  
—Me confiscaron la Harley y la otra —le contesté en un gruñido y él soltó una carcajada —Así que fui a comprar a esta preciosura. —  
—Vaya te encantaban esas motos. Pero era de esperarse algo así, ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar a las áreas verdes con la Harley? Les has causado un gran dolor de cabeza a los jardineros—  
—Se me había vuelto a hacer tarde —le contesté y saqué un cigarro de la caja que traía en la chaqueta. Lo encendí con su encendedor.  
—Ahí viene Shippo —dijo él mientras yo aspiraba de mi cigarrillo.  
Me giré y si, ahí estaba él en su Hummer. Se bajó de ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Seguro tenía buenas historias de su fin de semana.  
—Hey —nos saludó y se acercó a nosotros mientras iba encendiendo su propio cigarrillo — ¿Cómo están sucias? —  
—No tan sucias como tú —le respondí —Seguro tienes alguna Mousse-aventura que te este revoloteando en la cabeza para el próximo fin de semana—  
—Y estas en lo correcto pequeño saltamontes —dijo y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuese un niño pequeño. Lo tome del brazo y se lo torcí en una posición totalmente incomoda — ¡Quieres soltarme maldito! —se quejó.  
—No tengo la culpa de que tengas reflejos tan lentos —me burlé y lo solté.  
Trató de darme un puñetazo pero no lo logro, yo me moví más rápido.  
—Cuando menos lo esperes me vengare de ti, suripanta —me amenazó.  
—Quieren dejar sus juegos para otro momento —pidió Ryoga mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarro y la pisaba —Sabes que Ranma te ganara de todos modos, Mousse—  
—Es un pandillero horrendo, tienes razón Ryoguita —dijo Mousse bromeando mientras imitaba la voz de una típica chica de la Universidad y llamaba a Ryoga por un nombre de mujer.  
Ryoga solo revoleo los ojos y lo dejó pasar.  
—Es hora de entrar a clases —sentencio él.  
— ¿Ya pasó la primera hora? —pregunté sin esperanzas.  
No había de otra, tenía que entrar. Normalmente me ausentaba a las primeras 2 horas y si deseaba ni siquiera asistía en todo el día.  
Pero después del ultimátum del rector por mis ausencias y la amenaza de mi padre de ponerme un tutor, obligarme a asistir a un curso de idiomas y hacerme trabajar con él durante las vacaciones, accedí amablemente.  
Me aflojé la corbata y comencé a caminar hacia el edificio con los chicos a mis lados.  
—No, aun no —me respondió Miroku  
— ¿Alguna novedad? —dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar. Me habían suspendido por un mes por entrar a las áreas verdes con mi moto.  
—Hay una chica nueva en la clase —dijo Mousse y yo revolé los ojos.  
—Más de lo mismo —sentencié.  
—En realidad esta chica es… distinta —dijo Ryoga mientras girábamos en el sendero hacia el edificio.  
— ¿Acaso tiene una verruga en la nariz? —pregunté irónico.  
— ¿Bromeas? —Dijo Mousse —Esta sin problemas —aseguró. Yo alcé una ceja.  
—Tenemos un primer caído ante las chicas de esta escuela —le afirmé a Ryoga  
Los tres hallábamos a las chicas de aquí poco interesantes y demasiado irritantes. Estábamos de acuerdo en que la única forma en la que las soportábamos era en posición horizontal.  
—Puedo decirte que Mousse tiene razón… es bonita. —  
Entramos al edificio y me detuve a unos pasos antes de la puerta. Los chicos se detuvieron delante de mí.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Ryoga  
—Mi tormento personal está detrás de esa puerta —dije angustiado.  
— ¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado.  
—Se refiere a Shampoo —le explicó Mousse —Él la sedujo, se acostó con ella y ahora la chica está obsesionada con regenerarlo y casarse con él—.  
— ¿Es la chica de la que nos hablaste la semana pasada? —dijo Ryoga mirándome.  
—Si, ¿Tú como sabes quién es? —le pregunté a Mousse  
Podíamos hablar de nuestras experiencias sexuales, pero nunca mencionábamos los nombres de las susodichas. Eso no era de caballeros.

Aunque las chicas solían descubrirse solas al obsesionarse con nosotros convirtiéndolo en un juego por sí solo "haber si descubres quien fue esta semana".  
Aunque claro, el juego no duraba mucho, normalmente no pasaba del mediodía cuando ya deducíamos quien había sido la conquista de esa semana.  
—Por que la chica desde la semana pasada no hace otra cosa que preguntarme por ti. No sé cómo no he terminado haciéndole una descortesía —dijo.  
Los tres pensamos lo mismo 'tratarla como la puta que es'. Lo cual es muy peligroso estando en esta escuela, ya que nuestros padres son tan ricos que conviene tener una buena relación con todos.  
Nunca se sabe quién es hijo de un posible socio o quien en esta escuela es un posible futuro negocio o cliente.  
— ¿Crees que aún lo recuerde? —pregunté inocente.  
—Tal vez si, tal vez no —dijo Mousse  
— ¿Y si lo recuerda? ¿Qué hago? —  
—No lo sé —me contestó Ryoga.  
—No me estás ayudando —le dije entrecerrando mis ojos para mirarlo mal.  
— ¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude? Tú solito te lo buscaste…—  
—Amigo te decían —dije.  
—Ya, ya —nos calmó —Solo hay una manera de poder saberlo —respondió y abrió la puerta.  
Ya todos estaban dentro del salón, hasta la profesora estaba ahí. Una vez más habíamos llegado tarde. Entramos y sin decir nada nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, al fondo de la clase.  
Pude sentir la mirada de Shampoo sobre mí y me juré a mi mismo nunca más volver a hacerlo con una chica de la misma clase...  
Bueno no, en realidad nunca sigo mis propias imposiciones. Soy egoísta y solo pienso en el momento.  
Si ellas quieren ilusionarse con que su amor me hará abandonar el cigarrillo, la bebida, las mujeres y que harán de mí un hombre responsable y de bien, yo no soy quien para desengañarlas. Especialmente cuando este pensamiento las conduce más rápidamente a mi cama.  
—Lo siento, he llegado tarde —dijo disculpándose con la profesora una morena.  
Debía ser la chica nueva de la que hablaban Ryoga y Mousse. Es bella, bonita. Tiene cara de niña pequeña, pero lo dejé pasar.  
Ella tarde o temprano hallaría la forma de abordarme.  
Las chicas con sus características normalmente son las que más sueñan con hallar a su sapo [yo] Y convertirlo en príncipe [yo en los eventos sociales de mi padre]  
—A ver si aprenden ustedes tres de esta chica —nos reprendió la profesora de estadística descriptiva.  
Ni en mis peores pesadillas me imaginé que derecho sería tan aburrido, pero todo sea por quedarme con el dinero de mi padre. Todo sea por hacer lo que él me pide y que no le haga daño a ella…  
—No entiendo por qué —me hice el inocente — ¿Acaso no llegamos nosotros antes que ella? —  
Toda la clase me volteo a verme, que me encontraba en el último banco de la fila del medio.  
—Usted sabe a qué me refiero Saotome ¿Qué es eso de llegar y no disculparse por su retraso? Eso es una descortesía —me dijo.  
Torcí el gesto y me levante 'Estúpida universidad formativa'.  
—Lo siento, Marian —dije condescendiente mientras me acercaba a ella —Pero creí que no querías que mis compañeros se enteraran de lo nuestro. —  
Ryoga y Mousse se quedaron en sus bancos mientras revoleaban los ojos y ponían su atención en cualquier otra cosa.  
Por que aquí venia yo de nuevo a retar a la autoridad mientras que los demás en la clase me miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
Excepto por la chica nueva que me miraba como si estuviese fastidiada de mí, desde el momento en que le contesté a la profesora.  
— ¡Fuera de mi clase Saotome! —me gritó exasperada.  
—Ves, no querías que lo supieran —le dije.  
— ¡Que salgas de mi clase! —me dijo enojada.  
—Bien, ya me voy —le dije.  
Fui por mis libros y mis cosas. Miré a toda la clase y seguían mirándome sin poder creerlo. Volví mi vista a la nueva, ella tenía su atención en otra cosa. Al parecer mi forma de comportarme no la había sorprendió. Solo la estaba fastidiando.  
—Apúrate Saotome —me exigió la profesora.  
—Ya, ya —dije exasperado.  
Caminé entre los bancos y me acerqué a la nueva. Ella levantó su vista y me miró. Frunció el ceño y le sonreí levemente.  
Me incliné un poco y la besé en los labios. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos al igual que los míos. Se quedó quieta sin hacer nada.  
Escuché los murmullos de mis compañeros y a lo lejos la risa de Ryoga. Mordí un poco su labio inferior y luego rocé un poco mi lengua cuando ella abrió los labios un poco más.  
— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Saotome?! —me gritó la profesora.  
—Bienvenida —le dije

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?


	2. Conociéndola

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capitulo 2: Conociéndola**

**Esta es una adaptación. Ranma no es mío. Ojala, pero no y como no es mío, tampoco es tuyo muahah :c**

* * *

Ryoga y Mousse se acercaron a donde yo estaba sentado. Los miré y les hice un gesto para que se sentaran.  
—La hiciste buena esta vez —me acusó Mousse con una sonrisa mientras me daba una palmadita en la espalda y se sentaba a un lado de mí en la mesa.  
Estábamos en la cafetería de la Universidad.  
—Nunca me enorgullezco de mis impulsos —le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.  
—Volviste a caer en la rectoría y todavía no son las 10 de la mañana —sentenció Ryoga.  
—Así es —contesté.  
— ¿Y cómo te fue? —preguntó Mousse  
—Creo que el rector y la secretaria están tomándome afecto. Me invitaron un café, unos bocadillos y el rector se fumó un cigarrillo conmigo mientras me decía la importancia de causar una buena impresión en esta Universidad, debido a las altas personalidades que aquí se encuentran —rieron con ganas.  
—Ya no hayan como llegarte —dijo Ryoga en una carcajada.  
— ¿Llamaron a tu padre? —preguntó Mousse. Me encogí de hombros.  
—No —contesté secamente —El rector prefiere tratar esto directamente conmigo… creo que mi padre ya le pidió que no le hablase cada 5 minutos por mis estupideces. De todos modos él no se encuentra en el país. —  
—Viaje de negocios —dijeron mis amigos al unísono.  
—Fiesta —sentencié con seguridad.  
—Me agrada como trabaja tu mente —dijo dándome una palmadita en la espalda Mousse  
—Mira quien viene ahí —dijo Ryoga con desenfado y un poco divertido —Parece estar enojada. —  
'Ay no Shampoo, no por favor' pensé.  
No estoy de humor para ser simpático, y mucho menos con ella. Me volteé con temor y sonreí al ver que era la nueva y echaba chispas por los ojos. Me puse de pie.  
—Lo siento —me disculpé cuando estuvo cerca y paró en seco su brusco andar.  
Estuvo bueno ese beso y no me arrepiento de habérselo dado, pero no estuvo bien besarla sin su permiso.  
— ¿Te arrepientes? —me preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse.  
—No —fui sincero y recibí un puñetazo en la cara de su parte. Esto era extraño, normalmente las chicas dan cachetadas. Me sobe — ¿Y eso porque fue? —pregunté haciéndome el inocente.  
— ¡Por besarme sin antes preguntarme! —me dijo y giró sobre sí misma para volver a irse.  
Yo la tome del brazo y la jalé hacia mí.  
— ¿Te puedo besar? —le pregunté.  
— ¡No! —me dijo y jaló su brazo para poder irse.  
Entonces la tomé por la cintura y la sujeté con firmeza. La volví a besar mientras forcejeaba conmigo para soltarse. Y la besé de la misma manera que antes, pero esta vez fui más rudo. Todavía me ardía la quijada por su culpa. Hasta que se quedó quieta y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados. Sus ojos color chocolates miraban fijamente los míos, mientras mi boca seguía sobre la de ella. Me aleje despacio y le tapé la boca con mi mano derecha antes de que me gritara.  
—Dijiste que te enojaste por qué no te pregunté —me justifiqué con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia —Nunca dijiste que no podía besarte si te negabas. —  
Los chicos rieron detrás de mí y a ella por un momento se le hicieron agua los ojos. Luego los apretó y volvió a tener esa mirada de decisión que le pude ver hace unos momentos.  
Vi a donde se dirigían sus ojos y me imaginé lo que estaba maquinando en su mente como contra ataque. La giré para que me diera la espalda, apoyando su espalda sobre mi pecho, para mantener la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo lejos de sus rodillas, pero bastante cerca de su trasero. Sonreí pervertidamente.  
—Ahora discúlpame por mi atrevimiento —negó con la cabeza —Me temo que debo insistir. Por favor siéntate con nosotros —volvió a negar con la cabeza —Esta bien, supongo que quieres conservar algo de tu orgullo e irte de aquí —ella asintió —Y si te dejo golpearme… ¿Te quedarías? —le pregunté casi rogando  
Ella no respondió de inmediato seguramente lo estaba considerando. Debía estar pensando en el placer de propinarme otro puñetazo, mientras a mí me consumían las ansias por conocer su nombre y platicar con ella. Ella asintió, lentamente, con la cabeza.  
—Está bien, te soltaré poco a poco —dije y solté el agarre que ejercía mi mano izquierda en su cintura. Mientras quitaba mi mano derecha de sus labios, giro rápidamente y me dio otro puñetazo en el mismo lugar que antes —Auch. —  
Me sobé más de lo que realmente hubiera deseado para complacerla. Seguramente ella deseaba que su golpe me hubiera roto la quijada o haberme roto la nariz. Y seguramente a ella le duele la mano como mil demonios.  
—Por fin una chica se atreve a darte tu merecido —dijo Mousse y la felicitó —Eres mi nueva mejor amiga —aseguró.  
—Seguro —me limité a decir mientras sacaba una silla para que ella se sentara. Cuando así lo hizo me senté a su lado —Debo admitir que pegas duro —le dije y me sobé de nuevo.  
Ryoga me miró con suspicacia al igual que Mousse, ellos sabían que yo estaba siendo condescendiente con ella. Habiendo sido parte del equipo de lucha en la secundaria puedo soportar mucho más que el golpe de una niña.  
—Bueno, te lo merecías —respondió ella —Tu novia está mirando hacia acá. —  
— ¿Qué? —dije por lo bajo.  
—Cree que te estoy seduciendo —los chicos trataron de ahogar una carcajada ante su comentario.  
—Ella no es mi novia —le aseguré.  
—Se lo deberías de informar, al parecer ella no lo tiene del todo claro. —  
—Bueno, supongo que tendré que hablar con ella —dije y volví a concentrarme en ella. Sin discreción miré sus piernas. Acomodó su garganta. Volví mi mirada a su rostro —Dime ¿Cómo te llamas? —  
—Akane —respondió.  
—Completo —le dije. Revoleó los ojos.  
—Akane Tendo —dijo en su suspiro — ¿Y tú? —  
—Ranma Saotome, para servirle— Hice una reverencia divertida y esta revoleó los ojos.  
—Un nombre largo —dijo ella y Mousse ahogó una carcajada.  
Seguramente estaba pensando en algún doble sentido para su comentario.  
—Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki, es un gusto conocerte Akane—se presentó Ryoga  
—Igualmente —respondió ella con una sonrisa.  
—Yo me llamo Mousse Mutsu —se presentó Mousse  
—Mucho gusto Mousse Mutsu—dijo ella.  
—Dime Mousse—le pidió él y yo revoleé los ojos.  
—Dime Akane.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Shampoo? —preguntó Ryoga.

Fue entonces que le presté más atención y volteé a ver a Shampoo con mayor detenimiento. Estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía los ojos llorosos, los pelos revueltos. Un rasguño, si no me equivoco, en la cara. Akane se encogió de hombros.  
—En realidad, creo que fui yo quien le hizo algo a ella —dijo mientras se iba apagando su voz. Claramente estaba avergonzada de lo que hizo —Pero todo fue por su culpa —me apuntó a mí con resentimiento —Yo normalmente no hago uso de mis fuerzas de esa manera —dijo con orgullo de sí misma. Me hizo reír por dentro.  
— ¿Por qué dices que todo fue por mi culpa? —pregunté.  
Se volteó a verme con la mirada fría y venenosa.  
—Porque me besaste —dijo con odio.  
—No veo donde esta lo malo —me hice el desentendido.  
— ¡Se supone que tú y ella son novios! —Dijo indignada —O por lo menos eso es lo que ella ha contado durante toda la semana a todas las mujeres de la escuela para que no se te acerquen más. ¡Y vienes y me besas! En verdad yo no quería problemas y vengo y me topo contigo. Sabía que me darías dolores de cabeza apenas te vi —dijo con resentimiento.  
—Es su problema, yo en ningún momento le pedí que fuese mi novia —le contesté al instante.  
—Yo no sé, ni me interesa que clase de relación sostienes con esa loca. Pero por favor mantenla alejada de mí. No sé porque, pero solo ver su rostro me exaspera. Es una teñida que al parecer la tintura le ha quemado las pocas neuronas que seguramente le quedaban —los tres reímos divertidos —Ya le tuve que dar una lección por amenazarme con sus idioteces, no quiero tener que…—  
— ¿Qué clase de lección le diste? —preguntó Ryoga demasiado interesado en la plática al igual que Mousse.  
La morena se volvió a encoger de hombros.  
—Nada digno de contarse —dijo poniéndose nerviosa —Ni de repetirse…—  
—Ella te mira con demasiado odio —dijo Shippo mientras veía a Shampoo al otro lado de la cafetería con sus amigas, las cuales no quitaban la vista de nosotros ni por un minuto. Akane se encogió más.  
—Yo también odiaría a la chica que me hiciera lo que yo le hice a ella —su voz era apenas audible debido a la vergüenza que sentía de sus acciones.  
— ¿Le pegaste? —pregunté sin poder creerlo y ahí supe porque Shampoo estaba así.  
—Podría decirse que… si —dijo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.  
—Creo que estoy enamorado —dijo Mousse mientras tocaba su corazón y miraba a Akane fijamente.  
—La futura madre de mis hijos —aseguró Ryoga mientras hacia un ademán de grandiosidad hacia Akane, como si estuviese mostrando un producto en televisión.  
Akane terminó poniéndose completamente roja ante las afirmaciones de mis amigos, yo me limité a patearlos por debajo de la mesa. Ellos apenas hicieron un gesto y recobraron la compostura rápidamente.  
—Lastima —soltó Ryoga apenas audible.  
Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo abrí por debajo de la mesa y leí lo que decía mientras Ryoga entretenía a Akane y Mousse me miraba fijamente.  
—¡No la mereces! Déjamela a mí— pidió Mousse.  
Al instante le devolví el mensaje.  
—Ya la bese, es mía. ¡Mantente alejado!— respondí.  
Cuando lo vi leer el mensaje gruñí suavemente, pero suficientemente alto como para que él me escuchara.  
— Akane ¿Quieres casarte conmigo cuando terminemos la Universidad? —alcancé a oír cuando Ryoga le susurraba al oído.  
Yo la tomé por la cintura y la acerqué más a mí. Pronto me arrepentí de esto, pues ella me dio un codazo que casi me saca el aire por completo.  
— ¡Quieren dejar de acosar a Akane por favor! —les pedí a mis amigos, respirando agitado por el golpe de ella. Me miraron con ojos venenosos, incluida ella.  
Tal vez no fue la correcta forma de expresarlo, cuando fui yo quien la besó dos veces sin su permiso.  
—Hipócrita —me acusó ella.  
—No lo podría haber expresado mejor —aseguró Ryoga y Mousse asintió a manera de aprobación.  
—Hora de volver —dijo Shippo y se levantó.  
Ella miró el reloj en su muñeca.  
—Es cierto —dijo ella y se puso de pie —Fue un gusto conocerlos Ryoga, Mousse y… Saotome—dijo mi nombre con resentimiento.  
Yo me reí en mi fuero interno por su clara indignación para conmigo. Una chica normal estaría volviéndose loca por que la besé y se lo estaría platicando con cada detalle a sus conocidas. Pero ella estaba molesta. Eso me gustaba.  
—Igualmente Akane—le dijo Mousse.  
—Cualquier cosa que necesites… estamos por aquí —le dijo Ryoga  
—Muchas gracias —les dijo ella y comenzó a caminar.  
Los tres miramos como se alejaba.  
—Te lo dije, ella no es más de lo mismo —dijo Mousse —Saotome, ya tienes a Shampoo y a todas. Déjanos a nosotros a esta chica.—  
—Mousse tiene razón… no la mereces —me dijo Ryoga.  
—Además de que simplemente te detesta…—  
—Ya no tienes oportunidad…—  
— ¿Vas a ser un buen amigo y nos la vas a dejar? —preguntó Mousse.  
Mi mirada aun estaba perdida en la dirección en la que ella se había ido. Había algo muy interesante en aquella morena.  
Y no era solo su particular belleza. Era su carácter… una chica con ese carácter no es muy fácil de que encontrar.  
— ¿Qué piensas? —Me dijo Ryoga  
—Que ni loco —le dije sin dejar de mirar en la dirección a donde ella se había ido —Ya se los dije, es mía.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

No creen que merece review?

_**BoMinYeon.**_


	3. Un Baile

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capitulo 3: Un Baile.**

* * *

— ¡Hola profesora! —la saludé de forma entusiasta.

Después del almuerzo me tocaba ir al taller de danza a ayudar a la profesora con mis compañeras.  
— ¡Al fin te dignas a aparecerte por aquí, muchachito! —me reprendió.  
—No es mi culpa que me hayan dado vacaciones en medio del semestre —le dije con una sonrisa inocente.  
—Ya no busques más problemas, hijo —me dijo maternalmente — ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar con esa máquina infernal por los jardines? —me preguntó.  
—Solo me divertía un poco —me justifiqué y cambié de tema antes de que siguiera con un discurso acerca de sus tiempos — ¿Qué es lo que está enseñando esta vez, Olga? —  
— ¡Vals! —dijo con emoción. Yo torcí el gesto.  
— ¿Qué tal un poco de tango? —le pedí.  
— ¡No! —Me chilló —No te dejare seducir a mis alumnas en medio de mi clase—.  
—Igual con el vals, se vuelven locas —le aseguré bromeando.  
—Creo que aquí el problema eres tú, y no el baile —aseguró.  
—Soy irresistible —dije pegado de mi mismo y bromeando con ella.  
Interrumpieron todas las chicas y chicos en sus calzas o shorts cómodos para bailar. Cuando entraron… entonces la vi entrar al salón en un short cortito y una musculosa. Sonreí al verla al fondo de la clase siendo rezagada por sus compañeras. Seguro todas ellas estaban resentidas con ella por haberse sentado con los chicos y conmigo en el descanso. Decidí ser amable, si las huecas de esta Universidad no querían ser sus amigas por mi culpa, yo sería su amigo.  
—La que me faltaba —dijo al verme.  
—No seas atípica, ya me conoces. Además te mueres por mí —le dije. Rió irónicamente.  
—Claro —dijo asintiendo.  
—Bueno, bueno —habló Olga —Comencemos con la clase. Ranma me ayudara como siempre—  
Mostró los pasos y yo la ayudé, ya que esto no era nada complicado para mí. Olga estaba haciéndoles unas indicaciones a una pareja y ahí aproveché.  
— ¿Me permites? —Le pedí a Richard y él me dio la mano de Akane —Lo haces todo, pero todo mal —la reprendí —No estás escuchando la música—  
—Discúlpame, si las miradas de odio me distraen —me soltó de repente.  
—No es mi culpa que te afecten tanto, algunas chicas resentidas —le dije mientras la hacía girar y la traía de nuevo a mí —Tendrías que acostumbrarte —le aseguré —Planeo seguir… hablándote —le dije con una sonrisa y dimos unos giros por la pista.  
—No tengo por qué responderte —me contestó y la hice girar sobre sí misma. Perdió el equilibrio por un momento y la sujeté por la cintura. La coloqué más cerca de mí. Quitó mi mano, apenas recobró el balance —Haces cualquier cosa por tocarme—  
—No es mi culpa que tú me des el pretexto —dije inocente.  
—Narcisista —me acusó y yo sonreí.  
¿Qué chica conocía esa palabra? Esta era una chica inteligente y vivaz.  
—Akane estamos bailando —dije cansado de sus acusaciones —Es obvio que tengo que tocarte —hizo una mueca y volvió a poner su mano sobre mi hombro y la otra en mi mano.  
—Bailas bien —dijo después de un rato de silencio en el que yo la miraba fijamente a los ojos y ella trataba de evitar mi mirada.  
—Y tú estás mejorando —aseguré sonriente —Soy un buen profesor —dije orgulloso de mí mismo.  
— ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar? —me preguntó.  
Mis pasos fueron sin ritmo por unos segundos, justo el tiempo en el que el recuerdo vino a mí. Pero pronto recobré la compostura y sonreí sin ganas.  
—Mi madre me hizo ir a clases de ballet cuando era niño —dije orgulloso de aquella etapa de mi vida.  
—Vaya —dijo sorprendida —Habitualmente inscriben a los niños en clases de karate o en cosas de peleas y todo eso—  
—Bueno —respondí pensándolo un poco —Ya ves que no se puede generalizar nunca, te podrías sorprender. —  
— Vaya, tu madre debe amar mucho el baile —aseguró.  
—Si a ella le gustaba mucho la música y bailar —sonreí levemente —Ella siempre bailaba—  
— ¿Le gustaba? ¿Ya no? —preguntó.  
La mire fijo, pensando un poco en eso. Hacía bastante que nadie me hacía recordar eso.  
—Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos el miércoles. —  
—Tengo práctica jurídica ¿y tú? —le pregunté para evitar contestar su pregunta.  
Al parecer ella le tomó poca importancia y lo dejó pasar.  
—Yo también —me respondió.  
—Perfecto, te espero afuera del vestidor de chicas —afirmé y me fui a cambiar.  
Cuando llegué al vestidor ella aun no salía, así que me recargué en la pared, frente a la puerta, y me puse cómodo para esperarla. Encendí un cigarrillo y comencé a jugar con el encendedor de Ryoga. De pronto empecé a oír muchos gritos y tumultos dentro del vestidor. De repente la puerta se abrió y las chicas de adentro la empujaron hacia fuera, y una de esas perversas le arrancó la toalla dejándola en ropa interior en el pasillo. Cuando la chica malvada me vio abrió bien grandes los ojos. Sorprendida, cerró la puerta. Esto no había sido obra de una sola chica, ¡Habían sido todas! Ella parecía un perrito mojado y abandonado a la intemperie, mientras trataba de cubrirse con sus delgados brazos. Estaba toda mojada, su piel estaba erizada y temblaba del frió. Aventé el cigarro lejos. Enojado me quité la chaqueta y se la puse para que se cubriera.  
— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —rugí con ferocidad.  
—Se defenderme sola —repuso queriendo conservar un poco de dignidad.  
— ¡Así lo veo! —gruñí escaneándola de arriba abajo, semidesnuda y cubriéndose con mi chaqueta.  
Se veía condenadamente bien en aquella íntima ropa interior color negro. Su piel era dorada, y no había ninguna mancha en todo su cuerpo. En otras circunstancias me habría encantado verla así, pero en esta ocasión me sentía extrañamente furioso como para pensar en algo más —Ven aquí. —  
La tomé del brazo y la jalé. Utilicé más fuerza de la debida en tocar la puerta, las chicas intimidadas ante mí, muy obvio, enojo entreabrieron la puerta. Yo la pateé con fuerza, afortunadamente no golpeó a ninguna. Estaba enojado con esas bestias, pero jamás me perdonaría a mi mismo lastimarlas… físicamente, claro está. Pero mis principios no me impedían intimidarlas un poco. Jalé conmigo dentro del vestidor a Akane.  
— ¡Quiero que dejen de molestarla! —rugí furioso. Akane se acomodó atrás de mi, como animal asustado —A partir de este momento si me entero de que alguna de ustedes le ha causado algún daño a Akane—la jalé hacia delante — ¡Se las verá conmigo! —amenacé.  
— ¿Y qué puedes hacernos tú? —preguntó Shampoo al fondo del vestidor —Que no nos hayas hecho ya —dijo retándome.  
—Preocúpate de lo que puedo hablar, Shampoo —la amenacé —Si hasta ahora he sido un caballero, es porque las consideraba unas damas que merecían todo mi respeto —nótese la ironía —Ahora me doy cuenta que no son más que bestias —les dije con una nota de burla y decepción —Que lástima —dije un poco más bajo —Tú —me dirigí a Akane. —Vístete, ya se nos hizo tarde —Las chicas abrieron un camino para ella. Tomó su ropa y la sujetó con contrariedad ante ellas — ¿Y ahora qué pasa? —solté fastidiado.  
— ¿Te podrías salir? —preguntó apenas audible.  
— ¿Y dejarte sola con los jinetes del Apocalipsis? ¡No sueñes! —Aseguré —Además estas criaturas ya me dejaron verte —dije con una sonrisa y le guiñe un ojo —Eso debo de agradecérselos señoritas, me ahorraron ese paso —les dije e hice una reverencia.  
Ellas pusieron cara de fastidio. Shampoo se levantó enojada y se fue azotando la puerta. Akane se quitó mi chaqueta y me la entregó. Se puso la blusita blanca del uniforme y se metió la falda tableada. Se coloco la corbatita con despreocupación y prosiguió con las medias y los zapatos negros.  
—Lista —dijo cuando se acerco una vez más a mí.  
—Casi —dije y acomodé su corbata correctamente. Ella me frunció el ceño, pero las demás chicas no notaron su incomodidad ante mis gestos y se molestaron más. La envidia debía estarlas carcomiendo. Decidí molestarlas un poco más y besé su mejilla tardándome un poco más de lo que realmente ameritaba la acción —Vamos. —  
Abrí la puerta para ella. Salió y yo la seguí.  
—Yo… no tenías porque —dijo.  
—Me gusta tu lunar —dije después de un rato de caminar en silencio  
—Mmm…—  
—Creo que ya no tiene caso entrar a esta clase solo quedan 20 minutos para salir. —  
— ¿Qué te toca después? —preguntó.  
—Música —afirmé y ella torció el gesto. 'Estúpidos talleres' dije en mi fuero interno. — ¿No te gusta música? —pregunté.  
—Estúpidos talleres —dijo casi inaudible.  
Sonreí por lo bajo. Así que a ella tampoco le gustaban los talleres.  
— ¿Qué clase te toca a ti? —le pregunté.  
—Música —afirmó con fastidio.  
Bueno, al parecer teníamos que cursar los mismos talleres. Yo por faltar tanto y ella seguramente como amonestación por entrar ya empezado el semestre.  
— ¿Que instrumento tocas? —pregunté curioso. Apretó los labios y comenzó a revolver su bolso. Saco una flauta —Parece difícil —dije condescendiente, pero ella no lo creyó.  
—No seas irónico —me pidió.  
—No estoy siendo irónico —aseguré, pero por su expresión pude ver que no me creyó de nuevo. Entramos al salón pero aun no había nadie, teníamos 20 minutos libres en el aula…  
Se me ocurrieron varias formas de pasar el rato, pero seguramente ella no aceptaría y dejaría de hablarme. Cosa que no quiero que suceda.  
— ¿Y tú que instrumento tocas? —me preguntó.  
—Adivina —dije con una sonrisa autosuficiente y ella echó una mirada alrededor de la habitación. Su mirada iba de los instrumentos a mi rostro, como considerando las opciones.  
—La guitarra eléctrica —aseguró. Yo tome la guitarra e intenté tocar una canción pero me salieron muchas notas que nunca encajarían en ese orden en una melodía —Esta bien esa no es — dijo para que dejara de tocar — ¿La batería? —dijo con duda. Repetí la misma acción que antes, me estaba divirtiendo golpeando la batería pero ella me sacó los palillos de las manos para que dejara de hacerlo. —No tocas ningún instrumento —aseguró demasiado complacida con esa aseveración.  
—Si tú lo dices —dije y me encogí de hombros.  
Cuando iniciara la clase se sorprendería. Sonreí al imaginar su expresión. El profesor Morgan llegó en eso, pronto llegarían los demás.  
—Ranma —dijo con una sonrisa y me saludó —Que gusto que al fin te dejaron regresar. —  
—Eso lo dirá usted, yo me la estaba pasando bien sin venir —le dije.  
—Lo sé, yo también fui joven —me dijo divertido —Akane que gusto que llegaras antes. Me imagino que has estado practicando —ella se puso nerviosa.  
—Si, por supuesto —afirmo. 'Mentirosa' dije para mí mismo.  
—Déjame oír lo que has avanzado —pidió amable el maestro. Ella intento tocar la sinfonía de Beethoven el 're seis' Le salía muy mal y sus dedos eran lentos —Es suficiente —dijo el maestro y acabó con esa tortura — ¿Por qué no le muestras como debe ser, Ranma? —me pidió. Ella me cedió su flauta con una sonrisa torcida, seguramente estaba esperando que me saliera peor que a ella. La melodía fluyó a un ritmo delicioso por mis dedos mientras soplaba. La miré de reojo, estaba sorprendida —Muy bien hecho, veo que no pierdes la practica —dijo el maestro orgulloso.  
—Mentiroso —me acusó ella entre dientes.  
—Yo nunca dije que no sabía tocar ningún instrumento. Tú sola lo dedujiste —me defendí.  
—Pero nunca me aclaraste que sabias tocar la flauta —reprochó.  
—Nunca lo preguntaste —dije con una sonrisa ante su enojo.  
—Pero Akane, Ranma sabe tocar muchos instrumentos aparte de la flauta —interrumpió el profesor, el cual no me estaba ayudando a pesar de que estaba presumiendo por mí de mis habilidades. Sonrió y se fue al otro lado de la habitación a afinar algunos instrumentos.  
—Aprendí a tocar la flauta a los 4 años —dije mientras me encogía de hombros y ella se dejó caer en una silla.  
—Soy patética —dijo casi inaudible.  
—No es cierto —aseguré.  
—Podrías enseñarme a tocar la flauta —me dijo. Arqueé una de mis cejas. Ella me miró bien ante mi rostro — ¡No le busques doble sentido a las palabras! ¡Eres un sucio! —  
Solté una chistosa carcajada. Levanté mi mano y pasé uno de mis dedos por su frente, alisando la leve arruga que se formó allí ante su enojo.  
— ¿Qué otro instrumento tocas? —preguntó regodeándose en su autocompasión.  
—El chelo, el violín y el piano —dije como si fuera nada.  
— ¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar todos esos instrumentos? —preguntó contrariada.  
—Te lo dije —aseguré —A mi madre le gustaba la música y el baile. —  
—Tu mamá crío a lo que debería ser el prototipo de hombre perfecto —balbuceó sorprendida y me miró de arriba abajo —No esto. —  
Sonreí divertido. Se formo un extraño silencio entre nosotros. La mire fijo, esperando a que dijera algo. No dijo nada. Miraba nerviosa hacia abajo. Comencé a mirarla más detenidamente. La verdad es que esta chica está… más que buena. Otra vez, sin discreción, miré sus piernas. Esa pollera tableada le quedaba tan bien  
Tiene unas lindas piernas. Y por lo que vi fuera del vestidor, un lindo trasero.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Review?

**_BoMinYeon._**


	4. Ambiente Detestable

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Ambiente Detestable.**

— ¿Que sucede? —preguntó Mousse mientras íbamos al estacionamiento.

Habíamos tenido un día largo, por lo menos yo.  
Después del taller de música no había vuelto a tener oportunidad de hablar con la nueva, así que lo dejé pasar y me reuní con los chicos.  
En el camino quedé con la chica de esta semana. Al parecer la nueva será la de la siguiente semana, para mi suerte todavía hay chicas que no le temen a Shampoo y sus amenazas.  
—Nada —afirmé desconcertado por su pregunta — ¿Por qué lo dices? —  
—Tienes cara de estar concentrado y molesto por algo —aseguró Ryoga mientras dejaba salir el humo del cigarro.  
Solté una sonora carcajada.  
—Es solo que Shampoo me revienta —mentí. El recuerdo de mi madre me había estado persiguiendo desde la clase de baile con Akane—No sé cómo pude ser capaz de relacionarme con ella —dije.  
En ese momento Hitomi (Shampoo) pasó por el estacionamiento, se volteó y a pesar de todo me saludó agitando su mano derecha. Y en ese preciso instante una brisa sopló levantándole la falda.  
—Esta bien, tengo una breve noción del porque —terminé aceptando al ver sus piernas.  
—Me das asco, amigo —dijo Mousse—Tú no discriminas a ninguna —me acusó y yo absorbí un poco de mi cigarro.  
—Es la envidia la que te hace hablar —le afirmé.  
—No —intervino Ryoga —Esta vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con Mousse, no conoces de límites Ranma. Uno de estos días alguien te dará una lección —dijo como abuelito.  
Yo solo revoleé los ojos y lo dejé pasar.  
—Pero mientras tanto, soy feliz con mis conquistas —repuse con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.  
— ¿En verdad lo eres? —preguntó Mousse con cara de preocupación y alzando una ceja.  
—Por supuesto —afirmé — ¿Acaso tú no lo eres? —le devolví la pregunta.  
Él solo se encogió de hombros.  
—Ciertamente, me gustaría estabilizarme un poco —confesó y yo no pude más que quedarme callado.  
—Es cierto —le siguió Ryoga —Esto ya empieza a aburrirme —confesó encogiéndose de hombros. Trague saliva  
— ¿Bromean cierto? —Dije con temor a perder a mis amigos, y ellos solamente soltaron una sonrisita maquiavélica — ¡Son unos idiotas! —les dije.  
— ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara! —exclamó Mousse en medio de una sonora carcajada.  
Pero mi mirada se distrajo al ver a mi nueva compañera cruzando el estacionamiento.  
La miré bien, ella se subió a un auto plateado del cual no pude ver el conductor. Pero no tardé en reconocer el vehículo.  
Tan seguro como que el cielo es azul estoy seguro que ese auto es de Kuno Takewaki. El tipo que cursa la carrera de arquitectura.  
—Mejor aún, deberías ver tu cara de ahora —demandó Ryoga —Te has puesto morado deberías, respirar con más naturalidad. Te recomiendo el yoga —solo gruñí.  
— ¿No te gusta que se te adelanten, no? —dijo Mousse mirando el auto que yo miraba.  
—No —gruñí una vez más sintiéndome descubierto por mis amigos. Luego absorbí un poco más del cigarrillo y lo arrojé. Me monté en la moto —Pero igual tengo a muchas otras esperando—  
— ¡Así se habla! —exclamó Mousse contento.  
—Me agradas cuando eres así de optimista —declaró Ryoga  
Ellos también subieron a sus vehículos y salimos del estacionamiento.  
Esta noche decidimos salir al bar de siempre. Aunque Ryoga se puso renuente al principio por el hecho de que mañana teníamos clases.  
Eran cerca de las 11:36 pm. yo aun quería tomarme unos tragos más y seguir jugando al pool con Hernán, pero la sensatez de Ryoga estaba por mandarnos a casa en cualquier momento.  
El ambiente cargado del lugar, el metal fuerte sonando por alguna de las bocinas que servían de aspecto decadente, y los hombres rudos, que se habían hecho así a base de golpes y desilusiones de la vida. El lugar lleno de humo de cigarrillo y la mesera suficientemente guapa pero demasiado inteligente como para tomar en serio a alguno de los patanes que frecuentamos este bar…  
¡Aaagh esté definitivamente era mi hogar!  
Estábamos en medio de un partido de pool los chicos y yo cuando de la nada aparece Takewaki seguido por el chico… Mmm Alonso creo que se nombra.  
Universidad pequeña, infierno grande.  
Parecía como si hubiesen sido sacados de una lavadora, demasiado acicalados como para encajar en un lugar como este y sin embargo trataban de actuar con naturalidad en un ambiente completamente ajeno a ellos… eran más falsos que una obra escolar de niños de preescolar.  
— ¿Una competencia? —preguntó Takewaki.  
¿Cómo lo conozco? Ya lo dije, Universidad pequeña… infierno grande. Le sonreí.  
—Por supuesto, solo di cuanto deseas perder —dije.  
—Mil dólares —soltó rápidamente.  
— ¿Seguro que sabes jugar al pool? —le pregunté con sarcasmo.  
—Deja de jugar y elige un compañero —pidió.  
—Jugaré con Mousse —dije y mi amigo dio un paso al frente.  
—Alonso —dijo él y su amigo salió de entre la gente con un trago entre las manos.  
Al parecer estaba sorprendido de verse envuelto en esta pequeña partida pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho… emocionado por la competencia.  
—Al parecer hace mucho que no jugabas —se burló Takewaki.  
Ellos estaban jugando mejor de lo que pensé. Al final solo me quedó llegar a dos conclusiones:  
¿O ellos son demasiado buenos o nosotros estamos distraídos esta noche?  
Me quedó con lo segundo.  
— ¿Quieres hacer algo de vandalismo con sus autos, esta noche? —me preguntó Ryoga en un susurro sin que nadie excepto Mousse se percatara. Sonreí por lo bajo.  
—Ganaré esta partida —dije autosuficiente a Ryoga.  
Me tocaba a mí, era el último tiro, el decisivo para ganar. Un ángulo difícil, necesito darle 4 veces a la mesa para que la bola blanca vaya en la dirección correcta para meter la última en el hoyo. Difícil… pero no imposible.  
Golpeé la bola y por ese mínimo de tiempo en el que la bola recorría la mesa, recé por que la hubiese golpeado con el taco, con la suficiente fuerza como para que hiciera todo el recorrido.  
Golpe uno… [Conté mentalmente mientras que todos observaban absortos la bola y su recorrido casi maratónico]  
Golpe dos… [Por favor no te detengas]  
Golpe tres….  
Golpe cuatro, golpeó la bola y esta entró. Ganamos.  
Si bien no me puse a brincar, si los irrité con mi actitud autosuficiente  
— ¿Decían? —pregunté con sorna y Mousse estiró la mano para recibir el dinero.  
Alonso los colocó con ira en su mano. Mousse se iba a dejar ir contra él, pero lo tranquílese poniendo mi mano en su hombro mientras Takewaki y yo nos mirábamos casi retándonos con la mirada.  
— ¿Qué haces en este bar Takewaki? —lo cuestioné.  
Tenía toda la noche reteniendo esa pregunta en mi mente.  
— ¿Acaso no puedo salir a divertirme? —dijo.  
Sonreí levemente, en verdad era extraño.  
— ¿A un bar? —dije mientras levantaba una ceja.  
Un tipo, unos metros atrás, buscaba broncas con algún incauto que había hecho algo que lo molestase.  
De seguro era Sasuke, un chico un poco más mayor que nosotros.  
Tan grande como un muro y tan duro como el asfalto, 23 años de vandalismo, más bien de destrucción masiva. Luego se escuchó cómo se quebró una botella…  
Sasuke se la había quebrado en la cabeza al otro muchacho. Mejor demostración de que este no era lugar para ellos no podría haber conseguido.  
—Tú estás aquí ¿no? —dijo un poco intimidado.  
— ¡Hey, Sasuke! —le hablé y este me escuchó al otro lado del lugar.  
Soltó al chico, el cual sangraba a chorros y alguien más lo auxilió, mientras Sasuke caminaba intimidante hacia nosotros.  
Se paró a un lado de mí y volteó a ver despectivamente a Kuno Takewaki. Saludó a Ryoga y a Mousse amigablemente como siempre era con nosotros.  
— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Ranma? —dijo con servicial vehemencia y mirando con toda su ira hacia Takewaki y su amigo Alonso.  
—En realidad, quería pedirte que llevaras a tu… 'amigo' fuera para arreglar sus asuntos. Ya sabes, estas poniendo a 'los nuevos' un poco nerviosos —miró con los ojos entrecerrados y casi arrojando llamas por ellos a esos dos.  
Ellos solamente se quedaron quietos, inmóviles como estatuas.  
Como si tuvieran enfrente a un toro salvaje y ellos solo tuvieran la manta roja y no la espada en la mano.  
—Nosotros ya nos vamos —dijo Takewaki mirándome a mí —Solo quería verte en tu… ambiente —dijo y se volteó. Caminó hacia la puerta.  
—Sasuke —solamente dije y este se paró frente a ellos impidiéndole el paso.  
Takewaki se giro a verme — ¿A qué has venido exactamente? —le pregunté.  
—Te lo dije, a verte. —  
— ¿Acaso te gusto? —dije lascivo y con sorna.  
Todos a nuestro alrededor rieron haciendo que Aisawa se pusiera un poco rojo.  
—Te vi caminando con Akane… solo quería conocerte un poco más.  
— ¿Y tú que eres de ella? —pregunté más interesado de lo que en verdad debería estar.  
—Un… muy cercano amigo —dijo y me sonrió. Lo mire fijo, desafiante.  
—Bueno, un muy cercano amigo, mejor te vas antes que decida que necesitas dormir en un hospital para que aprendas a no meterte en mis asuntos —lo amenacé.  
—No me malinterpretes —respondió —Tú no me interesas en lo más mínimo, es Akane por quien estoy aquí—  
— ¿Acaso ella te mandó? —le dije. Soltó una leve risa.  
—No, ella está muy ocupada como pensar en ti…—  
— ¿Eso crees? —le pregunté burlón.  
Su mirada cambio notablemente.  
— ¿A qué te refieres? —me dijo.  
—Nada, nada —dije haciéndome el interesante — ¿Y qué es lo que piensas después de esta noche? —pregunté burlón.  
—No eres su tipo —respondió secamente y se fue.  
— ¿Lo seguimos? —preguntó Sasuke.  
—A sus motos —respondí.  
—Un delito más y el juez revoca la sentencia Ranma—dijo Ryoga como la voz de mi conciencia.  
—Lo sé… pero no haremos nada. Un susto nunca le ha hecho mal a nadie —dije inocente.  
—Mejor te quedas, vamos te invito yo —insistió y Mousse pidió las cervezas  
—Ryoga tiene razón Ranma, si deseas pelear sabes que tendrás que hacer que él de el primer golpe. —  
Ryoga lo miró con los ojos envenenados.  
—Me uno a la masacre solo si prometes que te cuidaras la espalda y no harás idioteces surgidas solo por el impulso —acotó Ryoga.  
Rechine los dientes.  
— ¿Qué pasa Ranma? —Preguntó Sasuke — ¿Ahora le temes a la policía? —  
—No bromees Sasuke —le dije fastidiado y él se volvió a sus asuntos — ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué demonios haremos? —dije enfadado y aun enojado por la inoportuna visita de aquel tipo después de algunas cervezas.  
—Relájate hermano… solo es un imbécil—  
Mousse palmeó mi hombro mientras tomaba un poco más de cerveza. Tomé mi vaso y también tomé.  
— ¿De dónde conocerá a Akane? —la pregunta salió sola de mi garganta.  
—Quizás sean amigos de la infancia —habló Ryoga.  
—Lo que sea, ese tipo es un idiota —dije.  
—Si, y su amiguito Alonso también —agregó Mousse Mutsu.  
—Aun estamos a tiempo de ir tras ellos —me dijo Sasuke, tentándome más de lo que realmente debía.  
Tenía demasiadas ganas de ir tras ellos y enseñarles lo que es bueno.  
—Ya Sasuke, deja de tentarlo —le pidió Mousse.  
—Eres un aburrido —le dijo a Mousse.  
—Es temprano aun… solo será un poco de diversión —insistí.  
Mi amigo Hibiki (Ryoga) negó con la cabeza.  
—Es lunes, hay que volver. —

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Review?

**_BoMinYeon._**


	5. Difícil

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capitulo 5: Difícil.**

* * *

Sentí un vibrador en mi mano, brillaba y brillaba.. Fastidiado contesté..

—Imagino que tienes una buena razón para despertarme tan temprano —dije adormilado y rabioso por el sueño robado por mi amigo.

— ¡Si que la tengo! ¡Es martes y tienes que llegar a todas las clases! —respondió Ryoga recordándome mis deberes.  
— ¡Ya estaba despierto! —mentí.  
—Si, lo que tú digas Ranma —dijo Mousse. Lo escuché subirse a su auto —Recuerda que tenemos clase con la Sra. D, así que saca tu culo de la cama y muévete. Tienes exactamente 20 min. Pasaré por tu casa, más vale que te vea sobre tu moto con unas enormes gafas negras para que tapes la resaca que debes tener y dirigiéndote hacia la institución a la que tú, con tanto cariño, llamas el purgatorio en la tierra.  
—Prácticamente ya estoy en la moto —respondí huraño.  
—Por lo menos péinate y arréglate un poco —me dijo como si fuera un niño. Sonreí por lo bajo.  
—Me urge acostumbrarme a estas horas de entrada —respondí mientras sacaba ropa del armario y entraba al baño —Por cierto Ryoga…  
— ¿Si? —dijo él.  
—Gracias —dije.  
—No es nada hermano —respondió.  
Corte el teléfono y terminé de vestirme. Salí del baño y entré en la cocina para tomarme rápidamente un café. Reí por lo bajo al pensar que Ryoga ahora debía estar intentando despertar a Mousse.  
Terminé el café y tomé mis cosas. Salí de la casa y me acerqué a mi linda moto. La única mujer que nunca me reprochaba nada.  
A lo lejos vi el auto de Ryoga y sin seguir dando vueltas prendí mi moto y seguí su auto hacia la institución. Pronto llegamos.  
—Ryoga ¿Acaso nunca te cansas de ser tan responsable? —preguntó Mousse recargándose en el coche de Ryoga en el lugar habitual donde nos reuníamos antes de entrar a clases, con una nota de admiración hacia su amigo.  
De alguna forma había logrado que se levantara de la cama para llegar temprano y además había llegado a una cafetería y había traído cafés para los tres.  
El aludido solo se encogió de hombros.  
—Solamente trato de asegurarme de que mis futuros socios no sean unos completos y verdaderos inútiles —dijo quitándole importancia y mirando distraídamente hacia otro lado para evitar las miradas de gratitud de nosotros.  
—De todos modos un día de estos te lo retribuiremos —dije mientras sorbía un poco de café y miraba hacia otro lugar al igual que Miroku en un intento por que la situación no se volviese más sentimental de lo que ya estaba.  
— ¡Eso es un hecho! —afirmó Mousse mientras le daba un golpecito afectuoso a Ryoga. Ciertamente Mousse era el más afectuoso de los tres, Ryoga el responsable… y eso me deja a mí el lugar de…. Soy el patán del grupo. Esa conclusión me hizo sonreír — ¿Ves? ¡Hasta Ranma esta sonriendo! Somos tan afortunados al tenerte Ryoga —dijo y le dio otro golpecito esta vez uno más fuerte provocando que Ryoga derramara un poco de su café.  
— ¡Genial! ¡Esta hirviendo Mousse! —dijo cambiando la taza de mano y secándose la otra en la ropa de Mousse.  
—Lo siento —dijo resignado a que valía más dejar que se secara en él.  
—Mira quien viene ahí —dijo Ranma mientras prendía un cigarrillo y hacia que Mousse sostuviera su café — ¿No fumas hoy? —me preguntó sorprendido.  
—Esta mañana me es más urgente tomarme este café para despabilarme un poco —dije.  
En ese momento el auto al que había llamado mi atención Ryoga estacionó al lado de mi moto, justo enfrente de donde estábamos nosotros reunidos.  
De ahí se bajo primero Takewaki, el cual fue al otro lado del auto y le abrió la puerta a… Akane.  
Esta bajó con cuidado y tomando su bolso, le entregó una amable sonrisa a su compañero y se dispuso a caminar dentro de la Universidad.  
— ¡Buenos días Akane! —le habló Mousse.  
Ella dirigió su mirada a nosotros. Sonrió levemente.  
—Buenos días —saludó ella haciendo que Takewaki me dirigiera una mirada recelosa, para luego llamar la atención de ella con alguna conversación insulsa y vacía.  
—Esta bien creo que ya me despabile, dame un cigarrillo —le pedí a Mousse.  
—Te lo terminas en el camino, ya es hora —me urgió Ryoga, mientras se adelantaba unos pasos de nosotros —Vamos, arrastren sus dormidos culos hasta el aula—  
— ¿Qué le pasa a este que siempre está demasiado despierto para mi gusto por las mañanas? —me dijo en un susurro Mousse.  
— ¡Escuche eso Mutsu! ¡Muévete! —  
—Amigo, lo que tú necesitas es relajarte —refutó Mousse.  
Ryoga solo lo ignoró, no se pondría a discutir con Mousse cuando podía empujarlo hacia el salón.  
— ¡Otra vez tarde Saotome, Hibiki y Mutsu! —exclamó la maestra.  
—Y si no fuera por Miroku no habríamos llegado, y si no fuera por Mousse no hubiésemos llegado tarde, si tan solo no se hubiera puesto a discutir con Ryoga justo antes de entrar —me quejé en un murmullo.  
— ¡Saotome! ¿Qué es lo que tanto dice? —Preguntó la Sra. D.  
—Esta mañana luce especialmente hermosa profe, ¿Acaso se cortó el pelo? —  
—Siéntese Saotome —me ordenó con recelo.  
Tomé asiento atrás de Tendo, al poco tiempo la clase me aburrió y tiré de su pelo levemente, pero ella me ignoró, solo lo acomodó hacia un lado. Volví a tirar de un mechón y me ignoró otra vez. Lo volví a hacer…  
—Vuelve a jalar de mi pelo y te enterrare la nariz en el cerebro —me amenazó en un susurro.  
—Me gustaría que lo intentaras —le contesté.  
— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? —preguntó fastidiada.  
—Si te digo tal vez no quieras volver a hablarme—  
—Eres un sucio—  
—Un día nos podríamos bañar juntos —le dije.  
—Imbécil —respondió y volvió su atención a la profesora.  
Aaagh ella no estaba para cooperar con la diversión. Decidí escuchar música distraídamente, mientras la maestra hablaba.  
Hoy no estaba de humor para oírla hablar. Mi padre ya me había enseñado lo que ella estaba enseñando a la clase.  
En el verano me obligó a trabajar para él en su firma de abogados. Aborrecí tanto el trabajar, así como ser el hijo del jefe.  
Marilyn Manson siempre me ayudaba a pasar el día sin maltratar a nadie… o ¿era al revés?  
—Saotome… Saotome… ¡Saotome! —me llamó.  
Ya la había oído pero decidí continuar con mi cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.  
—Creí que necesitabas espacio, cariño —le dije sin moverme.  
— ¡No me digas cariño! —exclamó más fuerte de lo que era necesario, incluso si yo estaba usando los audífonos en ese momento.  
Me sacó el de la oreja derecha y tuve que abrir los ojos, estaba parada aun lado de mí y ya todos habían desalojado la sala supongo que me concentré demasiado en la música.  
—Estas muy sensible este día, dime ¿necesitas que vaya a la farmacia por ti? —la vi ponerse roja pero de coraje.  
Me sorprendió que no le saliera humo de las orejas.  
—Estaré bien en cuanto tenga tus ojos entre mis dedos —dijo amenazadoramente.  
—Vaya si que eres dulce —dije fingiendo demencia —Halagas mis ojos—  
—Hablo literalmente —dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.  
—Oh, lo siento cariño pero este par me ha conseguido varias citas con una sola mirada. Me temo que no los puedes tener —hice una pausa dramática mientras le mostraba una amplia sonrisa y la escudriñaba de arriba a abajo —Pero se me ocurre otra cosa de mí que podrías tener entre tus dedos —me abofeteó con fuerza — ¿Supongo que ahora es cuando digo auch? —tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.  
—Akane—la llamé antes de que saliera —No veo por qué habría de molestarte tocarme el cabello…. —hice una pausa y puse una expresión divertida — ¿O no será que pensaste que hablaba de…?—  
— ¡Yo no pensé nada! —me interrumpió nerviosa.  
—Si, eso creí —dije mientras la miraba acusadoramente.  
Ella solo pudo encogerse de hombros y ponerse roja. Salió de allí dejándome solo. Me puse de pie y decidí salir también. Quedaban unos 5 minutos antes de que empezara la siguiente clase, y necesitaba fumar un cigarrillo.  
Salí del salón y comencé a caminar por el pasillo. La chica que sería la conquista de esta semana se acercó mirando para todos lados a mí. Tal vez se estaba percatando de que Shampoo no la viera o algo por el estilo.  
—Hola bonito —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Sonreí fingidamente. Como me irritaban las chicas como ella. Siempre se la pasaban hablando de lo mismo. Nunca podías tener una conversación normal y larga con ellas. Aunque en la mayoría de los casos no me interesa conversar con ellas.  
Volvió a mirar para sus costados y cuando se percató de que nadie nos veía se acercó a mi boca y comenzó a besarme. Mis ojos estaban bien abiertos ante esto, no me esperaba que fuera tan… demostrativa.  
No cerré los ojos, no me gustaba cerrar los ojos cuando las besaba. Revoleé los ojos, esperando a que de una buena vez terminara.  
No era muy buena besadora, espero que eso no sea así en la cama. Al fin se alejó de mí. Sonreí sin separar los labios.  
— ¿Y eso? —le pregunté.  
—Un pequeño adelanto —dijo.  
Escuché una risa muy chistosa desde lo lejos. Me incliné un poco hacia mi derecha y allí estaba ella, riendo divertida con Mousse y Ryoga.  
Mousse estaba haciendo unas caras divertidas mientras Ryoga envolvía a la morena por el costado de su cintura y la sostenía cerca de él. Torcí la cabeza y miré sin entender. Volví mi vista a la chica frente a mí… Aaagh, me choca cuando no recuerdo sus nombres.  
—Lo siento…. —  
—Kate —dijo algo sorprendida.  
—Si, lo sé —le dije como para que no se sintiera muy usada —Nos vemos luego, Kate—  
—Está bien lindo —dijo y se quiso acercar de nuevo a mi boca, pero fui más rápido que ella y bese su frente.  
Me alejé de ella y comencé a caminar hacia los dos payasos de circo y la dueña del mismo. Al instante en que Ryoga me vio, soltó a Akane y ambos dejaron de hacer caras. La morena los miró sin entender y se giró a verme.  
—Dios… —susurró fastidiada —Bueno chicos, gracias por las risas. Pero ya me voy…—  
Quiso alejarse, pero rápidamente la tomé suavemente de la cintura y la jalé hacia mí.  
— ¿A dónde vas morenita? —le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
— ¡Suéltame Saotome! —dijo y comenzó a forcejear para salirse de mi agarre.  
— ¿Cuál era el chiste? —pregunté a mis dos amigos.  
— ¡Suéltame! —volvió a intentar.  
— ¿No escuchaste lo que te dijo? —preguntó él detrás nuestro.  
Sin soltarla me giré a verlo.  
—Takewaki —dije y sonreí.  
—Suéltala Saotome, te lo advierto¬—  
—Kuno, tranquilo —dijo ella y con un movimiento más se soltó de mi brazo —Es solo un niño—  
— ¿Vamos? —dijo él.  
—Vamos —afirmó ella y sonriéndole a Mousse y a Ryoga se alejó de nosotros.  
—La hiciste buena, Ranma. Ya casi la tenia —dijo Ryoga.  
— ¿Ya casi la tenías? —Dije y me giré a verlo —Ya te lo dije, esa es mía—  
—Hagamos una cosa —habló Mousse —Ryoga y yo te damos 400 dólares si logras llevártela a la cama—  
—Oye —se quejó Ryoga.  
—Tiene que ser la conquista de esta semana —dijo Mousse.  
—Pero ya tengo una —aseguré.  
—Vamos Saotome, ¿Acaso eres un gallina? —se burló Ryoga.  
—Si llegamos al lunes que viene y aun no te has acostado con ella. Tú nos das 200 dólares a cada uno de nosotros —dijo muy seguro de que eso iba a suceder.  
— ¿Aceptas? —preguntó Hibiki.  
—Está bien sucias —les hablé y sonreí maliciosamente —Vayan preparando ese dinero, porque esa morena está mañana mismo entre mis sabanas.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**BoMinYeon**


	6. Agonía Recordatoria

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capitulo 6: Agonía Recordatoria.**

* * *

Dejé escapar el humo de mi boca, estaba exasperado de todo. Miré a mí alrededor. Estaba solo, sentado bajo el viejo árbol del jardín de la Universidad. El recuerdo de mi madre aun no salía de mi cabeza, desde ayer que no se va.

—Te juro que voy a matarla si no haces lo que te digo. A tu madre se la tengo jurada…—  
Sus palabras llenaron mi cabeza. Él era un cobarde, un canalla. ¡Y maldita sea! Me tenía agarrado de las pelotas.  
Sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de pensar en otra cosa y volví a absorber el humo de mi cigarrillo. Esta vez me había ausentado de la clase de contaduría. Ryoga y Mousse habían decidido quedarse ya que les gustaba la profesora.  
Una mujer de unos 30 años que estaba como quería. Pero juro que hoy no tenía ganas de babearme como esos dos.  
Miré mi reloj mientras apagaba el tabaco contra el césped. Faltaban 15 minutos para que la hora terminara y el receso del almuerzo comenzara. Tenía hambre…  
— ¡Ya no sé qué es lo que quieres, papá! —escuché como hablaba nerviosa. Me incliné y la vi parada a unos metros hablando por teléfono — ¡Vine a la maldita Universidad que querías! ¡Estoy haciendo las malditas cosas que quieres que haga! ¡¿Qué más quieres?! —Preguntó histérica — ¡Sabes donde puedes meterte el dinero! ¿Verdad? ¡Vete al demonio! —le gritó y colgó. Tiró el celular con fuerza hacia mi dirección.  
Antes de que me viera volví a mi posición normal. Tomé el pequeño aparatito que, a pesar de la fuerza con la que fue arrojado, no sufrió ningún daño.  
Me puse de pie y salí detrás del árbol. Ella me miró sorprendida. Me acerqué y estiré mi mano para entregarle su teléfono.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó y tomó su celular.  
—Fumaba y me escapaba de la clase de contaduría —le dije.  
Una silenciosa lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Rápidamente levantó su mano y la secó para no mostrar debilidad delante de mí.  
Tomé su mentón con mi mano e hice que me mirara. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, que no estaban dispuestas a salir.  
— ¿Y tú? —le pregunté.  
—Lo mismo... menos fumar, no fumo —dijo rápidamente.  
—Perdona si soy metido, pero ¿Con quién discutías? —pregunté.  
Ya sabía que estaba discutiendo con su padre, pero quería escucharla.  
—Con mi padre —dijo en un susurró —Pero no tiene importancia, ya está—  
— ¿Te estaba amenazando con que iba a desheredarte, si no haces lo que él quiere? —le pregunté.  
Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Aun sostenía su mentón con mi mano.  
—Si —musitó apenas —Siempre es lo mismo—  
—Te entiendo, a mí también me pasa —le dije.  
Que buena forma de llegar a ella, para así poder ir más allá de un simple beso. Una parte de mí rió por dentro al sentirse ganador de unos 400 dólares. Que mejor que comprender sus problemas, sus vivencias y luego curar sus angustias con un poco de sexo.  
Sentí como se alejaba de mi agarre y me concentré en mirarla.  
— ¿No tienes demasiadas faltas, como para estar aquí? —me preguntó.  
—No me preocupo por ello, cuando haya un examen estudio —dije y comencé a caminar a su lado.  
—Que fácil que es la vida para ti —dijo y miró la pantalla de su teléfono para cerciorarse de que no tenía ningún daño a causa de la caída.  
—No diría fácil, trato de no hacerla complicada —le contesté.  
—Ojala yo pudiera pensar igual que tú—  
—Pensamos muy parecido, cariño—  
Me miró de costado entregándome una mirada asesina ante mi forma de decirle. Sonreí de costado y enfrenté su despectiva mirada.  
—No me llames cariño—  
— ¿Por qué? —  
—Porque me haces sentir como las chicas con las que seguramente sales—  
—Podrías ser una de ellas…—  
—No, gracias —dijo divertidamente sarcástica —Jamás me metería contigo—  
— ¿A no? Dime las razones—  
— ¿Hace falta? —preguntó. Asentí con cabeza —Veamos…. A leguas se nota que eres un Don Juan, creo que no tenemos la misma visión del mundo. Tampoco creo que compartamos gustos musicales, por lo que escuche. Y tampoco algún interés social. Eres blanco, yo soy negro. Tú eres sí, yo soy no. Hasta podría decirte que tú eres calor y yo soy frío—  
—Mmm, me ves caliente—  
—No en el sentido que estas pensando —dijo y soltó una leve risa.  
—Así que dirías que somos totalmente opuestos—  
—Exacto—  
—Por algo dicen que los opuestos se atraen. Si pasara algo entre nosotros, se que el mundo estallaría—  
—Ay, y ahora sales con tu parte poética. Eres tan predecible. Con razón tienes a todas esas huecas a tus pies. Un par de palabras bonitas, y la noche asegurada ¿No es cierto? —  
¡Diablos! Va a costarme esta morena. Pero no estoy dispuesto a perder 400 dólares.  
—De algo hay que vivir —me disculpé.  
—Eso es cierto —dijo embozando una sonrisa.  
— ¿Ves? —le dije. Se giró a verme —No todas son diferencias entre nosotros—  
—Puede ser, pero no interesa. Aunque fueras igual a mí, no me metería contigo—  
— ¿Qué es Takewaki de ti? —la pregunta salió sin permiso de mi garganta.  
— ¿Kuno? —dijo mirándome. Asentí. Mi repentino interés por saber me tomó totalmente por sorpresa —Es mi ex—  
—Diablos… —susurré.  
— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó.  
Llegamos a la cafetería. Aun faltaban 5 minutos para que todo el mundo saliera a almorzar. Ella se acercó a la mujer de la cafetería y con una leve sonrisa le pidió una manzana. La tomó y nos sentamos en una de las mesas.  
— ¿Y porque es tu ex? —  
—Larga historia —dijo simplemente.  
— ¿Aun lo amas? —  
—Nunca lo ame —le dio un fresco mordisco a su manzana. Me hizo desear ser aquel fruto.  
— ¿A no? —  
—No —dijo algo pensativa —Si lo quise mucho, y aun lo quiero. Pero lo que se dice amor, no.  
— ¿Por qué terminaron? —  
Me miró divertida y volvió a morder su manzana. Estiró su brazo para colocar el fruto prohibido frente a mi boca.  
Lo miré y luego la miré a ella. Abrí mi boca y mordí. Buena forma de jugar a 'A ver quien seduce más de los dos'  
—Larga historia —volvió a decirme.  
El timbre sonó y en menos de un minuto todo el mundo estaba allí.  
— ¿No vas a contarme? —le pregunté.  
— ¿Para qué quieres saber? —dijo mientras terminaba de tragar un pedazo de manzana. Relamió sus labios para juntar el juego del mismo. Y de verdad deseé ser ese jugo.  
— ¿Y porque no puedo saberlo? —contesté con otra pregunta. Ella sonrió suspicazmente.  
—Porque no es de tu incumbencia—  
Ryoga y Mousse se acercaron a nosotros, sentándose cada uno en una silla.  
—Muero de hambre —habló Mousse.  
— ¿Quieren que vaya por algo para comer? —preguntó amable la morena. Ryoga le sonrió tiernamente.  
— ¿Serías tan amable? —dijo Ryoga.  
—Claro que si —respondió ella y fue en busca del almuerzo  
Giré mi cabeza para observar a Ryoga.  
— ¿Qué te sucede? —Le pregunté asustado —Me parece que de verdad te gusta—  
—No —dijo divertido —No voy a negarte que está muy buena, pero juro que la veo como a una hermana. Es así como muy tierna, no es mi tipo…—  
— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —me preguntó Mousse.  
—Hablábamos —dije simplemente.  
— ¿De qué? —  
—De la vida —mentí.  
Si ellos se enteraban de que Takewaki era el ex de Akane, no pararían de refregarme que él, seguramente, ya se la ha llevado a la cama.  
Ella llegó con la bandeja, con tres hamburguesas. La colocó en el medio.  
—Gracias Tendo —dijo Shippo y tomó una con la mano.

—Pueden decirme Akane—

— ¿Y para ti? —le pregunté al ver que no había más comida en el pato.

—No como carne —sentenció. Sonreí divertido.  
— ¡Akane! —escuchamos como la llamaban.  
Los cuatro nos giramos a ver y era Kuno quien lo hacía.  
—Ahora vuelvo —dijo y se dirigió hacia él.  
Volví mi mirada a los muchachos.  
— ¿Sabes de donde se conocen? —preguntó el afro.  
—No tengo ni la más pálida idea —volví a mentir. Ryoga miró con preocupación en la dirección en la que se había dirigido la morena — ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.  
—Mira —me dijo.  
Giré mi cabeza y él la estaba sujetando con fuerza de uno de sus brazos, parecía que estaban discutiendo pues ella intentaba soltarse mientras le decía cosas nerviosamente. Vimos como Takewaki recibía una cachetada de su parte, giró para verla luego del golpe y la tomó de ambos brazos… Infeliz.  
Me puse de pie y rápidamente me acerque a ellos.  
—Será mejor que la sueltes Kuno —le hablé. Se giró a verme. Ella me miró algo sorprendida.  
—Esto no es asunto tuyo Saotome. Esto es entre ella y yo —me dijo, conteniendo lo más que podía su enojo.  
—Pues me parece que necesitas aprender a tratar a una dama —dije y miré el agarre que él estaba ejerciendo en sus brazos. Iba a quedarle la marca si no la soltaba.  
_—Yo la trato como se me da la gana—_  
_Varios recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza._  
_— ¡Suéltame Genma! —_  
_— ¡Cállate! ¡Eres una ramera! —_  
_—Me estas lastimando, ¡Suéltame! Ranma puede escuchar…—_  
_— ¡Que escuche! Así de una buena vez se hace hombre. —_  
_— ¡Apenas tiene 9 años Genma! ¡Suéltame! —_  
_— ¡Esto va a enseñarte que aquí mando yo! —_  
_— ¡Suéltala! —dije elevando la voz. Aquella escena atormentaba mis pensamientos._  
_Bruscamente la soltó._  
_— ¿Qué vas a hacer si no la suelto? ¿Eh? —_  
Apreté mis labios y uno de mis puños se cerró. Miré su rostro y la viva imagen de mi padre apareció ante mí. Hice lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde ayer en la noche.  
Dejé que todo el peso de mi cuerpo cayera sobre él en forma de golpe sobre su cara. Takewaki cayó al suelo.  
—No, no —dijo nerviosa ella parándose frente a mí, mientras él se ponía de pie.  
El muy animal iba a ser capaz de tirarse sobre mí con ella en el medio, así que con cuidado la corrí hacia un costado.  
Kuno se retorcía... no podía, ya no soportaba esa situación. Nunca pude soportarla…  
— ¡Sepárenlos! —escuché la voz afligida de Akane.  
Sentí el agarre de alguien que me alejaba de aquel animal.  
— ¡Suéltame Mousse! —Grité e intenté soltarme — ¡Voy a acabar con él! —  
— ¡Eso está por verse! —siguió desafiándome él mientras uno de sus amigos lo atajaba.  
Otra vez intenté soltarme, pero… sentí unas pequeñas manos apoyarse en mi pecho. Bajé la mirada y ella estaba frente a mí. Su mirada chocolate logró calmarme un poco. Mi pecho se elevaba agitado, mi rabia era incontenible.  
—Tranquilo… —susurró.  
— ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —preguntó el Rector abriendo paso entre la gente para llegar a nosotros. Nos miró consecutivamente a Takewaki y a mí —Otra vez tú Saotome—

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_BoMinYeon._**


	7. Sensualidad En Moto

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 7: Sensualidad En Moto.**

* * *

Guardé silencio mientras los tres caminábamos detrás del rector. Ella caminaba en el medio de ambos, pero se encontraba más cerca de mí, como sabiendo que estaba protegida. Levanté mi mano y toqué mi labio, había un pequeño corte justo en la comisura derecha. Pero él no estaba para nada limpio. Su nariz sangraba, y cuando mañana despierte tendrá un lindo moretón en el ojo. Mal nacido, se merece mucho más que eso.

Llegamos a la oficina, nos hizo sentarnos y se sentó frente a nosotros.  
— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién va comenzar? —habló el rector.  
Takewaki estaba por hablar.  
—Yo —dijo la morena. Solo me limité a mirarla de costado.  
—La escucho—  
—Resulta que el señor Kuno se puso un poco violento. Y Ranma solo… quiso defenderme.  
— ¿Violento? —preguntó el rector.  
— ¡No seas cínica! —la atacó Takewaki.  
— ¡Cállate! —le advertí.  
— ¡Señores, señores! ¡Tranquilos! —Dijo elevando un poco su grave voz —A pesar de como hayan sido las cosas, saben bien que no hay que utilizar la violencia—  
—Eso dígaselo a él —le dije.  
—No voy a suspenderlos, no creo que esto sea tan… necesario. Pero otro problema Saotome, y será el último—  
—Pierda el cuidado —dije despreocupado.  
Se puso de pie y nos despachó de la oficina. Miré con furia a Takewaki, y este también lo hizo.  
—Akane, necesito que hablemos —le dijo él.  
Ella rió sarcásticamente.  
—Vete al demonio —le dijo y comenzó a caminar.  
Sonreí y le hice un gesto con los hombros al pelele y fui tras ella. La alcancé y se giró a verme.  
—Vamos a la enfermería —sentenció.  
—No, ¿para qué? No hace falta, esto se cura solo—  
—No seas terco y vamos—  
Revoleé los ojos e hice lo que ella quería. Se sentó frente a mí, cuando llegamos al lugar, y tomó el botiquín que se encontraba a un lado. Sacó un poco de algodón y lo mojó con alcohol. Con cuidado se acercó más a mí y apoyó el mismo cerca de la comisura derecha de mi labio. Busqué su mirada con los ojos, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en la pequeña herida. Tomé su mentón e hice que me mirara.  
—No tenías que hacer eso —me habló apenas coloqué mi mirada sobre la suya.  
—No tolero a los 'gallinas' que utilizan su fuerza sobre las mujeres —le contesté.  
—Igual, no debiste. ¿Qué pasaba si te suspendían? —  
—No te preocupes, cariño —dije y sonreí —Se que quieres verme todos los días, pero… ¡Auch! —  
Apoyó con un poco más de fuerza el algodón en mi herida.  
—Mejor cierra la boca —afirmó y siguió curándome.  
Dirigí mi mirada a uno de sus brazos, y la marca del agarre de esa bestia estaba sobre su sensible piel.  
— ¡Es un animal! —rugí y tomé su brazo con cuidado.  
—Auch, auch —susurró.  
— ¡Voy a matarlo! —dije apretando los dientes, mientras el deseo de furia me invadía.  
—Tranquilo —me calmó —Yo también le di lo suyo, ¿no crees? —  
Reí por lo bajo. Con mis dedos acaricie el color rojizo de las marcas en su piel. Una idea cruzó mi cabeza para poder besarla. Tenía demasiadas ganas de besarla. Aplastar su boca con la mía, hasta sentir el delicado roce de su lengua.  
—Me arde —musité.  
Frunció el ceño y alejó el algodón para soplar levemente. Su fresco aliento calmaba el insignificante ardor del corte, pero avivaba el deseo que yo tenía hacia ella. Su mirada estaba clavada en mi boca y seguía soplando levemente. Miré bien su rostro… y con cuidado me acerqué un poco más. Un molesto sonido hizo que se alejara de mí. Era un celular. Lo tomó y miró frustrada la pantalla.  
—Gina —dijo al atender. Revoleó los ojos —Mamá —dijo y reí por lo bajo — ¿Ya te fue con el chisme? Es un pelele, él se lo busco. Estoy cansada de sus amenazas, y de tus presiones también —le afirmó. Al parecer la morena tiene más problemas de los que aparenta — ¿Tengo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué me odias? —preguntó y soltó un agobiado suspiro —Esta bien, veré como hago para llegar, ya no tengo chofer. Luego te cuento, adiós. —  
Colgó y me miró.  
— ¿Tu madre? —  
—Aja —dijo y se puso de pie —Mi padre la llamó para decirle todo lo que le dije. Pero en parte mi madre disfruta de ello—  
Me puse de pie y salimos de la enfermería.  
— ¿Por qué? —  
—Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía 6 años. Desde entonces soy un motín de guerra, y se disputan mi amor, mi odio y todo lo que pueda sentir hacia ellos. Es muy frustrante —aseguró.  
—Lo imagino —dije.  
—Y ahora quiere que cuando salga, vaya a casa en busca de unas cosas y que se las lleve a la oficina —dijo y suspiró levemente —Y ya no tengo chofer—  
— ¿Takewaki es ese chofer? —  
—Exacto—  
—Yo puedo llevarte —le dije luego de unos segundos de silencio. Se giró a verme sorprendida.  
— ¿De verdad? —preguntó.  
—Si, pero si después aceptas…—  
—Más te vale no decir nada desubicado. —  
Reí por lo bajo.  
—Parece que tu mente es bastante maquinadora —dije divertido —Iba a decir que si aceptas una invitación para el viernes en la noche—  
— ¿Una cita? —dijo con duda.  
—Algo así —dije y la miré — ¿Aceptas? —  
—Depende, tengo que ver mi agenda. Además de que no imagino cual es el concepto que tienes de cita. —  
—Ya lo veraz cariño, ya lo veraz. —  
Luego del almuerzo, las horas en la Universidad se me hicieron eternas. No quería estar más en este maldito infierno. Pero todo sea por su bien… El timbre sonó y al fin terminó mi calvario. Me puse de pie y tomé mi mochila para ser casi el primero en salir. Sentí una mano apoyarse en mi hombro. Giré y Ryoga me miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Giré para el otro lado y Mousse también lo hacía.  
— ¿Qué les sucede? —pregunté sin dejar de caminar.  
— ¿A dónde vas tan energético? —me preguntó Miroku.  
—A salir de este agujero —contesté.  
Divisé a Akane saliendo de uno de los salones. Le pegué un chiflido y giró la cabeza para mirarme. Rápidamente se acercó a nosotros.  
—Apúrate, necesito llegar ya —dijo ella. Sonreí por lo bajo.  
—Está bien, ve yendo afuera —dije.  
—Adiós muchachos, los veo mañana —los saludó con una dulce sonrisa.  
Ambos vieron como ella se alejaba hacia la salida. Se giraron a verme.  
— ¿A dónde quiere ir? —preguntó Mousse.  
— ¿A dónde crees? —le pregunté sonriendo.  
— ¿Vas a decirme que ya…?—  
— ¿Qué ya que? —dije. —  
— ¿Qué ya te las estas llevando a la cama? —dijo Ryoga.  
—Eso ya lo verán sucias —les dije y me alejé de ellos para salir hacia fuera.  
La encontré hablando por teléfono, me miró e hizo una seña para que me acercara a ella. Así lo hice.  
—Bueno papá, ya está. Luego hablamos. Adiós —le dijo y colgó.  
— ¿Papi? —pregunte.  
—No estoy para bromas —sentenció — ¿Dónde está tu auto?  
— ¿Mi auto? —dije.  
—Si, tu auto ¿Dónde viajaremos? —preguntó.  
—Cariño, delante de tus ojos está la cosa más hermosa en la que podrías viajar —le dije.  
Giró la cabeza y sus chocolates ojos se abrieron de par en par.  
— ¿Una moto? —dijo sin poder creerlo.  
—Si cariño, ella es mi bella Betty Boop —dije orgulloso de aquella bella moto.  
Se giró a verme y enfrenté su mirada.  
—No voy a subirme a una moto —dijo.  
Reí por lo bajo y nos acercamos a la moto. Busqué las llaves y me subí en ella para prenderla. Miré de costado a Akane.  
—Vamos —le dije.  
— ¡No, no voy a subirme a una moto! No me gustan las motos, les tengo terror. Además que ni siquiera tienes un casco —me dijo algo nerviosa —Voy a tomarme un taxi—  
—Prometo que voy a ir despacio —dije.  
Detuvo su paso y me miró dudosa. Seguramente su cabeza estaba debatiendo en aceptar o salir corriendo para ir en busca de un taxi.  
—No, no, no. Muchas gracias igual. Pero me da miedo ir ahí atrás. Imagina si me caigo —dijo sin dejar de mirar la moto. Revoleé los ojos y me estiré un poco para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a la moto —Oye, ¿Qué haces? —  
—Te subo —le dije.  
La senté delante de mí.  
—No… no me parece correcto esto y…—  
—Átate el cabello, por favor —le dije.  
Soltó un pequeño suspiró y buscó dentro de su bolso una gomita. Se ató el cabello hacia un costado. Su oreja derecha quedó al descubierto para mí.  
—Listo —dijo.  
—Ahora voy a pedirte por favor que te acomodes bien. Y que pongas tus manos ahí —le dije y le señalé el pequeño agarra manos que estaba delante de ella.  
Se sentó rígidamente derecha. Sonreí y me acerqué más a ella para pegar su espalda a mi pecho. La sentí saltar levemente.  
— ¿Hace falta hacer tanto contacto? —  
— ¿Quieres caerte? —pregunté.  
—No —dijo.  
—Entonces, si —contesté. Mi boca quedó perfectamente al lado de su oído. Su exquisito perfume entró por mis fosas nasales y rápidamente llenó mis pulmones —Ahora dime, a donde tenemos que ir —susurré mis palabras, ya que la tenía cerca.  
Vi como la piel de su nuca se erizaba. Y sonreí al saber que podía provocar eso ella con solo hablarle bajito y profundo. Bajé mi mirada a la posición de sus piernas alrededor de la moto. Ojala yo fuera esa moto, y ella estuviera así encima de mí. Sus manos sobre mi pecho, mientras se movía sensualmente sobre mí. Tragué saliva ante el pensamiento, era algo que no podía evitar y me estaba torturando.  
—Primero a mi casa, tengo buscar las cosas allí. Pero después no hace falta que me lleves a lo de mi madre, puedo tomarme un taxi —dijo.  
—Tranquila, no tengo nada mejor que hacer —dije, me puse los anteojos y arranqué.  
Ella se tenso, agarrándose más fuerte del agarra manos. Me dijo la dirección y asentí al conocer las calles. Quedaba bastante cerca de la oficina de papá. Trate de no ir tan rápido, ella iba a volverse loca si lo hacía.  
— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté. Ella giró su cabeza y me miró de costado. Sonrió levemente.  
—En el mejor momento de mi vida —dijo irónica. Sonreí por lo bajo.  
— ¿Quieres manejar? —  
—No —contestó rápidamente. Reí divertido y tomé sus manos, cuando estábamos parados en el semáforo — ¡No Ranma, no quiero! —  
—Shh, tranquila cariño. No voy a soltarte. Solo quiero que sientas la adrenalina. —  
—Suficiente adrenalina tengo aquí adelante. —  
—Vamos, prometo que será divertido —le dije. Me miró de nuevo.  
—Si me viera mi abuela, creo que le daría un infarto —dijo con algo de preocupación.  
Reí por lo bajo. Puso sus manos en las manijas. Las miré bien, sus manos eran pequeñas y sus dedos delgados.  
Sus uñas bien formadas y pintadas de negro, algunos de sus dedos tenían anillos. Puse mis manos sobre las de ella cubriéndolas completamente.  
— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ella nerviosa.  
—Y ahora, déjame a mí cariño. —

* * *

¿Review?

**_BoMinYeon._**


	8. Gina

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capitulo 8: Gina.**

* * *

Reí divertido cuando frenamos frente a su casa. Ella soltó rápidamente las manijas y haciendo que yo me alejara de ella, se bajó.

— ¿Cómo lo sentiste? —le pregunté.  
—Tuve miedo —aseguró. Le mostré una leve sonrisa —Pero… fue divertido. —  
—Lo dije, pronto serás una motoquera profesional. —  
—Olvídalo —dijo y comenzó a caminar.  
Me bajé de la moto y esperé a que ella me invitara a pasar. Vi como detenía su paso y giraba lentamente a verme.  
— ¿Qué? —le pregunté.  
—Si quieres puedes pasar —me dijo no muy convencida del todo.  
—Ya que insistes —dije y me acerqué hasta ella.  
Revoleó los ojos y buscó las llaves dentro de su cartera. Nos acercamos a la puerta y abrió. Era un lindo edificio. Siguió caminando hasta uno de los ascensores. Apretó un botón y me miró.  
—Por favor, cuando entremos evita tocar cualquier cosa que llegue a llamar tu atención —me advirtió.  
— ¿Hay cosas que puedan llamar mi atención? —le pregunté.  
—No lo sé, no conozco lo que hay dentro de tu mente. Pero creo que… si. —  
El ascensor llegó y abrió la puerta para que entráramos. Marcó el piso 6. La caja de metal comenzó a subir. Me dediqué a mirarla fijamente, logrando que se pusiera nerviosa. El ascensor se detuvo y bajamos. Había una sola puerta en ese piso.  
— ¿Un solo departamento por piso? —pregunté.  
—Exacto —dijo y se acercó a la puerta.  
Abrió y entró, sonriendo levemente entré detrás de ella. Un particular olor a limón y flores fue lo primero que percibí. Hice un recorrido con la mirada del lugar. Más que un departamento era como un loft, todo estaba a la vista. Ella tiró su bolso en uno de los sillones y se acercó a la mesa que estaba allí para comenzar a hurgar entre los papeles.  
—Puedes sentarte si quieres —me dijo sin dejar de buscar.  
Seguí mirando, todo estaba estrictamente ordenado, excepto por los papeles que ella buscaba. Me acerqué a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador. Frutas y más frutas. Me agaché para abrir uno de los cajones y seguía habiendo frutas.  
—Oye ¿no tienes algo… que no sea fruta para comer? —le dije.  
Levantó la cabeza y me miró.  
—Fruta o tienes pan de salvado. —  
—Carne —sentencié. Negó con la cabeza.  
—No como carne. —  
— ¿Cómo no comes carne? —pregunté y tomé una manzana para luego cerrar el refrigerador.  
—Hace dos años comencé con esto, estoy tratando de eliminar de mi vida todas las comidas provenientes de algún animal. Aun no lo consigo del todo. Pero es bueno saber que hace dos años que no como un trozo de carne o cerdo. —  
— ¿Ni leche? —  
—Ni leche —dijo orgullosa de ella misma.  
— ¿Y qué demonios comes? —  
—Por ahora, me mantengo muy bien comiendo todo tipo de frutas y verduras. Mi madre me obliga a comer una vez por semana pollo, pero pronto lo eliminaré de mi vida también. —  
Siguió buscando los papeles. Mordí la manzana y me acerqué a ella.  
— ¿Qué buscas? —  
—Unas fotos —dijo en un suspiro.  
— ¿Unas fotos? —  
—Mi madre es dueña de una agencia de modelos, yo sacó algunas de las fotos que salen semanalmente en las revistas de moda que salen a la venta. —  
— ¿Eres fotógrafa? —pregunté realmente asombrado.  
—Si —dijo y encontró lo que estaba buscando —Desde chiquita me apasiona sacar fotos a todo lo veo. Entonces mi madre me hizo estudiar. —  
—Eres bastante completa, cariño. —  
Sonrió por lo bajo y se acercó a mesa de la cocina. Dejó las fotos ahí y buscó algo dentro de una de las cajoneras. Chocolate.  
—Oye, el chocolate tiene leche —le dije.  
—Es lo único que no he podido dejar. Los dulces me pueden y… creo que jamás en mi vida voy a poder dejarlos. —  
—Entonces no eres estrictamente vegetariana. —  
—No, no lo soy —admitió en un suspiro.  
Reí por lo bajo y sin dejar de comer la manzana me acerqué hasta uno de los sillones y me tiré pesadamente en él. Tomé el control remoto y prendí la tele. Alcé mis piernas para estar más cómodo. Ella me miró realmente indignada. Se acercó a mí y con su mano bajó mis piernas del sillón.  
— ¿Qué? —le dije ante su acusante mirada.  
—Si en tu casa te gusta subir los pies en el sillón es tu problema, pero aquí no lo hagas. —  
Revoleé los ojos y posé mi mirada en la mesita que estaba frente a mí, había un montón de fotos allí también. Me senté bien y las tomé. Ella se sentó a mi lado.  
—Eres buena —dije sin dejar de mirar las fotos.  
—Eso intento —dijo.  
Giré mi cabeza y miré sus labios  
Realmente yo tenía ganas de besar a esta chica, era algo que me estaba volviendo loco.  
No recuerdo bien cuando fue la última vez que yo quise besar a alguien tan desesperadamente. Sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color y se puso rápidamente de pie.  
—Bueno, vamos. Ya tengo lo que necesitaba. —  
Vi como juntaba todo y caminaba hasta la puerta. Yo me quedé sentado en el sillón, se giró a verme.  
— ¿Vamos? —preguntó.  
—Por mí me quedaría —le dije.  
—No se conque fin, pero tampoco quiero saberlo. Ahora levántate de ahí y vamos antes de que mi madre se ponga como loca —me dijo.  
Sonreí y me puse de pie, salimos del edificio y nos subimos a la moto. Ahora ya tenía más confianza, por ende la note menos tensa que antes.  
Mientras estábamos detenidos en uno de los semáforos fijé mi mirada en su brazo. Aun su piel estaba algo marcada. No le pregunte porque había sucedido todo.  
—Oye —le hablé — ¿Por qué Takewaki se puso así?  
—Por sus estúpidos celos —contestó con exasperación.  
— ¿Celos? —dije.  
—Si, Kuno es muy celoso. Esa fue una de las principales causas por las que lo dejé. Me trató de cualquiera por estar llevándoles una bandeja con comida a ustedes. —  
—Oh, pobre imbécil —dije divertido.  
—Yo creo que tiene serios problemas, pero gracias a Dios se cómo manejarlo. —  
—Si, ya lo creo —dije en una pequeña risa — ¿Te gusta actuar como damisela en apuros? —  
—No seas imbécil, si tú no hubieras llegado con tus aires de súper héroe estoy completamente segura de que yo sola pude haberlo puesto en su lugar. —  
— ¿No soy increíble como defensor? —pregunté orgulloso de mí mismo.  
Soltó una divertida carcajada. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír de esa forma. Giró su cabeza y me miró sin dejar de reír.  
—Eres demasiado pegado a ti, ¿no crees? —me dijo.  
—Soy demasiado perfecto cariño, ese es el problema. —  
—Creo que tus padres tuvieron que haberte puesto Narciso —dijo y volvió su vista al frente.  
Pronto llegamos a la puerta de un elegante edificio de oficinas. Ella se bajó y se giró a verme.  
— ¿Este es el lugar? —le pregunté.  
—Si, estas son las oficinas de Gina Tendo —dijo.  
— ¿Ese no es el apellido de tu padre? —dije.  
—Si —dijo ella y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro —Pero mamá juró que iba a usar el apellido de mi padre hasta el día de su muerte. —  
—Oh, una mujer de carácter fuerte ¿verdad? —  
—Más bien yo diría que mi madre es una mujer demasiado perfeccionista y exigente con el mundo entero. Pero bueno, ya puedes irte. —  
— ¿Me estas echando? —  
—No, no es eso. Sino que ya no es necesario que te quedes. —  
— ¿Cómo vas a volver a tu casa? —pregunté.  
—En un taxi —aseguró.  
—Vamos cariño, déjame ser tu chofer hoy. Ya te dije que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. —  
Me miró por varios segundos y luego soltó un largo suspiro.  
—Bueno está bien, entremos —dijo.  
Dejé bien estacionada a Betty y entramos al extravagante edificio.  
—Buenas tardes señorita Tendo —la saludó una de las recepcionistas.  
—Buenas tarde Mandí —dijo la morena — ¿Gina está arriba? —  
—Si, está en dando indicaciones en la sesión de Cucci. —  
—Ya la imagino —dijo divertida.  
Entramos en un ascensor y marcó el piso 20.  
—Es bastante alto —dije.  
—Si, mamá fue un poco exagerada al comprar esto. Pero ella es así. —  
Llegamos y bajamos. Miré a mí alrededor y este lugar era el sueño de cualquier hombre sobre la tierra.  
Las modelos iban y venían en trajes de baño o vestidos muy cortos. Piernas largas y traseros firmes por todos lados. Nada podía ser mejor que eso.  
— ¿Quieres cerrar la boca? Vas a llenar el edificio de baba —me dijo con tono celoso.  
— ¿Me pareció a mí o eso sonó como a celos? —  
— ¡No seas ridículo! —Me contestó —Solo trata de no resbalarte con tu baba. —  
Reí por lo bajo y la seguí cuando entró en una de las puertas.  
—Al fin llegas, dios mío —dijo una mujer bien vestida, apenas un poco más alta que la morena.  
Akane era muy parecida a ella, pero sus ojos eran diferentes.  
—Ya estoy aquí —dijo ella —Y aquí tienes las fotos. —  
—A ver —dijo y comenzó a revisarlas —Ay eres increíble, por eso eres mi hija —Akane revoleó los ojos y por primera vez desde que entramos, su madre, posó sus ojos en mí — ¿Quién es él? —le preguntó. Akane me miró —Ay, ¿no me digas que me hiciste caso y dejaste definitivamente al imbécil de Kuno y estas saliendo con este niño? —  
— ¡Mamá! ¿Podrías por favor comportarte? —dijo nerviosa. —No, no estoy saliendo con él. Él es Ranma, un… compañero de la Universidad. Se ofreció a traerme. —  
—Un gusto señora Tendo —dije lo más cordial del mundo.  
—No me trates de señora. No soy una anciana, dime Gina —me dijo.  
—Está bien, Gina —dije divertido.  
—Bueno, ya está todo. ¿Necesitas algo más? —le preguntó Akane.  
—No hija, nada más. Gracias. —  
—No es nada. Y por favor, no estés llamando a papá para refregarle que yo hago cosas por ti. Se pone insoportable. —  
— ¿Desde cuándo yo hago eso? —le preguntó, verdaderamente, fingiendo sorpresa.  
—Por Dios mamá, siempre lo haces —la acusó la morena.  
—Sabes que tu padre se lo merece. Se cree el dueño del mundo, es un pobre infeliz que se va a quedar solo por el resto de su vida. —  
—Lo que digas —dijo Akane y se dispuso a irse.  
—Oye niño —me llamó. Ambos nos giramos a verla —Podías ser un muy buen modelo. —  
Se acercó a mí y palmeó mi hombro derecho. Reí por lo bajo y vi como Akane se ponía roja de la rabia.  
—No lo creo Gina —dije divertido —No tengo el target para serlo. —  
—Pero ¿Por qué? —  
—Yo sé que soy perfecto, lo veo todos días cuando me miró al espejo. Pero el mundo de la moda no es lo mío. —  
—Ay que modesto eres —dijo riendo por lo bajo.  
—Trato de serlo en lo que me concierne. —  
—Piénsalo bien, podrías ganar mucho dinero. Eres un chico muy bonito. —  
— ¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto Gina! —Habló Akane detrás de nosotros —No cambias más. —  
Salió de allí rápidamente. Me giré a ver a Gina.  
—Fue un gusto conocerte, ahora sé de dónde ha salido tan bonita la muchacha —dije sonriendo.  
—Si, en eso salió a mí. Pero de carácter es igual a su padre. —  
—Ya lo creo —dije y salí de allí para buscar a Akane.

* * *

_**BoMinYeon.**_


	9. Loco

Seré breve; estoy adaptando esto por una loca amiga amante de Ranma :I Y resulta de que la historia de donde adapto, es Inuyasha. **Por favor **ruego comprensión de texto, si llegan a encontrarse algún personaje del reciente anime dicho. Realmente tengo sueño ahora y mi amiga me está avisando cuando tengo errores, y puedo corregirlos... Pero se que los errores nunca faltan, así que por preferencia, pido compresión, de seguro entenderán y si no... muere 3 nah, pero enserio. Gracias.

* * *

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capitulo 9: Loco.**

* * *

La divisé a punto de subirse en el ascensor. Apresuré mi paso y puse mi mano frente a la firme puerta de acero, haciendo que se volviera a abrir. Me miró con ojos venenosos. Me metí y dejé que la puerta se cerrara. No dije nada y ella tampoco lo hizo. Llegamos a planta baja y sin siquiera mirarme salió. La seguí. Salimos fuera del edificio y vi como levantaba su brazo para tomar un taxi. Me acerqué a ella.

—Vamos ¿estás enojada? —le pregunté.  
—Déjame en paz —dijo sin mirarme.  
Tomé su brazo con cuidado e hice que me mirara.  
— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —  
—Que mi madre se comporte de esa manera —dijo nerviosa —Y que personas como tú le sigan el jueguito estúpido. Ya no tiene 17 años, creo que es una mujer adulta con varias décadas encima. —  
—Eres cruel —dije divertido.  
—No, soy realista —me dijo.  
—Bueno, señorita realidad, no creo que sea necesario que te tomes un taxi. Yo voy a llevarte. —  
—No quiero. —  
—Eres caprichosa. —  
—Si, y a mucho orgullo. —  
— ¿Vas a dejar que te lleve? —pregunté.  
Me miró fijo por unos cuantos segundos.  
—Está bien —dijo soltando un suspiro.  
Nos subimos a la moto y pronto llegamos a la puerta de su casa. Se bajó y se giró a verme.  
—Sana y salva —dije.  
—Muchas gracias por todo, Ranma —me dijo.  
—No, no tienes por qué. Ahora me debes la salida del viernes. —  
Arrugó levemente la nariz y me miró.  
— ¿Tú crees Ranma, enserio? —dijo como queriendo que eso no pasara —Esta bien, acepto. —  
—Y si, no te quedaba otra. —  
— ¿Y a dónde vas a llevarme? —  
—Podemos ir al cine, luego a cenar y luego…—  
— ¿Y luego qué? —  
—Y luego te dejo en tu casa. —  
—Ah, me parece bien. —  
—Perfecto, entonces mañana arreglamos todo cariño —dije y le guiñé un ojo.  
—Me parece bien —repitió. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que ya no chillaba cuando le decía cariño.  
—Oye, ¿ya no te molesta que te llame cariño? —pregunté.  
—Si me molesta, pero creo que es una pérdida de mi tiempo decirte que no lo hagas, cuando igualmente vas a hacerlo —me dijo.  
—Estás en lo correcto. —  
Rió por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Vi como entraba y decidí prender marcha hacia la mía. Llegué y entré, eso era lo mejor de vivir solo, nadie estaba allí para molestarme y reprocharme cosas. Me senté en el sillón y prendí la tele. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
— ¿Hola? —dije al atender.  
— ¿Dónde estabas? —me preguntó. Me tensé al escucharlo.  
—Haciendo unas cosas —contesté.  
—Bueno, no importa. Llamo para decirte que el viernes tenemos una fiesta muy importante a la que debemos ir los dos. —  
— ¿Es necesario Genma? —  
—Muy necesario Ranma, necesito que la sociedad te vea como el futuro heredero de la firma. Tienes que estar ahí. —  
Recordé lo de la cita con Akane y maldije por lo bajo. Suspiré levemente.  
—Está bien, no me queda otra. ¿Dónde estás? — le pregunte.  
—Mañana llego, estoy en Paris. —  
—Mañana te llamo. —  
—Okey, adiós. —  
—Adiós —dije y colgué.  
Al día siguiente la Universidad se me hizo más tediosa de lo normal, mi padre ya me había arruinado la semana diciéndome que el viernes tenía que ir a la maldita fiesta de la alta sociedad. Ir a ese lugar a aparentar algo que verdaderamente no soy. Ir a soportar a toda esa gente suspicazmente perfecta. Mi cita con la morena quedó en stand by, ya que a ella también se le presentó un compromiso importante para esa noche.  
Hoy es jueves, y adivinen que. Adelanté mi cita de esta semana a hoy en la noche. La chica había aceptado encantada salir conmigo hoy. Y no esperaba menos.  
—Oye, ¿Vas a salir esta noche? —me preguntó Ryoga.  
Me giré a verlo mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa en donde estaba sentado Mousse. Nos sentamos y Mousse nos miró.  
—Si, esta noche tengo acción —dije sonriendo triunfalmente.  
— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Mousse.  
—Muchachos, no voy a decirlo —les dije.  
— ¿Y qué pasó con Akane? —dijo Ryoga.  
—Akane… tranquilos, antes del martes que viene ya habrá pasado por mi cama. —  
—De eso no estamos muy seguros, amigo —dijo el peli naranja palmeando mi hombro.  
—Me temo que vas a darnos 400 dólares. Y gracias a eso tendré los cigarros del mes pagos —acotó Ryoga.  
—Ya verán que si —aseguré. Akane se acercó a nosotros.  
— ¿Qué hacen? —nos preguntó.  
—Decíamos que la semana que viene Ranma nos tendrá que dar 400 dólares a cada uno de nosotros —le contó Mousse.  
— ¿A si? ¿Por qué? —quiso saber ella.  
—Porque aposto algo con nosotros y estamos completamente seguros de que no ganara. —  
Akane rió por lo bajo y me miró.  
— ¿Se puede saber en qué lío andas? —Me preguntó —Escuche a la loca de Shampoo diciendo que ibas a salir con una tal… Kate. Estaba como loca. —  
—No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando —dije haciéndome el tonto.  
Mousse y Ryoga me miraron picaros.  
—Tendrías que tener un poco más de consideración. Algún día, alguna de todas las chicas con las que sales va decidir matar a otra por tu culpa —me dijo y se puso de pie —Los veo luego chicos, tengo que hacer unas cosas. —  
Se fue, dejándonos solos.  
—Ella tiene razón Ranma —me habló Ryoga —Algún día vas arrepentirte de todo lo malo que has hecho. —  
—Y ha hablado el santo de los santos —acotó Mutsu.  
Reí por lo bajo al ver como comenzaban a discutir. Pero trate de llevar mis pensamientos a otro lado, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.  
La noche llegó y la hora de mi cita también. Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en el restaurante de un lujoso hotel en el centro de la cuidad. Yo tenía algunos contactos por ahí, así que siempre conseguía un buen lugar y la mejor atención.  
Moví su silla para que ella se sentara.  
—Muchas gracias —me dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
Le devolví el gesto y me senté frente a ella.  
— ¿Qué quieres beber? —le pregunté.  
—Lo que tú quieras —dijo y sentí el roce de uno de sus pies sobre mi pierna.  
La miré y me hizo un gesto con las cejas.  
—Pidamos champaña —dije.  
Uno de los mozos se acercó a nosotros y pedimos la cena y la bebida. Hice todo lo posible por mostrarme lo más interesado del mundo en su vacía platica. Era una tortura tener que pasar por esto.  
—Entonces yo le dije que no era necesario que se tiñera de nuevo, porque el color que tenía combinada perfectamente con su color de piel y…—  
—Kate —la llamé haciendo que dejara de hablar. Me miró.  
— ¿Si? —dijo.  
— ¿No te gustaría subir? —le pregunté.  
Ya no podía ser cordial y seguir escuchándola. Arqueó una de sus cejas.  
— ¿Arriba? —  
—Si— dije por lo bajo y me acerque un poco más a ella —Es linda la habitación. —  
Ella mordió su labio y me miró picara.  
—Esta bien, vamos —dijo y se puso de pie. Yo también lo hice.  
Fuimos en busca de las llaves y me detuve antes de subir en el ascensor.  
—Ve yendo linda, enseguida te alcanzo —le dije al oído y palmeé su trasero para que caminara.  
La vi subirse al ascensor y desaparecer de ahí. Solté un cansado suspiró.  
¡Por dios tenía que quitármela un segundo de encima! Me acerqué al mozo y le pedí la cuenta. Luego me dirigí al bar, necesitaba tomar algún trago para tratar de no pensar tanto.  
De alguna manera me sentía extraño…..bastante extraño.  
— ¿Qué le sirvo? —me preguntó el hombre del bar.  
—El trago más fuerte que tengas —le dije.  
Asintió y se alejó de mí para prepararlo. Enseguida puso un vaso con un líquido color rojo frente a mí. Miré al hombre y miré el vaso.  
—Es lo más fuerte que hay. Podría hacerte olvidar hasta cómo te llamas —dijo.  
Sonreí y se lo agradecí por lo bajo. Creo que era lo que necesitaba. Cuando acabé el trago, pagué, me puse de pie y me armé de valor para subir y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.  
Llegué al cuarto y entré, la luz estaba apagada. No la prendí, no quería hacerlo. Giré y divisé una sombra encima de la cama.  
—Pensé que no vendrías más —me dijo.  
No dije nada y solo me acerqué a la cama. Ella ya estaba en ropa interior, me encanta cuando me la hacen más fácil de lo que ya son.  
Comencé a besar su cuello, para subir por su oreja. Ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa y quitármela lo más rápido que podía. Me alejé de su cuello para mirarla y cuando lo hice me quedé quieto.  
La que estaba debajo de mí no era Kate. Sus oscuros ojos abrazaron los míos. Era Akane. Me incliné y tomé su boca casi desesperado.  
Ella metió sus manos debajo de la camisa y logró quitármela. Bajé mi mano y acaricie una de sus piernas. Gimió levemente.  
Sentí como sus manos llegaban a mis pantalones. Me alejé de apenas de su boca.  
—Akane… —susurré su nombre. Me detuve al darme cuenta de que la nombré.  
Entonces me alejé de ella para mirarla, y la imagen de Akane se esfumó en un segundo. La rubia era de nuevo la que estaba frente a mí.  
—No, no pasa nada. Continuemos, solo fue un… desliz —dijo agitada y se acercó de nuevo a mi boca y me volvió a besar —Solo quiero darte placer, Ranma. Y estoy completamente segura de que tú puedes dármelo. —  
Me alejé de ella y la miré. La morena jamás diría una cosa así. Repentinamente sentí que no podía seguir con eso. Le sonreí levemente.  
— ¿Puedes esperarme un segundo linda? Voy a traer algo especial para ti —le dije mientras me ponía de pie y me acomodaba la ropa.  
—Pero… ¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó sentándose en la cama.  
—Juro que no me tardo nada, la sorpresa va a encantarte —dije y terminé de vestirme. Tomé mi abrigó y salí de allí.  
Bajé por las escaleras y salí a la calle, comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Busqué en mi bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo prendí. Creo que finalmente voy a tener que terminar aceptando que mis amigos tienen razón cuando me dicen que no discrimino a ninguna. Yo no sé qué pasó conmigo, pero simplemente no pude seguir adelante. Fue bastante rara la sensación de imaginarme a Akane. Creo que el trago me influenció más de lo que debía.  
Pero fue más real de lo que pareció. Creo que si ella no hubiera hablado, yo aun estaría allí. Voy a tener que replantearme un poco más mis próximas citas. Creo que andar saliendo solo por un par de horas de placer [si es que a eso se le puede llamar placer] no vale la pena.  
Más si eso luego va a traerme más problemas que placeres. Sin darme cuenta llegué a mi casa, y sin seguir dando vueltas me tiré a la cama para intentar dormir.  
—Ay, y ahora sales con tu parte poética. Eres tan predecible. Con razón tienes a todas esas huecas a tus pies. Un par de palabras bonitas, y la noche asegurada ¿No es cierto? —  
—En verdad hermano, no discriminas a ninguna. —  
—Algún día alguien van a darte una lección, Ranma. —  
Sus palabras no salían de mi cabeza y cada vez me hacían pensar un poco más.

* * *

¿Review?

**BoMinYeon.**


	10. Caballero Por Preferencia

Hola :3 espero que disfruten de estos capítulos :'D ojalá dejen reviews en señal de apoyo(?) o critica constructiva o destructiva :c Bueno lo digo, por que llegaré hasta cierto capítulo y no actualizaré hasta las proooximas semanas. ¿Quejas? :P

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 10: Caballero Por Preferencia.**

* * *

Me desperté a causa del maldito despertador que Ryoga me había obligado a tener. Giré sobre el colchón y estiré mi mano para apagarlo. Volví a girar para mirar al techo. Mi cabeza se estaba partiendo, si no me equivoco logré dormir lo mismo que nada. Toda la noche mi conciencia se encargó de que mi persona se sintiera verdaderamente mal.

Me levanté y me dirigí al baño. Me di una ducha rápida y salí para cambiarme. Tomé un poco de café y salí en mi moto para otro maldito día en ese infierno. Recordé que hoy es la maldita fiesta de mi padre. ¡Demonios, nada podía ser peor!  
Llegué y me encontré con Mousse y Ryoga esperándome para entrar. Sin quitarme los anteojos me acerque a ellos. Mutsu me miró bien.  
—Uuuuh, esa es cara de haber tenido mal sexo —aseguró Mutsu.  
—Te equivocas Mousse, esa es cara de no haber llegado al coito —dijo Ryoga.  
Me quité los anteojos y los miré asesinamente, para luego gruñirles por lo bajo. No estaba de humor para soportar sus teorías y burlas.  
—Creo que si las miradas mataran, ya estaríamos muertos Ryoga —dijo Mousse.  
Los volví a fulminar con la mirada. Maldito si seguía provocándome no iba a terminar bien. Ryoga se acercó a él y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Comenzamos a caminar hacia las malditas clases, me adelante un poco, pero podía escucharlos perfectamente.  
—Amigo, ¿recuerdas que Ranma perteneció al equipo de lucha en la secundaria? —le preguntó Ryoga por lo bajo.  
—Si —se limitó a decir Mutsu.  
—También, ¿recuerdas cuando peleaba en los bares? —  
—Aja —respondió Mousse.  
— ¿Y recuerdas que peleó con Sasuke y lo venció limpiamente? —  
Giré un poco la cabeza para mirarlos y Mousse miró nervioso a Ryoga.  
—Si, lo recuerdo. —  
—Entonces no insistamos más, ciertamente no somos Sasuke. No creo que tengamos tanta suerte si continuamos —dijo él. Llegamos al salón y era una de las pocas veces en las que llegábamos temprano.  
Miré a mí alrededor y Kate no estaba. Gracias a dios no estaba. Me senté en la última fila y logré hacer que mi cabeza se fuera de aquel lugar. La clase de Historia Universal comenzó, era tan tediosa aquella clase.  
La puerta del salón se abrió y ella entró. Me senté derecho para mirarla, y a mi cabeza vino lo de ayer. Habérmela imaginado mientras estaba con otra era algo poco común en mí.  
—Lo siento, se me ha hecho tarde —se disculpó.  
La profesora la disculpó y ella miró a su alrededor para buscar un asiento. Él único lugar que quedaba era el que estaba a mi lado. Intentó buscar otro lugar, pero nada la salvaría de sentarse conmigo. Se acercó y con cuidado se sentó.  
—Buen día —me saludó por lo bajo.  
—Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo —le dije. Se giró a verme.  
—Uuuuh, ¿no dormiste bien anoche? —me preguntó.  
—Exacto —dije.  
Ella sacó un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir lo que la profesora estaba diciendo. Miré con detenimiento cada movimiento que hacía su nariz al escribir. Llevó la punta de la lapicera a su boca para morder levemente la punta.  
¡Oh dios, yo tengo que hacer algo para poder estar con esta chica!  
Se giró a verme, y me encontró mirándola fijamente.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.  
—Nada, solo te miraba —contesté.  
—Después puedo prestarte un poco de tapa ojeras, si quieres —me dijo algo divertida.  
—Oh, que considerada que eres cariño. —  
—Lo sé —dijo orgullosa de ella misma y volvió a concentrarse en escribir.  
La clase se me hizo lenta e interminable. Akane contribuía a ello, totalmente concentrada en lo que decían o escribían.  
—Podemos salir mañana cariño —le hablé. Se giró a verme.  
— ¿Mañana? —preguntó.  
— Si, ¿Por qué no? —  
— ¿Es necesario? —  
— ¿Cuál es el problema? —  
—El problema Ranma, es que… no quiero problemas —dijo divertida.  
— ¿Problemas? —  
—Ya sabes de quien te estoy hablando. Shampoo. —  
—Oh, Shampoo —dije frustrado.  
—De verdad tendrías que hablar con ella, está obsesionada contigo. Por un lado le tengo lastima, debe ser horrible enamorarse de alguien que solo piensa en sí mismo. —  
—Juro que yo jamás le di motivos para que se enamorara —me defendí.  
—Ranma… chicas como ella se enamoran fácilmente de hombres como tú. —  
— ¿Hombres como yo? —  
—De pura palabra, pero cero compromisos —me dijo.  
— ¿Y chicas como tú? ¿Qué clase de hombres buscan? —le pregunté.  
Me miró fijo a los ojos y luego sonrió levemente.  
—Chicas como yo buscan constantemente alguien que no sea posesivo y esté dispuesto a entregarse a una relación divertida y sana. Un hombre con el que puedas hablar de cualquier cosa y sentirte cómoda —me dijo.  
— ¿Takewaki no podía hacer eso? —  
—Al principio sí, pero luego se volvió insoportable. —  
—Yo soy un hombre con el que perfectamente puedes hablar —dije. Volvió a sonreír.  
—Si, lo imagino —dijo sarcástica —Eres el sapo imposible de transformar en príncipe. —  
El timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a salir. Ella se puso de pie y antes de salir del todo se giró a verme.  
—Por eso se enamoran ti, creen que pueden cambiarte —me dijo. La miré fijo —Pero eso, está totalmente fuera del alcance de sus manos. —  
Salió de allí dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. ¡Oh mierda! ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo? Yo no puedo sentirme mal por las palabras de una mujer poco común.  
Poco común, eso es. Ella es diferente a las demás, o así la veo yo. Tal vez si le encuentro el parecido ya no voy a sentirme así.  
La noche llegó y con ella la maldita fiesta. Terminé de vestirme en un costoso traje que me trajo mi padre de Paris. Parado frente al espejo me arreglé bien la corbata.  
_— ¿Ves? Así es como se hace mi amor —ella tomó la corbata y comenzó a colocármela bien._  
_— ¿Así mami? —le pregunté._  
_—Uno para arriba, luego lo doblas por aquí y un tirón para abajo. —_  
_— ¿Cómo me veo? —_  
_—Perfecto, te ves hermoso. —_  
Sacudí mi cabeza mientras dejaba que aquel recuerdo me atormentara. Volví mi vista al espejo y ya estaba listo. Tomé el peine y terminé de tirar todo mi cabello hacía atrás.  
De verdad no podía hacerme cargo de que todas estuvieran muertas por mí. La verdad de todo está a la vista. Yo no soy el problema. El problema son todas ellas.  
El timbre de mi casa sonó, de seguro ese era papá. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a atender. Abrí y él me miró bien.  
— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó.  
—Si —contesté.  
Salimos de allí, nos subimos a uno de sus costosos coches, y partimos hacia otro de mis calvarios. Pronto llegamos, en todo el viaje no habíamos cruzado palabra. Mi relación con mi padre era así, solo hablábamos lo necesario.  
Nos bajamos y entramos al gran salón. Miré a mi alrededor y toda la clase alta de la cuidad estaba allí. Empresarios, contadores, abogados, políticos y demás. Era hora de sacar mi faceta profesional y moralista. Nos acercamos a un grupo y mi padre comenzó a presentarme.  
—Él es Ranma, mi único hijo y mi futuro heredero —habló sobre mí.  
—Buenas noches, señores —saludé.  
Pronto comenzó la charla de negocios, puse mi mejor cara de atención e intenté hacerlo.  
Pero mi mirada se distrajo por la silueta de una pequeña mujer. Estaba de espaldas con un elegante vestido rojo, que dejaba a la vista la piel de su espalda. Tenía el cabello recogido, pero algunas mechas caían por los costados de su rostro. Y cuando giró, de verdad no pensé que era ella. Comenzó a caminar del brazo de un hombre bien vestido de unos 50 años. Estoy seguro que ese es su padre.  
—Con permiso señores, enseguida regreso —me disculpé.  
La seguí con cuidado, observándola de cerca. De alguna forma, que no sea presentándome yo mismo, tenía que hacer que ella me viera. Divisé como sonreía cordialmente a las personas que, el hombre con el que estaba, le presentaba.  
Se veía condenadamente hermosa en ese vestido, rojo pasión. Largo hasta el suelo, marcaba con claridad las bellas curvas de su cuerpo. Y ver su espalda al descubierto, era una tentación en vivo y en directo.  
Gracias a mis tontas compañeras de Universidad ya había logrado verla en ropa interior. Pero la idea de desnudes que me provocaba su vestido era aun mayor de lo que yo había visto. La vi alejarse de aquel hombre y entonces me acerqué a él.  
—Perdón, ¿usted es el señor Tendo? —le pregunte. Se giró a verme.  
—Si, soy yo. Mucho gusto ¿usted es? —me preguntó.  
—Mi nombre es Ranma—me presenté.  
— ¿Puede ser que tu padre sea Genma Saotome? —dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
—El mismo —dije. Sonrió y estiró su mano para que la tomara.  
—Es un gusto conocerte, hijo. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre tu padre, sé que es un muy buen abogado.  
—Si lo es, y es mi gran ejemplo a seguir. Espero algún día poder llegar a ser tan grande como él. —dije mintiendo descaradamente.  
—Si tienes potencial y carisma, estoy seguro de que lo lograras —dijo divertido.  
—Eso espero señor, ya que en algún futuro me tocara tomar mando del bufete de mi padre. —  
— ¿Tú padre está aquí? —me preguntó.  
—Si señor, se encuentra por allí —dije y lo señalé.  
Giró y lo miró, volvió a mirarme.  
—Oh, espera un segundo que voy a llamar a mi hija para que la conozcas —dijo.  
¡Bingo! dije para mi fuero interno.  
—Akane, hija —la llamó.  
Ella se encontraba de espaldas hablando con otra mujer. Se giró a verlo y cuando me divisó frunzo el ceño con gesto de asombro. Se despidió de la mujer y se acercó a nosotros. Hice todo lo posible por parecer sorprendido.  
—Hija, quiero que conozcas al señor Ranma Saotome —me presentó —Ranma, ella es mi bella hija Akane. —  
—Es un gusto señorita —dije y tomé su mano para besarla cordialmente.  
Ella no dijo nada, solo me miraba sin poder creerlo aun.  
—Bueno, los dejo un segundo. Iré a hablar con tu padre Ranma —me dijo.  
—Vaya tranquilo señor Tendo, yo cuidó de su hija.  
Sonrió y palmeó mi espalda para luego irse. Clavé mis ojos en Tendo, y ella me miró de arriba abajo analizándome detenidamente.  
— ¿Dónde quedó el sapo Marilynmansero? —me preguntó. Solté una leve carcajada — ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? —  
—Aquí es donde vengo siempre que necesito pensar —le dije. Me miró acusadoramente —Bueno, en realidad vengo porque mi padre tiene amigos importantes y siempre necesita de mi ayuda. —  
—O sea que era esto lo que tenías que hacer hoy —me dijo.  
—Al parecer los dos teníamos que hacerlo —dije y la miré de los pies a la cabeza —Se ve muy bella esta noche señorita Tendo. —  
—Oh —dijo ella soltando una sonrisa — ¿Ahora eres todo un caballero? —  
—Siempre lo soy, ¿no lo cree? —  
—En realidad creo que te favorece el pelo hacia atrás. Se tiene mayor percepción del color de tus ojos. —  
— ¿Le gustan mis ojos? —pregunté sonriéndole levemente.  
—Señor Saotome, creo que a pesar de que este vestido de gala, lo Marilynmansero no se le va con nada del mundo. —  
—Podríamos fingir que acabamos de conocernos —dije y me di la vuelta para luego volver a mirarla —Buenas noches señorita. —  
Tomé su mano para besarla de nuevo. Ella rió por lo bajo.  
—Buenas noches señor… —dejó de hablar para seguirme el juego.  
—Saotome, o puede decirme Ranma—

* * *

Releer esto y enamorarse del Ranma, esto es ser friki nivel dios ;-;

**BoMinYeon**. ¿Reviews?


	11. Las Cinco Preguntas

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capitulo 11: Las 5 Preguntas.**

* * *

Nos acercamos a una de las mesas donde había comida y cosas para tomar. Ella miró esporádicamente la mesa y soltó un frustrado suspiro.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.  
—Puedes creer que no tengan nada que no provenga de algún pobre animal —dijo  
— ¿Estás segura? —dije y giré a ver la mesa.  
Ella tenía razón, allí había de todo, pero nada no proveniente de algún animal.  
—Son todos unos cerdos —dijo mirando a la gente —Presumiendo su dinero y poder, y riendo con una copa de Martini entre los dedos. —  
— ¿No te gusta esta gente? —  
—Para serte sincera, no. Pero toda mi vida he vivido entre ellos, y aun así no los tolero. —  
—Te entiendo, esta gente es demasiado irritante —le dije. Se giró a verme.  
— ¿Vienes seguido verdad? —preguntó.  
—Si —dije asintiendo.  
—Es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar como este. Y te aseguro que hubiese preferido quedarme en casa, mirando una película y comiendo helado. —  
Miré a nuestros padres y hablaban animadamente.  
— ¿Crees que hagan algún negocio? —le pregunté.  
—Quien sabe —dijo y los miró también — ¿Ese es tu padre? —  
—Si, él es mi padre —dije en un suspiro.  
—No te pareces mucho a él —me dijo. Giré a verla.  
—No, me parezco más a mi…—  
Me miró esperando a que terminara de hablar. Sentí un pequeño nudo en el pecho, algo que me impedía poder hablar de ella.  
— ¿A tu madre? —preguntó. Salí de mis pensamientos y la miré.  
—Si, si a ella —dije rápidamente. Miré hacia uno de los ventanales y la noche se veía bella. Sería bueno salir un poco —Oye, ¿salimos de aquí? —  
— ¿A dónde? —me preguntó confundida por mi repentino interés de salir de allí.  
—Conozco este lugar, he venido antes. Tiene un muy bello jardín, podemos salir a caminar —le dije. Miró a su alrededor y volvió a mirarme.  
—Está bien, vamos —me dijo.  
Apoyé una mis manos en su espalda y la dirigí levemente hacia fuera. Salimos y la leve brisa goleó nuestros rostros. No hacía calor, ni frío. La noche en verdad era perfecta. Comenzamos a caminar, por lo que parecía un laberinto de enredaderas.  
—Wou, esto es increíble —dijo mirando a su alrededor.  
—El jardinero que hizo esto se merece una consideración —acoté —Juguemos a las veinte preguntas. —  
—Que sean cinco —dijo divertida.  
— ¿Cinco? ¿Nada más cinco? —  
—Nada más —sonrió.  
—Está bien, acepto tus condiciones. Comenzaré yo —acomodé mi garganta — ¿Te agrada haberte encontrado conmigo esta noche? —  
Rió por lo bajo y me miró de reojo.  
—Ciertamente… no me molesta —dijo.  
—Oh, eso es bueno —le dije y ambos reímos — ¿Playa o montaña? —  
—Depende —contestó.  
— ¿De qué? —  
— ¿Esa es otra pregunta? —preguntó.  
— ¿La vas a contar como pregunta? —le dije. Sonrió.  
—Si —dijo asintiendo.  
—Eres tramposa —la acusé.  
—Depende de la persona con la que vaya. Si estoy con amigas, prefiero ir a la playa. Y si estoy con alguien especial, preferiría ir a la montaña.  
— ¿Por qué? —dije interesado en saber eso.  
—Van cuatro, señor Saotome —dijo divertida.  
—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero prefiero saber —dije y la mire.  
—Lo mejor de tener frío, es poder entrar en calor —me dijo.  
Detuve mi paso y vi como caminaba. Se giró a verme y rió divertida.  
— ¿Qué te sucede? —me preguntó.  
Sonreí levemente y caminé hasta ella sin decir nada.  
Seguimos caminando y divisé un bonito lugar, era una especie de cúpula rodeada de flores y plantas.  
—Vamos allí —le dije y le di mi mano.  
Ella me miró y con un poco de duda la tomó. Caminamos hasta allí y le di el paso para que pasara. Miró a su alrededor y luego me miró.  
—Este lugar es hermoso —dijo.  
—Como yo —afirmé. Me miró divertida —Y como tú por supuesto. —  
—Oh, que galante —dijo divertida.  
—Si te pregunto si quieres bailar, ¿la tomas como pregunta? —le pregunté.  
—No hay música —me dijo mientras trataba de no reír.  
—Tenemos imaginación cariño —le dije por lo bajo.  
Estiré mi brazo para que ella apoyara su mano en la mía. Rió quedamente y se acercó un poco a mí para tomar mi mano.  
Con un leve movimiento coloqué mi mano en su espalda y la acerque rápidamente a mí. Me miró fijo a los ojos. Apoyó su otra mano sobre mi hombro.  
Comencé a moverme de un lado para el otro, haciendo que ella también moviera un poco sus pies. De repente escuchamos como un poco de música llegaba hacia nuestros oídos. Giramos la cabeza y un grupo de músicos se encaminaba para tocar algo.  
Akane sonrió y bajó la mirada algo sonrojada. Yo les agradecí a los muchachos con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza. Volví mi mirada a ella y busqué la suya.  
Ella trataba de esquivarme, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que mirarme fijo a los ojos. Sus pestañas eran largas y oscuras, provocaban que sus ojos fueran más profundos y cautivadores. Con la música a nuestro alrededor, una maravillosa noche estrellada y por supuesto mi inexplicable atractivo tenía todas las de ganar. Podía besarla…  
— ¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó.  
La hice girar una vez y la volví a acercar. Mi mano cosquilleo ante el contacto sublime que provocaba la piel desnuda de su espalda.  
—En las casualidades de la vida —contesté.  
— ¿Casualidades? —  
—Si —dije asintiendo — ¿No te parece una casualidad todo esto? El habernos encontrado en este lugar esta noche. —  
—Casualidad, destino o lo que sea. No creo en ninguno de ellos. —  
— ¿A no? —  
—No —dijo negando levemente con la cabeza —Para mí la vida es otra cosa. Cada uno va armando su propio camino, va tomando sus propias decisiones. Las cosas pasan porque nosotros queremos que así pasen. —  
— ¿Estas queriendo decirme que querías verme esta noche? —  
Rió por lo bajo y me miró.  
—Te queda una pregunta —me dijo.  
— ¿Puedo besarte? —  
Sus chocolates ojos se clavaron fijamente en los míos. Recorrí con mi mirada cada perfecta facción de su rostro, cada peligrosa curva de sus labios. Su boca estaba semi abierta. Yo solo debía inclinarme y atraparla.  
—No —me contestó. Volví mi mirada a sus ojos.  
— ¿Por qué no? —  
—Porque no. —  
Se alejó de mi agarre y salió de allí dejándome algo confundido. Miré en la dirección en la que estaba caminado, y a paso rápido casi estaba llegando a la entrada del salón, corrí detrás de ella y la alcancé. Tomé su brazo para hacerla girar y que me mirara.  
—Lo siento, siento si te incomodé… no era mi intención. Pero no puedes culparme por querer besarte. No hubiera podido dormir, de no haberlo intentado. —  
—Tranquilo —me dijo —Por lo menos vas mejorando. Has preguntado y te has abstenido después de una negativa…—  
Ella giró para entrar.  
—Akane espera —la llamé. Se giró a verme —Otra pregunta. —  
—Ya has hecho cinco, pero... bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber? —  
— ¿Podrás dormir esta noche sin haberlo intentado? —le pregunté.  
Ella solo me miró fijo y no habló durante unos cuantos segundos.  
Pensé que en cualquier momento mi Ranma despreocupado y arrebatado iba a salir de mí, para tomarla de la cintura y besarla sin permiso, pero giró sobre ella misma y entró sin decir nada.  
—Si —dije asintiendo levemente —Eso pensé. No podrás dormir esta noche. —  
Entré y vi como se acercaba a nuestros padres. Apresuré un poco mi paso y también me acerque a ellos.  
—Oh, aquí estas hija —dijo el señor Tendo —Genma, ella es Akane, mi hija. —  
—Mucho gusto Akane —le habló él.  
—El gusto es mío señor Saotome —dijo ella.  
—Él es mi hijo…—  
—Ya tuve el agrado de conocerlo —lo detuvo señor Tendo. Mi padre me miró de reojo. Vi como Akane le decía algo al oído a su padre. El señor Tendo nos miró consecutivamente —Lo lamento señores, pero nosotros debemos retirarnos. —  
—Fue un placer conocerlo, señor Tendo —dijo mi padre.  
—Igualmente, señor Saotome —dijo él.  
—Señorita —inclinó la cabeza ante Akane.  
Ella bajó un poco la cabeza.  
—Buenas noches —dijo ella y tomó el brazo de su padre para comenzar a caminar. Antes de alejarse del todo, giró su cabeza para entregarme una extraña mirada.  
'Aaay cariño, se que te mueres de ganas por que vaya hacia ti y te bese como Dios manda' pensé sin dejar de mirarla.  
— ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas? —me preguntó Genma haciendo que deje de mirar a Akane.  
— ¿Linda chica, no crees? —le pregunté.  
—Deja de hacerte el Idiota. Contéstame lo que te pregunte. —  
—Solo estaba tomando un poco de aire, ¿está bien? —  
—Te estuve buscando, como un loco, te necesito para una importante charla de negocios. —  
—Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí para salvar tu trasero. —  
Me miró con enojo y yo solo lo ignoré.  
—Vamos —me dijo y nos acercamos a un grupo de personas que hablaba concentradamente.  
Luego de la tediosa velada, yo regresé a mi casa, mientras que mi padre se fue a su departamento. Me quité el abrigo y lo dejé sobre el sillón, para luego sentarme en el mismo.  
¡Maldito viernes solo en casa! Podría llamar a los chicos para que vinieran a hacerme compañía. Tomé mi celular y encontré un mensaje nuevo. Era de Ryoga.  
—Hermano, te conseguí lo que querías. El número de Akane.  
Leí y solté una leve carcajada. Guardé el número de Akane y luego miré mis contactos. Nunca había tenido agendado el número de una mujer. No era mi costumbre. Bueno, pero esto era un caso especial. ¿Qué pasa si la llamo?  
Escuché como sonaba una… sonaba otra, una más…  
— ¿Hola? —me atendió.  
—Cariño, pensé que estabas dormida —le dije. Guardó silencio unos segundos.  
— ¿Ranma? —preguntó.  
— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —pregunté haciéndome el galante.  
—Eres el único idiota que me dice cariño —aseguró. Yo reí — ¿Por qué tienes mi número? —  
— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me lo hubieras dado si te lo pedía? —  
—Mmm, sí o no se —contestó.  
— ¿Dónde estás? —  
—En mi habitación, en mi casa. —  
— ¿Llegaste hace mucho?  
—Hace bastante, si —dijo ella.  
Reí por lo bajo y miré las puntas de mis pies.  
— ¿No puedes dormir verdad? —dije al recordar mis palabras fuera del salón.  
— ¿Por qué? —dijo ella.  
— ¿Cómo porque? —dije yo.  
—Si, ¿Por qué dices que no puedo dormir? —  
—Porque no me dejaste besarte. —

* * *

**Miztu-Chan:** Gracias por tu review :'D y opino lo mismo, esas facetas de Ranma son bastantes completas para él. Nos vemos linda :)

**Majomich:** ¡Gracias! Y sí, puede ser egocéntrico. Pero de eso de trata, se supone que es un de los problemas futuros en el Fic. Nos vemos linda :)

¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Nah, les gustó :D

¿Review?

**BoMinYeon.**


	12. Reproche

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 12: Reproche.**

* * *

Escuché como reía divertida y me reí en mi fuero interno.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le pregunté.  
—Tú lo eres —me dijo entre una risa —Juro que nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan, pero tan…—  
— ¿Lindo? —  
—Tan…—  
— ¿Hermoso? —  
—Egocéntrico —afirmó.  
— ¿Lo soy? —  
—No sabes cuánto. —  
—Yo no diría egocéntrico —dije y me acosté en el sillón poniendo mi brazo libre detrás de mi cabeza —Más bien tengo un muy buen autoestima. —  
—Y una gran facilidad de palabra. —  
—Eso es una virtud. —  
—Ya lo creo, ya lo creo —dijo divertida — ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? —  
—Quería cerciorarme de mi teoría —le dije. La escuché comer algo — ¿Estás comiendo? —  
—Si —dijo con la boca llena —Helado. —  
— ¿A esta hora? —  
—Es rutina —aclaró —Siempre antes de dormir miró alguna película con un pote de helado en la mano. Y si la película es de amor, un paquete de pañuelos descartable. —  
— ¿Lloras? —  
—Y si —dijo y soltó un suspiro —Hay películas que son… muy lindas. —  
Guardó silencio por varios segundos, y yo también lo hice. Solo escuchaba su leve respiración.  
— ¿Mañana haces algo? —  
—No lo sé, quizás vaya a trabajar. Tengo que sacar las fotos del mes. Y debo ver a Kuno…—  
— ¿Qué? —pregunté al escuchar su nombre.  
—Si, mañana iré a verlo a la tarde. Está engripado, y le prometí que iría a verlo. —  
—Aja, ahora también eres enfermera. —  
—No lo soy, pero debo admitir que soy muy buena cuidando gente. —  
— ¿Y qué pasó con el tema del otro día? —  
—Ya lo olvidé, además de que me pidió perdón. —  
—Perdonas fácil —le dije.  
—No, soy bastante rencorosa. Pero cuando su perdón viene de corazón, si lo hago. —  
Escuché como bostezaba.  
— ¿Tienes sueño? —pregunté.  
—Ahora si —dijo en medio de un bostezo —Bueno Saotome, me voy a dormir. Te veo el lunes. Adiós—  
Colgó el teléfono dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Te veo el lunes.  
¡Maldición! Tendré que darles a esos dos perros sus 400 dólares.  
¡Dios! ¿Por qué tienes que ponerme a una difícil en el camino? ¿Acaso no soy un buen cristiano? Me puse de pie y caminé hasta mi habitación. Me saqué aquel molesto traje y me puse cómodo para dormir. Me acosté en la cama mirando fijamente al techo.  
— ¿Playa o montaña? —pregunté.  
—Depende —contestó.  
— ¿De qué? —  
— ¿Esa es otra pregunta? —preguntó.  
— ¿La vas a contar como pregunta? —le dije. Sonrió.  
—Si —dijo asintiendo.  
—Eres tramposa. —  
—Depende de la persona con la que vaya. Si estoy con amigas, prefiero ir a la playa. Y si estoy con alguien especial, preferiría ir a la montaña. —  
— ¿Por qué? —  
—Van cuatro, señor Saotome. —  
—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero prefiero saber. —  
—Lo mejor de tener frío, es poder entrar en calor. —  
Sonreí levemente al recordar su interesante respuesta. Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir.  
Me desperté por un terrible sonido que vibraba y sonaba al lado de mi oreja. Gruñí frustrado y giré sobre el colchón para tomarlo. Lo acerqué a mi oído.  
— ¿Hola? —dije con voz rasposa ya que recién me despertaba.  
—Suripanta, ¿estabas durmiendo? —me preguntó él.  
— ¿Y tú qué crees Mousse? —  
—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó —No pensé que estarías dormido a estas horas. —  
— ¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté, mientras me sentaba en la cama.  
—Son las 12 —dijo.  
— ¿Las 12? —  
—Si, si y no digas que eso es temprano, porque no lo es. Mueve tu maldito trasero y ven a abrirnos la puerta, que el maldito café me está quemando las manos —me dijo Miroku.  
— ¡Ya voy! —me quejé y colgué el teléfono.  
Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación, caminé por el pasillo y llegué a la puerta. La abrí y ellos dos estaban allí parados. Giré y volví a caminar hasta la habitación, me volví a tirar en la cama.  
— ¡Oye! ¿Dónde están las tazas? —me preguntó desde la cocina Ryoga.  
— ¡Por ahí! —le respondí cerrando de nuevo mis ojos.  
Escuché como la puerta se volvió a abrir, de seguro esa era Cologne. Mi nana.  
Cologne me cuida desde que tengo memoria, y es la que se encarga de mantener limpio mi departamento los fines de semana.  
—Buen día muchachos —escuché su dulce voz.  
—Hola Cologne, ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Mousse.  
—Bien pequeño —le contestó ella — ¿Quieren que les prepare el desayuno? —  
—Si, por favor —imploró Ryoga.  
— ¿Dónde está Ranma? —escuché que preguntaba por mí.  
—Nos abrió la puerta y volvió a acostarse —me acusó Mutsu.  
— ¡Saotome! ¡Levántate ahora mismo! —me llamó por mi apellido, y solo lo hacía cuando elevaba la voz conmigo. Si no siempre era su pequeño Ranma.  
Sin abrir los ojos me puse de pie y bostezando salí de la habitación. Un olor a medialunas recién hechas entró por mi nariz. Me acerque hasta Cologne y la abrace por la espalda.  
—Buen día, nana —le dije y besé su cabeza.  
—Buenas tardes diría yo —me reprochó, mientras yo saludaba con un apretón de manos a mis amigos, y me sentaba en la mesada frente a ella.  
—No es tan tarde —dije mirando el reloj, que apenas marcaba las 12:20 del medio día.  
Ayer me había costado dormir, más de lo que deseaba pensando en… ella. Tomé una de las medialunas que mi nana había traído y le di un mordisco. Ella me miró.  
— ¿Te has lavado la cara? —me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza — ¡Ni siquiera has entrado al baño Ranma Saotome! ¡Ahora mismo, ve!  
—Bueno —dije con la boca llena y me puse de pie para ir al baño. Escuché como esos dos se reían por lo bajo —Ustedes, vengan. —  
Miraron a Cologne y luego me miraron a mí, caminé y me siguieron. Entré al baño y ellos dos se apoyaron en la puerta, mientras veían como me lavaba la cara y los dientes.  
— ¿Cómo te fue ayer? —Me preguntó Ryoga.  
—Igual que siempre —contesté —Solo gente importante y aburrida…—  
El sonido de su risa, retumbo en mi cabeza.  
— ¿No había nada interesante, nada… apetecible? —  
—Ah sí —hablé haciéndome el que recién lo recordaba —Me encontré con Akane. —  
— ¿Con Akane? —dijo asombrado Mousse.  
— ¿Y qué pasó? —dijo Ryoga.  
—Nada, solo hablamos un poco… Es una chica muy inteligente, a comparación con todas aquellas mujeres de la Universidad, ella si tiene temas del cual hablar. —  
Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación. Ellos entraron detrás de mí, busqué una cosa y me giré a verlos. Estiré mi mano y les entregué dinero. Ambos fruncieron el ceño, y Ryoga lo tomó con cuidado.  
— ¿Qué es esto? —me preguntó Ryoga.  
—Dinero —le dije.  
—Ya lo sé, pero ¿para qué nos das esto? —preguntó de nuevo él, mientras Mousse tomaba la plata y la contaba.  
—Aquí hay 1000 dólares —aseguró al instante Mousse.  
—Repártanlos entre los dos —les dije y miré sus rostros desconcertados —Ahí está el dinero de algunas cosas que les debía y de…—  
Dejé de hablar, ya que me costaba admitir aquello.  
—Espera un segundo —me detuvo Ryoga — ¿Aquí están los 400 dólares de la apuesta que hicimos por Akane, verdad? —  
—Si —dije por lo bajo.  
— ¿Pero si la apuesta caducaba el lunes? —Dijo Mousse y me miró —Oh, ya se… Ya sabes de ante mano que no vas a poder con ella. —  
Lo miré exasperado. Ellos dos rieron y chocaron sus manos para luego guardar el dinero en sus billeteras.  
— ¿Qué pasó Saotome? —Me habló Ryoga con una enorme sonrisa — ¿La chica es más complicada de lo que creías? —  
—Es más inteligente de lo creía —le aclaré.  
Salimos del cuarto y nos acercamos a Cologne que ya tenía todo el desayuno preparado. Nos sentamos en la mesada y ella nos puso una taza de café a cada uno.  
— ¿Quién es Akane? —preguntó. La miré mientras tomaba café.  
—Una chica de la Universidad —le contestó Ryoga.  
—Nada importante —agregué.  
— ¿Apostaste algo por ella? —me dijo mirándome fijo.  
—Si —miré a mis amigos, que solo miraban para otro lado —Pero… aposté que ella no tenía novio, y si lo tiene. —Mentí.  
—Por lo que sea, sabes que no es correcto apostar… vas a volverte un jugador compulsivo —dijo ella.  
—Nana, me conoces y sabes que no sería capaz. Es solo algo entre nosotros. —  
—Si Cologne, tranquila… no dejaremos que el pequeño Ranma se vuelva un adicto al juego —la consoló Mutsu.  
Terminamos de desayunar y me fui a bañar, mientras Ryoga y Mousse se quedaron en la cocina ayudando a Cologne. Me di una refrescante ducha y me cambié, rápidamente. Algo cayó al suelo, me agaché a ver y era mi celular. Lo tomé.  
—No lo sé, quizás vaya a trabajar. Tengo que sacar las fotos del mes. Y debo ver a Kuno…  
Hoy iría a lo de su madre para hacer las fotos del mes…  
—Oye niño, podías ser un muy buen modelo…—  
Las palabras de Gina llegaron a mi cabeza. ¡Oh, ya se! Iré a verla para que me de trabajo allí y de paso podré ver a la morena en su lugar de trabajo.  
Salí de la habitación y miré la hora. Ya eran la 1 de la tarde, tenía que darme prisa.  
— ¿Qué haremos hoy? —me preguntó Mousse.  
—No se ustedes, pero yo tengo que ir a un lugar —le dije mientras tomaba las llaves de mi moto.  
— ¿Nos vas a dejar? —dijo Ryoga.  
—Si mi vida —dije burlonamente, como si le estuviera hablando a una chica —Tengo otras cosas que hacer…—  
—No seas idiota —me amenazó.  
—Ya, ya —dije divertido —A la noche los veo, y vamos al bar a jugar un poco…—  
—Está bien suripanta —me dijo Mousse —Ve a hacer travesuras…—  
Me acerqué a Cologne y besé su cabeza.  
—Adiós nana. —  
—Adiós pequeño, cuídate —me dijo.  
—Siempre lo hago —dije y salí de allí.  
Busqué mi moto y me subí en ella para ir a aquel lindo lugar, en busca de un poco de diversión. Llegué más rápido de lo que esperaba, me bajé y caminé hasta dentro. La mujer de recepción me miró bien, y su boca quedó como abierta.  
¿Lo ven? ¿Ven lo que causo en cada lugar al que entro?  
—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —me preguntó.  
Me quité mis anteojos de aviador, y la miré con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Necesito ver a la señora Gina Tendo —le dije.  
— ¿Tienes una cita? —dijo.  
—Linda, no necesito citas para ver a Gina —dije con toda la confianza del mundo —Levanta ese teléfono y dile que soy Ranma, el amigo de su hija. —

* * *

¿Reviews?

**BoMinYeon.**


	13. ¿Modelos?

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 13: ¿Modelos?**

* * *

Subí al ascensor y marqué el piso 20. Como lo había previsto Gina no se había olvidado de mí, y al parecer se había emocionado mucho cuando le dijeron que yo estaba aquí. El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Salí y caminé por el pasillo, hasta llegar al lugar al que el otro día Akane me había traído. Gina estaba rodeaba de personas, a las cuales ella daba órdenes y pedía cosas. Se giró a verme.

—Ranma, querido —dijo y se acercó a mí.  
—Hola Gina —le dije y cuando estuvo cerca besé su mano — ¿Cómo estás? —  
—Atareada —me dijo y sonrió — ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Akane llega dentro de media hora aproximadamente. —  
—No, no vine para ver a Akane —mentí más que descaradamente — ¿Recuerdas que el otro día me dijiste algo de ser modelo y eso? —  
— ¿No me digas que lo has pensado y vas modelar para mí? —dijo entusiasmada.  
—Mmm, no en realidad… yo venía a pedirte que me des así algo… un trabajito como ayudante o lo que sea. Pero creo que ser modelo —dije y fruncí el ceño —No es lo mío. —  
—Que lastima —dijo en un suspiro —Pero bueno, no importa. Voy a ayudarte. Tú me has caído bien, y eso que los amigos o novios de Akane nunca fueron de mi agrado. —  
— ¿Takewaki no lo es? —pregunté.  
Ella arrugó la nariz mientras caminaba y me hacía una seña para que la siguiera.  
—Para nada —aseguró —Ese niño es demasiado estúpido para mi princesa. Akane necesita a un hombre inteligente, que le de seguridad. No a un imbécil posesivo y absorbente. Gracias a Dios ella reaccionó y lo dejó.  
—Ya lo creo —susurré por lo bajo.  
Llegamos a una pequeña oficina, estaba llena de fotos por todos lados y no pude evitar acercarme a una de ellas. La tomé y la miré. Era la foto de una niña de aproximadamente 8 años, tenía los ojos grandes y pestañas largas. Una sonrisa blanca y perfecta. Entonces me di cuenta de que era ella.  
— ¿No es hermosa? —me habló Gina mirando la foto que yo tenía en mis manos. Giré mi cabeza para mirarla —Siempre tuvo una particular forma de mirar, y de ser. Ahí tenía apenas 8 años y no sabes el carácter que tenía. —  
—Aun lo tiene —le aseguré. Gina rió por lo bajo.  
—Si, Akane es una chica increíble —dijo orgullosa —Y no lo digo solo por ser su madre. Ella es decidida y dulce. Es testaruda y sensible. Delante de mí, siempre pone una especie de escudo o barrera, pero siempre termina dándome lo que le pido. No puedo quejarme de ella —suspiró y luego me miró —Pero ya, volvamos al tema importante. ¿Qué quieres hacer aquí? —  
—No sé, tú dime —le dije.  
—Bueno, puedes ser mi ayudante. Los que tengo son un poco tontos…—  
—Perfecto —aseguré.  
—Tendrás un sueldo y trabajaras solamente los sábados por la tarde. ¿Te parece bien de la tarde? —  
—Me parece estupendo —le dije.  
—Entonces, bienvenido a las agencias de modelaje Tendo —dijo y estiró su mano para que yo la tomara. Así lo hice y salimos de allí para acercarnos a donde estaba todo el mundo.  
Mi primer encargo fue ir a apurar a las modelos, y eso fue increíble. Creo que no puede haber mejor trabajo que este para un hombre. Luego fui enviado a planta baja en busca de unos papeles importantes.  
— ¿Puedes darme los papeles de Gina? —le pregunté a la chica de recepción.  
—Enseguida —me dijo y me dejó solo mientras iba por ellos.  
— ¡Buenos días a todos! —escuché su voz y me giré a verla.  
Estaba llena de cosas y caminaba con prisa, al parecer estaba llegando tarde. Vi como desaparecía detrás de uno de los ascensores, y no puedo esperar a ver su rostro, cuando sepa que yo estoy trabajando aquí…  
—Aquí tienes —me habló, sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
—Muchas gracias, linda —le dije y me fui de allí para ir en busca de un poco de diversión.  
Subí al ascensor y no pude evitar sentirme emocionado por llegar al piso 20 y ver la cara de Akane. Las puertas se abrieron y caminé hacia donde estaban todos.  
— ¡Ahí lo tienes! —Gina le dijo a Akane y ella se giró a verme.  
Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y pensé que su mandíbula iba a llegar a tocar el suelo. Se acercó a mí y me miró fijo.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó nerviosa.  
—Hola, ¿no? Buenos días cariño, que yo sepa no dormimos juntos anoche —le dije.  
— ¡Contesta mi pregunta! —exigió. Sonreí levemente.  
—Aquí trabajo —dije con suavidad y estiré mi brazo para darle el sobre a Gina.  
— ¡No estoy para bromas, Saotome! ¡Dime qué haces aquí! —  
—No estoy bromeando, cariño. De verdad trabajo aquí. —  
Ella se giró a ver a su madre. Gina asintió con la cabeza, y la morena volvió a mirarme.  
—No, no tú estás jugando conmigo —dijo riendo nerviosamente — ¡Gina! —la llamó, está se acercó a nosotros.  
— ¿Qué sucede hija? —le preguntó.  
—Dime que no es verdad —le dijo sin dejar de mirarme.  
— ¿Qué no es verdad que? —dijo ella.  
—Que él está trabajando aquí —dijo nerviosa.  
—Si, si es verdad. Inuyasha es mi nuevo ayudante. —  
— ¡Esto es increíble! —Elevó su voz haciendo que todos se giraran a verla — ¡Me rehúso a trabajar con este individuo en este lugar! —  
— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté.  
— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando? —me preguntó.  
—Nada —dije haciéndome el inocente — ¿Acaso no puedo buscar un empleo para los fines de semana? —  
— ¡No, no puedes! —me aclaró nerviosa. Giró para mirar a su madre — ¡No voy a trabajar con él aquí! ¡Quiero que se vaya! —  
—No, Ranma no se va a ir —le aclaró su madre, sin dejar de mirar al frente, en donde le estaban haciendo unas indicaciones o algo por el estilo.  
— ¿A no? ¡Entonces me voy yo! —dijo la morena, y se dispuso a irse.  
— ¡Akane Tendo! —la llamó con firmeza. Akane detuvo su paso y se giró a verla. Gina la miró fijo —Soy tu madre y me debes respeto... también soy tu jefa y por eso haces lo que yo quiero, cuando yo quiera. —  
— ¿Puedo solicitar un asenso? Me gustaría ser su jefe —dije. Gina rió por lo bajo, pero a la morena no le causó ninguna gracia.  
Soltó un enojado suspiró y se acercó de nuevo a donde estaba su madre, yo solo me encargué de observarla.  
— ¿Están listas? —preguntó Akane a las modelos que estaban frente a ella, mientras ella se acomodaba detrás de la cámara.  
Gina se acercó a mí y miró a su hija, como yo lo hacía. La morena comenzó a sacar fotos y a dar instrucciones.  
—Es tan irritante a veces —me habló su madre. Sonreí levemente —Piensa que todo lo que hago es para perjudicarla o en su contra. —  
—Así son todas las hijas —le dije. Ella suspiró.  
—Ya lo creo —dijo. Un hombre alto se acercó a nosotros y le pidió a Gina poder hablar en privado. La madre de la morena asintió y se fue con él.  
Volví mi vista a Akane, ella miraba las fotos que acaba de sacar. Con cuidado me acerqué.  
—Lindas fotos —le dije. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarme con recelo — ¿Estas enojada? —  
—No para nada, estoy muy feliz, no tengo problemas —dijo con toda la ironía del mundo.  
—No tienes por qué estar enojada, cariño —le hablé y ella volvió su vista al frente —Yo no quiero que estés enojada conmigo, solo vine porque de verdad necesito el trabajo. —  
Me volvió a mirar con esa mirada asesina y cortante. Ella no creía ni una sola de las palabras que yo le estaba diciendo. Una nerviosa Gina salió de la pequeña oficina con aquel hombre detrás. Akane la miró y se acercó a ella.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó ella a su madre. Gina miraba a su alrededor, como buscando una solución a su problema. Me miró a mí y miró a Akane. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor.  
—Mamá, ¿Qué pasa? —dijo algo nerviosa Akane.  
—Akane —le dijo a su hija —Ve a cambiarte y ven para hacer unas fotos con Ranma. —  
Mis ojos se abrieron bien, al igual que los ojos de Akane.  
— ¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loca?! —le preguntó sin poder creerlo.  
—Si es así la cosa, creo que no voy a poder negarme —dije sonriendo levemente.  
Akane me miró asesinamente.  
— ¡No soy una de tus estúpidas muñecas de plástico! —chilló Akane.  
—Por favor hija —le dijo desesperada acercándose a ella —Los modelos que encargué no han llegado, y si no hacemos ya mismo esa sesión, la marca va a dejarme. —  
—Pero, ¿Acaso no tienes millones de modelos aquí? —dijo nerviosa.  
—No me sirven, ¡Ninguna me sirve! —miró a su alrededor decepcionada — ¡Por favor Akane, hazlo por mí! —  
Vi la desesperación de la morena por decirle a su madre un rotundo NO, pero como Gina me había dicho, ella iba a terminar aceptando. Soltó un leve suspiro.  
—Está bien —le dijo.  
Gina sonrió emocionada y abrazó con fuerza a su hija. La soltó y se acercó a mí.  
— ¿Lo harás, verdad? —me preguntó.  
—Claro que si, jefa —dije divertido.  
—Muchas gracias, de verdad —dijo. Se alejó de nosotros para dar las indicaciones. Akane se giró a verme, estaba algo roja por el enojo.  
—Llegas a propasarte, y te arrepentirás —me susurró. Un montón de gente entró al lugar para comenzar a preparar todo. Me llevaron a una pequeña habitación, en donde me dieron unos cuantos pantalones de jean. Miré la marca, Levi's. De verdad está mujer se maneja con marcas importantes. Me sentaron en una silla y comenzaron a despeinar más mi cabello. Lo secaron y quedó como si recién me hubiese levantado. Gina entró.  
— ¡Eso es! Así está perfecto, un look rebelde —dijo y me miró —De verdad muchas gracias, Ranma. —  
—No, no es nada —le dije.  
—Tienes un tatuaje —dijo asombrada mirando el omóplato izquierdo de mi espalda.  
Me giré a verla.  
—Si, me lo hice hace bastante —dije.  
—Eso aporta más rebeldía al look —dijo divertida.  
—No sé si me saldrá —admití.  
—Será fácil, Akane sabe sobre esto. Cuando era más chica la obligué a hacer un curso de modelaje. —  
— ¿La obligaste? —  
—Si —dijo asintiendo —No quería saber nada sobre aquello, pero como yo sabía que alguna vez la iba a necesitar, lo hice. Bueno, cuando estés listo, sal. —  
Se fue dejándome solo. Me puse los pantalones y me quedé sin playera. Yo sé que cuando la morena me vea, no va a poder creerlo. Salí y todas las mujeres del lugar se giraron a verme. Gina sonrió, y me hizo una seña para que me acercara a ella. Vi como comenzaban a cuchichear y a mirarme acosadoramente.  
—Vas a provocar que todas mueran de un infarto —me habló mi jefa.  
—No es mi intención —dije orgulloso de mi mismo — ¿Dónde está Akane?—  
—¡Odio estos malditos pantalones! —entró ella quejándose. Traté de no parecer cautivado, pero era casi imposible. Ella traía un pequeño pantalón de jean, que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus piernas. Su pelo estaba desordenado como el mío, como si recién se hubiese despertado. Y solo llevaba puesto un sostén negro, en la parte de arriba. Sus marrones ojos se clavaron en los míos, y dejó de caminar. Sacudió su cabeza y miró de nuevo a su madre.  
— ¿Por qué odias los pantalones hija? —le preguntó Gina.  
— ¡Mira como me hace el trasero! —dijo y se giró para mostrárselo.  
—Muy bonito, es redondito —le dije. Me miró furiosa.  
—Ranma tiene razón, Akane. Tu trasero está bien —le habló Gina.  
— ¡Mamá no tengo el tamaño suficiente para ser modelo! —  
—Eso es mentira —le dije—Tu trasero es el más lindo que he visto aquí, hasta ahora. —  
—No estaba hablando de mi trasero, Saotome —me dijo seria — ¡Miren como me queda esto! —  
Levantó una de sus piernas y el pantalón quedaba un poco colgando. Gina mandó a buscar un par de zapatos con tacón. Los trajeron y el problema fue solucionado.  
—No vas a encontrar alguna excusa para no hacerlo, hija mía —le aclaró. Akane le sacó la lengua cuando está no la estaba viendo —Ahora vayan allí —nos dijo. Caminamos hasta el centro del lugar. Las luces blancas nos iluminaban —Ahora, se acercan. —  
Akane miró fijo a su madre, y luego giró hacia mí.  
—Juro que vas a arrepentirte de esto Saotome —me amenazó —

* * *

¿Reviews?

**_BoMinYeon._**


	14. Fotografías y Planes

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión**

**Capitulo 14: Fotografías y Planes.**

* * *

Mis ojos estaban clavados en los suyos. Esas profundidades color chocolate, estaban llenas de emociones, llenas de amenazas, y podría decirse que hasta de miedo.

—Bueno, vamos a comenzar —habló Gina.  
Akane giró la cabeza para mirarla.  
— ¿Tú vas a sacar las fotos? —le preguntó algo nerviosa.  
—Si, ¿Cuál es el problema? —le preguntó su madre.  
—No, nada —dijo y volvió su vista al frente. Soltó un leve gruñido.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.  
—Esperaba que mi madre no fuera la fotógrafa —me dijo.  
— ¿Por qué? —  
—Porque a veces… pide demasiado…—  
—Ahora Ranma, pon tu brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Akane y acércala a ti cuando yo te diga —me dijo.  
Hice lo pedido y cuando dijo ya, la acerqué a mí haciendo que chocara levemente contra mi pecho.  
—Perfecto —habló Gina —Ahora mírense a los ojos. Akane pon tus manos sobre sus hombros y acércate más a su rostro. —  
La morena giró la cabeza para mirarla.  
—Gina… —la llamó por su nombre, como forma de advertencia.  
—Haz lo que te digo —dijo ella. La morena obedeció y se acercó más a mí —Akane, quiero que dirijas tu mirada a la cámara. Tú Ranma, solo mírala a ella. —  
Otro flash iluminó todo.  
— ¿Cuántas fotos más vas a sacar? —preguntó Akane.  
—Varias, varias —contestó Gina —Ahora quiero ver deseo, mucho deseo. —  
—Tus peticiones son ordenes para mi, Gin —le hablé.  
— ¡Nooo! —chilló ella.  
— ¡Akane, actúa como si desearas a Ranma o te reduzco el sueldo! —la amenazó.  
—Vamos tempanito de hielo, haz caso. Las mamás siempre tienen la razón, ¡Deséame! —  
—Como los odio —musito ella.  
—Ahora Ranma, levanta a Kagome sobre ti y coloca una de tus manos justo cerca del parche en donde está la marca y la otra en su espalda.  
—Mamá, ¿desde cuándo las fotografías se volvieron tan… pornográficas? —  
—Ay Akane, eres tan… quisquillosa. Haz lo que te digo, así terminamos todo esto rápido. —  
Ella murmuró algo que no logré entender.  
—Vamos cariño, arriba —le dije y la alcé sobre mí.  
Sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura, y sentí que iba a volverme loco ante el adictivo aroma de su perfume.  
—Akane, peina su cabello hacia atrás con tu mano. Y mírense las bocas.  
Parecía que ella ya no iba a protestar. Su mano se enterró en mis cabellos peinándome hacia atrás, y sus ojos se clavaron en mis labios, al igual que los míos en los de ella.  
Luego de media hora, en donde seguimos posando cerca, muy cerca. En donde ella posó sola, y de verdad parecía una modelo profesional, haciendo caras y gestos. Hasta yo tuve mis poses solo, y debo decir que soy más bueno de lo que pensaba.  
— ¡Excelente, hemos terminado! —dijo Gina contenta. Todos aplaudieron —Muchachos, las fotos son increíbles, hermosas. —  
—Voy a cambiarme —sentenció Akane sin prestar atención a su madre. Gina se giró a verme.  
—Ahora está irritada, pero ya se le va a pasar —me aseguró.  
Asentí y me fui a cambiar.  
Cuando volví ella ya estaba, guardando unas cosas dentro de su cartera. Me acerqué a ella.  
—Comentas algo sobre esto, y te juro que iré a buscarte y te arrancaré uña por uña, ¿escuchaste?  
— ¡Gente, estás fotos van a la portada! —gritó Gina desde su despacho.  
— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Akane dándose vuelta para mirar a la oficina de su madre.  
Sonreí levemente y me acerqué hasta su oído. Ella estaba de espaldas.  
—Por mí, nadie se enterara —le dije. Se giró a verme rápidamente.  
—Por favor, por lo que más quieras, renuncia —me dijo. Reí por lo bajo.  
— ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de poder apreciarte los fines de semana? —le dije.  
— ¿No te parece que ya son suficientes los días que tengo que soportarte en la Universidad? —  
Sonreí con los labios apretados y respiré profundamente.  
—No, ¿algo más? —  
Me miró con ojos venenosos. Y si las miradas mataran, hace rato que a mí ya me estarían velando.  
—Eres una peste, pero ya voy a encontrar la forma de deshacerme de ti. —  
—Que linda eres —dije con tono dulce —Yo también te adoro, cariño—  
Hizo un sonido de indignación y tomó su abrigo.  
— ¡Gina! —la llamó. Está se asomó por la puerta — ¡Me voy a cuidar a Kuno! ¡Adiós! —  
Gina salió rápidamente de la oficina y se acercó a nosotros. Miré a Akane.  
¡Oh, si no estuviera condicionado por un juez, seria por algo más que una simple gripe que lo tendría que cuidar!  
—Bueno, te llevo —le dije. Ella se giró a verme aterrada.  
— ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Claro que no! No necesito nada de ti —me dijo nerviosa.  
—Claro que si, sabes que no me gusta que andes sola por ahí. Y ya que tu auto aun no está listo lo mejor va a ser que Ranma te lleve a donde necesites —le dijo su madre, que luego me miró a mí —Voy a pagarte a parte para que seas su chofer.  
—No Gin, esa va gratis —dije y le guiñé un ojo.  
—Oh, eres tan tierno —me dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
—Puras tonterías —susurró la morena, pero logré escucharla.  
—Tonterías las que usted hace jovencita, y nadie le puede decir nada. Ahora si es tan amable de dirigirse a mi moto que yo la llevare —le dije y le hice un gesto para que caminara.  
— ¡Que no! —Dijo ella —Kuno no te soporta.  
—Ni yo a él, así que el sentimiento es mutuo. Te dejaré ahí, y te esperaré afuera.  
Soltó un suspiró de cansancio.  
— ¿Dónde dejaste la moto? —me preguntó rendida. Sonreí.  
— ¡Eso es Ranma! —Me felicitó Gina —Ahora en adelante te llamare cuando no quiera comer carne.  
— ¡Ja, ni loca! —Advirtió Akane —A mí no me haces comer carne, nunca más.  
—Ya veremos —le dije.  
Ella me miró fijo, y creo que entendió el otro sentido de lo que le acababa de decir.  
—Bueno, vayan —dijo Gina y besó la frente de su hija.  
Se fue de nuevo a su oficina. Me giré a ver a la morena y le hice un gesto para que caminara. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar. Nos subimos al ascensor y bajamos hasta el estacionamiento, en donde me había ido a dejar mi moto, luego de hablar con Gina.  
— ¿Podrías decirme que se te dio por venir hoy aquí? —me preguntó.  
Sonreí y me subí a la moto, le hice una seña para que subiera delante de mí. Revoleó los ojos y se subió. Se acomodó bien y se sentó derecha.  
—Ya te dije, necesitaba algo que hacer los fines de semana —le dije cerca de su oído.  
— ¿Y porque tenía que ser esto? ¿Por qué me odias?  
Reí por lo bajo, haciendo que ella girara su cabeza para mirarme. Aun no había prendido la moto. Recorrí su rostro con la mirada, buscándole alguna imperfección. Algún error en su creación y confección. No había nada, ella era simplemente… perfecta.  
—Yo no te odio, cariño —dije sin dejar de mirarla.  
—Pues no parece —dijo y volvió su vista al frente.  
Sonreí y arranqué la moto. Me dio la dirección de Takewaki, y el muy desgraciado vive a unas pocas cuadras de mi departamento. Llegamos y frené frente a una gran casa. Reí por lo bajo. El imbécil aun vive con sus padres, no puedo creerlo.  
— ¿Vive con sus padres? —le pregunté a Akane, mientras ella se bajaba de la moto.  
—Si —dijo ella y no pudo evitar sonreír, pero al instante dejó de hacerlo —Es solo hasta que se encuentre algo que le guste para vivir.  
—Si, seguro.  
—Puedes irte, no hace falta que me esperes, no sé a qué hora terminaré.  
—No cariño, ve tranquila, pero aquí me quedaré. Se lo prometí a tu madre…  
Me miró con cara de fastidio.  
— ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?  
—No cariño, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.  
Giró sobre sí misma y caminó a grande zancadas hasta la puerta de la gran casa que estaba frente a mí. Reí divertido y vi como desaparecía detrás de la puerta. Solté un suspiró y miré a mi alrededor. Había un Starbucks a menos de una cuadra. Dejé la moto y fui en busca de un delicioso frapuchino. Me quedé sentado en una de las mesas, perdiendo un poco de mí tiempo.  
¿Cuánto tiempo creen que estará allí dentro la morena? ¿No mucho, verdad?  
Luego de estar una hora allí sentado, me puse de pie y volví hacia mi moto. Me apoyé sobre ella, sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta. Miré mi reloj, ella aun no salía. Tomé un cigarrillo y lo prendí para poder fumar tranquilo.  
Sentí como algo vibraba en mi bolsillo, me sobresalté un poco y me di cuenta de que era mi celular. Lo tomé y miré la pantalla. No sabía quién era, pues no tenía agendado su número.  
— ¿Hola? —dije al atender.  
—Hola Ranma —me habló. Fruncí el ceño al no reconocerla.  
—Hola…  
—Shampoo tonto, soy Shampoo  
¡Diablos! ¿Para qué mierda conteste?  
—Aaah, Shampoo —dije.  
— ¿Acaso no me tienes agendada en tu celular? —preguntó.  
—Mmm, si lo que pasa es que no me había fijado quien era al atender —le mentí.  
—Bueno, no importa. ¿Dónde estás?  
—Por ahí.  
—Ranma, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vengas a hacer de una buena vez el maldito trabajo de contaduría?  
— ¿Qué trabajo? —le pregunté.  
— ¡El trabajo que nos mandaron a hacer de a grupo!  
—Aaaaaah, si el trabajo —dije al recordarlo.  
—Tenemos que hacerlo hoy mismo. Es para el lunes.  
— ¿Quién más está en el grupo? —le pregunté.  
—Nadie. Solo nosotros dos…  
— ¿Quién hizo los grupos?  
— ¡La profesora tonto! —dijo con voz chillona y soltando una estúpida risita. ¡Aaagh, como me exaspera!  
—Está bien, voy para tu casa.  
—Perfecto, aquí te espero.  
Colgué y miré a la casa de Takewaki. No, yo no iba a irme sin Akane de aquí.  
Tiré la colilla de mi tabaco hacia un costado y caminé hasta la casa. Toqué el timbre y luego de unos segundos un señor de estatura bajita y traje de me abrió.  
— ¿Qué se lo ofrece señor? —me preguntó. Trate de no reír, estoy completamente seguro que esto es un mayordomo. ¡Kuno Takewaki eres increíble!  
—Si, soy amigo del señor Kuno Takewaki, ¿podría pasar a verlo?  
—Claro que si joven —dijo y me dio el paso —Suba las escaleras, la tercer puerta a su izquierda, allí está el joven Kuno.  
—Muchas gracias…  
—Albert, señor.  
—Muchas gracias, Albert.  
Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la habitación que el amable mayordomo me había indicado. Me acerqué con cuidado, la puerta estaba un poco entreabierta.  
— ¡Estoy cansada Kuno! ¡Cansada de tus estúpidos celos! —dijo nerviosa ella.  
— ¡¿Pero porque tiene que trabajar allí?! —le preguntó nervioso.  
— ¡Mi madre lo contrato! ¿Entiendes?  
— ¡Pues dile que lo despida!  
— ¡No voy a pedirle que lo despida! —dijo ella.  
— ¿A no? ¡¿Por qué?!  
— ¡Porque simplemente ella no va a hacerlo!  
Abrí la puerta y ambos se giraron a verme. Los ojos de Takewaki se abrieron como platos. Le sonreí irónicamente.  
—Oye Kuno, siento que te hayas convertido en la incubadora de un virus —le dije mientras me acercaba a Akane, tomaba su abrigo y le tomaba la mano —Pero no te puedo prestar a **mi** Akane más tiempo.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_ ¿Qué les parece la personalidad de Ranma?

Yo creo que es demasiado galán . y cuesta tener algo de confianza siendo tan pegado a el y coqueto... -.-

**_BoMinYeon._**


	15. Tarde Aburrida, Noche Divertida

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capitulo 15: Tarde Aburrida, Noche Divertida.**

* * *

Comencé a caminar para salir de aquella habitación y los pasos de Akane fueron torpes detrás de mí, ya que yo tiraba de su mano para que lo hiciera. Giré mi cabeza para mirarla.  
—Pero, ¿Qué demonios haces? —me preguntó.  
—Tú solo camina —le dije y tiré más de su mano, para acercarla a mí.  
Takewaki salió de la habitación.  
—Akane, ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó.  
—Tenemos cosas que hacer Takewaki —contesté por ella.  
—Akane, te estoy hablando —dijo él. Detuve nuestros pasos y me giré a verlo.  
— ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que estas enfermo? Así de pie y encima descalzo no vas a curarte más Aisawa, será mejor que vuelvas a la cama.  
Vi como su cara se tornaba rojo de la rabia.  
—Akane, vuelve aquí —le exigió de manera autoritaria, como si ella fuera un perro o algo así.  
Ella lo miró fijo por unos cuantos segundos, y luego me miró a mí.  
—No soy una de tus criadas, para hacer lo que quieras —le dijo ella. Sonreí levemente y ella me volvió a mirar —Vamos.  
—Vamos, cariño —dije y volvimos a caminar.  
Tuve unas ganas tremendas de girar a ver como había quedado Aisawa, pero no lo hice, para poder llegar más rápido a la salida. Además de que había dejado sin protección a Betty. Salimos y con cuidado ella soltó mi mano.  
—Ya no es necesario que me agarres de la mano —me dijo.  
—Está bien, está bien —le dije y me subí a la moto —Sube, vamos.  
— ¿A dónde? —me preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.  
—Tú solo sube, yo luego te digo.  
Se subió y prendí marcha hacia lo de Shampoo. Sabía perfectamente que si le decía que la llevaría a lo de Shampoo se iba a negar rotundamente. Llegamos a una pequeña casa, que se encontraba cerca de la Universidad. Allí vivía la rubia insoportable de Shampoo Hitomi.  
Akane se bajó y luego me bajé yo.  
— ¿Podrías decirme en donde estamos? —volvió a preguntar.  
—Ya lo verás —dije y tomé de su mano, para caminar hasta la puerta de la casa.  
Toqué el timbré y más rápido de lo que esperaba la puerta se abrió. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en el rostro de la rubia.  
—Viniste —dijo con voz chillona.  
Sentí como la mano de Akane apretaba con fuerza la mía. Entonces, con un solo tirón la presenté adelante, para que la viera. La sonrisa de Shampoo se esfumó más rápido que un 'hola que tal' Sus ojos Marrones miel se clavaron con asombro y enojo sobre la pequeña figura de Akane. Arrastrando la vista me miró a mí. Yo solo sonreía como si nada pasara.  
— ¿No sabía que venías acompañado? —me dijo apretando los dientes.  
—Y desde ahora en más, va a ser así casi siempre —le dije.  
Volvió su vista a Akane y vi como su rostro cambiada radicalmente.  
—Entren —sentenció y entró a su casa.  
— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Acaso quieres vengarte de mí por haber ido a lo de Kuno? —me preguntó por lo bajo.  
—No, no es eso. Te traje como escudo anti-Shampoo —dije por lo bajo para que la rubia que estaba delante nuestro no escuchara —Además de que no iba a dejarte con el neandertal de Takewaki.  
—Me debes una grande, Saotome —musitó. La miré de costado y le sonreí.  
—Demás está decirlo, cuando quieras te pago cariño —dije.  
Shampoo detuvo su paso y se giró a vernos. Quizás nos escuchó.  
—Pueden sentarse ahí, ya traigo las cosas para el trabajo —dijo de mala gana y se metió en una puerta.  
—Creo que no puede odiarme más porque no tiene capacidad mental para hacerlo —dijo Akane mientras se sentaba.  
—No le hagas caso, está loca —le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.  
—Si, y es por tu culpa —me dijo.  
—Ya, ya cariño, no me sigas retando —le pedí.  
Shampoo entró y apoyó, con algo de fuerza, los libros sobre la mesa. Despreocupada Akane, sacó su celular y comenzó a escribir en el. Miré a Shampoo, y esta se sentó frente a mí.  
—Bueno, ¿Qué hay que hacer? —le pregunté.  
—Es un trabajo que mandó la profesora de contaduría. Quiere que realicemos un análisis general de no sé qué cosa.  
—Análisis general del consumidor final —habló Akane sin dejar de escribir en su celular.  
Shampoo le lanzó una venenosa mirada y volvió la vista a mí. Traté de no reír, pero me fue imposible. Así que la rubia me miró con enojo.  
—Si, ¿y qué más? —le dije para que volviera a concentrarse en el tema.  
—Eso, y hacer un grafico con las estadísticas del mes —me dijo.  
—Empecemos —dije y tomé el papel. Pero mis ganas de ir al baño impidieron que empezáramos. —Shampoo, ¿Dónde está el baño?  
—Esa puerta de allí —me dijo y me la señaló con el dedo.  
—Ya vuelvo señoritas —me disculpé y salí de allí.  
Entré al baño, hice lo necesario y volví a salir. Detuve mis pasos al escuchar la voz de Shampoo.  
—Te lo advierto querida, va a ser mejor que te alejes de Ranma —le dijo.  
—Escúchame bien peli teñida —le habló la morena —Me parece que al fin la tintura barata que utilizas quemó las pocas neuronas que tenías. Ya no me van tus estúpidas amenazas. Y si no quieres terminar peor que la primera vez, mejor cierra la boca…  
—Eres una… —entré a la sala antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores. Refrené una sonrisa, la morena había dejado bien en claro quién de las dos era más peligrosa.  
—Bueno, ahora si podemos comenzar —dije mientras me sentaba de nuevo.  
Los minutos pasaban y yo ya me estaba volviendo loco con todo esto.  
Es que es increíble que haya gente como Shampoo en el mundo. De verdad es algo que no logro entender.  
—Shampoo, linda, pon atención. Las cosas no son así —le dije por décima quinta vez.  
Era la décima quinta vez que le explicaba lo mismo. Ella soltó una tonta risita.  
¡Aaagh, como exaspera! Y aun no puedo creer como tuve el valor de acostarme con ella, pero nunca más lo hago. Lo juro por mi hombría, que jamás me vuelvo a acostar con chicas así.  
Aunque como ya dije una vez nunca hago caso de mis propias palabras.  
—Es que no lo entiendo —dijo ella.  
Miré de reojo a Akane, y seguía concentrada con su celular. Solté un suspiro.  
—No importa Shampoo, ¿Por qué no vas a traer algo de comer? —le pregunté.  
Ella asintió y se puso de pie para ir a buscar lo que le encargué. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Akane. Ella levantó su vista del celular para mirarme también.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.  
—No soy un genio, no pongo atención en clases, pero dime por favor que no fue mi imaginación la completa falta de, ya no inteligencia, sino SENTIDO COMUN en Shampoo —le dije. Ella sonrió levemente.  
—Vamos Saotome, ¿Acaso no conoces la clase de chica que está frente a ti? No tiene ni dos dedos de frente, y se cree dueña del mundo —dijo y volvió su vista a su celular.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo con el celular? —le pregunté.  
—Estoy jugando —contestó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.  
—Ayúdame —le dije.  
Volvió a clavar su vista en mí, y sentí muchos deseos de besarla. Pero no a la fuerza, de besarla y que ella estuviera completamente de acuerdo con ello.  
Soltó un suspiro y guardó el celular para acercarse a la hoja que yo tenía en mi mano.  
Más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado, la morena y yo terminamos el bendito trabajo. Con personas así si da gusto trabajar y hacer las cosas.  
—Gracias —le susurré cuando vimos que Shampooo entraba a la sala con una bandeja en la mano. Me puse de pie y tomé la mano de Akane para que también lo hiciera. Shampoo nos miró bien, y apoyó la bandeja sobre la mesa —Shampoo, ya terminé el trabajo. Y perdón por no esperarte para hacerlo juntos, pero tengo que irme a hacer unos trámites muy importantes.  
—Pero… —habló ella.  
—Nos vemos el lunes en la Universidad —dije mientras empujaba levemente a Akane para que caminara hacia la puerta —No te olvides de llevar el trabajo por favor. Adiós y gracias por tu hospitalidad.  
—Adiós —escuché como decía. Salimos de su casa y seguí empujando levemente a Akane hasta la moto. Ella se giró a verme cuando llegamos.  
— ¿Qué? —le dije.  
— ¿Sabes? Me dio pena —dijo. Sonreí.  
— ¿Quién?  
—La rubia teñida.  
—Cariño, no le tengas pena. Ya te dije que está loca. Ahora sube a la moto, vamos a un lugar que conozco.  
—No, no quiero ir a ningún lugar contigo.  
— ¿Por qué no?  
—Porque eres un hombre horrible, un insensible, nada te importa… ni siquiera lo que esa loca sienta —me dijo.  
Sonreí y negué con la cabeza soltando un suspiro.  
—Bueno, si soy todo eso. Pero vamos, me hiciste un favor ¿o no? —dije. Ella asintió —Bueno, vamos a tomar algo. Mousse y Ryoga nos esperan allí.  
— ¿Y cómo se que no me estas mintiendo?  
— ¿Acaso crees que yo sería capaz de hacerte algo? —le pregunté. Me miró fijo a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos. Sonrió levemente.  
—No —dijo negando con la cabeza.  
—Ahh bien, entonces hazme el favor de subir ¿sí?  
Ella asintió como una niña pequeña y subió a la moto, para luego yo subirme detrás de ella. Arranqué y manejé a través de las ruidosas calles, hasta llegar al bar.  
—Oye, ¿se puede saber que fue eso de **mi** Akane? —me preguntó de la nada.  
Sonreí divertido, mientras continuaba manejando.  
—Es una forma de expresión territorial, cariño —le contesté. Ella se giró a verme.  
— ¿Y acaso yo soy un territorio?  
—Si, mi territorio.  
—En tus sueños Saotome.  
—Y en los tuyos también, cariño —dije y besé su mejilla. Ella me miró con recelo.  
Era de noche, casi las 9. La tarde se nos había pasado en casa de Takewaki y Shampoo. Se bajó y miró a su alrededor. A lo lejos vi como dos personas se acercaban a nosotros. Tomé la mano de Akane y la acerqué a mí, para mantenerla segura. Hasta que reconocí quienes eran.  
—Hey, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Mousse mientras se acercaba más y saluda con un abrazo a Akane. Ella le devolvió el gesto. Ryoga también la saludó afectuosamente. Luego ambos me miraron venenosamente.  
— ¿No se te ocurrió llevar a Akane a un mejor lugar? —me preguntó Ryoga. Me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza.  
—Akane disculpa la falta de sensibilidad de Ranma, no sé que estaba pensando al traerte a nuestro cuchitril —le dijo Mousse.  
— ¿Acaso es tan malo? —preguntó ella.  
Los dos lame botas confianzudos asintieron con la cabeza.  
—No es lugar para una señorita como tú —dijo Ryoga.  
—Aunque creo amigo —le dijo Mousse a Ryoga apoyando una de sus manos sobre su hombro y mirando a Akane —Que no hay lugar perfecto para ella.  
—Aaaaw, son tan tiernos —dijo ella sonriendo levemente.  
— ¿Ya se cansaron de ridiculizarme frente a **mi** Akane? —les dije y ambos me miraron. Ryoga negó con la cabeza. Le gruñí por lo bajo —Vamos, entremos.  
Entramos y lo primero que nos invadió fue el olor a cigarrillo. Para la hora que era el lugar ya estaba lleno de aquellos hombres que se la podían pasar horas allí dentro. Vi como Akane miraba con atención a su alrededor. Su mirada se fijó en las muchachas que estaban sentadas sobre los regazos de los que estaban jugando al truco. Se giró a verme.  
—Ellas son las damas de compañía —le dije. Ella volvió a mirarlas —Pero solo se meten con los hombres mayores de 21 años. Nosotros no estamos a su altura. —Le dije inocente, era verdad... Pero aún así, alcohol y nosotros no siempre era buena compañía.  
—Y dime Akane, ahora que Ranma es tu garrapata incomoda, ¿te agrada un poco más? —le preguntó Ryoga. Ella sonrió.  
—Y pues… hay veces en las que es insoportable… pero te acostumbras —dijo divertida.  
—Me ama, pero esta terca en negarlo —dije yo. Mousse se giró a verme.  
—A mi me parece que el que lo niega más es otro —murmuró Mutsu.  
Lo miré mal y nos sentamos en una de las mesas. Akane miraba curiosa a su alrededor, como inspeccionando el lugar.  
— ¿Te gusta? —le pregunté. Volvió su vista a mí.  
—El lugar es así como de época, pero moderno. Es lindo.  
—Espera a ver cuando se ponga linda la cosa —musitó Hibiki. Lo pateé por debajo de la mesa. Siseó e intentó devolverme el golpe, pero se lo dio a Mousse. Akanee rió divertida.  
—Ya basta, dejen de comportarse con niños. Vamos a pasarla lindo —dijo ella.  
—Así se habla cariño, así se habla —le dije.

* * *

Bien hasta acá lo dejo, no tardaré en actualizar =3 por lo tanto, déjenme sus opiniones! Reviews! Las quiero :)

**_BoMinYeon._**


	16. Descontrol

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 16: Descontrol.**

* * *

Kodachi se acercó a nosotros con la libretita para anotar lo que íbamos a tomar. Cuando lo hizo miró fijo a Akane.

—Hola mucho gusto, soy Kodachi —le dijo y estiró su mano para que ella la tomara.  
Akane sonriéndole amablemente tomó su mano.  
—Soy Akane —dijo ella.  
—Eres nueva —habló Kodachi asintiendo.  
—No Kodachi —le hablé al reaccionar sobre aquello. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Ella giró y se dirigió a todos en el lugar.  
— ¡Muchachos, tenemos una integrante nueva en la taberna! —gritó contenta. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y silbar — ¡Hay que darle la bienvenida!  
— ¡No, no, no claro que no! —dije poniéndome de pie.  
—Ven Akane —dijo Kodachi y le tendió la mano para que ella la tomara. Con un poco de duda Akane la tomó y caminó detrás de ella hasta la barra. Ryoga, Mousse y yo fuimos detrás de ellas, con todo el mundo detrás de nosotros también.  
—Kodachi, por favor no lo hagas —le rogué.  
— ¿Por qué? Solo quiero darle la bienvenida al lugar —me dijo ella. Mientras iba llenando un gran vaso con cerveza. Miré a Akane.  
—Vamos cariño, no tienes que hacer esto —le dije. Akane me miró bien, y luego miró a Kodachi que estaba frente a ella.  
—Ranma, no seas aguafiestas —me regañó Kodachi. Y la muchacha colocó el gran vaso frente a Akane. Ella lo miró bien —Tienes que hacer fondo de este vaso, y luego te giraremos sobre la silla, para que estés más feliz.  
—No lo hagas, Akane. Así no eres tú —dije casi desesperado.  
Akane miró a Kodachi y volvió a mirarme a mí.  
— ¿Acaso crees que no puedo hacerlo Saotome? —me preguntó.  
—No, no es eso. Sino que puede hacerte mal…  
—Akane, mejor escucha a Ranma. Tiene razón —le dijo Ryoga.  
—No hace falta que lo hagas Akane —dijo Mousse. Ella nos miró a los tres consecutivamente, y miró de nuevo a Kodachi.  
¡Maldita seas, Kodachi! ¡No debiste hacer eso!  
— ¡Vamos linda, hazlo! —algún imbécil gritó por ahí. Todos comenzaron a gritar que lo hiciera, y todos esos incentivos maliciosos.  
— ¿Vas a hacerlo Akane? —preguntó Kodachi.  
— ¡No! —dije.  
— ¡Sí! —dijo ella firme. Todos festejaron alegres.  
Varios de ellos se pusieron alrededor de Kagome para girarla cuando terminara de tomar, haciendo que los chicos y yo nos alejáramos un poco.  
— ¿Por qué la única vez que tengo razón no me escucha? —les pregunté a mis amigos.  
Escuchamos como todos empezaron a decir: 'Fondo' 'Fondo' 'Fondo'  
Les hice un gesto a los chicos para que nos sentáramos en la mesa. Ella no iba a hacerme caso. Pues ni modo, nada podía hacer. Todos se alejaron de la barra, y pude verla riendo con Kodachi. La cerveza ya había hecho efecto en ella.  
—Será mejor que la cuides —me dijo Ryoga.  
—Normalmente, eso me molestaría —dije mirando hacia Akane.  
—Pero en este caso te encanta la idea —me habló Mousse —Lo sabemos suripanta, ahora ve a cuidarla.  
Me empujó para que fuera hacia allí. Me acerqué a ellas me senté en la silla de al lado de Akane. Ambas se giraron a verme.  
—Muy simpática tu amiga Ranma, nunca habías traído chicas aquí —me dijo Kodachi. Akane me miró con ojos tiernos.  
—Aaaaw, soy la primera chica a la que traes —dijo con tono tierno —Me siento como cuando mi primer novio me llevó a conocer a sus padres.  
Kodachi rió divertida.  
—Pero yo no soy su madre, puedes ser traviesa —le dijo. Akane rió.  
— ¿Puedo serlo? —preguntó.  
— ¡No! —Le dije y miré a Kodachi —Deja de querer pervertirla…  
—Tranquilo Saotome, tranquilo —dijo Akane — ¿Me das otra de esas Kodachi?  
— ¿Una cerveza? —preguntó.  
—Si —dijo asintiendo.  
—Claro que si linda, y va por mi cuenta —le dijo. Volvió a servirle un gran vaso de cerveza y se lo puso en frente.  
— ¡No Akane, no vas a beber eso! —le dije intentando detenerla.  
—No eres mi padre —me dijo y tomó el vaso —Además de que ya estoy grande como para decidir que tomar y que no.  
—Está bien, haz lo que quieras —le dije rendido.  
—Pues claro que si —dijo, volvió a tomar la cerveza haciendo un limpio fondo.  
¡Dios santo, esto no va a terminar bien! No sé cuantas cervezas más se tomó, pero se estaba excediendo. Después de terminar de tomar su, sexto vaso creo, se puso de pie y se tambaleó un poco, pero se equilibró.  
—Voy a poner un poco de música —dijo señalando a la rockola.  
—Ve, ve —dijo Kagura sonriendo. Vi como caminaba.  
—Deja de querer embriagarla Kodachi —le advertí.  
—Ya esta ebria Ranma, pero déjala ser libre, que vuele, que explore…  
—No, yo no quiero que explore —dije y vi como Akane chocaba levemente contra Sasuke.  
Esté se giró a verla.  
—Lo siento grandulón, no te vi —le dijo disculpándose.  
—No es nada bombón, ¿estás sola? —le preguntó él. Me puse de pie.  
— ¡Sasuke, saca tu miserable vista de ella si no quieres terminar peor que la última vez! —lo amenacé. Esté me miró bien.  
—Tranquilo, tranquilo. No sabía que era tuya —me dijo él. Akane se giró a verme.  
—Aaay, que celoso —dijo con tono pícaro y rió —Ve tranquilo grandulón, Ranma esta sensible últimamente, pero no voy a dejar que te haga daño —le dijo y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la rockola. Comenzó a buscar música. Hasta que se giró a vernos — ¡No puedo creer que en este lugar tengan esto! —puso play y una conocida canción, pero no recuerdo su nombre comenzó a sonar — ¡Vamos a bailar muchachas!  
Todas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a moverse sensualmente al ritmo de aquella canción. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Kodachi.  
— ¿De quién es esta canción? —le pregunté.  
—No puedo creer que esa canción siga ahí, pensé que la había quitado —dijo divertida y miró a Akane —Se llama I love rock and roll, y me parece que a Akane le gusta bailarla.  
Volví mi vista a Akane, y ella se movía sensualmente mientras caminaba hacia mí.  
¡Diablos, no podía ser tan sexy!  
Se acercó más a mí y tomó mi mano para ponerme de pie.  
—Akane, no. Estás ebria —le dije cuando comenzó a bailar cerca de mí.  
—Ya lo sé —me dijo y apoyó su espalda contra mi pecho, para luego bajar despacio y volver a subir. Giró y me miró a los ojos. —Pero es tu culpa, por traerme aquí. Ahora lo aguantas.  
Vi como Ryoga y Mousse reían divertidos ante mi notoria frustración de que ella estuviera haciendo eso. Provocando que mi sangre se calentara… y que otras partes de mi también.  
Luego todas ellas se subieron a la barra, incluida Kodachi. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Todas bailaban sensualmente sobre aquella barra, tocándose entre ellas y riendo divertidas. Pero mi mirada no podía salir de Akane. Sentí una mano apoyarse sobre mi hombro.  
—Hermano, hermano. Como te provoca Akane —me dijo Ryoga.  
—Cállate —le dije sin dejar de mirarla.  
—Te trae loco —aseguró Mousse —Mira, te la estas comiendo con la mirada. Yo creo que si tuvieras súper poderes de la vista, ya le hubieses sacado la ropa.  
De repente un baboso intentó bajar a Akane de la barra para tocarla, entonces reaccioné y me acerqué a él para sacarlo de un solo golpe de allí. La música dejó de sonar, tomé a Akane y la subí a mi hombro.  
— ¡Nos vamos! —le dije firme. Ella comenzó a patalear.  
— ¡No, no quiero! ¡La estaba pasando bien, Ranma! —se quejó.  
— ¡No me interesa, nos vamos! —sentencié.  
— ¡Vuelve pronto Akane! —le gritó Kodachi.  
— ¡Claro que si, Kodachi! —contestó Akane, mientras la llevaba encima mío como una bolsa de papas.  
—Adiós muchachos, los veo luego —les dije a mis amigos y salí de allí.  
La subí a la moto y prendí marcha hacia mi departamento. Yo no podía dejarla así en su casa, y tampoco podía quedarme en su casa.  
Tal vez cuando despierte, piense que soy un pervertido que le hizo algo o alguna cosa de esas.  
No dejó de decir tonterías en todo el camino. Se reía de cualquier cosa, y hasta logró hacerme reír a pesar de que yo iba a regañándola. Llegamos a mi casa y la ayudé a entrar.  
La senté sobre la mesada y comencé a buscar el café.  
—Nunca más, ¿entendiste? Nunca más te llevó a ese lugar —le dije.  
—Eres un aburrido, solo tú quieres diversión —me dijo.  
Me incorporé y la miré. Ella sonrió y yo solo negué con la cabeza.  
—Ahora voy a hacerte un café para que se te vaya la borrachera que te echaste encima, como si no existiera un mañana.  
— ¡Ni lo pienses! —me dijo y se bajó de la mesada. Caminó hasta el sillón, en donde se acostó pesadamente —No voy a tomar café, odio el café.  
—Tienes que tomarlo, ¿sino como se te va a ir eso?  
—No lo sé, pero no voy a tomarlo —me aseguró —Búscame otra cosa, un vaso de agua o un calmante para el dolor de cabeza que seguro me va a dar mañana. Pero café no tomó ni aunque me amenaces con matarme…  
—Eres una niñita caprichosa. Juro por mi vida que jamás voy a volver a sacarte a ningún lado, para que luego te comportes así y tomes como una borracha y te pongas a bailar sensualmente sobre una barra y hagas que alguien más que yo te miré con deseo, porque…  
Levanté mi cabeza para mirarla, y ella estaba profundamente dormida sobre el sillón.  
Sonreí y con cuidado me acerqué a ella. Acomodé un poco unos mechones de su cabello.  
—Solo tú puedes quedarte dormida, conmigo al lado —dije divertido.  
Me acerqué más y la alcé en brazos para llevarla a dormir en la cama. Como todo caballero que soy no iba a dejarla dormir incómodamente en el sillón, la alcé firmemente. Ella, media dormida, colocó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y escondió su rostro en mi garganta. Sentí como respiraba profundamente. Detuve mi paso, ante el escalofrió que recorrió mi espalda.  
—Como me gusta tu perfume —susurró —Es tan masculino, y te hace tan irresistible. No te lo había dicho antes pero… tu tatuaje es tan sexy, que hasta ganas de lamerlo tengo.  
— ¿A si? —dije.  
—Aja —dijo ella. Tragué sonoramente.  
Levantó su cabeza y me miró fijo a los ojos. Sonrió divertida, y luego hizo algo que yo no esperé que hiciera. Sus labios se apoyaron despacio sobre los míos, se abrieron con cuidado tomándolos. Mis ojos estaban bien abiertos, mirándola a ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sin dejar de mirarla comencé a responder a su boca. Sus manos subieron por mi cuello a mí nuca y me acercaron más a ella, sus dedos acariciaron suaves mis cabellos. Entonces, sin intensión alguna, mis ojos se cerraron ante aquella excitante sensación, mientras la tomaba con más firmeza entre mis brazos. Su boca se movía sensual sobre la mía, excitándome. Y cuando su lengua acarició con ansia la mía, creí que iba a volverme completamente loco. Se alejó despacio, y abrí mis ojos para mirarla. Sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, hasta que los abrió y sonrió.  
Se acercó de nuevo a mí y acarició mi nariz con la suya, para luego volver a apoyar su cabeza contra mi hombro.  
— ¿Y eso por qué fue? —le pregunté agitado.  
—Por ser horriblemente irresistible —contestó.  
Escuché una pequeña risa de su parte, y entonces caminé hasta mi habitación. Con cuidado la acosté en la cama. Le quité los zapatos y la tapé con una pequeña manta. Salí de allí y luego de ir al baño me fui a acostar en el sillón. Coloqué mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, mirando fijamente al techo. El dulce sabor de su boca aun no se había ido de la mía. La sensación caliente aun ardía en mis labios. Sacudí mi cabeza, yo no podía estar pensando eso.  
¿Soy yo quien la está conquistando a ella o es ella quien me está conquistando a mí?  
No, no, no. Claro que no. ¿Conquistarme a mí? Eso es imposible.  
Yo las conquisto, yo las uso y luego todo se termina. Así fue siempre, y así seguirá siendo. Esa es mi vida, es mi rutina y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Pero debo admitir que es la mujer con la que más relación social tuve en toda mi vida.  
Ya, ya basta Ranma. Deja de pensar, todo está bien. Todo está saliendo acorde tus planes. Pronto Akane caerá a tus pies, como el resto. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, de esperar.  
No me cuesta nada esperar un poco más de tiempo que a las demás. Y creo que si vale la pena esperar por una noche con Kagome, que si sabe mover bien las piernas.

* * *

** : **¡Hola linda y Gracias! Sí la verdad es que a toda lectora nos gusta ver ese sufrimiento de dolor en el hombre :3 Y acá habrán celos y picardía :3 Espero verte pronto :)

**Jennifer: **¡Hola linda! Gracias :) A mí me gustan mucho los dos animes... Y aun que mi favorito es Inuyasha, de verdad me encanta como está quedando este :) Espero verte luego :)

**Cata: **¡Hola linda XDDD! Es cierto :I las huequitas partieron a Carrera haha verás en los proximos capítulos serán más intensos... Espero verte luego :3

**Nane: **¡Hola linda! y Gracias por tu apoyo! Sí, actualizaré pronto no te preocupes.

Bien, verán debo estar viajando este Sábado, y estaré fuera de la ciudad una semana, podría actualizar el Viernes. Si llegara a actualizar en la semana que estaré viajando. Agradezcanle a una amiga (Díganle Cata) que si no fuera por ella... Yo no estaría subiendo este Fic de Ranma :) ¡Gracias a la fan de Ranma! -Aplausos-

¿Reviews? ¿Les gustó el Capítulo de hoy?

**BoMinYeon.**


	17. Confusión

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 17: Confusión.**

* * *

Comencé a despertar al sentir, como unas leves manos me movían. Abrí un ojo y la miré. Ella me sonrió levemente.

—Buenos días, nana —le dije con voz ronca.  
— ¿Se puede saber que haces durmiendo en el sillón? —me preguntó. Me senté y miré a mi alrededor.  
—Mi cuarto está ocupado —contesté, y me puse de pie para ir al baño. Entré, me lavé la cara y los dientes. Salí y me acerqué a la mesada para sentarme frente a Cologne — ¿Qué hora es?  
—Las doce en punto, Ranma —me contestó y comenzó a sacar hoyas y comida para cocinar.  
— ¿Ranma? —escuché su adormilada voz.  
Mi nana y yo nos giramos para mirar hacia el pasillo, del cual provenía su voz. Su rostro era una mezcla de sueño, confusión y dolor de cabeza. Ella me miró y luego miró a mi nana. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella.  
—Vamos al cuarto, cariño —le dije y volvimos de donde salió.  
Me giré a verla, después de cerrar la puerta.  
— ¿Dónde estoy? —me preguntó mientras se sentaba despacio en la cama.  
—En mi departamento —le contesté. Sus ojos se abrieron bien y se puso rápidamente de pie.  
— ¿Qué hiciste conmigo? —Dijo nerviosa — ¡Oh, dios! No me digas que tú y yo…  
—No cariño —la interrumpí divertido —Tú y yo no hicimos nada de lo que estas pensando. Te hubiera encantado, ¿verdad?  
—No, claro que no —dijo rápidamente —Además como iba a encantarme, si no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.  
— ¿Nada? —pregunté. Ella clavó sus ojos en los míos.  
—Bueno, recuerdo un poco —dijo y me miró con desconfianza — ¿Qué estas insinuando?  
—No, nada.  
—Saotome… —dijo mi nombre con tono de advertencia.  
— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —le dije. Ella asintió —Bueno, pues para empezar tomaste mucho por lo que adjudico todos tus actos al alcohol. Ni los chicos ni yo te juzgamos de verdad.  
—Oh, dios santo —dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama para escucharme con atención.  
—Pusiste música en el bar, comenzaste a bailar muuuuy sexy, me gusta verte bailar por cierto. Coqueteaste con Sasuke…  
— ¿Sasuke? —preguntó.  
—Un grandulón, así le dijiste, que va allí siempre —le dije —Me sedujiste.  
— ¿Qué hice qué?  
—Me sedujiste, me bailaste sensualmente… cerca, tocándome, provocándome.  
—Yo…  
—Luego te subiste a la barra, haciendo que todas las mujeres del lugar se subieran y bailaran sensualmente junto a ti. Pero debo decir, que aun así eras la más sexy. Luego un baboso quiso tocarte, lo puse en su lugar. Te rescaté de la perdición, salimos de allí, nos fuimos a las vegas, nos casamos y ahora eres mi esposa. Me debes la noche de bodas cariño…  
Ahora su rostro era una mezcla de vergüenza, preocupación y asombro. Hasta que clavó sus ojos en mí, los entrecerró y me miró con recelo.  
—Eso último es mentira, ¿cierto? —me dijo muy segura de ello. Sonreí divertido.  
—Pensé que así el saber que me besaste anoche aligeraría la noticia —le dije.  
Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.  
—Eso es mentira —aseguró.  
—No, no es mentira. Lo hiciste, y bueno yo no pude negarme…  
—Eres un aprovechador, estoy segura de que tú me besaste a mí, y ahora me estás diciendo que yo te besé a ti…  
— ¿Para qué voy a mentirte? —Pregunté —Si yo te hubiese besado te lo digo: Morena, anoche te besé. Pero no lo hice…  
—Mmm, bueno si fue así entonces te pido perdón. Esa no era yo —dijo totalmente avergonzada.  
—No, no me pidas perdón cariño. Por mí, puedes hacerlo las veces que tengas ganas.  
Ella bajó su mirada nerviosa, intentando evitar mi mirada.  
— ¿Quién es la señora que está en la cocina? —me preguntó.  
Arqueé una de mis cejas ante su repentino cambio de tema. Ella ya no quería seguir hablando de eso. Sonreí levemente.  
—Cologne, mi nana. Viene, los fines de semana, para cocinarme y dejarme la comida preparada. Soy un desastre cocinando.  
— ¿Así que tienes una nana? Que tierno de ti Saotome —me dijo.  
—Lo ves, no todo es pecado en mí, cariño.  
Rió por lo bajo y salimos de la habitación, para ir a la cocina. Cologne nos miró y sonrió levemente.  
—Nana, ella es Akane —se la presenté.  
—Es un gusto señora —le habló la morena amable.  
—El gusto es mío, niña —dijo mi nana.  
— ¿Puedo pasar al baño? —me preguntó Akane.  
—Si, si —le dije —Aquella puerta de allí.  
—Ya vuelvo —se disculpó y fue hasta el baño. Me senté frente a Cologne, y ella me miró bien.  
— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.  
—Nunca habías traído a una chica aquí —dijo con tono pícaro.  
—Va a la Universidad conmigo. Ayer tuvimos un pequeño percance y no podía dejarla sola en su casa.  
—Es muy linda, me agrada —dijo y volvió a cocinar.  
—Que extraño, nunca te agradan… por eso no las traigo.  
—No parece ser una tonta con pelo teñido —dijo exasperada. Yo reí —Ella tiene un aura especial.  
Akane llegó a la cocina y nos miró.  
— ¿Quieres comer algo, niña? —le preguntó a Akane.  
—No señora, gracias… —dijo y al instante su panza gruñó. La miré divertido.  
—Tonterías, estás muriéndote de hambre —le dije, y miré a Cologne —Nana, dale la lasaña de espinaca. Ella solo le hace el feo a lo que yo consumo.  
Cologne la miró.  
— ¿Eres vegetariana? —le preguntó algo sorprendida.  
—Trato de serlo. Desde hace ya dos años que no como carne —dijo orgullosa de sí misma.  
Cologne sonrió y sacó la lasaña del refrigerador.  
—Es lo único que puedo hacer que Ranma coma, sino no hay caso. No consume casi nada, no proveniente de un pobre animal —le contó mi nana.  
—Si —dijo Akane mientras se sentaba a mi lado —Es un carnívoro sin control.  
—Lo sé, lo sé. Ya le he dicho que un día todos los pobres animales que le han dado de comer, van a venir en busca de venganza…  
—Y se la merecerá Cologne, todo se paga en esta vida.  
—Además de que algún día le agarrara un paro cardíaco de tener las venas todas tapadas de carne y comida chatarra —agregó —Y a pesar de que come como una bestia, está perfectamente bien corporalmente.  
—Si lo sé, yo tampoco entiendo porque —dijo la morena —Y es una injusticia de la vida. Imagínese, yo llego a comer un poco más de lo que como normalmente, engordo como 5 kilos, y parezco un globo.  
—Eso es terrible, y nosotras las mujeres somos las que más lo sufrimos. Y él come, come y come, y no engorda.  
—Ya lo volveré menos carnívoro de alguna manera.  
— ¿Ya terminaron de defenestrarme? —les pregunté. Ambas rieron —Tengo hambre.  
—Ya va a estar pequeño —dijo mi nana.  
Se acercó al horno para sacar la lasaña. Akane me miró y yo también lo hice. Me sonrió levemente y sentí aquel extraño impulso de besarla. Levantó su mano y acomodó mi cabello hacia atrás. La sensación de estar así con ella se convirtió en algo totalmente extraño.  
Era como si yo significara algo para ella. Quizás un amigo…  
Nunca tuve amigas mujeres, pues considero que no existe la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer. Lo único que hay entre el hombre y la mujer es deseo. Deseo, que arde en mí, cada vez que tengo cerca a Akane.  
Cologne puso un plato frente a Akane, haciendo que ella mirara al frente. Sonrió al ver en el plato la humeante lasaña.  
—Mmm, esto se ve delicioso —dijo ella.  
—No tanto como tú —le susurré para que Cologne no me escuchara.  
Kagome me miró asesinamente, yo solo reí por lo bajo, y Cologne puso otra plato frente a mí.  
Un jugoso trozo de carne, con el mejor puré del mundo.  
Mmm, ¿Cómo sería una jugosa Kagome desnuda con crema y una cereza encima? Eso sería interesante. Muy interesante.  
Cologne se sentó a comer con nosotros, un poco de lasaña. Hablaba con Akane como si se conocieran de toda la vida.  
Yo solo las observaba y comentaba muy de vez en cuando sobre alguna de sus conversaciones, de lo cual me ganaba una venenosa mirada de parte de ambas. Cuando Akane había terminado de comer, yo ya iba por mi segundo plato terminado. Ella me miró algo sorprendida.  
—De verdad eres una bestia comiendo —me dijo.  
—Y tú de verdad pareces un pajarito comiendo —le dije.  
Akane se puso de pie y juntó sus cosas.  
—Bueno, Cologne estuvo delicioso, ya te pediré la receta —le dijo dulce.  
—Cuando quieras, Cologne —dijo ella sonriéndole.  
—Saotome, ya me voy —me dijo.  
—Bueno, entonces te llevo —dije cuando terminé de tomar agua.  
—No, ya es suficiente. Ya no es necesario, no soy una niña —dijo quejándose.  
—Bueno, está bien cariño, esta vez acepto tus condiciones —le dije, y ella suspiró aliviada. La miré divertido —Pero te acompaño hasta abajo.  
—Y si no hay más remedio, ¿Qué puedo hacer? —dijo y Cologne rió. Se acercó a ella —Hasta luego Cologne, fue un gusto conocerte. No entiendo porque teniéndote a ti, el muchachito es así.  
—Yo tampoco cielo —dijo divertida mi nana.  
Revoleé los ojos y busqué las llaves mientras Akane caminaba hacia la puerta.  
—Dile que me agrada —me susurró Cologne antes de que yo fuera detrás de ella.  
—Se lo digo —le dije y salí de allí con Akane.  
Nos subimos al ascensor y bajamos en planta baja. Caminamos hasta la puerta y ella se giró a verme.  
—Bueno Saotome, gracias por todo. No recuerdo muy bien lo de anoche, pero... voy a creer en tus palabras.  
—Así tiene que ser —dije. Ella sonrió.  
—Gracias —musitó. La miré fijo y no pude detenerme.  
Levanté mi mano y acomodé un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, para luego bajar mi mano por su mejilla y acariciarla levemente. Posé mi mirada en sus labios, y volví a sus ojos.  
—No es nada cariño, se hacer mi trabajo —le dije.  
Trató de no sonreír, pero le fue imposible.  
—Eres un tonto, adiós —dijo y comenzó a caminar.  
— ¡Oye! —la llamé. Se giró a verme.  
— ¿Si? —preguntó.  
—Mi nana me pidió que te dijera que le agradas. Y eso no es fácil de conseguir, no le agradan mucho las mujeres. Menos las chicas que tratan de corromperme…  
—Yo no quiero corromperte —dijo rápidamente.  
—Exacto —hablé y sonreí de costado —Mi nana, sabe que soy yo quien trata de corromperte.  
Vi como sus mejillas tomaban un poco de color, y las ganas de besarla fueron casi ilógicas en mí. Negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando. ¿Por qué demonios es tan linda?  
Sacudí mi cabeza y me metí al edificio, subí a mi casa y entré. Cologne estaba terminando de lavar todo. Me miró y sonrió.  
—Es encantadora —me dijo.  
— ¿Te agrada enserio?  
—Claro que sí, me recuerda a tu…  
Dejó de hablar y bajó la mirada.  
— ¿A quién? —le pregunté.  
—A una vieja amiga que tengo, es así como ella. De carácter fuerte, convicciones inamovibles y sobre todo una extraña pero dulce forma de llegar a las personas.  
—Para mí es como todas las demás —le mentí descaradamente.  
—Si seguro —dijo con ironía —Te conozco tanto, pequeño.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté.  
Ella sonrió divertida y dejó de lavar, para mirarme a los ojos.  
—Tú, te estás enamorando de Akane.

* * *

: ¡Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo el Fic:) te leo mucho en los reviews y es super bueno eso! Espero que te cuides, nos vemos pronto :)

**Teddy's Circus**: ¡Hola! Por supuesto, nunca faltamos nosotras para que nos terminemos casi enamorándonos de un personaje de fanfic haha :'D Cuidate, nos vemos :)

**Keisi**: ¡Hola! Mm, en ese caso... Sí, jaja creo que Ranma puede ser algo patán, pero ya cambiará. Hay capítulos que edité :) Por que ciertas partes no me gustaban... Se verá con el tiempo. Cuidate, nos vemos :)

**Guest**: ¡Hola! En cierta parte la manera que describiste a los personajes... fue un tanto duro ¿No crees? El que Ranma sea alguien totalmente opuesto a un caballero fiel, preocupado y atento.. No quiere decir que sea un idiota. De eso se trata, de como una persona puede cambiar con el tiempo por el amor, los celos. Son muchos capítulos y habrán cosas diferentes.. Cuidate, nos vemos :)

**Johana**: ¡Hola! Jaja tienes razón lo egocéntrico, créeme eso nadie se lo saca, ni la misma Akane! Cuidate, nos vemos:)

**Cata**: ¡Hola! Créeme que irán mejor los capítulos, con paciencia. Cuidate, nos vemos :)

**Leslietendo**: ¡Hola! :'D aw Gracias! Eso es muy bueno de leer, no te preocupes. No tardaré. Cuidate, nos vemos :)

**Pam**: ¡Hola! Adictivo, no? Cuidate, nos vemos :)

**JadeHaze**: ¡Hola! Creo que este fue un review muy bueno para mí; La verdad es que yo también he tenido ese sentimiento de sentirme decepcionada, ya que acá es adaptación, cambiar nombre y eso. Hay ciertas partes que yo edité que están más adelante. Estoy escribiendo mis fics personales, los cuales terminaré y luego subiré. Me gustó mucho leer tu review. Muchos muchos saludos para ti :) Nos vemos :)

**Marianna Jackson**: ¡Hola! Wow, creo que eres la primera que se ha dado cuenta que Akane cambió de inmediato la actitud de Ranma! Jaja Cuidate nos vemos :)

* * *

¿Reviews?

**BoMinYeon. **


	18. Kasumi

**(Por favor, leer el ****último****mensaje que deje al final de capítulo. Gracias)**

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 18: Kasumi.**

* * *

Me desperté más temprano de lo que en verdad estoy acostumbrado. Me pegué una refrescante ducha y comí una quemada tostada antes de salir de mi departamento, a un agotador lunes en la Universidad.

El domingo se me había pasado rápido hablando con mi nana y recordando cosas de cuando era niño. La hice desistir de la absurda idea de que yo me estaba enamorando de Akane.  
Ese concepto no está incluido en el diccionario de mi vida.  
—Uno nunca sabe cuando el amor le llega, pequeño —me dijo Cologne —Pero de que llega, llega. Sin avisar y sin permiso, y hay veces en las que se va de la misma manera de la que vino…  
Sacudí mi cabeza y me subí a mi moto para prender marcha a las tareas del día. Llegué y me encontré con Ryoga y Mousse.  
— ¿Qué tal Saotome? —me preguntó Hibiki.  
—Bien, ¿Tú? —le dije.  
—Excelente —contestó. Lo miré atentamente.  
— ¿Realizada la hazaña? —dije al ver su rostro de autosuficiencia.  
—Realizada —contestó. Chocamos nuestras manos. Ryoga anotaba otra más a su lista de mujeres. Una lista larga y morbosa. Yo nunca hice una lista, y tampoco pienso hacerla.  
— ¿Y tú, Mutsu? —le hablé a mi otro amigo.  
Él estaba serio y parecía molesto. Miré a Ryoga y me hizo un gesto con los hombros.  
—No sé qué le pasa, así está desde que llegué —dijo Ryoga.  
Ambos nos giramos a verlo.  
— ¿Qué pasa hermano? —le pregunté algo preocupado, nunca lo había visto tan serio.  
Él terminó de fumar su cigarrillo y lo tiró hacia un costado.  
—No pasa nada —contestó secamente. Otra vez con Ryoga nos miramos extrañados.  
Pero mi atención fue llamada por un auto que acaba de entrar al estacionamiento. Era nuevo, pues nunca lo habíamos visto antes.  
—Un Audi S4 Cabriolet, ¿de quién es esa belleza? —habló Ryoga sin dejar de mirar el auto.  
Hasta que una pequeña figura se bajó de allí.  
—Akane —dije sonriente.  
—Mira como se le iluminó la cara —habló Mousse. Me giré a verlo.  
— ¿Estás vivo? —Dije y palmeé su hombro —Pensé que no.  
Volví mi vista a la morena. Ella cerró la puerta de su auto y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercó a nosotros.  
—Hola muchachos —nos dijo.  
— ¿Cómo estás Akane? —le preguntó Shippo. Ella lo miró bien.  
—Creo que mejor que tú —dijo ella.  
—Si, no sabemos qué le pasa —dijo Ryoga.  
—No me pasa nada —soltó exasperado — ¿Acaso nunca tuvieron un mal día?  
— ¿Estrenando auto? —le pregunté y logré al fin obtener una mirada fija de su parte. Sonrió mostrándome todos sus dientes.  
—Si —dijo contenta —Al fin me trajeron mi auto. Ya no voy a depender de chóferes celosos y de chóferes aprovechadores…  
— ¿Eso último fue una indirecta para mí? —le dije. Ryoga rió.  
—Más que indirecta, diría directa amigo —me dijo y palmeó mi espalda.  
—Exacto —agregó la morena y nos miró consecutivamente a los tres — ¿Han desayunado?  
Los tres negamos con la cabeza algo confundidos.  
—Comí media tostada quemada —le dije.  
—Yo no tuve tiempo —dijo Mousse.  
—Y yo ganas —le dijo Ryoga.  
—Son de terror —se acercó a nosotros y sin decir nada nos quitó el cigarrillo a Ryoga y a mí, y le quitó a Mousse el que estaba por prender.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Mutsu.  
—No pueden fumar sin desayunar —nos dijo y arrojó los cigarrillos a los lejos.  
—Ese estaba entero —lloriqueó Mousse.  
—Lo lamento, pero yo no puedo permitir que consuman sus vidas con estas porquerías —dijo ella algo nerviosa. Ryoga la miró con ternura.  
—Siempre quise tener a alguien que me dijera eso —le dijo y se acercó a abrazarla.  
Mousse se unió a su tonto abrazó. Sentí una pequeña punzada en el estomago, y los miré asesinamente.  
—Ya, ya, suéltenla —les dije. Ambos se alejaron —No me la atosiguen.  
— ¡Ja! —Dijo ella divertida —Mira quién habla…  
—Eso mismo, Ranma. Mira quién habla —agregó Ryoga.  
—Bueno, no voy a dejar que vuelvan a fumar sin haber desayunado antes, ¿entendieron? Eso les hace más daño del que ya se hacen al fumar —nos dijo. Los tres asentimos como niños pequeños —Ahora caminen que vamos a llegar tarde.  
Volvimos a asentir, y comenzamos a caminar. Escuchamos como un montón de libros caían al suelo. Los cuatro nos giramos a ver.  
— ¡Demonios! —dijo aquella chica y se agachó a recogerlos. Akane la miró y luego nos miró a nosotros.  
— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó. Ryoga y yo nos encogimos de hombros.  
—Se llama Kasumi Tsukino, estudiante de abogacía. Está un año más adelante que nosotros porque es una Enstein en potencia. Una nerd —dijo Mousse.  
Ryoga lo miró confundido. ¿Cómo sabía esas cosas? Es más, yo jamás la había visto.  
—Voy a ayudarla —dijo la morena y se acercó a ella.  
La chica rubia de ojos rojos, levantó su mirada, que estaba detrás de unos anteojos, para mirar a Akane. La morena le sonrió y comenzó a juntar los libros mientras le hablaba.  
Con los chicos comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón.  
— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso de ella? —le pregunté a Mousse.  
—Lo sé y punto —dijo Mutsu.  
Otra vez su cara se había tornado seria. Entramos al salón y aún la profesora de derecho no había llegado.  
Akane entró corriendo y se paró en seco al ver que había llegado a tiempo. La miré y le hice un gesto para que se sentara a mi lado. Negó con la cabeza, le hice un gesto de ¿Por qué?  
Con el rostro me señaló a Shampoo. Giré mi cabeza para mirarla y la chica me miraba fijo, con los ojos llenos de rabia. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Eso sí que da miedo…  
Volví mi mirada a Akane, y ella ya estaba sentada al lado de Ryoga. Tomé mi celular y comencé a escribir rápidamente. Envié el mensaje, miré hasta que mi amigo tomó su celular. Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, lo miré y era Mousse.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.  
—Estoy viendo si Ryoga, lee el mensaje que le mandé —dije sin dejar de mirar al frente.  
Mi celular comenzó a vibrar.  
'Tranquilo Saotome, tengo códigos. Sé que es tuya, además de que se nota que estás loquito por ella…'  
Gruñí y volví a escribir.  
'No seas imbécil, y solo no te pases de listo porque ya verás…'  
La profesora entró a la clase. Me acomodé mejor en la silla y volví mi vista Mousse. Él seguía con el semblante serio. Algo lo perturba, y mucho.  
— ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa? —le dije por lo bajo. Me miró de costado.  
—Hay alguien que me perturba —contestó. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré mejor.  
— ¿Acaso es la chica de ante ojitos? —le pregunté y sin darme cuenta elevé más mi voz de lo que debía. Toda la clase se giró a verme.  
— ¿Sucede algo Saotome? —me preguntó la profesora.  
—No, nada. Lo siento —me disculpé.  
Creo que yo estaba más asombrado que el resto de la clase, al escucharme a mí mismo disculpándome por algo que hice.  
— ¿Estás enfermo o qué? —dijo por lo bajo Mousse. Sonreí divertido.  
—No me cambies de tema, ¿es la tal Kasumi?  
Suspiró levemente y volvió a mirar al frente.  
—Sí —dijo sin quitar su vista de la profesora.  
— ¿Qué pasó con ella?  
—Es una… una nerd —dijo nervioso, pero sin levantar la voz —Y tuvo el tupé de decirme que soy un neandertal con peinado de disco.  
Estallé en risas. Otra vez la clase entera se giró a verme, incluso Akane y Ryoga. La profesora frunció el ceño.  
— ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? —me preguntó.  
—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento —dije mientras calmaba mi risa —No volverá a pasar…  
La profesora revoleó los ojos y volvió a escribir.  
— ¿Y por eso estás así? —le dije mientras restregaba mis ojos a causa de la risa.  
—No solo me dijo eso. Sino también que era un pobre idiota que buscaba consuelo en todas las chicas con las que me acostaba, pero que no lograba llenar el vació de mi vida con ninguna de ellas…  
—Uuuuh, eso dolió, ¿verdad? —pregunté. Él no dijo nada — ¿Pero por qué te dijo todo eso?  
—Porque intenté seducirla ayer en la tarde en la biblioteca de aquí —me dijo.  
— ¿Estuviste aquí ayer? —dije asombrado. Jamás pensé que Mousse podría estar un domingo en la Universidad.  
—Necesitaba buscar un libro, y vine, la vi sentada leyendo y me acerqué a ella… Maldita sea la hora en que lo hice.  
— ¿Te gusta? —dije al observar su total indignación hacia ella.  
Se giró a verme rápidamente.  
—Claro que no… Ella no es mi tipo de mujer, además de que no la tocaría ni con un palo. Es la última mujer con la que me metería en mi vida.  
—Te gusta —afirmé.  
Él no me dijo nada. Sonreí y volví mi vista al frente. El primer caído ante los encantos de una genio. ¿Quién será el segundo? Estoy completamente seguro de que será Ryoga, y quedaré solo en mi lucha por el machismo…  
Fijé mi vista en Akane, con cuidado se giró a verme. Tomé mi celular y escribí debajo de la mesa. Observé como ella buscaba su celular. Lo abrió.  
'Me estabas mirando, te caché cariño.'  
Vi como ella escribía. Luego de unos segundos mi celular vibró.  
'Creo que el que me estaba mirando eras tú, yo solo giré porque me sentía observada'  
Le respondí.  
'¿Ahora tienes un sexto sentido?'  
Me respondió.  
'Veo gente muerta… '  
Sonreí por lo bajo y guardé mi teléfono ya que la profesora dejó de escribir y nos miró a todos. Comenzó a hablar.  
—Bueno alumnos, vamos a hablar sobre el habeas corpus —dijo y caminó un poco moviendo sus manos — ¿Alguien puede decirme algo sobre eso?  
—El habeas corpus es una institución jurídica que garantiza la libertad personal del individuo, con el fin de evitar los arrestos y detenciones arbitrarias. Se basa en la obligación de presentar ante el juez, a todo detenido en el plazo de 72 horas, el cual podría ordenar la libertad inmediata del detenido si no encontrara motivo suficiente de arresto —habló con total fluidez la morena.  
—Excelente señorita Tendo, se nota que ha estado leyendo —la felicitó la profesora.  
—Vaya podría ser tu abogada la próxima vez que te metas en algún problema —aseguró Mutsu. La clase continuó hasta que el bendito timbre sonó. Me puse de pie, necesitaba salir de allí para fumar un cigarrillo. Akane me había apagado el que me estaba por terminar, y sentí como que un pedazo de mí faltaba.  
Salí del salón, con Mousse y Ryoga detrás de mí. Toqué los bolsillos de mis pantalones, y me olvidé la maldita caja.  
— ¡Demonios! —dije deteniendo mi paso.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó Ryoga.  
—Olvidé los cigarrillos, ya vuelvo —les dije y regresé mis pasos hacia el salón.  
Me detuve al escuchar unas voces.  
— ¡Eres una cualquiera! —escuché la chillona voz de Shampoo.  
—El muerto se asusta del degollado —dijo irónica Kagome —¡Me tienes harta Shampoo! ¡Ya te dije millones de veces que entre Saotome y yo no hay nada!  
— ¡Pues no te creo! —chilló ella.  
— ¡Pues ese es tu problema, déjame en paz! —le exigió. Entré al salón haciendo que ambas me miraran. Akane soltó un suspiro —Saotome ven aquí.  
— ¿Yo? —dije haciéndome el tonto.  
— ¿Acaso hay otro aquí? —preguntó con sarcasmo. Sonreí y me acerque hasta ellas. Akane miró a Shampoo —¿Puedes decirle por Dios que entre nosotros no pasa nada?

* * *

**CataBeeeelen: **¡Holitas! Sí, este Ranma se pone más tierno :') la razón del cual subí el capítulo no fue por tus amenazas, es por el compromiso ay si. Cuidate, ¡Nos vemos!

**Teddy's Circus: **¡Hooola!Todos queremos un Ranma, ¡TODOS! Jaja, pero es ese tipo de amor anime que no existe ;-; Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto linda !

**Leslietendo: **¡Hola! Es que los nervios son muchos Jaja pero intentaré actualizar rápido así no arruinarás las cutículas y restos de uñas haha eso pasa xD Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto linda!

**Miriblackgm: **¡Hooola! Sí, en todo fic el hombre debe sufrir un poco no? Eso es lo que no encanta a las mujeres, por más malvado que sea :c Pero es así, y será así ;) Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto linda!

**JadeHaze: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el apoyo!, Cuidate :)

**Marianna Jackson: **¡Hola! Jaja opino lo mismo, el decir 'cariño' era igualmente como si fuera dicho a cualquiera conquista, pero después se ve que Ranma tiene ese 'toque' único con Akane :'D No te preocupes, no tardaré en actualizar. Gracias por leer, nos vemos linda!

**Akarly: **¡Hoola! Ahora todos sabemos que existe ese amor por Ranma, y eso será más 'apasionado' con el tiempo. Gracias por leer, nos vemos linda!

**Guest: **¡Hola! La verdad no me gusta admitirlo, pero aveces creo que solamente discutimos... Todos nos equivocamos en una vez, están perfectas las criticas :) Pero siento que le das mucha vuelta a los errores de nombre. Si me equivoqué fue por que estoy muy atareada y tengo problemas para actualizar en la tarde y darme el tiempo. Por ende lo hago de noche, gran error **lo sé. **Y es ahí donde me equivoco en los nombres, pero actualizo y cumplo, eso es lo importante, no? Tengo unos planes médicos y no puedo alargar esto, por eso actualizo rápido. He intentado no equivocarme y lo he hecho, ojala puedas ver eso. Shampoo... Bueno sí, tu dices que es algo incoherente cabello rubio, pues bueno ¿No crees que el color violeta sería aún más raro? Y no, no por que sea rubia es tonta, yo jamás di ese significado. De lo contrario el concepto de tonta, ya lo hubiera divulgado en algún capítulo, no es así? Además aún faltan muuuuuchos capítulos, donde vendrá una nueva quien es rubia y es diferente a Shampoo, repito. No existe concepto de rubia tonta. La verdad me agradan recibir tus reviews, por una parte es bastante abierto el darme cuenta de los errores. Pero con calma. El ser una adaptación no es todo igual, la verdad he editado muchos capítulos, por decisión, comodidad mía y la de ustedes. Gracias por leer, por las criticas que de verdad me han ayudado :) Espero volver a leerte. Cuidate :D

* * *

¡Atención! Tengo asuntos médicos que atender y el viaje es de ocho a nueve horas desde donde vivo :I además estaré una semana fuera de la ciudad, llevaré lo menos de objetos posible. **Tal vez** lleve mi notebook o algún aparato. De lo contrario actualizaré el próximo Lunes 19, aun que tengo la esperanza, de que podría actualizar el Martes o Miércoles de la semana que viene.

¿Reviews? ='3

**BoMinYeon.**

XOXO.


	19. La Prima De Ranma

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 19: La Prima de Ranma.**

* * *

Miré a Akane y luego miré a Shampoo que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

—Vamos Saotome, dile —me insistió la morena.  
—Espera un segundo Shampoo —le dije a la rubia y tomé el brazo de Akane para jalarla hacia mí y chocar su boca contra la mía.  
Mis ojos estaban abiertos, al igual que los de ella, pero al iniciar un movimiento sobre sus labios mis ojos se cerraron, otra vez. ¿Por qué? No lo sé.  
Ella no hacía nada, ni siquiera movía los labios. Hasta que casi la obligué a hacerlo, cuando con cuidado mordí su labio inferior. Entonces sentí esa deseada respuesta. Sonreí sobre su boca, para luego volver a ser serio en aquel beso. Subí mi mano que estaba en su brazo a su nuca, para acercarla un poco más. Ella apoyó sus dos manos sobre mi pecho, era como si intentara alejarse, pero algo en ella se lo impedía. Rocé la punta de mi lengua con la de ella. Obteniendo más sabor de su dulce boca. Finalicé volviendo a morder levemente su labio, para luego alejarme despacio. Abrí mis ojos para mirarla.  
Sus ojos se abrieron despacio e intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Giré para mirar a Shampoo. La rubia estaba tan roja como un tomate, y parecía que su quijada iba a tocar el suelo.  
—Yo… —dijo Akane.  
—Shampoo, si eres tan amable ¿podrías dejar de irritar a Akane? La pones de mal humor y eso me pone de mal humor a mí. Porque después me cuesta un poco más llegar a la habitación, ¿me entiendes?  
Hizo un sonido indignado y salió rápidamente de allí. Akane se giró a verme.  
— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —me preguntó algo agitada. La miré y sonreí levemente.  
—Ya te la he sacado de encima, cariño —dije.  
Pestañeó varias veces de forma nerviosa y sacó su mirada de mí.  
—No era lo que estaba pensando, pero al parecer funcionó… por ahora —dijo ella. Con decisión fijo su mirada en la mía —Que sea la última vez Saotome.  
—De ninguna manera, cuando te moleste avísame Akane. Yo vendré a besarte las veces que sea necesario —le dije.  
—Eres tan infantil —me acusó y salió de allí chocando un poco con Ryoga y Mousse —Lo siento.  
Los chicos miraron como se fue, y luego volvieron su vista a mí.  
— ¿Desde cuándo están ahí? —les pregunté.  
—Desde que colocaste tu mano en su nuca para acercarla más a ti —contestó Mousse.  
—Bien, estas bien Ranma —dijo Ryoga mientras ambos se acercaban a mí.  
Los miré consecutivamente.  
—La… la tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano. Pronto la tendré en la cama, pero por ahora me conformo manejándola de este modo —dije algo nervioso.  
Ambos sonrieron cómplices.  
—Creo que a nuestro pequeño saltamontes le está costando un poco aceptar que Akane le gusta más de lo que él cree —dijo Mousse.  
—Estas en lo correcto mi querido Mutsu, me parece que no lo está queriendo ver —agregó Ryoga.  
—Vamos muchachos, ¿Acaso no me conocen? —les dije mientras comenzaba a caminar para salir del salón. Ellos caminaron detrás de mí —Yo solo la quiero para una noche, y punto.  
—Creo que tendríamos que grabarte la próxima vez que la beses. Tú nunca besaste así a ninguna, te lo puedo asegurar —me dijo Mutsu.  
Lo miré un poco asustado. Él solo estaba jugando conmigo, yo siempre beso a todas de la misma manera. Aunque, debo admitir que mis ojos se cierran cuando la beso…  
—Puras patrañas —aseguré un tanto nervioso —Tal vez sea porque ella si sabe besar.  
—O porque realmente te gusta besarla —dijo Ryoga.  
—Ya cállense, y dejen de decir tonterías —les dije firme.  
Ambos rieron y entramos en la cafetería del lugar. Divisé a Akane sentada con la chica de los ante ojitos.  
—Miren, se hizo amiga de la chica de los libros —dijo Ryoga.  
—Diablos —musitó Mousse.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Ryoga. Sonreí, era hora de vengarme.  
— ¿No te ha dicho? —le dije a Ryoga. Mutsu me miró asesinamente —Le gusta la genio.  
— ¿Qué? —dijo Hibiki con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro.  
— ¡Que no me gusta! —chilló él.  
—Te encanta Mousse, admítelo.  
—No hasta que admitas que Akane te trae loquito —me dijo.  
Lo miré fijo por unos cuantos segundos. Le estaba por decir algo, pero mi celular comenzó a sonar.  
—Aguarden, señoritas —les dije y me alejé. Miré la pantalla y era mi padre —Genma.  
—Ranma, siento no haberte llamado antes, pero no tuve tiempo —me dijo.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.  
—Tú prima, está yendo hacia la Universidad.  
— ¿Qué? —Pregunté sin poder creerlo — ¿Por qué Ukyo viene aquí?  
—Ideas locas de tu tío —dijo algo exasperado.  
—Pero… pero… ¿Acaso no había otra universidad para que fuera?  
—No lo sé, solo controla que no haga líos. Ya sabes cómo es…  
—Sí, sí lo sé —dije y suspiré —Es una diminuta bomba de tiempo.  
—Contrólala Ranma, no quiero problemas por ella…  
—Tranquilo, la mantendré vigilada —le aseguré y colgué.  
Volví a donde estaban mis amigos. Ambos miraron mi cara de exasperación.  
— ¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó Ryoga.  
—Una pesadilla viene hacia aquí, tengan cuidado. Miren a su alrededor, ella es la creación de dios y el diablo. Más del diablo diría yo…  
— ¿De qué estás hablando Ranma? —dijo extrañado Mutsu.  
— ¡Tontín! —escuché su voz detrás de mí y me paralicé.  
—De ella —les dije a mis amigos y me giré a verla.  
Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercó a mí y me abrazó.  
— ¿Cómo estás tanto tiempo, primo? —me preguntó.  
—Hola Ukyo, ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté.  
—Cansada por el viaje, enojada porque mi papá me obligó a venir a está estúpida Universidad, y contenta de ver a mi primo favorito —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.  
De verdad me daba miedo.  
Se parecía un poco a mí, pero sus cabellos eran un café intenso, un café natural. Que caían sobre sus hombros en definidos rulos. Y sus ojos eran verde cielo, un poco parecido a los míos, pero con otro brillo. Su piel blanca parecía de porcelana.  
—Muchachos ella es mi prima Ukyo Isumi. Ukyo ellos son Mousse Mutsu…  
—Es un gusto Ukyo —le dijo Mousse.  
—El gusto es mío Mousse —dijo ella y luego miró a Ryoga.  
—Y él es Ryoga Hibiki —lo presenté.  
Ryoga no articulaba palabra alguna. Solo miraba fijamente a Ukyo, como si fuera algo que jamás hubiera visto en su vida.  
—Oye, ¿Qué le sucede? —me preguntó mi prima por lo bajo. Me encogí de hombros.  
— ¡No es cierto! —escuchamos como alguien decía detrás de nosotros.  
Ukyo se giró a verla rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca casi toco el suelo del asombro.  
— ¡No puede ser! —habló sin dejar de mirarla.  
Las miré consecutivamente. Akane se encontraba frente a mi prima con la misma cara de asombro que ella.  
— ¿Eres Ukyo, Ukyo Isumi? —preguntó la morena atónita.  
—Aja —dijo asintiendo mi rubia prima — ¿Y tú eres Akane, Akane Tendo?  
—La misma que viste y calza, señorita 'no pienso comprometerme con alguien hasta que me salgan arrugas en los dedos pequeños de los pies' —le dijo divertida.  
Se acercaron para un amistoso abrazo. Miré a mis amigos y los encontré con la misma cara de confusión que yo. Ukyo se alejó para mirarla y sonreír.  
—No puedo creer que seas tú, señorita 'lo único que necesitas en la vida es un pote de helado, una buena película y asunto arreglado' —habló con rapidez —Te juro que si no creyera que las casualidades son puras palabrerías, pensaría que esto es una casualidad.  
—Lo mismo digo —dijo la morena.  
—Perdón, perdón que interrumpa, señorita 'no sé que de los dedos del pie' y señorita 'helado y películas' pero, ¿Pueden explicarme qué pasa? —les pregunté.  
— ¿Conoces a Saotome? —le preguntó Akane a Ukyo.  
—Es mi primo —le respondió ella.  
—Mentira —dijo sin poder creerlo la morena.  
—Lo juro —afirmó la rubia.  
—No, no te creo.  
—Enserio te digo, ¿Tú lo conoces? —le preguntó ella.  
—Si, y por desgracia —me echó una despectiva mirada. Sonreí, estaba indignada por lo del beso. Pero yo sé que le encantó.  
Akane giró la cabeza y miró hacia la mesa en donde estaba la chica de ante ojitos.  
— ¡Kasumi! ¡Ven! —la llamó.  
La chica castaña de ojos verdes se acercó a nosotros con la cabeza baja y con timidez. La miré bien, no puedo creer que ella le haya dicho todas esas cosas a Mousse. Lo miré de reojo y vi su cara de frustración.  
—Kasume, ella es Ukyo una vieja amiga —se la presentó.  
—Un gusto —le dijo mi prima amable.  
— ¿Una vieja amiga? —Pregunté y las miré — ¿De dónde se conocen?  
Ambas se miraron entre si y unas grandes y blancas sonrisas se dibujaron en sus rostros.  
—De las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas —dijeron al unísono.  
Estallaron en risas. Las miré más confundido aun.  
—Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí, hace como 2 años que no sé nada de ti —dijo Ukyo.  
—Lo sé, lo sé. Me mudé perdí tu número… un desastre —le contó la morena.  
—Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la rubia, mientras comenzaban a caminar alejándose de nosotros. Kasumi se unió a ellas.  
—Mi padre me metió obligada a esta estúpida Universidad formativa —exasperó la morena.  
—Mi papá también —dijo Ukyo cansada.  
—Oigan, ¿pueden contarme de donde se conocen? —les pregunté.  
—Luego —sentenciaron las dos al unísono alzando un dedo hacia mí, pero sin dejar de mirarse entre ellas.  
Giré la cabeza para mirar a mis amigos. La cara de Mousse era una mezcla de confusión y diversión.  
Mientras que la cara de Ryoga era una mezcla de confusión y asombro. Volví mi mirada hacia donde se habían ido y las tres estaban sentadas en una mesa.  
—No puedo creer que se conozcan —dije sin dejar de mirarlas.  
—Yo creo que las tres podrían perfectamente destruir al mundo —agregó Mousse.  
—Yo creo que tu prima es la cosa más hermosa que vi en mi vida —habló con tono bobo Hibiki. Lo miré con ceño fruncido.  
—Oh, dios. ¿Te gusta Ukyo? —le pregunté. Miroku me miró.  
—Es muy bella, Saotome —me dijo.  
—Amigo mío, esa chica que ves ahí es el diablo en persona…  
— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Mutsu.  
—Ukyo Isumi, puede llegar a ser peor que nosotros tres juntos. Ella es fría, calculadora y especialmente es una enredadora —les dije.  
—No puedo creer que estés hablando así de tu prima —dijo Ryoga sin dejar de mirarla —Es más, yo diría que parece un ángel.  
—Si, lo parece. Pero hay un largo camino para que lo sea. Hazme caso, Ukyo no es mujer para ti. Ella es… muy especial.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Tiene la facilidad absoluta de volverte loco, usarte a su antojo y luego dejarte sin haber recibido nada a cambio ¿me entiendes, verdad? Lo juro amigo…. Tengo conocidos que han salido con ella, y quedaron fóbicos —dije.  
—Pero si Ryoga ya es fóbico a las relaciones formales, al igual que tú —dijo Mousse.  
—No fóbico a las relaciones, fóbicos a las mujeres…  
—Oh, eso es terrible.  
— ¿Lo ves Ryoga? Mejor busca otro objetivo. Además de que es una chica a la cual le gustan los problemas, no sé cómo es que es amiga de Akane.  
—Claro no, 'tu' Akane es perfecta —dijo Hibiki.  
—Sí lo es, en lo que me concierne a mí, lo es —contesté.  
—Pero tal vez no conozcamos bien a la señorita Akane Tendo—habló Mousse —Algo deben esconder ese par de ojos chocolate.

* * *

**CataBeeeelen: **¡Hola! Sí, créeme también creo que Akane es algo mateita.. Pero no sé, está dentro de su carácter tener un vocabulario y conocimiento bien empleado... Como nosotras, ay si xd Gracias por leer, nos vemos luego! :D

**Akarly: **¡Hola! jaja mira que en vez de que Ranma dijiera que tenían algo, más bien hizo la ''acción'' de ello. Gracias por tu apoyo linda :) Espero volver a verte :D

**Adzone/Andrés: **¡Hola! Wow, este review me dejó muy impresionada y feliz. Más que todo con saber que un chico leía esto, estaba entusiasmada en ver si alguien podría leerlo y sucedió :D no te preocupes por la cuenta, yo tampoco la tenía. Solo lo hice por el hecho de subir fics y eso nada más. Y Gracias, la verdad es que te comprendo, al leer un summary, tengo la impresión de que solo será amor, peleas y amor. Pero también hay ciertos fics donde hay mucho drama. :D Espero volver a verte :D

**Burntnights: **¡Hola! Tu review me dejó algo confundida haha será por que leiste el primer capitulo. Espero que luego te vaya gustando la historia :) Nos vemos luego.

**Miriblackgm: **¡Hola! tranquila, cuando se trata de amor... uf, me encanta a pesar de que lo odie en películas o cosas así :D en lectura es más.. no lo sé. Mejor para mí, son muchos capítulos así que el amor, tardaría, pero no la atracción. Gracias por leer, espero volver a verte linda :D

**Teddy's Circus: **¡Hola! Jaja claro, Ranma siempre deja a alguien adelante de él y luego él se queda con todo el orgullo varonil. Akane y Ranma se están enredando mutuamente. :'D Gracias por leer, espero volver a verte linda :D

**Guest: **¡Hola! Entiendo perfectamente tu punto de vista en las cosas, el cambio de algo, puede ser un vector de otro reflejo en el personaje, pero bueno fue un impulso mio el cambiar ciertas cosas. Bueno sigo de viaje, más bien no eran ni ocho, ni nueve horas de viaje, más bien son doce. Estoy con unos tratamientos y por suerte pude actualizar hoy. Dejando de lado ese tema, totalmente agradecida por tus comentarios en estos últimos días. Gracias por leer y espero volver a verte ;D

**Lony-chan: **¡Hola! Y Gracias por empezar a leer el fic, espero que te guste :D

* * *

¿Reviews? (Si tienen alguna duda, fuera del fic. Pueden comunicármela sin problema en los reviews.)

**BoMinYeon.**


	20. Ranma

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 20: Encarcelado.**

* * *

Comencé a caminar, ya quería irme de este maldito lugar.

Pero mis pasos se detuvieron al ver como Kuno se acercaba a mí.

—Hola imbécil —me dijo.  
—¿Acaso hoy es el día de insultemos a Ranma? —pregunté. Lo miré —No estoy de humor Kuno, métete en tus putos asuntos, déjame en paz.  
—¿Sabes? El otro día me entere de una cosa —dijo sin dejar de caminar a mi alrededor.  
—¿A sí? ¿Andas de chismosita? —dije burlón.  
—¿Te gusta besar a Akane? —me preguntó. Sonreí por lo bajo. Por ahí venía la mano. Entonces iba a joderlo un poco.

—No solo eso, también me encanta escucharla gemir. Es tan energética —le dije. Vi como su rostro se volvía rojo como un tomate.  
—¿Te gusta tanto como hacer todo lo que tu padre te dice? —dijo  
—¿De que hablas?  
—Estuve averiguando unas cosas sobre ti Saotome…  
Lo agarré de la camisa y lo acerqué a mí para mirarlo fijo a los ojos. Maldito bastardo, no iba a joder conmigo.  
—Tu madre era una ramera Ranma, yo no se como hizo tu padre para aguantarla. Mujeres así son una peste… hay que eliminarlas. Mira que abandonar a su hijo por ir detrás de un hombre es terrible —el maldito infeliz cayó pesadamente al pasto, ya que le partí la cara de un solo golpe. ¿De donde demonios había sacado eso? Con un poco de dificultad el maldito perro logró ponerse de pie —También supe que quería una niña, pero saliste tú. Igual pagó el ballet, ¿no es así Ranmesita?  
—Te mostraré de cerca el puño de un hombre real, Kuno —le dije y lo volví a golpear. Cayó al pasto y comencé a patearlo en el estomago. ¡Infeliz, mal nacido! —Vamos Takewaki, pelea como hombre —lo levanté y lo acerqué a mí para hablarle cerca. Su nariz estaba destrozada y su labio partido. Pero yo quería verlo peor, mucho peor —Tú no sabes nada infeliz, absolutamente nada… Pero ¿sabes que cosas puedes saber? Lo bien que la paso con tu ex por las noches. Nunca imagine que una criatura tan pequeña podría dar tanto placer como ella lo hace… Me encanta cuando se ríe de ti y me cuenta lo patético que eres. Y no sabes como amo, que me pida más y más… Le gusta mucho contra la pared.  
Escuché el sonido de un silbato. Giré mi cabeza y vi como dos policías corrían hacia nosotros. Maldije por lo bajo y solté a Kuno. Este cayó al suelo y se retorció allí.  
—¡Levanta la manos! —me gritó uno de ellos. Puse mis manos en lo alto, y se acercó a mí.  
Comenzó a revisarme, mientras que el otro policía atendía a Takewaki.  
—Casi lo matas —me dijo el otro hombre.  
—Él se lo buscó —respondí.  
—Tendrás que venir con nosotros, Saotome —dijo el que me estaba revisando.  
—No hay problema —dije. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto de policía. Me pusieron unas esposas, y me metieron adentro. Vi como una rubia chica corría hacia el auto.  
—¿A dónde lo llevan? —preguntó nerviosa mi prima.  
—El señor acaba de atacar brutalmente al chico que está tirado por allí —le contestó el oficial. Ukyo me miró a mí y luego miró hacia donde estaba Kuno.  
—¿Qué hiciste Saotome? —dijo sin poder creerlo.  
—Tranquila Ukyo, ve a casa tranquila —le dije y el auto arranco.  
Llegamos a la comisaría. El oficial que me llevaba me quitó las esposas, y me acercó hasta donde estaba el sargento. Este levantó la cabeza y me miró fijo.  
—Saotome, ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? —me preguntó.  
—Lo encontramos golpeando a otro muchacho —le contó el oficial.  
—Muchacho, muchacho, muchacho… creo que sabías que estabas condicionado, ¿verdad?  
—Si sargento, pero le juro que valió la pena – dije y sonreí.  
—Tienes derecho a una llamada. Me alcanzó el teléfono y lo tomé. No me iba a quedar otro remedio que llamarlo a él. A mi padre. Marqué. Sonó una… sonó otra.  
—¿Diga? —dijo al atender.  
—Genma —le dije.  
—¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó él, como si ya supiera de ante mano que era algo malo.  
—Tuve un pequeño problema. Estoy arrestado —le conté.  
—¡Diablos, Ranma! —rugió enojado.—¡Estoy cansado de tus problemas! ¡Ya no daré la cara por ti! ¡Fíjate como sales o púdrete ahí si quieres!  
—Está bien, gracias —dije y colgué. El sargento me miró, espero a que le dijera algo —Creo que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos sargento —le dije y sonreí.

Él negó divertido con la cabeza.  
—Llévenselo a una celda individual, está demasiado joven como para meterlo con los grandes.  
—Gracias sargento, es usted muy considerado.  
—No me subestimes jovencito —me aclaró —Ahora llévenselo.  
Me empujaron un poco hasta tirarme dentro de una celda que contenía una cama, y a un costado un baño.  
Miré a mi alrededor y maldije por lo bajo. Otra vez caí en este agujero, y esta vez necesitaba de un milagro para poder salir de aquí. Me senté en la cama y trate de calmarme, poniéndome como loco no voy a lograr nada.  
Las horas comenzaron a pasar, y se me hacían interminables. Me puse a pensar cuantos años eran los que podía llegar a pasar en un lugar como este, y juro que llegué a desesperarme.  
—Saotome, tienes vistas —me dijeron. Levanté la cabeza y vi como mis dos amigos se acercaban.  
—¿Qué hiciste Saotome? —preguntó Mutsu.  
—Tenía que hacerlo —le dije.  
—Pero ¿Acaso no te pusiste a pensar en las consecuencias? —dijo Ryoga. Los miré.  
—¡No, maldita sea! —rugí, y me puse de pie —¡Ese maldito infeliz me buscó, y me encontró!  
—Ese no es el problema ahora Ranma —me dijo Mousse —El problema ahora es que tendrás un juicio y una sentencia. Takewaki, puede hundirte.  
—Pues que lo haga, no me interesa…  
—Ambos sabemos que si te importa Saotome —dijo Mousse.  
—Si, tienes razón —dije soltando un suspiro.  
—Nosotros haremos todo lo que podamos, no estas solo en esto. Debo decirte que tu prima esta como loca buscando un buen abogado. La condenada de verdad te quiere —me contó Ryoga  
—Mi castaña prima, y yo que quería devolverla por donde vino —dije nostálgico  
—Y otra que está que trepa las paredes es… Akane.  
—¿Akane? —pregunté.  
—Si —asintió Ryoga —Le dijeron que habías golpeado a Kuno, que él estaba en el hospital y tú que estabas preso, y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti.  
—Condenada… —musité.  
Era por ella que yo estaba aquí adentro, pero juro que no estaba arrepentido. Y juro que todas las cosas que le dije a Takewaki, fueron cosas que me salieron del alma. Cosas que deseo, cosas que imagino. Akane Tendo está metida en mi cabeza de una forma que no puedo describir.  
La noche se me pasó lenta en aquel lugar. No pude dormir pensando en todo lo que podía pasar si no salía de aquí. De verdad tuve que haberme controlado… pero él, él me saco de quicio. Además, ¿Cómo logró saber todo eso? Alguien estuvo hablándole a aquel infeliz de mi vida. Al día siguiente los guardias me dieron de desayunar y me dieron la noticia de que tenía una visita.  
Vi como ella entraba con cuidado y con algo de asco miraba a su alrededor.  
—¿Shampoo? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté. Ella se acercó más a la celda.  
—No sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti —me dijo ella.  
—No hacía falta que vinieras Shampoo —dije mientras me ponía de pie.  
—A pesar de que quieras darme celos con la odiosa de Tendo, yo estoy aquí… Y hablando de ella, ¿Dónde esta? ¿No era que tenían algo?  
—Si, si lo tienen teñida —escuché la voz de Ukyo. Ambos nos giramos a verla, no estaba sola. Akane venía a su lado —Vamos Shampoo, ellos tienen que hablar de sus cosas… o hacer cosas ¿me entiendes verdad?  
—No vas a pedirme que me vaya por ella, ¿verdad? —me preguntó la rubia.  
Miré a Akane y luego a Ukyo. Volví mi vista a Shampoo.  
—Va a ser mejor que te vayas Shampoo, este no es lugar para ti —le dije lo más amable que pude.  
—Eres un mal agradecido —me dijo indignada y comenzó a caminar.  
—Si, si lo es —le dijo Ukyo mientras caminaba detrás de ella.  
Fijé mi vista en Akane. Ella solo se acercó un poco más.  
—Solo vine a decirte que ya tenemos la forma de sacarte de aquí —me habló distante.  
—¿Estas segura? ¿O también viniste a la visita higiénica? Ya me toca…  
—Ni siquiera cuando estas a punto de terminar preso por unos cuantos años dejas de ser perbertido, ¿verdad?  
—Se que te preocupaste más por mi, que por Takewaki —le dije serio.  
—No vine a hacer sociales contigo —sentenció. Al parecer de verdad estaba enojada —Para eso tienes a otras… solo vine para decirte que esta tarde será tu juicio y declararé a tu favor. Lo único que tienes que hacer es guardar silencio y confirmar todo lo que yo digo.  
Comenzó a caminar, entonces me acerqué más a los barrotes.  
—¿Por qué lo haces? —le pregunté. Se giró a verme.  
—Por tu prima —me respondió.  
—¿Estás completamente segura de eso? —le dije. Me miró —Por favor, acércate —le pedí. Me miró con duda y se acercó. Con cuidado tomé sus manos. Ella miró la unión de nuestras ellas y luego volvió la vista a mí —Muchas gracias.  
—¿Por qué? —me preguntó.  
—Por querer ayudarme —respondí —Aunque sea por mi prima.  
—Yo se lo mucho que ella te quiere —dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.  
Entonces con cuidado solté sus manos para tomar su rostro. Me miró sorprendida.  
—¿Que haces? —preguntó nerviosa.  
—Shh —le dije y despacio la acerqué más al pequeño espacio que había entre los barrotes. Acaricié su mejilla —Déjame besarte —le rogué en un susurro.  
—No —negó efusivamente mientras ponía las manos sobre las mías e intentaba alejarse.  
—Por favor Akane, déjame hacerlo, te lo estoy rogando. Además es mi manera de pagarte lo que estas haciendo por mí —dije mientras mi mirada estaba clavaba en sus ojos.  
—Yo no quiero nada de ti —aseguró.  
—Akane, ¿Por qué me haces esto?  
—Yo no te hago nada Saotome, tú eres el que hace mal las cosas —dijo.  
—Por favor, déjame hacerlo. Lo necesito —le pedí. Ella volvió a negar pero no se alejó, sus manos apretaron un poco más mías que estaban sujetando su bello rostro —Cierra los ojos...  
—No… tú cierra los ojos —dijo ella.  
—Siempre lo hago cuando te beso —le confesé.  
Sonreí levemente, para luego acercarme más al tiempo que mis ojos se cerraban. No iba a ser violento, ni pasional en este beso... quería ser ¿tierno? Rocé sus suaves labios con cuidado, separándolos un poco.  
—Creo que ayer fuiste muy claro cuando me dijiste que yo te hacia más mal que bien. Bueno, lo entendí, me quedó claro. Yo quise establecer una relación amistosa, pero al parecer eso no cuadra contigo. Y bueno así lo quieres así será —se alejó de mi agarre. La miré algo sorprendido —Tú ahí y yo aquí…  
—Akane…  
—Ya me cansé de intentarlo Saotome, eres… tan cínico, no lo comprendes. Yo no soy como Shampoo, y además pienso que acostarse con alguien que apenas conoces es… aborrecible.  
—¿Y si me conocieras más? —le pregunté.  
—Tampoco —me dijo.  
Suspiré levemente.  
—Entonces, ¿así son las cosas? —dije.  
—¿Qué te parece si lo discutimos cuando salgas? —preguntó.  
—¿Por qué no ahora?  
—Porque no se me da la gana, y no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Estas encerrado.  
Me guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar para alejarse.  
—LOCO ¿SABES? QUIERES VOLVERME LOCO —le grité bien fuerte para que me escuchara.  
Suspiré y me acosté en aquella pequeña cama. Escuché que alguien corría hacia mi celda. Levanté la cabeza y la miré.  
—Lo siento, se me olvidó —dijo. Una caja cayó sobre mi cuerpo. La tomé y eran cigarrillos. Volví mi vista a ella. Sonrió levemente —Solo fuma, si ya has desayunado… Ahora si, adiós —se despidió y se fue.  
Me senté en la cama y miré la caja entre mis manos.  
No la comprendo, ¡Me es imposible! Si ella solo fuera un poco más clara conmigo, yo no estaría tan confundido.  
Las horas comenzaron a pasar, hasta que uno de los guardias entró y me dio un traje que me había mandado mi prima.  
Faltaba media hora para que el juicio comenzara. Me cambie y me senté a esperar a que vinieran por mí.  
—Vamos Saotome, ya es hora —me habló el sargento.  
Me puse de pie y abrieron la celda.  
—¿Cree que salga sargento? —le pregunté.  
Él sonrió por lo bajo y me hizo caminar un poco para entrar a una oficina.  
—Pues la veo un poco difícil hijo, pero no imposible.  
—Cualquier cosa, si llego a quedarme… le aseguró que vamos a llevarnos bien —dije algo divertido.  
—Ya lo creo Ranma, ya lo creo —palmeó mi hombro.  
Me pusieron las esposas, como si fuera un criminal de primera clase. Este país siempre esta al revés, los verdaderos maleantes andan sueltos, mientras que la gente honesta y buena se pudre dentro de esas cárceles.  
De verdad deseo con todo mi corazón salir de esto, y juro que voy a comportarme. Juro que no volveré a ser impulsivo.  
Comenzaron a caminar conmigo y más rápido de lo que pensé llegamos al juzgado. Una puerta de madera se abrió y me empujaron levemente para que entrara.  
Todo el mundo se puso de pie, ya que el juez a cargo de la causa entraba por la otra puerta. Divisé a mi prima y a Akane sentadas al lado de Luis, mi abogado. Mi fiel abogado. Quizás mi padre se haya apiadado y lo haya contactado.  
Del otro lado, divisé a Takewaki, sentado al lado de su abogado. Sonreí para mis adentros al ver el estado en el que estaba. La felicidad que recorrió mi cuerpo fue muy gratificante. Eso significaba que yo no había pasado una noche dentro de esta cárcel en vano.  
Sentados detrás estaban Mousse y Ryoga, los miré a ambos y los dos sonrieron contentos. Algo me decía que yo ya estaba salvado.  
—Comencemos —dijo el juez.  
Me sentaron al lado de mi abogado y al instante mi prima me abrazó. No pude devolverle el gesto pues tenía las esposas en las manos  
—El acusado, es el señor Ranma Saotome de 19 años de edad, por atentado físico al señor Kuno Takewaki, que es el demandante. Pido a los abogados que se acerquen al estrado…  
Nuestros abogados se levantaron y se saludaron con una apretada de manos. Volvieron su vista al juez, dijeron algo en voz baja y Luis se volvió a sentar. Me quitaron las esposas.  
—¿Crees que salga? —le pregunté en voz baja.  
—Si creen todo lo que dirá la señorita Akane, lo más probable es que si —me contestó.  
—¿Y que es lo que va a decir? —dije intrigado.  
—Ya lo veraz —dijo Luis con una leve sonrisa.  
Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Akane. Su hermosa mirada se cruzó con la mía, pero al instante la apartó.  
Ella no solo es mi perdición, sino que ahora también le voy a deber la libertad.  
¡Esto es increíble!  
—Llamo a declarar al señor Kuno Takewaki —habló su abogado.  
Aisawa se puso de pie, y un poco rengo se acercó al estrado.  
Se sentó y un hombre con un libro se acercó a él.  
—Jura decir la verdad, y nada más que la verdad —dijo él hombre.  
—Si, juro —dijo Takewaki y apoyó la mano sobre el libro.  
—Señor Kuno Takewaki, ¿Hace cuanto que conoce al señor Saotome? —le preguntó.  
—De nombre hará un año —dijo él y me miró —Así como persona, un mes aproximadamente.  
—¿Tenían una buena relación?  
—Ni buena ni mala, apenas trataba con él.  
—Mal nacido —musité.  
—¿Qué pasó ayer por la tarde? —le preguntó su abogado.  
—Yo estaba caminando por el jardín de la Universidad, entonces divisé a Saotome… me acerque a él y lo saludé amablemente —dijo aquel infeliz —Entonces, comenzó a insultarme, a decirme cosas sobre... – se detuvo y miró a Akane – No importa... y luego me golpeó.  
—¡Eso no fue así, infeliz! —rugí poniéndome de pie.  
—Señor Ranma Saotome, le voy a pedir que guarde silencio —me advirtió el juez.  
Soltando un gruñido me senté en mi lugar.  
—¿Entonces usted asegura que el señor Saotome lo atacó sin motivo alguno? —le dijo el abogado.  
—Sin ningún motivo —aseguró el mal nacido.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**BoMinYeon.**


	21. Loca VS Imbécil

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 21: Loca VS Imbécil.**

* * *

Lo miré con toda la furia que podía tener. Maldito infeliz, juro que me las va a pagar de la manera más dolorosa.

—No más preguntas —dijo su abogado.  
—¿Usted tiene preguntas señor Luis? —le preguntó a mi abogado.  
—Si, si las tengo —dijo y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta donde estaba Kuno —Señor Takewaki, ¿Por qué cree que el señor Saotome lo atacó? —le preguntó.  
—Mmm, porque es un lunático —dijo él.  
—Aja, según se el señor Saotome tiene un excelente historial psicológico. No tiene ningún problema mental —dijo y giró para mirar a los miembros del jurado —Entonces queridos miembros del jurado, ¿ustedes creen que pudo golpearlo porque si? Algún motivo tuvo que tener, ¿Cuál fue el motivo señor Saotome? —Aisawa guardó silencio y compartió una nerviosa mirada con su abogado —No más preguntas al señor.  
—Puede retirarse Kuno Takewaki —le dijo el juez —Señor Luis, ¿tiene alguien para interrogar?  
—Si —dijo él. Se giró a vernos —Llamo al estrado a la señorita Akane Tendo.  
Todo el mundo se giró a verla. Con cuidado ella se puso de pie y caminó de la misma forma hasta el lugar en donde antes estaba Takewaki. El mismo hombre del libro se acercó a ella.  
—Jura decir la verdad, y nada más que la verdad —le dijo.  
Ella apoyó la mano derecha sobre el libro.  
—Lo juro —dijo. Luis se acercó hasta ella.  
—Bien señorita Tendo, ¿Usted conoce al señor Takewaki? —le preguntó.  
—Si —dijo ella asintiendo.  
—¿Podría decirnos hace cuanto?  
—Conozco a Kuno desde hace ya dos años, lo conocí en unas vacaciones que hice con mi padre.  
—¿Podría decirnos como es él?  
—Kuno es un chico dulce, cuando quiere. Atento y respetuoso —habló ella. ¿Acaso eso iba a ayudarme a salir? —Pero tiene un serio problema, es demasiado celoso…  
—¿Celoso? —dijo mi abogado y sonrió —¿Podría decirnos un poco más de eso?  
—¡Objeción! ¿Qué tiene que ver la vida personal del señor Takewaki con esto? —dijo su abogado.  
—No da lugar —dijo el juez y miró a Luis —Prosiga.  
—Kuno y yo comenzamos una relación amorosa algunos meses después de conocernos, antes de eso todo era perfecto, hasta que comenzaron a aparecer los celos. Pero no eran celos normales, eran celos posesivos y hasta irracionales. Aguante esa situación, porque de verdad lo quería, y quería intentar algo con él. Hasta que hace unos meses decidí terminar con la relación, sus celos me estresaban…  
—Entonces ¿usted nos está diciendo que el señor Takewaki sufre un grave problema de celos?  
—Si —dijo ella asintiendo.  
—¿Usted conoce al señor Saotome? —le preguntó. Ella posó su mirada en mí, se veía dulce y linda. Y había algo en su mirada que no había visto antes. Tal vez su conducta se debe a algo que no quiera decirme.. ¿Qué es?  
—Si —contestó.  
—¿Puede contarnos sobre eso?  
—A Saotome lo conozco hace un mes. Él y yo vamos a la misma Universidad, al igual que Kuno.  
—Aja, ¿usted podría decirme algunas cosas sobre el señor Saotome?  
—Él es caballero y respetuoso. Siempre se muestra generoso con la gente que quiere y siempre encuentra la manera de hacerte reír.  
—¿Señorita Tendo, tiene usted algo con el señor Saotome? —le preguntó.  
Ella volvió su vista a mí y yo la miré fijo.  
—Si —dijo ella.  
Entonces sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba. Ella iba a mentir para sacarme de aquí.  
—¿Hace cuanto?  
—Hace dos semanas.  
Luis se giró a ver a los miembros del jurado.  
—Una joven pareja, que acaba de empezar ¿no les parece tierno? —preguntó. Todos rieron por lo bajo. Se acercó de nuevo a Akane —¿Cree usted que eso tiene que ver con lo que pasó ayer con el señor Takewaki?  
—Estoy completamente segura de ello —dijo ella.  
—¡Maldita seas Akane! —rugió Kuno.  
—¡Vuélvele a levantar la voz imbécil y te arrepentirás! —le advertí.  
—¡Orden, orden! —dijo el juez elevando la voz, haciendo que todos se callaran —Prosiga señorita.  
—Inuyasha jamás actuaría sin provocación. No lo conozco hace mucho, pero si lo suficiente. Siempre esta tranquilo, y pasivo. Le gusta compartir tardes con sus amigos, y no es celoso… bueno quizás un poco, pero normal. Estoy segura de que Koga se enteró y que fue a buscarlo —dijo y su voz comenzó a sonar temblorosa. Todos la miramos bien.  
—Es hora de la actuación —me susurró Ukyo.  
—Lo único que yo quiero es que él salga. Ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo terrible que fue ayer para mi enterarme de que él estaba aquí —dijo y soltó algunas lágrimas —Yo lo quiero, y él no es un mal chico. Yo se que también me quiere…  
—Tranquila señorita Tendo —le dijo Luis y le cedió un pañuelo.  
Ella sonó su nariz y soltó un nuevo sollozo. Giré mi vista al jurado y todas las mujeres que estaban allí miraban con ternura a Akane.  
—¿Acaso no puedes dejarme en paz Kuno? —le preguntó a Takewaki —¿No te cansas de querer volverme loca?  
—¡Eres una cualquiera! —le gritó él.  
—¡No te voy a permitir que le hables así a mi terroncito de azúcar! ¡No le hables así a mi algodón de azúcar! —le grité poniéndome de pie. Abrí los ojos como platos al igual que ella, les juro que lo último salió del alma. Escuche risas por parte de Ryoga y Mousse.  
—¡Ya cállense señores o los encerrare a los dos! —gritó el juez.  
Todo el mundo volvió a guardar silencio.  
—Lo único que pido es que piensen bien antes de encerrarlo. Yo se que él hizo unas cuantas cosas malas en el pasado, pero me dijo que estaba dispuesto a cambiar…  
—Si, por ti si cariño. —dije en voz alta. Todos me miraron. Ojala, que esto funcione.. Aun que me divierte y mucho.  
—No tengo más preguntas señor juez —dijo Luis.  
—Señor Henry, ¿tiene preguntas para la señorita Tendo? —preguntó el juez al abogado de Takewaki.  
—No, no señor —contestó él.  
—Puede volver a su lugar señorita Tendo —le dijo el juez.  
—Gracias —susurró ella.  
Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. Entonces me paré y me acerqué rápidamente a ella.  
—Señor Saotome, siéntese —me dijo el juez. No le presté atención y la miré fijo a los ojos.  
—Tengo besarte para que esto sea más real —le susurré.  
—No —dijo ella por lo bajo.  
—Si —dije y me incliné hacia su rostro.  
Capturé sus labios de manera suave, cerrando al instante mis ojos. Todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor pasó a un segundo plano. Solo estaba ella frente a mí. Ella y esta maldita sensación que me trae loco. Sus labios se dejaron mover suaves junto a los míos.  
—¡Jovencitos! —elevó la voz el juez. Kagome se alejó rápidamente de mí.  
—Lo siento —se disculpó ella.  
—Usted no tiene ni idea de lo feo que es pasar una noche alejado de esos labios —le dije.  
—Vuelva a su asiento, señor Saotome —me dijo.  
Asentí y volví a sentarme. Giré mi cabeza para ver a Akane, ella me miró y negó con la cabeza para luego mirar al frente. Creo que no debí hacer eso, pero fue más fuerte que yo.  
Uno de los miembros del jurado se levantó y le entregó un papel al juez. Este lo leyó y nos miró a todos.  
—Ya tenemos la sentencia —dijo el juez. Respiré profundamente. Y me imaginé lo que iba a ser pasar uno años aquí dentro. Cerré los ojos y esperé a escuchar —La corte a decidido absolver al señor Ranma Saotome, bajo la fianza de unos dos mil dólares.  
El aire que estaba aguantando en mis pulmones salió rápidamente. Miré a Luis y él sonrió. Escuché a lo lejos un festejo de risas. Giré y eran Mousse y Ryoga.  
—¡Maldición! —rugió Takewaki —¡Son todos unos incompetentes! ¡No saben nada!  
—Señor Kuno Takewaki, ¡Cálmese! —le dijo el juez.  
—¡Y usted más que ningún otro, señor juez! —le gritó.  
—¡No voy a tolerar la falta de respeto a mi autoridad! —le dijo él —¡Enciérrenlo para que aprenda a respetar a la ley!  
Vimos como los guardias lo llevaban, para adentro. Ukyo se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Pude responderle el gesto.  
—Te juro que estaba muy preocupada primito —me dijo. Me alejé de ella y le sonreí.  
—Lo se, tonta —le dije divertido.  
—Pensé que ibas a quedarte en ese horrible lugar.  
—Pero como ves, no fue así.  
—Bueno, ya damos por terminado esto —habló el juez —Señor Saotome, puede irse… pero la próxima vez no habrá perdón.  
—Lo entiendo —le contesté —¿Qué harán con Takewaki?  
—Lo dejaré una noche para que aprenda a comportarse —me contestó.  
—¿No podrían ser dos? —pedí.  
—Lo siento, pero no —me dijo.  
Asentí divertido. El honorable juez se puso de pie y se fue de allí. Los miembros del jurado comenzaron a hacer lo mismo. Mis amigos se acercaron a mí. Mousse me abrazó con fuerza, como si hace mucho no lo hiciera.  
—Pensamos que te pudrirías adentro —dijo contentó Mousse.  
—Si, hasta estábamos haciendo turnos para quien te traía los cigarrillos —dijo Ryoga.  
—Gracias a dios no fue así —dijo Ukyo contenta y me volvió a abrazar.  
—Todo salió mejor de lo que esperé —habló Luis —Y todo gracias a la señorita Tendo.  
Me giré a buscarla y ya no estaba.  
—¿Dónde esta? —pregunté.  
—Creo que se fue —dijo Ukyo apuntando a la puerta que se acababa de cerrar.  
—¿Cómo que se fue? —dije confundido.  
Entonces puse mis piernas a correr para encontrarla. Salí y la divisé caminando.  
—¡Akane! —la llamé. Ella comenzó a caminar más rápido, entonces comencé a correr de nuevo hasta que logré alcanzarla. La tomé del brazo y la detuve.  
—¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó nerviosa.  
—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¡Pasa que trato de ayudarte y tú tu aprovechas! —me dijo enojada.  
—¿Lo dices por el beso? —dije algo confundido.  
—Dime, ¿Qué necesidad tenías? Bastante ya hice poniéndome en contra de Kuno, no debiste hacer eso…  
—Lo siento, lo siento —me disculpe.  
—¿De verdad lo sientes? —preguntó con ese tono firme y enojado aun.  
—Realmente… no —contesté.  
—¡Lo ves! Eres… eres un cínico.  
—Espera un segundo…  
—Ya no te quiero cerca —dijo apretando los dientes —¡Ni como amigo, ni como nada!  
—Pero Akane…  
—¡Pero Akane, nada! ¡Me cansé Ranma, realmente me cansé! ¡Me cansé de tu inmadurez, de tu cinismo, de la falta de consideración!  
—No es la primera vez que te beso…  
—Lo se, pero fue la última —sentenció. Entonces sentí una presión en mi pecho —Querías una respuesta directa, entonces la tendrás. ¡No! ¡No tienes ninguna posibilidad!  
—¿Así lo quieres? —le dije un poco molesto.  
—¡Si, así lo quiero! ¡Ya no me mires, ya no me hables! ¡Has de cuenta que no me conoces! Y quédate tranquilo, no me veras en tu casa. Le diré a tu prima que ahora nos juntaremos en la mía o en la de Kasumi…  
—Pues aun así no vas a deshacerte de mí —le comenté.  
—Si lo dices por lo de la oficina de mi mamá, quédate tranquilo, haré como si no estuvieras. Pero esto se terminó, y espero que ahora si haya quedado bien claro.  
Comenzó a caminar, dejándome con toda la bronca del mundo.  
—¡Ya volverás arrastrándote a mí! —le dije fuerte ya que se alejaba más.  
—¡Eso lo veremos! —me contestó.  
—¡Loca!  
—¡Imbécil!  
Me quedé ahí quieto, mirando como desaparecía. ¡Al demonio! ¿Quién la necesita?  
¡Yo soy el que tuvo que haber dicho esas cosas, cuando me cansara de ella!

* * *

¿Reviews?

Les pido un favor, porfis. Unanse a la página de Facebook; KpopUnniesOppas

¡Gracias!

**BoMinYeon.**


	22. Molestia

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 22: Molestia.**

* * *

Luego del juicio volví a mi casa con mi prima y mis amigos. Ukyo se preparó para ir a lo de Akane, en donde me dijo que desde ahora en más se iban a juntar por mi culpa…

Pues eso es mejor para mi, ya no tendré que llegar a mi casa y verla… infestada de chicas.  
Mousse y Ryoga se sentaron al mismo tiempo en el sillón.  
—¿Y que pasó con Akane? —me preguntó Mousse.  
Solté un agobiado suspiró y me senté frente a ellos después de pasarles su plato de comida. Habíamos pedidos unas pizzas.  
—Es una loca —dije irritado.  
—Pero bien que esa loca te salvó el pellejo, ¿vieron la actuación que hizo? —habló Ryoga.  
—Fue increíble, te aseguro que casi me hace llorar —agregó Mousse.  
—Ya dejen de hablar de ella —sentencié.  
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás sensible hoy? —preguntó con burla Hibiki.  
—No me busques… porque vas a encontrarme —le advertí.  
—No creo que quieras otro día en la cárcel ¿o si? —dijo Mutsu.  
Gruñí por lo bajo y tomé un poco de mi lata de cerveza antes de darle un mordisco a mi porción de pizza.  
Sus palabras aun sonaban en mi cabeza.  
'Querías una respuesta directa, entonces la tendrás. ¡No! ¡No tienes ninguna posibilidad!'  
¡Condenada y mil veces condenada seas Akane!  
Luego de terminar de comer, ordenamos todo y nos acomodamos para dormir. Hoy, ellos se quedarían a dormir aquí. Me acosté en el colchón y miré fijo al techo. Akane no salía de mi cabeza, Akane me atormentaba y no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.  
Levanté la cabeza para mirar a mis amigos y ambos ya estaban dormidos. Sin hacer ruido, me puse de pie, tomé el teléfono y salí al balcón. Cerré la puerta, para que no escucharan y caminé hasta el fondo. Me recargué sobre la baranda y comencé a marcar el número de su casa. Comenzó a sonar, pero nadie contestaba. Corté y volví a marcar. Sonó una vez… sonó otra.  
—¿Hola? —escuché su dormida voz. No dije nada, solo guardé silencio —¿Hola? Holaaaa, ¿Hola, hay alguien? —preguntó elevando un poco más su voz —¿Mikado? ¿Eres tú?  
—¿Quién es Mikado? —la pregunta salió impulsivamente de mí.  
—¿Saotome? ¿Eres tú? —dijo con sorpresa.  
—Te hice una pregunta directa, espero una respuesta directa —le dije.  
—¿Acaso no has visto que hora es? —preguntó nerviosa.  
—¿Quién diablos es Mikado? —dije elevando más mi voz.  
Guardó silencio por varios segundos. Solo se escuchaba su leve respiración, y por un momento deseé poder escuchar esa respiración pero cara a cara. Poder escuchar esa respiración cerca de mi oído…  
—Si te contesto, ¿me dejaras en paz? —dijo con voz calma.  
—Contéstame de una vez —sentencié.  
—Un viejo amigo…  
—¿Qué clase de amigo? —pregunté al instante.  
—¿Acaso esto es un interrogatorio judicial? Que yo sepa el que estuvo preso fuiste tú, yo no le debo nada a nadie. Así que mejor deja de molestar y déjame dormir, ¡de una vez! —me dijo.  
—¡Ahora tú vas a escucharme…! —escuché el interminable sonido del fin de la llamada.  
Me había cortado. Con cuidado alejé el teléfono de mi oreja. No, ella no pudo haberme cortado el teléfono de esa forma. Respiré profundamente antes de enloquecer.  
—LOCO, QUIERES VOLVERME LOCO —le grité al teléfono como si de verdad ella iba a escucharme.  
Al día siguiente me negué rotundamente al ir a la Universidad, hasta que Ryoga me amenazó con hacer explotar a Betty, si no me movía de donde estaba. Entonces accedí a regañadientes. Desayunamos algo rápido y partimos para allí. Antes de llegar Mousse, se desvió del camino, diciendo que tenía que ir a buscar unas cosas. 'Hoy me animaré al fin'  
Eso fue lo último que nos dijo antes de doblar una calle antes de la calle que nos llevaba a la Universidad.  
Ryoga y yo nos miramos un poco extrañados, y decidimos dejarlo pasar. Llegamos y la gente, ya comenzaba a entrar apresurada. Estábamos por llegar tarde, una vez más. Pero eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo.  
Mi amigo y yo divisamos un elegante auto, y era nada más, y nada menos que el auto de Akane. Ella se bajó y luego se bajaron mi prima y Kasumi. Las tres reían divertidas. Ukyo fijó su mirada hacia nosotros y dijo algo. Al instante las otras dos se giraron a vernos.  
La mirada divertida de Akane, se esfumó al posarse sobre mí. Revoleó los ojos y suspiró levemente. Comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros.  
—Buen día —saludó Ukyo alegre.  
—Hola —dijo con tono bobo Ryoga.  
Mi castaña prima rió divertida y negó con la cabeza.  
—Buenos días —dijo por lo bajo Kasumi.  
—Buen día Kasumi —le respondí.  
—Hola Ryoga, ¿Cómo estas? —le preguntó Akane.  
Ryoga frunció el ceño y me miró a mí.  
—Mmm, muy bien Akane ¿Y tú? —le dijo él.  
—Mejor que nunca —aseguró.  
—¿Acaso has perdido la falta de modales? —le dije.  
Ella bostezó y luego miró su reloj. Miró a sus amigas.  
—Chicas, creo que ya debemos entrar, se nos hará tarde —dijo y volvió su vista a Ryoga —¿Dónde está Mousse?  
—No lo se, dijo que iba a hacer una cosa —contestó mi amigo.  
Le iba a decir algo, hasta que sentimos como alguien llegaba. Nos giramos a verlo y era Mousse. Se bajó rápidamente de su moto y agitado se acercó corriendo hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Lo miramos extrañado, pues traía consigo un gran ramo de flores.  
Los verdes ojos de Kasumi se abrieron bien al verlo. Agitado Mutsu se acercó hasta ella.  
—Kasumi —dijo respirando trabajosamente —Se que piensas que soy un… idiota, y puede ser que tengas toda la razón del mundo. Pero… pero te juro que ya no me siento tan así. Siento que… que puedo cambiar cada vez que veo. Porque eres eso que yo necesito para ser una mejor persona, eso para ser un hombre de bien…  
—Aaaaaw, ¿escuchas lo que le esta diciendo? —preguntó enternecida Ukyo.  
Volví mi vista hacia Mutsu. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso se había vuelto completamente loco?  
—Se que no tuvimos un buen comienzo, y tampoco un buen encuentro y bueno casi nada. Pero quiero demostrarte que puedo ser otro de ese que te imaginas, ¿Me dejas? —le preguntó y le tendió el ramo de flores.  
La pequeña chica de anteojitos tomó atónita las flores  
Yo creo que no podía creer todo lo que Mousse le acaba de decir. Todos esperamos ansiosos a que le dijera algo.  
—Vamos Kasumi, dile algo —le susurró Akane.  
—Mmm, yo… —habló algo nerviosa —Yo… yo también creo que podrías cambiar.  
Mousse sonrió contento y se acercó a abrazarla. Ukyo nos hizo un gesto para que con mucha discreción comenzáramos a salir de allí. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados. Las dos chicas comenzaron a saltar y a reír divertidas. Ryoga y yo las miramos extrañados.  
—Es un amor —dijo la morena.  
—¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que Mousse diría unas cosas tan lindas? —preguntó Ukyo.  
—Fue demasiado tierno…  
—¿Tú crees que Mikado hará lo mismo? —le dijo. Entonces me concentré en prestar más atención a lo que decían. Akane dirigió una leve mirada sobre mí.  
—No lo sé, solo me dijo que iba a llamarme. Aún estoy esperando que lo haga —le contestó.  
Sentí un gran nudo en mi garganta. Quería golpear a alguien, especialmente a alguien llamado Mikado. Un celular comenzó a sonar, las dos se miraron sorprendidas. Akane lo sacó de su bolso y le mostró la pantalla a Ukyo.  
—¡Es él, es él! —dijo entusiasmada mi prima —¡Atiéndelo, atiéndelo!  
—¿Tú dices? —preguntó dudosa.  
¡No lo atiendas! ¡Cuélgale! ¡Ódialo! ¡Aborrécelo! Tanto como a mí.  
—¡Vamos tonta, contesta! —le exigió mi adorada y tierna prima.  
—Hola Mikado —dijo cuando atendió. Miró fijo a mi prima y sonrió divertida —Claro que estaba esperando a que me llamaras…  
Ambas comenzaron a caminar para alejarse de nosotros. Ryoga se giró a verme.  
—Creo amigo, que deberías de decirle a tu cara que es hora de sonreírle un poco a la vida —me dijo apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro.  
El viernes se me pasó lento y frustrado. Esa noche tenía pensado salir con una chica que estaba un año más alto que yo. Pero juro que no tenía cabeza, ni ganas. Por lo que tuve que suspender, una vez más, una salida. ¿Cuántas ya van que he rechazado? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco?  
¡Diablos, jamás había tenido un prontuario de chicas rechazadas!  
Todo lo malo que me pasa es culpa de aquella condenada, de aquella loca que, maldita sea la hora posé mis ojos en ella. Aquella loca que quiere volverme loco. Pero no va a conseguirlo. Primero soy yo, segundo soy yo y tercero soy yo. Así es mi vida, al que le gusta bien, y al que no también.  
El sábado me desperté más temprano de lo normal. Hoy tenía que ir a trabajar a lo de Gina. Que mejor momento para acercarme a ella y seducirla, hacerle saber que no estoy celoso como ella seguramente debe pensar.  
Llegué a las oficinas y subí realmente entusiasmado. Quería verla y que ella viera lo bien que yo estaba, aunque eso no sea del todo cierto. Llegué al piso y me bajé, caminé hasta el salón de siempre, pero mis pasos se detuvieron al verla allí hablando con un chico. Ambos reían divertidos. Lo miré bien. Aquel chico… se veía bastante rarito.  
Vestía un pantalón color beige, una camisa blanca y un pañuelo color dorado colgaba alrededor de su cuello. Su pelo estaba bien peinado y juro que tenía mejor cutis que todas las modelos que allí estaban. Lo escuché reírse al igual que Akane.  
—¡No puedo creer que le hicieras eso al pobre de Kuno! —dijo entre risas y golpeando levemente el brazo de Akane.  
—¿Lo conoces? —me preguntó Gina acercándose.  
—¿Es Mikado? —le pregunté sin dejar de mirarlos.  
—Aja, él es el famoso Mikado. Estudió con Akane fotografía, y desde entonces son muy buenos amigos. Como te habrás dado cuenta Mikado… es más una amiga que un amigo.  
—Si, si —dije asintiendo y la miré. Le sonreí abiertamente – Me he dado cuenta, ¿Necesitas que empiece a hacer algo?  
—¿Puedes ir a buscar a la oficina de al lado el historial de las modelos? —me preguntó.  
—Claro que si jefa —dije con mi mejor sonrisa y salí de allí.  
¡Ja! No puedo creerlo, el famoso Mikado, batea para el otro equipo. Tuve que haberlo previsto, era obvio, ella solo quería darme celos. Cosa que no ha funcionado…  
Bueno tal vez un poco… pero nada fuera de lo normal. Escuché que alguien entraba y me giré a ver. Era ella. No dijo nada y se dedicó a acercarse a una de las mesas. Sonreí por lo bajo.  
—¿Así que ese es Mikado? —le pregunté. No me respondió —¿Tu amiguito es gay?  
—¿Hablas de Mikado? —dijo sin mirarme.  
—¿Acaso hay otro? —dije apoyándome contra la mesa.  
—No —dijo sin dejar de buscar. Hasta que me miró. Sentí un pequeño escalofrío —¿Cuál es el problema?  
—Que tu intento de darme celos, no funcionó —le dije. Ella comenzó a reír. La miré divertido, nunca la había visto reír de esa forma.  
—¿Mi intento de darte celos? —dijo divertida —¿De que hablas? Yo nunca quise darte celos.  
—¿A no? ¿Entonces porque no me dijiste desde un principio quien era? —pregunté.  
—Yo te dije claramente que era un viejo amigo, allá tú con lo que pensaste. Además, ¿Qué te crees? ¿El ombligo del universo? Mi vida no gira en torno a ti, Ranma.  
¡Pero mi vida si gira en torno a ti en este momento, maldita sea!  
La miré fijo y sonreí levemente. Me alejé de la mesa y me acerqué un poco a ella.  
—Pues, has un esfuerzo para que no se note que te mueres por mi, se te ve feo —le dije.  
Negó con la cabeza y suspiró.  
—Eres intratable… ahora sal de mi camino que Mikado me está esperando para hacer unas fotos.  
Quiso salir, pero me puse en su camino. Me miró fijo a los ojos.  
—¿No me extrañas ni un poquito? —le pregunté.  
Sus ojos se desviaron de los míos hacia otro lado.  
—No, para nada —contestó rápidamente —¿Sabes? Hasta he estado mejor. Tenías razón con lo del otro día. Yo te hacía más mal que bien, al igual que tú a mí. Así que alejados estamos perfectamente bien… ¿no lo crees?  
La miré fijo a los ojos, buscando alguna respuesta a esto que me esta pasando.  
¿Qué diablos es? Una maldita Obsesión que no va a dejarme en paz, hasta que la haga mía. Solo necesito eso para poder ser como antes.  
—No, no estoy de acuerdo —le dije y salí de allí antes de hacer una locura.

* * *

¿Reviews?

** :** ¡Hola! Eres bastante asertiva, por que sí... Las dos tuvieron un pasado algo extremo al carácter de nuestra querida cerrada Akane xdd eso ya se conocerá ;) Gracias por leer, adios linda!:D

**Monserrath: **¡Hola linda! Bienvenida a mis reviews :'D No te preocupes, el drama ya está hecho :3 Gracias por leer, cuídate linda!

**Leslietendo: **¡Hola! Eres libre de decir la grosería más apropiada, conste que yo lo hago xd es bueno expresarse(?) La verdad es super encontrarte acá cada vez que dejo los agradecimientos:'D Y disculpa por demorarme una semana, generalmente hay lectoras que suben capítulo por semana, pero al tener hartos capítulos ya listos en mi carpeta, me preocupes de actualizar lo antes posible. Además una amiga de mi curso (Catalina) Que lee este fic, me presiona para que suba los capítulos y supongo que el sentir presión me ayuda jaja Adiós!

**Akarly:** ¡Hola! Este Ranma no? Prácticamente todo son acciones y las palabras quedan atrás... Pero quien sabe el cambio que puede haber ;) Espero seguir leyéndote jaja ya que te estoy tomando cariño :) Cuídate mucho, Adiós! :D

**JoHaNa:** ¡Hola! Ranma se llevará una sorpresa gigante, al ver el pasado de las chicas jaja Espero seguir leyéndote, Cuídate mucho! :)

**Akanime: **¡Hola! Gracias por leer, sisi eso se verá muy pronto. Cuídate mucho! :)

**CataBeeeelen:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer xd, la verdad es que tu dices que Akane no tiene corazón haha cuando tu me quitas mi agua3 asco extremo .-. Ah claro po, medio patudo darle un beso. Si tu 'chico' sabes a que me refiero, te da un beso, estás más contenta que la Anto XDDD, espero seguir leyéndote. Cuídate mucho! :)

**My Darkness In My Heart: **¡Hola! Al fin alguien le da al punto xd Jaja sí, actualizo rápido. Pero si no lo hago, me relajo y termino por no actualizar. Oh y... me encanta tu seudónimo, me gustaría saber el por qué colocaste ese nombre... :) Gracias por leer, Adiós! :)

**DULCECITO311: **¡Hola dulcecito 1313! Ranma le debe la grande a Akane por su actuación, aun que el precio se ve alto xd Gracias por leer, Cuídate nos vemos :)

**Teddy's Circus:** ¡Hola! aw me encanta leerte mi terroncito de azúcar1313 okno. Ya enserio, ya te tomé cariño en los reviews :'D Primero la dignidad ''Siempre digna'' Este Kuno tan celoso... Y Ranma fuera de impulso, no se sabe quien cambiará :o Bien, Gracias por leer, Cuídate mucho! :)

**Guest: **¡OOOOOOOOOH! ¡Hola! creí que no te volvería a ver más y me asustaba eso :c Pero bueno, gracias por leer.. Cuídate mucho :)

**Ka-chan: **¡Hola y bienvenida! Falta muchoooos capítulos. Pero no tardaré mucho en ir actualizando. Gracias por leer, Cuídate mucho! :)

**Adzone: **¡Hola! ahah y no te preocupes, me gusta tu tono irónico(? suelo ver todo al lado cómico así que no hay de que enojarse o algo así. Gracias por leer, espero verte luego :)

Hm, me llegó un Inbox solicitando mi Facebook o Twitter o Msn, la verdad es que no sé si lo dejé o no en mi Biografía. Pero bueno los dejaré acá abajo a ver si el sujeto del Inbox ve esto(? Ya que le envié mi FB pero no hay respuesta:/

**-Facebook: SweetBleed**

**-Twitter: ** BoramUnnie.

**-MSN: **-ya no tengo- hahaha xd

**BoMinYeon**


	23. Enganchado

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 23: Enganchado.**

* * *

Me acerqué al lugar en donde había dejado mis cosas y las tomé. Busqué a Gina con la mirada y despacio me acerqué a ella.

—Gina, necesito hablar contigo —le dije. Ella me miró.  
—Luego continuamos muchachas —les dijo a las modelos que me echaron una devoradora mirada, como si yo fuera algo de comida. Aunque si lo soy, en este momento me siento como un yogurt vencido

—¿Qué sucede pequeño?  
—Gin, renuncio —solté lo que tenía pensado sin ninguna traba. Sus ojos se abrieron bien.  
—¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué? ¡No puedes renunciar! ¡Eres el mejor ayudante que he tenido en años, Ranma! —me dijo  
—Lo se, lo se, no hay nadie como yo. Pero es lo mejor para mí, antes de que tu hija me vuelva completamente loco.  
—¿Quieres que la rete un poco? —preguntó.  
—No, no. Eso no cambiaria mi problema —dije. Me acerqué a ella y besé su mejilla —Eres la mejor jefa que un chico como yo podía tener…  
Sus ojos se humedecieron y me miró con tristeza.  
—Y tú eres el mejor ayudante del mundo —me dijo y acaricio mi mejilla maternalmente.  
¿Hace cuanto que no recibo una caricia así? Tal vez de mi nana, pero no se siente parecido a la caricia de una madre. Eso debe sentir Akane cada vez que su madre la acaricia o la mima.  
—Adiós Gin —dije por lo bajo.  
—Toma —sacó de su bolsillo un sobre con dinero —Esto es tu sueldo del mes…  
—No, no lo quiero…  
—¿Cómo que no Ranma? Por favor, déjame pagarte…  
—No podría cobrarle al mejor trabajo de mi vida.  
—Por favor, por lo menos dame ese gusto. Ya que no te quedas, déjame pagarte el mes.  
—Pero aun no termina el mes…  
—Tómalo, y no acepto un no —sentenció. Suspiré y tomé el sobre. Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó —¿Vendrás a visitarme?  
—Cada vez que pueda —le dije.  
Se alejó y sonrió.  
—Ya puedes irte.  
Sonreí y me di vuelta para irme a quien sabe donde a despejar un poco mi cabeza y mis problema. Mejor dicho mi problema el cual tiene nombre y apellido, Akane Tendo.  
Salí de las oficinas sobre Betty y comencé andar sin rumbo alguno. Hasta que sin darme cuenta estacioné frente al bar de Kodachi.  
La última vez que vine aquí fue cuando esa… esa condenada se me puso a bailar sensualmente y provocar a todos los borrachos del lugar. Me bajé de la moto y caminando despacio entré.  
Para la temprana hora que era, el lugar ya estaba infestado. Este era un lugar perfecto para desahogar culpas, dolores y problemas. Y no había nadie mejor que Kodachi para hablarlo. Ella no ponía un límite para tomar. Ella te dejaba tomar hasta que se te diera la gana, y por ese motivo era el bar más visitado de todos. Sonando los huesos de mis manos me senté en la barra. Kodachi me miró algo sorprendida.  
—Vaya, vaya —dijo y sonrió —Hace bastante que no te veía por estos lados, Ranma ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
—Sírveme un vaso de vodka —le dije. Ella asintió.  
Puso el vaso frente a mí y lo llenó hasta el tope. Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Busqué en mi bolsillo y miré la pantalla. Akane llamando.  
Vacilé algunos segundos en contestar, pero fue más fuerte que yo y terminé por atender.  
—Hola —dije apenas.  
—¿Dónde estas? ¡Te necesito! —me dijo ella. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y maldije para mis adentros.

—Supongo que no te refieres a que me necesitas por que no puedes vivir sin mí, sino a que quieres que te haga algún mandado, ¿verdad? —le pregunté.  
—Vas entendiendo como es esto —dijo contenta.  
—Bueno, como sea. Le di la renuncia a tu madre…  
—Pero…  
—Que tengas buena tarde —colgué el teléfono y lo apagué.  
No quiero volver a escuchar su voz en todo el día. Tomé el vaso que estaba frente a mí y me lo acabé de un solo trago.  
—¿Mal de faldas? —me preguntó Kodachi. La miré y le hice un gesto para que me volviera a servir. Volvió a llenar el vaso.  
—¿Recuerdas a la chica que traje la última vez? La morenita, que tiene cara de niña, pero en realidad es el diablo en persona —le dije. Ella sonrió.  
—Si, si la recuerdo. Akane, ¿así se llama?  
—Exactamente —afirmé y tomé un trago de vodka.  
—¿Qué pasa con ella?  
—Esta volviéndome loco, completamente loco…  
—¿Loco por que te persigue o loco por que no te da ni la hora?  
—Ninguna de las dos.  
—Entonces, ¿Cómo es la cosa?  
Volví a tomar, hasta que el vaso quedó vacío. Sentí como el liquidó quemaba a su paso mi garganta, hasta llegar ardiendo a mi estomago.  
—Ella quiere que seamos amigos…  
Kodachi rió por lo bajo y sin que yo se lo dijera volvió a llenar el vaso.  
—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?  
—¡¿Cómo que tiene de malo?! —le pregunté elevando un poco mi voz —Yo no puedo ser amigo de una chica con la que tengo fantasías sexuales…  
—Aaaah, por ahí viene la mano —dijo divertida —Tú quieres revolcarte con ella como un sexopata y ella solo esta dispuesta a darte su amistad.  
—Si, así de simple y sencillo —dije con sarcasmo.  
Tomé otra vez, pero esta vez no ardió tanto como la anterior.  
—¿Tú ya le dijiste que quieres acostarte con ella? —me preguntó.  
—Se lo dije, se lo insinué, casi se lo grafiqué… pero aun así no hay caso.  
—Entonces no es que ella no quiere acostarse contigo porque no te tenga ganas o algo por el estilo. Ella no quiere hacerlo contigo, porque tiene miedo —me dijo.  
Fruncí el ceño y la miré extrañado.  
—¿Miedo? Que yo sepa no es virgen…  
—No tonto —dijo divertida —Tiene miedo de sentir algo más que placer después de estar contigo —la miré más confundido que antes —¿La has besado?  
—¿Qué si la he besado? Era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos —dije exagerando un poco la cosa, mientras volvía a tomar un poco más.  
—¿Cómo reaccionaba ella cuando la besabas? —me preguntó.  
Comencé a dejar que mi cabeza pensara y recordara aquello. Siempre al principio se dejaba, pero luego reaccionaba… y no de la mejor manera.  
—Se dejaba un poco pero luego reaccionaba y… me abofeteó un par de veces —dije y coloqué mi mano sobre mi mejilla, como si Akane me acabara de golpear.  
—¿Lo ves? —dijo, mientras pasaba un trapo sobre el mármol de la barra —A ella le da miedo, pavor, horror sentir algo por ti… es más que obvio.  
—Entonces, ¿tú dices que está enamorada de mí? —le pregunté totalmente confundido.  
—No digo enamorada —aclaró ella —Pero que le gustas… si le gustas. Una mujer que cuando la besan al principio cede un poco… pero luego reacciona así, es porque ese hombre le gusta más de lo que desea. Pero… ¿Y tú? —me dijo. La miré.  
—¿Yo que?  
—¿Qué te pasa cuando la besas? —preguntó.  
—¿Cuándo la beso? Y bueno… cuando la beso, ya te dije, necesito tener una cama cerca porque me enloquece —le dije.  
—Entonces, si te enciende solo con un beso estás metido hasta la cabeza —dijo divertida.  
—¿Metido? —dije confundido.  
—Enganchado, atontado, enamorado… como sea —dijo ella.  
—No, no, no —dije con tono divertido —Yo no estoy enamorado de Kagome. Yo estoy Obsesionado con ella. Yo ya dije, que esto se me va a quitar cuando me acueste con ella…  
—¿Y si no se te quita? ¿Qué pasa si después de acostarte con ella eso que llamas 'obsesión' no se te va? —me dijo.  
La miré fijo por unos cuantos segundos.  
Ella solo quería asustarme, incomodarme, o simplemente me estaba hablando muy enserio.  
—Se me va a ir —aseguré.  
Volví a tomar, y ya sentí un leve mareo que confundió mis pensamientos.  
—Es una muchacha muy bonita, y parece tierna —dijo ella. Reí por lo bajo y terminé de tomar lo que estaba en el vaso. El alcohol, ya se me había subido a la cabeza.  
—Si, es tierna, es dulce, es inteligente, es hermosa, maravillosa.. una diosa... me encanta, es un ángel... —Escuché como Kagura se reía y me detuve en seco y aclaré mi garganta.— Digo, es diabólica, enredadora, calculadora y es muy factible que logre volverte loco.  
—Dime, ¿te preocupas por ella?  
—¿Preocuparme? —pregunté y le hice un gesto para que volviera a llenar el vaso. Lo llenó de nuevo, y yo volví a tomar un sorbo.  
—Si, preocuparte, estar muy pendiente de ella. Como por ejemplo, saber quien le habla, quien la mira, que hace, a donde va, con quien va, su salud, su bienestar…  
—Puede ser —dije y apoyé el vaso en la barra —Si tal vez… he estado bastante pendiente de ella…  
—Si, se notó aquella noche, en la que te la llevaste de aquí para que nadie más que tú pidiera mirarla o si quiera pensar en fantasear con ella —me dijo con media sonrisa en los labios.  
—¡Ya deja de insinuar que estoy enamorado de ella! —le advertí.  
Kodachi rió divertida.  
—Me parece que voy a llamar a Ryoga para que venga por ti, ya estas ebrio —me dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
—¡No, no necesito de nadie! —le dije enojado —Estoy bien, puedo irme solo.  
—No puedes irte solo, y lo sabes —me dijo y me quitó el vaso —Ya no tomaras más…  
—¿Qué pasa contigo? —le pregunté molesto —¿Desde cuando pones limites para tomar?  
—Desde hoy y más con un muchacho. Aun eres un bebe de pecho como para tomar hasta no recordar tu nombre —me dijo.  
—Pues ¿no te parece que eso lo decido yo? —dije y quise tomar el vaso, pero ella lo alejó más de mí.  
—No, ya no vas a tomar —sentenció y escondió el vaso debajo de la barra.  
—Kodachi… necesito olvidarme… de —dejé de hablar y la miré. Ella sonrió.  
—Necesitas olvidarte de Akane —terminó la frase —Pero no te la vas a sacar de la cabeza con alcohol, es más quizás el alcohol te lleve a hacer cosas que en realidad no quieres hacer…  
—Solo quiero una noche con ella —hablé con la voz acortada. Ya comenzaba a salir mi parte sentimental —¿Es mucho pedir un poco de ella?  
—Quizás no necesites solo un poco de ella —me dijo, la miré fijo y fruncí el ceño amargamente.  
—Voy a llamarla —le dije y saqué mi celular.  
Lo prendí y comencé a buscar su número.  
—Ranma, no creo que sea buena idea que la llames en estas condiciones —dijo e intentó quitarme el teléfono, pero no la dejé.  
Lo puse en mi oreja y esperé a que ella me contestara.  
—¿Se puede saber en donde estas? —me preguntó al atender. Su voz pareció enviar una oleada de calor a mi cuerpo —Todo el mundo esta buscándote.  
—¿Por qué no quieres darme una noche? —le pregunté con voz ronca, mi garganta estaba seca por culpa de alcohol.  
—¿Qué? —musitó atónita.  
—¿Por qué no me quieres dejar entrar en ti solo una noche? ¿Acaso es demasiado pedirte un poco de placer?  
—Ranma, ¿estas ebrio?  
—¿Qué importa eso? Quiero que me contestes, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte y besarte hasta que amanezca?  
—¿Dónde estás? —volvió a preguntar.  
—¿Por qué me rechazas?  
—Por favor Inuyasha, préstame un poco de atención y deja de decir tonterías…  
—¡No son tonterías! —le dije exasperado —Te necesito. Te deseo de una manera inhumana, de una manera apabullante, de una manera inusual… te deseo Akane, no sabes cuanto.  
—Déjame ir por ti… dime donde estás —pidió en un susurro. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.  
—No quiero que vengas por mí, solo te quiero en mi cama, en mis brazos, debajo de mí…  
Sentí como alguien me quitaba el teléfono, me giré a verla.  
—Akane soy Kodachi, no se si te acuerdas de mí, pero Ranma está aquí en el bar de siempre. Por favor, ven y llevatelo está mal..

* * *

¿Reviews?

Cualquier cosa, duda, pregunta lo que sea;

**Facebook: **www . facebook SweetBleed - Todo junto para que no se vallan los datos haha.

**Twitter: ** BoramUnnie

¡Los quiero!

**BoMinYeon.**


	24. Melancolía

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 24: Melancolía.**

* * *

Miré como terminaba de hablar y colgaba el teléfono. Me miró fijo.

—¿Por qué me sacaste el teléfono? —le pregunté.  
—Porque creo que ya te estabas pasando —me dijo.  
—Tenía que decirle lo que pensaba —me defendí —Ahora dame un poco más de vodka.  
—No —sentenció.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque ya viene por ti, y ya no te voy a dar de tomar…  
—Bueno, como quieras. Déjame pagarte lo que consumí, ¿Cuánto es? —pregunté mientras medio confuso sacaba mi billetera.  
—Tampoco —me dijo.  
—¿Tampoco? ¿Por qué nadie hace lo que yo quiero? ¿Por qué me hacen todo más difícil? ¿Por qué me tratan como el pajarito recién nacido?  
—No voy a cobrarte, porque sé que estás mal y has venido aquí con el fin de olvidar. Pero no has podido, así que… esto va por mi cuenta.  
—Eres lo más cercano a una hermana mayor que he tenido en toda mi vida —dije melancólico.  
—No te pongas sentimental conmigo, por favor —dijo divertida.  
Asentí con la cabeza y escuchamos como la puerta del bar se abría. Me giré a ver y ella me miró fijo. Rápidamente se acercó a mí.  
—¡No puedo creer que hayas llegado a estar así! – me retó nerviosa.  
—Hola cariño, tanto tiempo sin verte preciosa —le dije divertido. Revoleó los ojos y miró a Kodachi.  
—Muchas gracias Kodachi —le dijo.  
—No es nada linda, llévatelo y… cuídalo. Está un poco... lloroncito —le dijo ella.  
Sentí como una de sus manos rodeaba mi brazo, entonces la miré fijo. Me hizo poner de pie y cuando lo hice, sentí que iba a caerme de cara al suelo. Ella colocó mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y me sujetó por la cintura.  
—Akane, ¿quieres que le diga a alguno de los muchachos que lo lleve hasta afuera? —le preguntó Kodachi.  
—No Kodachi, así estamos bien. Muchas gracias —le dijo ella y comenzó a caminar —Por favor, has el esfuerzo de caminar y no quebrarme el cuerpo. Ranma, por favor...  
—Lo estoy haciendo —le dije. Salimos afuera del bar y el frío viento de la noche erizó mi piel. ¿En que momento se había hecho de noche? Divisé a Betty, y dirigí mis pasos para allí, pero Akane me empujaba hacia un auto. Su auto.  
—No —dije y me solté de ella. Me tambaleé un poco, pero me pude mantener de pie —Yo tengo que irme en Betty.  
—Estás completamente loco si piensas que te voy a dejar subirte a esa cosa en este estado. Podrías matarte Inuyasha...  
—Betty no es una cosa. —Le dije apuntándola con el dedo amenazante.  
—Lo que sea. Ahora mueve tu trasero al auto.  
—¿Qué pasará con Betty? —dije mirando a mi querida moto.  
—Kodachi la cuidara y mañana, mandaremos a Ryoga y a Mousse por ella ¿si? —me dijo. La miré fijo a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos. Lo cual me arrepentí al ver esa hermosa mirada..  
—Te odio por ser así de hermosa Akane —le dije. Y acaricié su rostro.  
—Luego discutimos tu odio, ¿vamos? —preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza y caminé con cuidado hasta el lujoso auto. Ella me abrió la puerta y me senté pesadamente en el asiento de atrás, la cerró y entonces me acosté. Mi cabeza giraba, así que tenía que estar acostado. Ella se subió y comenzó a andar. Abrí un ojo y miré hacia su asiento. No podía ver su silueta, pues el asiento es más grande que ella, y ninguna parte de su cuerpo sobresale por algún costado.  
Entonces me forcé a sentarme. Ella me miró a través del espejo retrovisor.  
—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué necesidad tienes de terminar ebrio? —me preguntó nerviosa.  
—Mi problema eres tú, así que si alguien tiene la culpa de mi estado en este momento, esa eres tú —le dije.  
El coche se detuvo en una banquina. La miré extrañado. Se giró a verme y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Sin ningún problema se pasó atrás. La miré más extrañado que antes.  
—Así que, yo soy tu problema —me dijo.  
—Si —dije asintiendo.  
—Y para que todos tus problemas se fueran, yo tendría que acostarme contigo. —Me dijo y arqueó una ceja.  
—Podría ser. —Le respondí coqueto y sonrisa torcida.  
—Entonces lo haré.  
—¿Qué?  
—Eso, que me acostaré contigo, como tanto lo deseas.  
Se inclinó hacia mí y tomó mis labios en un acalorado beso. Mis ojos estaban abiertos, por la sorpresa de su comportamiento, pero no tardaron en cerrarse y en responder a ella. Gruñí mientras sentía como se subía a horcajadas sobre mí, y su lengua bailaba caliente junto a la mía. Sus manos se enterraron en mis cabellos y con cada movimiento me acercaba más a ella.  
—Akane —dije agitado cuando ella comenzó a mordisquear mi mandíbula y llegaba hasta mi oreja.  
—¿Qué? —susurró y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.  
—Estamos en un auto —le dije sobrexcitado. Ella se alejó un poco de mí y sin decir nada me quitó la remera. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y comenzó a bajar su lengua por mi pecho.  
—¿Y desde cuando te importa el lugar? —preguntó y volvió su boca a mis labios.  
—No, no es que me importe, pero… al diablo —dije y la tomé de la nuca para acercarla más.  
Con una mínima capacidad de movimiento, logré girar sobre ella y apresarla debajo de mí. La miré fijo a los ojos, respiraba agitada y el color de sus labios era de un rojo intenso por la presión de nuestras bocas.  
—No te detengas, sigue —me habló.  
Volví a capturar sus labios, y soltó un leve gemido que logro enloquecerme rápidamente. Bajé mis labios de los suyos, a su cuello. Comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en lo que había visible de su piel. Una de sus manos bajo caliente por mi espalda, quemándome por dentro.

Si, iba ser mía, ahora ella iba a ser solo mía…

Solo mía.

Ella iba a ser mía...

Ella iba ser...

—¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Ranma! —abrí mis ojos algo sobresaltado. Miré a mí alrededor y estaba acostado en la parte de atrás del auto. Miré al frente y la vi parada con la puerta abierta —Llegamos a tu casa, sal del auto.  
Solo había sido un sueño. Un maldito sueño.  
—¿Por qué me despertaste? —le pregunté mientras lograba sentarme —Te estaba por hacerte mía en mis sueños…  
Entrecerró los ojos y me miró mal.  
—Eres un sucio —me acusó.  
Me ayudó a salir del auto, y me ayudó a caminar hasta mi departamento. El sabor de sus labios había sido tan real, que puedo jurar que eso no había sido un sueño. Llegamos y ella abrió la puerta. Al parecer no había nadie.  
—¿Dónde está Ukyo? —le pregunté.  
—Debe estar por ahí, no lo sé —me dijo ella con dificultad ya que casi podía decirse que me estaba arrastrando hacia dentro —¿Podrías ayudarme un poco? Si no te has dado cuenta pesas el doble de lo que peso yo, y no puedo cargarte…  
Me incorporé bien y ella suspiró. Caminamos hasta el cuarto. Al fin iba a dormir en mi cama. Entramos y ella me ayudó a acostarme. Suspiré aliviado.  
—Bueno, ya estas sano y salvo en casa. Ya me voy —me dijo.  
—No, no te vayas —le pedí.  
—Tengo que irme, Ranma…  
—Quédate hasta que me duerma, por favor —le rogué.  
—Está bien —dijo soltando un suspiro.  
Se sentó en el suelo, justo a mi lado. La miré fijo a los ojos, y traté de entender mi necesidad de que se quedara.  
—¿Puedes darme tu mano?  
Despacio levantó su mano y tomó la mía. Sus fríos dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, que estaban calientes. Su mano era el doble más pequeña que la mía, el doble de frágil y el doble de suave…  
Cerré los ojos y acerqué nuestras manos a mi pecho. Quizás así no se pueda ir cuando me duerma, o quizás si.

Comencé a despertarme porque mis ganas de ir al baño me estaban llamando. Cuando sentí que mi cabeza despertaba, sentí un terrible dolor allí. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, para persuadir un poco al dolor. Y entonces sentí que algo estaba entrelazo con mi mano. Abrí un ojo y miré que era. Era otra mano. Entonces levanté la cabeza y la vi allí.  
Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba al ver que ella estaba allí, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el borde del colchón, y con los ojos cerrados. Se quedó, no se fue. Me puse a mirarla fijamente, me puse a observar las delicadas líneas de su rostro. Intenté buscarle algún defecto, como tantas veces, pero no lo tiene. Ella simplemente es perfecta. Levanté mi otra mano y con cuidado acaricie su mejilla. Se movió un poco y arrugó la nariz, pero no se despertó.  
—Arriba Ranma, ya traje a Betty y...  
—Shhhhhhh —le dije cuando lo vi entrar. Ryoga me miró bien – Cállate que vas a despertar a la bella durmiente.  
—¿Qué hace ella ahí? —me preguntó en voz baja.  
—Me cuida —le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Soltando su mano con cuidado me levanté de la cama. La alcé en brazos y la acosté en la misma, para que pudiera seguir durmiendo, un poco más cómoda. Salimos con Ryoga del cuarto y caminamos hasta la cocina. Fruncí el ceño extrañado al no ver a Cologne por ahí.  
—¿No has visto a Cologne? —le dije a mi amigo.  
—¿Sabes que hora es? —me dijo él. Negué con la cabeza —Ranma, son casi las 5 de la tarde. Cologne se fue hace una hora.  
—¿Qué? ¿Las 5? —dije sin poder creerlo.  
—Si, dormiste como nunca —dijo divertido.  
Nos acercamos a la mesada y nos preparamos un café. Tal vez con eso, este terrible dolor de cabeza se me iría de una vez. Estuvimos hablando un poco más, hasta que los dos sentimos los pasos de alguien. Miramos hacia el pasillo y venía caminando hacia la sala. Sonreí levemente…  
—Adiós —dijo por lo bajo y pasó de largo hasta llegar a la puerta.  
La abrió y salió dejándome totalmente desconcertado.  
Me puse de pie, y me estaba por salir detrás de ella, hasta que Ryoga me detuvo.  
—Oye, oye —me dijo haciendo que lo mirara —Si se fue así es por algo… déjala.  
—Pero… no, no puedo dejarla…  
Intenté caminar de nuevo, pero Miroku me volvió a detener.  
—Déjala… se fue, ya esta. Ella necesita pensar… déjala —me dijo.  
Gruñí por lo bajo y volví a sentarme para terminarme el café. Luego de unas dos horas Ryoga decidió irse. Y en esas dos horas, Akane no había salido en ningún momento de mis pensamientos. La forma en la que se había ido me tenía bastante confundido. Tomé mi teléfono y marque el número de su celular.  
—Soy Akane, y en este momento no puedo atenderte. Deja tu mensaje, que luego de que lo escuche te devuelvo la llamada…  
Colgué y maldije por lo bajo. Tenía el celular apagado. Volví a darle tono al teléfono y marqué el número de su casa. Sonó, sonó y sonó, pero nadie contesto. Al parecer tampoco estaba en casa.  
—¡¿Dónde diablos estas?! —dije algo nervioso. Entonces volví a darle tonó al teléfono y marqué el número de mi prima. Sonó una, sonó otra.  
—¿Hola? —me dijo al atender.  
—Ukyo.. —le dije.  
—¡Al fin tienes la consideración de llamarme! —me dijo elevando un poco la voz —¿Por qué demonios haces esas cosas Ranma? ¿Cuántas veces te dije que embriagarse por ahí no es la solución a ningún problema?  
—¿Acaso la privacidad de una borrachera ya no existe? —le dije. Ella me dijo unas cuantas cosas más, pero que las pasé por alto.  
Lo único que quería era saber de ella —¿Sabes donde esta Akane?  
—¿Akane?  
—Si, Akane —dije algo nervioso.  
—Se fue a un spa con Gina, estaba bastante estresada —me dijo. Suspiré aliviado. Ella estaba bien…  
—Pero ella, ¿está bien, verdad? —le dije.  
—Si, estaba un poco con dolores de nuca, pero por lo demás estaba bien —dijo ella. Y si, durmió sentada —Dijo que mañana iría a la Universidad un poco más tarde, ya que se quedarían toda la noche allí.  
—Bueno prima, gracias por la información —le dije.  
—De nada primito, dentro de un rato voy a casa. Estoy con Kasumi haciendo unas cosas, ¿sabías que tu amiguito Mousse le pidió de ser la novia? —me dijo. Entonces sentí mi corazón detenerse.  
—¡¿Qué?! —le pregunté sin poder creerlo.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**Anyy:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y gracias por el apoyo! Besos! c:

**Teddy's Circus:** ¡Hola! Luego vendrá luego... algún días nos llegará un clon de Mousse y seremos felices(?) Ahaha Akane y su dignidad la lleva lml haha Gracias por leer, Besos! c:

**Hola:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y no te preocupes, seguiré con el fic c: Besos c:

**Guest:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer, si la verdad es que pronto Ranma se prondá bastante celoso, ya lo verás c: Besos!

**Johana:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y sí actualizaré rápido ;) c: Besos!

**CataBeleeeen:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer, creeme que se pondrá pervert. Besos c:

**Leslietendo:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer, pues Ranma así atrevido y así será mío ahaha Besos c:

**Wendee:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y no te preocupes, errores corregidos, errores olvidados c: Besos!

** :** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer jaja Este Ranma es tan atrevido ahah c: Besos!

**Ka-chan:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer, creeme que uno de los miedos de nosotras es la ida de las escritoras sin terminar el fic. Pero yo no dejaré este Fic, nada... seguiré aquí c: Y Kuno... eso se verá ;) Besos!

**BoMinYeon.**


	25. Indiferencia

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 25: Indiferencia.**

* * *

No podía creer lo que Ukyo me estaba diciendo. Mousse no pudo haber hecho una estupidez como esa. Ahora falta que Ukyo y Ryoga formalicen... ¡Aaaah!

—Si, ya tenemos una parejita formada, ¿no son lindos? —me preguntó ella.  
—Tengo que hablar con Mousse, estoy completamente seguro de que tú me estas mintiendo.  
—No, no te estoy mintiendo, ¿Por qué lo haría?  
—Porque eres… una…  
—¿Una que tonto? Yo no soy nada, y si no me crees llámalo y verás que tengo razón.  
—¡Eso mismo haré!  
—¡Perfecto! ¡Adiós!  
—¡Adiós! ¡Y no llegues muy tarde! —le seguí gritando  
—¡Está bien! ¡Cuídate! —utilizó el mismo tono que yo.  
Colgó el teléfono y no pude evitar reír. Ukyo siempre encontraba la forma de hacerme reír, hasta en el momento menos pensado.  
Como dije que iba a hacerlo, llamé a Mousse y lo llené de preguntas. Al final, lo que mi loca prima dijo era verdad. Uno de mis mejores amigos estaba de novio.  
¿Entienden eso? ¡DE NOVIO! Y es más, de novio con un angelito diabólico. Pobre de él, el mini infierno que lo espera.  
Al día siguiente me levanté con tiempo de sobra para ducharme y desayunar. El maldito lunes ya había llegado, y con el un nuevo comienzo de semana. ¿Flojera verdad? Odio esa flojera que uno siente al tener que despegar el trasero de una cómoda cama.  
Salí de mi departamento y me estaba por prender un cigarrillo. Pero me detuve al recordarla.  
—_No vuelvan a fumar sin antes haber desayunado…_  
Como si ella estuviera por ahí, guardé el cigarrillo en la caja y me subí a mi moto para llegar al purgatorio, o sea a la Universidad. Divisé a mis amigos y me acerqué a ellos.  
—¿Cómo están? —les pregunté.  
—Mejor que tú —Se burló Ryoga.  
—¿Por qué? —dije sin entender.  
—Por tu cara —me dijo Mutsu —Tienes cara de estar muy perturbado…  
—No, estoy bien. No tengo nada —dije.  
Aunque ellos tenían razón, ayer había estado demasiado preocupado y pensando demasiado en Akane. Tal vez yo no me sentía tan así, pero mi rostro demostraba lo contrario.  
Divisamos como dos chicas llegaban a las risas. Eran Kasumi y Ukyo. Los ojos de Mousse se iluminaron y su cara de idiota apareció de inmediato. La diminuta de anteojos y ojos verdes se sonrojo un poco al verlo. ¡Oh dios santo, esto era demasiado cursi! No podría aguantar eso, yo jamás sería así.. Recuérdenme eso..  
Mousse se acercó a ella y la besó cortamente en los labios.  
—Buen día bonita —la saludó.  
—Buenos días bonito —le dijo dulce.  
—¿Ya dejaron la cursilería? —les pregunté. Ukyo rió divertida.  
—Te mata la envidia —me dijo mi rubia prima. Rugí un poco, si sigue así la echaré de mi departamento.  
—Si no sabes, estoy muriendo —dije irónico.  
Todos rieron y comenzamos a caminar para entrar. Miré para mis costados y me faltaba mi morena. Me faltaba ella…  
Llegamos al salón. Kasumi se fue para su clase avanzada y nosotros cuatro entramos. Nos acomodamos y luego de unos minutos el profesor entró. El profesor de estadística era el hombre más sucio y ordinario que alguna vez yo haya visto en mi vida. De verdad era repugnante. La clase comenzó y traté de concentrar mi atención en otra cosa. No estaba Akane para molestarla, así que me quedaba Ukyo para hacerlo. Pero no era lo mismo molestar a mi prima, que molestar a mi terroncito de azúcar morena..  
La puerta del salón se abrió y dirigí mi vista hacia allí. Una radiante Akane entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenía un aura muy distinta al de los otros días. Parecía estar relajada y en completa armonía. Se veía realmente hermosa… ¡Maldita ninfa hermosa! ¡Maldita mujer de cara infantil, hermosa...  
—Tarde señorita Tendo —le dijo el profesor.  
—Lo siento —se disculpó ella —Aquí tiene mi permiso por la llegada tarde.  
Le tendió el papel y caminó hasta tomar asiento al lado de Ukyo. La rubia le dijo algo y ella asintió. Esperé a que se girara a verme, pero no lo hizo.  
¿Qué diablos le sucede? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que ni siquiera me dedicara una mirada? ¿Qué hice ahora?  
La clase pasó lenta para mí. El comportamiento de Akane me tenía más que confundido.  
El timbré sonó y todos salimos. No dejé de seguir con la mirada a Akane, hablaba efusivamente con mi prima. Me alejé de mis amigos y caminé hasta ellas dos.  
—¿Qué hacen? —les pregunté.  
—¿Sabes? Me llaman en la rectoría, luego te sigo contando Ukyo —dijo sin mirarme.  
Comenzó a caminar alejándose de nosotros.  
—¿Me puedes decir que demonios le pasa? —le dije a mi prima.  
—No lo sé —dijo y quiso caminar para alejarse de mí, pero la detuve.  
—Si lo sabes, y vas a decírmelo —le dije mirándola amenazadoramente.  
—¿Sabes donde puedes meterte tu mirada asesina, verdad? —preguntó y empujó mi brazo para pasar.  
—¡Ya vas a querer mi habitación! ¡Ya vas a llorar por ella! ¡Y yo no te la voy a dar! —le dije elevando mi voz, podría parecer un niñito, pero tenía que gritarle, ya que se estaba alejando.  
Giré para ir al jardín y fumar un cigarrillo, pero detuve mis pasos al verlo allí mirándome con una sonrisa cínica.  
—Te soltaron, Takewaki —le dije.  
—No podían tenerme ahí siempre, Saotome —dijo. Reí por lo bajo y lo miré con diversión.  
—¿Te gusto la cárcel? Es un lugar muy parecido a ti —dije.  
—Si, puede ser —afirmó y caminó un poco más hacia mí —Ya se la verdad de todo Taisho, ¿y sabes? No estoy enojado, ni nada de eso. Es más quería pedirte perdón…  
—¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?  
—Y por como me comporte, yo no quería herir tus sentimientos —dijo con sonrisa irónica. Estaba logrando sacarme de nuevo —Yo actué así porque pensé que tenías algo con Akane…  
—Y si lo tengo —le dije.  
—Ya quisieras —me dijo divertido. Se acercó más y apoyó una de sus manos en mi hombro. Lo miré despectivamente —Conozco perfectamente a Akane, de los pies a la cabeza... Literalmente. —Gruñí y sentí mi sangre hervir al escuchar ese comentario. Mal nacido.

—Conozco su forma de ser, su forma de pensar… Y sé que todo lo que dijo en el juicio fue solo para sacarte de allí. Y lo entiendo, ella haría cualquier cosa por un AMIGO. —Dijo en tono lastimero.  
—Pues no le parezco muy amigo cuando nos revolcamos —dije despreocupado.  
—Akane no se acuesta con cualquiera, y mucho menos con tipos como tú. Que tienen más nombres de mujeres en una cama, que un propio motel de mala muerte.  
—Ella parece disfrutarlo bastante…  
—Como digas Saotome, ya entendí como es la cosa. Tú estás loquito por ella, ella ni te registra y por eso estas un poco 'extraño' últimamente.  
—Si no quieres terminar peor que la última vez, mejor cállate —le advertí.  
Se alejó de mí y puso sus manos en el aire.  
—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Yo no quiero pelea, solo quería aclararte que ya no hace falta que sigas esforzándote por mostrar algo que no sucede…  
—Está bien, puede ser que aun no me la haya llevado a la cama. Pero ¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo voy a hacer? Falta menos de lo que imaginas para que eso suceda —dije muy seguro de aquello.  
Me miró con ojos venenosos. Él sabía que yo estaba hablando muy enserio.  
—Eso lo veremos.  
—Si, si lo verás. Cuando ella haya sido mía, vendré a refregártelo en la cara. Tal vez nos grabe, para que veas como lo goza. —Quería reir por mi loco comentario ¿Grabarnos?...  
—Infeliz… —murmuró.  
—Tranquilo Kuno, no quiero pelear contigo. Solo quiero que dejes de esforzarte para ser un imbécil, te sale muy bien por si solo.  
—¿Pasa algo amigo? —me preguntó Ryoga apareciendo detrás de Takewaki. Del otro lado aparecido Mousse.  
—No, nada muchachos. Solo intercambiamos opiniones con Kuno, ¿no es así? —le pregunté.  
Me miró fijo y luego se fue sin decir nada.  
—¿Qué quería? —preguntó Mousse.  
—Nada, es solo un pobre infeliz —le dije despreocupado.  
Las horas comenzaron a pasar y la actitud de Akane parecía empeorar, ahora no solo no me miraba, ni siquiera me hablaba. Yo de verdad creo que ella quiere acabar conmigo y luego anotarlo como una victoria realizada en su vida.  
En esas horas que pasaron mi humor había empeorado, ni siquiera yo mismo podía aguantarme. Mis amigos se acercaron a mí y gruñí frustrado.  
—Uuuh, ¿Qué sucede Saotome? —preguntó Ryoga.  
—No molesten —les advertí, mientras terminaba mi cigarrillo y tiraba la colilla con fuerza.  
—Ya se lo que te tiene así —dijo Mousse y apoyó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro. Lo miré de reojo, como advirtiéndole que no se pasara de listo —Has perdido tu talento, ¿verdad?  
Lo miré realmente sorprendido, como se nota que estos dos me conocen.  
—¿Cómo supiste? —dije mientras seguíamos caminando.  
—Ni siquiera tu padre logra ponerte de ese humor, cuando no tienes sexo —me aclaró el.  
—Lo que Mousse dice tiene sentido —habló Ryoga —Ranma, tú definitivamente eres un ninfomaníaco.  
—Eres un sexo-dependiente —agregó Mutsu.  
—No puedes estar mucho tiempo sin ello… te vuelves completamente loco.  
—¡Es que no puedo entenderlo! —bramé nervioso —¡No puedo acostarme con ninguna! ¡No me producen nada! ¡Estoy con ellas y… y no… no me excito!  
—Pues claro —dijo Mousse soltando un suspiro —Tantos años de desenfreno tenían que cobrar su factura.  
Fruncí el ceño ante su tonta teoría.  
—Apenas tengo 19 años —dije y volví mi vista al frente.  
Los tres nos dirigíamos a otro día de clases. Las malditas clases, en la maldita Universidad.  
—¿Y hace cuanto no pasas más de un mes sin acostarte con nadie? —me preguntó Ryoga. Lo miré extrañado y me puse a pensar.  
—No… nunca —dije. Los miré consecutivamente —¿Debería ver a un medico?  
—Me parece amigo que tu carrera sexual ha llegado a su fin. Debiste pensar un poco antes de usarla tanto —aseguró Ryoga.  
—Claro no debemos ser pesimistas, estamos en el siglo XXI. Existen los tratamientos y diversas cosas para solucionarlo —me alarmó más mi buen amigo Mousse.  
—Ya Mousse, lo estamos asustando. Mira su cara —le dijo Hibiki divertido —Amigo lo que a ti te pasa es simple y tan claro como el agua.  
—¿Qué es? —le pregunté esperanzado de que me diera una respuesta.  
—Necesitas un psicólogo —sentenciaron los dos al unísono.  
Mi mirada se distrajo por su diminuta figura caminando descaradamente al salón.  
—No, no —aseguré y ambos miraron lo que yo miraba —Lo que yo necesito acaba de entrar a ese salón, y me está volviendo completamente loco.  
—Ambos se miraron entre si y entramos. La divisé sentada al lado de Ukyo. Mi castaña prima me miró y me sonrió, mientras que ella seguía con sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada.  
¡No consigo entender que pasó con ella! Ayer estaba todo bien, se quedó a cuidarme… éramos muy felices, vivíamos en un castillo, ella era un princesa que me cuidaba y yo su príncipe. Y ahora no somos nada. No dejé de mirarla en ni un solo segundo. Ella parecía no notarlo, pero estoy completamente seguro de que si lo notaba.  
Ella estaba muy consiente de que yo la estaba mirando, tiene ese sexto sentido que tiene todas las mujeres. Pero aun así no es capaz de mirarme. ¡No es capaz!  
Y yo ya no puedo tolerar su indiferencia, su desprecio y su… forma de ser. Todo lo que me sucede es culpa de ella, absolutamente todo. Yo no puedo acostarme con ninguna otra, porque estoy completamente seguro de que ella me ha tirado algún embrujo o algo parecido…  
¡Oh, Saotome! ¡Escucha lo que estas diciendo! ¿Embrujo? ¿Qué idiotez es esa? Lo único que necesito es acostarme con Akane Tendo, sacarme las malditas ganas que le tengo y volver a ser el mismo de antes. Solo eso. Simplemente eso… Todas las tonterías y cursilerías que me dijo Kagura el otras, esos eran acostadas de mujeres totalmente incoherentes y sin sentido.  
Yo solo necesito S-E-X-O con ella y asunto arreglado. Primero tengo que arreglar las cosas, pedirle perdón y volver a tomar confianza. Entablar una especie de… 'amistad' para luego llevármela a la cama. Pero maldita sea, ¿Cuánto tiempo va a llevarme eso?  
—¡Ranma! —me llamó Ryoga sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me giré a verlo.  
—¿Qué? —le dije.  
—Ya terminó la clase —afirmó mi amigo.  
—¿Cómo? —dije y me puse de pie.  
Ya nadie estaba en ese salón.  
—No —dijo Mousse mirándome con cara de preocupación —De verdad ya me estas asustando.  
—Bueno, no importa —les dije —Pero vamos, salgamos de este maldito lugar.  
El resto del día se me pasó lento y pesado. La indiferencia de Akane cada vez me hacía sentir un poco más impotente.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**BoMinYeon.**


	26. Alcohol

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 26: Alcohol.**

* * *

Al salir del salón vi que la morenita iba al baño, decidí seguirla. Justo ahí pasó un chica linda, decidí jugar un ratito en el pasillo...

—Hola preciosa. —Le guiñé el ojo y miré de reojo a Akane, arrugó la nariz... está celosa ante mi comentario. Pero no funcionó del todo, ya que salió lo más rápido del baño.. salí enojado en dirección contraria..

¡Es que no es posible! ¡Ni siquiera se giró a verme cuando coqueteaba descaradamente delante de ella con alguna de las otras del lugar!

Al parecer de verdad… de verdad ya no le importo ni en lo más mínimo.  
Llegué a mi casa y me tiré exhausto en mi lindo sillón, había ido a la oficina de Genma y se me había hecho tarde allí. Tomé el control y prendí la tele.  
—Conquístala, llevándole música a la puerta de su casa. Estamos completamente seguros de que caerá rendida a tus pies.  
No puedo creer que la tele me acabara de decir eso. Era como… una sugerencia. Pero... ¿de donde voy a sacar yo músicos a estas horas y un lunes?  
Ukyo se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.  
—¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó.  
—No te importa, ocultadora de información —le dije resentido.  
—Si lo dices por Akane, de verdad te digo que no se que le pasa. Te juro que hoy le pregunte, y me dijo que de verdad ya no quiere tener nada que ver contigo, y que si para hacer eso tendría que dejar de hablarte y mirarte, pues que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.  
—¿Me hablas enserio? —dije sin poder creerlo.  
—Eso me dijo ella —aseguró.  
—Tengo que irme —dije y me puse de pie —No me esperes despierta…  
Corrí hasta el baño duché, me cambié y salí de mi casa lo más rápido que pude. Ya eran las 12 de la noche y si seguía perdiendo mi tiempo iba a llegar más tarde aun.  
—¿Están listos? —les pregunté. Todos ellos asintieron. Había estado casi 2 horas buscando músicos y les había ofrecido el doble de lo que cobraban para que vinieran conmigo —Cuando escuchen un regaño, luego de eso… comienzan a tocar.  
Todos volvieron a asentir. Los hice subir en el ascensor y nos bajamos en el piso 6.  
Yo ya había encontrado la forma de entrar al edificio sin que nadie me abriera con la llave. Eso se llama ser un genio. Les hice un gesto para que se quedaran escondidos del lado de los ascensores, mientras yo iba hacia el loft. Me acomodé bien y respiré profundamente.  
Mi plan de arrepentimiento y conquista comenzaba aquí. Toqué el timbre, y luego miré mi reloj. Maldije por lo bajo al darme cuenta de que ya eran las dos de la mañana. Pero ya estaba jugado, no iba a irme hasta que me atendiera…  
Volví a tocar, ya que nadie contestaba. Volví a hacerlo dos veces más.  
—¡Ya va, maldita sea! —la escuché gritar desde adentro.  
Eso, para nada, pero para nada, es un buen comienzo. La puerta se abrió y su pequeña figura estaba metida dentro de un sexy camisón, le llegaba hasta por apenas arriba de las rodillas. Tenía el pelo todo desordenado y una cara de dormida terrible. Sus ojos se abrieron bien.  
—¡Grítame, aviéntame con lo que quieras, golpéame, ódiame, pero ya no me ignores! Me estas acabando —le dije antes de que me pudiera decir algo.  
—No puedo creerlo —habló ella —¡Son las dos de la mañana Saotome, estaba durmiendo! ¿No pudiste decirme esto mañana en la Universidad?  
La música comenzó a sonar y ella frunció el ceño. Yo sonreí para mi mismo. Ella clavó sus ojos en mí.  
—Te traje música —le hablé. Me miró frustrada.  
—A veces de verdad me parece que te esfuerzas en ser intolerable, ¿Acaso lo quieres convertir en un deporte? —me preguntó —Tengo vecinos…  
—No lo hice con malas intenciones —me disculpé poniendo mi mejor cara de niño bueno.  
Ella soltó un suspiro y me miró.  
—Dile a los músicos que se vayan, y entra. Así terminamos enserio con esto —me dijo y entró a su departamento. Me di vuelta e hice mi mejor gesto de 'victoria' Fui hasta donde estaban los muchachos y los despaché, lo más rápido que pude. Volví y subí. La puerta estaba abierta. Entré y ella estaba haciendo algo en su pequeña cocina. Me acerqué y me miró.  
—Eres tremendo, ¿sabes? —me dijo. Sonreí levemente.  
—Algo tenía que hacer para que me hablaras, ya no… no podía aguantar tu… soberbia.  
—¿Mi soberbia? ¿Me estas llamando soberbia? —preguntó clavando su chocolate mirada en mí.  
—Si cariño, eres muy, pero muy soberbia…  
—Solo con la gente que lo merece, y creo que tú lo mereces —dijo. Se acercó a mí y me entregó un vaso de jugo. La miré y miré el vaso.  
—¿No tienes algo más… fuerte?  
—¿Alcohol?  
—Podría ser —dije.  
—No, yo no voy a darte alcohol —me dijo.  
—Vamos, no seas miedosa, tomemos un poco… para entrar en confianza.  
—Yo no quiero entrar en confianza contigo —me aseguró.  
—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice de malo para que hoy me ignoraras completamente? —le pregunté.  
Me miró fijo y se alejó de mí, se agachó a buscar algo debajo de una de las mesadas. Me quedó al frente una linda vista de su trasero al estar agachada. Tragué saliva sonoramente… hace tanto, para mi gusto, que no estoy con una. Mucho menos una así, como ella.  
—Si, aquí hay algo —dijo y se incorporó.  
—¿Qué es?  
—Vodka.  
—Mmm, amo el vodka.  
—Eres un asqueroso y repugnante alcohólico.  
—Y con orgullo.  
Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí para agarrar mi vaso y llenarlo con aquel espeso líquido transparente. Cuando lo llenó, la miré y lo tomé de un trago. Ella me miró bien.  
—Por dios, eres un loco —aseguró. Reí por lo bajo y volví a llenar el vaso.  
—Deberías probarlo —le dije.  
—No, no. Ni loca —me dijo. Alcé el brazo hasta sus ojos y lo acerqué un poco ella —No, no voy a tomar eso…  
—Vamos vegetarianita, nada va a pasarte. Además de que esto no viene de ningún animal. No te va a venir nada mal tomar un poco…  
Mordió sus labios y miró el vaso, para luego mirarme a mí. Pude leer en sus ojos, el debate que estaba dentro de su cabeza. Se preguntaba porque me había dejado entrar, y porque estaba planteándose tomar aquello. Levantó su mano y tomó el vaso.  
Reí divertido al ver la expresión de su cara cuando el líquido entraba en su boca. Lo alejó y un poco de vodka se escurrió por sus labios. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente.  
—Esto… esto es un asco —dijo cuando al fin pudo hablar.  
—Claro, como si nunca hubieses tomado alcohol —dije negando con la cabeza levemente.  
—Si, si tome alcohol en mi vida… pero nunca esto —me dijo —Es horrible.  
—Pero no sabes lo bien que te hace —dije divertido. Nos sentamos en el sillón frente a la tele y ella la prendió, como queriendo estar con alguien más que conmigo sola en su casa.  
La miré y tomé un poco más de la botella para luego pasársela.  
—¿Acaso quieres embriagarte? —me preguntó.  
—¿Por qué no? —le dije. Ella tomó la botella y bebió un largo trago. Reí cuando lo alejó de ella y volvió a fruncir el ceño —Ya te esta gustando, ¿verdad?  
—Es horrible —dijo y rió —Pero… se vuelve… adictivo.  
—Como todas las cosas que dan placer —acoté y la miré fijo.  
Ella apartó la mirada de mí y dirigió su vista al frente.  
—¿Sabes? Nunca te pregunte sobre tu color favorito —me dijo. La miré extrañado.  
—¿Quieres saberlo? —le pregunté.  
—Si, ¿Por qué no?  
—Me gusta mucho el rojo… es un color lindo, fuerte…  
—Apasionado —agregó ella y tomó un poco de vodka. Sonreí sin que me viera.  
—¿Y tú color favorito?  
—No tengo un color favorito… me gustan todos los colores.  
—Oh, eres una chica multi-color  
Ella rió divertida y la miré divertido.  
—Que palabra más tonta…  
—Demasiado diría yo —dije sin dejar de reír.  
—¿Celtiks o Lakers? —me dijo. La miré como si eso fuera obvio.  
—Lakers, eso no se pregunta.  
—Tenía mis dudas, eres medio extraño…  
—¿Enserio lo crees? —ella negó divertida y mordió sus labios.  
—Mmm, ¿Qué más puedo preguntarte? Tus defectos, dime tus defectos… No, ya se todos tus defectos. Mejor tus virtudes… No, también las se —dijo divertida.  
—Ya se, yo digo tus defectos y virtudes, y tú dices las mías —le dije.  
—De acuerdo —me dijo. Asentí y la miré fijo. Era mejor que ella comenzara.  
—Comienza tú —dije.  
—Bueno, primero diré tus defectos. Eres impulsivo, cínico, irrespetuoso algunas veces, mujeriego, egocéntrico, narcisista, vicioso, ninfomano —dijo todo de corrido y sin respirar. La miré realmente divertido.  
—Ahora yo —dije calmando mi risa —Tú eres soberbia, testaruda, terca, mal pensada, irracional y muy, muy vengadora.  
—¿Yo soy mal pensada? —dijo sin poder creerlo.  
—Muy mal pensada —dije divertido —Ahora di mis virtudes…  
Se quedó callada mirándome fijo. Tal vez no quería decir mis virtudes.  
—Bueno no tienes muchas virtudes… Bueno si tienes varias virtudes —dijo bajando la mirada.  
—Anda, dímelas —le dije queriendo escuchar aquello.  
—Tú… tú eres sincero, directo, apasionado, tierno, divertido, inteligente… y eres un chico bastante guapo —dijo despacio y sin mirarme.  
—¿Bastante guapo? Yo diría completamente guapo —le dije, ella rió por lo bajo.  
—Pero ahora me toca a mí. Resumiendo... tú eres un amor, te podría comer a mordiscos. Pero si de verdad quieres saberlo eres... hermosa, dulce, inteligente, muy inteligente, centrada, con convicciones inamovibles, simpática, divertida. Pero sobre todo, eres la cosa más sexy que yo haya visto jamás…  
—Me falto decir que eres muuuuuuy versero —agregó.  
—Y tú muy desconfiada —le dije.  
—Y tú muy tonto…  
—Y tú muy loca…  
—¿Quieres pelear?  
—Inténtalo —la desafié.  
—Tú inténtalo —me dijo mirándome fijamente.  
—No, yo te reté primero…  
—Me tienes miedo… Cobarde.  
—La cobarde eres tú, tú eres la que siempre está huyendo de mí —negó con la cabeza —Si, no te hagas la tonta. Sabes de qué hablo.  
—Yo huyo de tu intento de abuso.  
—¿Yo quiero abusar de ti?  
—Si, si quieres —me dijo.  
—Si, si quiero, ¿Y que? —pregunté mirándola fijo.  
—Ya basta —dijo —Creo que si seguimos así vamos a terminar por agarrarnos a los golpes.  
—¿Para luego reconciliarnos? Yo creo que no tendría ningún problema…  
—Ranma… —dijo con tono de advertencia.  
—¿Qué? Es la verdad cariño, como tú misma dijiste soy muy directo.  
—Creo que se tuve que ponerlo como defecto, no como virtud.  
—Te encanta que yo sea así, admítelo…  
Seguimos hablando mientras sin darnos cuenta tomábamos vodka, como si fuera agua. Siempre se podía hablar con ella de lo que fuera, porque es una mujer inteligente, la cual tiene criterio y decisión. Hasta comenzamos a hablar de fútbol. Tomé la botella y volví a tomar un largo trago.  
Ya no quemaba como al principio, y podía decirse que el alcohol en sangre que yo tenía ya era el de un ebrio. Akane no dejaba de reír, hasta cuando estábamos callados reía. Me quitó la botella de la mano.  
—Dame eso acá —dijo y bebió haciendo que otra vez se le derramara por los labios. Rió divertida y se limpió la boca —Tengo un secreto para contarte —habló en voz más baja como si alguien pudiera escucharla. Me acerqué un poco más a ella —Pero no se lo digas a nadie…  
—Te lo prometo —le dije y tomé un poco más.  
—¿Me lo juras?  
—Te lo juro cariño —levanté mi mano en forma de juramento.  
—Es sobre Kuno —susurró. Reí por lo bajo.  
—¿Takewaki?  
—Si – dijo asintiendo.  
—¿Qué pasa con ek? —le pregunté.  
—No era nada bueno en la cama.

* * *

¡Chicos! Quiero que me dejen un review contestando lo siguiente... ¿Les gusta el **lemon**? Ya saben a que me refiero...

¿Reviews?

**BoMinYeon.**


	27. Deseo

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 27: Deseo.**

¡Para mis hermosas pervert amantes del Lemon! (Me incluyo obvio) haha. ¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 101 reviews3 GRACIAS a todos!

Los amo. *-*

* * *

Ella comenzó a reír y yo también me uní a su risa.

—¿Me estas hablando enserio? —le pregunté.  
—Muy enserio —dijo divertida —Yo tenía que fingir.  
—¿Le fingías?  
—Si —dijo y tomó un poco más de vodka para volver a hablar —Sino el pobre iba a sentirse muy mal.  
—Ni para darle placer a una mujer es bueno el infeliz —hablé entre risas.  
Ella dejó de reír y me miró fijo. Volvió a tomar de la botella, y luego miró la hora en un reloj.  
—Son las 3 de la mañana Taisho, creo que es hora de que te vayas —se puso de pie, pero al instante se tambaleó y cayó sobre mí. Comenzó a reír divertida.  
—Creo que no puedes pararte —le dije divertido.  
Se incorporó y se sentó derecha sobre mi regazo.  
—¿Estas insinuando que estoy ebria? —me preguntó.  
—No lo se, tú dime.  
—Lo que yo te digo es que…  
No pude aguantarme más y me levanté la cabeza para tomar sus labios. Su inmediata respuesta me confundió.  
Se acercó más a mí, cuando coloqué una de mis manos alrededor de su cintura. Su lengua se mezclo con la mía y el sabor de su boca era una mezcla paradisíaca de alcohol y su propio sabor. Era dulce, y adictivo.  
Llevó sus manos a mi nuca y el beso se volvió más profundo. Como cada vez que la besaba, mis ojos estaban totalmente cerrados y disfrutando de ello como el resto de mí.  
Resbalé mis labios por su mentón y bajé a su cuello.  
Me sorprendió que ella no se alejara o dijera algo para alejarse. De seguro era el alcohol, el bendito alcohol…  
Gimió levemente y eso fue como apretar el acelerador en mí y no sacar el pie de allí.  
Desesperado volví a su boca. Mordió suavemente mi labio superior y luego se alejó para mordisquear mi mandíbula, hasta mi oreja.  
—Diablos… —musité apenas audible. Ella iba a volverme loco, completamente loco. La alejé de mí y me puse de pie. Ella me miró sorprendida —Estas ebria Akane, mejor te llevo a dormir.  
Ella se puso de pie y tambaleándose se acercó hasta mí.  
—No estoy tan ebria, como para no recordarlo mañana. Pero ni tan sobria, como para dejar que mi orgullo detenga mis actos —dijo algo agitada. Su mirada estaba llena de deseo.  
—Estoy tan ebrio como para pasar por alto el que mañana estarás arrepentida, pero tan sobrio y conciente como para hacer que no lo olvides nunca.  
—Entonces, hagámoslo cariño —me dijo levantando sus brazos al tiempo que yo me acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla de nuevo a mí.  
Sus brazos cayeron pesados sobre mis hombros, y se colgó de mí mientras nuestras bocas se fundían en un caliente beso.  
Sin dejar de besarnos comencé a caminar a ciegas.  
Algunos tropezones, unas risitas de su parte, hasta que chocamos contra una fría mesa de mármol.  
Akane soltó agitada mis labios, mientras que yo la subía a la mesa justo frente a mí. Abrí sus piernas y paré en medio de ellas. Volví a tomar sus labios, mientras mis manos acarician su cuerpo sobre el fino camisón.  
—No sabes, no tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto yo te deseo —le susurré al oído mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello otra vez —Siempre he sido un firme creyente de vivir el momento. En tomar lo que quiero cuando lo deseo. Y ahora mismo, Akane, yo te deseo. Quiero saborear cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Sentir tu respiración sobre mi cuello mientras te hago mía. Explorar con mi lengua cada parte de ti hasta que me ruegues que me detenga.  
—No voy a rogarte que te detengas —dijo agitada y divertida —Esta noche, has conmigo lo que quieras. Al diablo con el moralismo…  
—Amén —dije y volví a sus labios.  
—Amén, amén —musitó apenas audible.  
Bajé mis manos hasta el borde de su camisón. Con cuidado acaricie sus muslos y su piel estaba tan caliente como yo este momento por ella.  
Sus manos estaban en mi nuca y acariciaban mis cabellos en forma de provocación. Sentí como sus manos resbalaban hacia delante y comenzaban a bajar por mi pecho, mientras nuestras bocas no cesaban. Alejándome apenas para respirar, la acerqué más a mí, logrando más espacio entres sus piernas.  
Sin ningún problema la tomé en brazos y la subí sobre abdomen. Sentí como sus piernas se cerraban a mí alrededor. Gruñí levemente al sentir, como desesperada intentaba quitarme la remera de encima.  
—Ahí, contra ahí. Así puedo… quitarte esto —habló entre dientes trabajosamente.  
Me reí ante su apabullante suplica.  
—¿Estas caliente, cariño? —pregunté agitado, mientras caminaba con ella encima hasta una de las paredes que estaba casi vacía.  
—¿Tú que crees? —susurró y clavó sus ojos en los míos —Yo también puedo ser una sexo-dependiente como tú, y más si hace tiempo que no lo tengo…  
—Juro que voy a encargarme de que lo disfrutes, lo juro…  
Gimió cuando la apoyé contra la pared y hundí mis labios en su garganta. Mordisqueé la delicada piel de su cuello, hasta llegar a su oreja.  
Su respiración caliente caía sobre mi oreja y nuca. Como había deseado esto, por dios. Yo ya no podía esperar para subir a aquella cama y hacerla mía, como tantas veces quise.  
Me moví levemente contra ella, haciendo que se sobresaltara y me apretara con fuerza. Recargando su peso contra la padre, me alejó un poco de ella y con una profunda mirada, se deshizo sin ningún problema de mi remera.  
Volvió a acercarse para tomar mi boca. Volví a caminar a ciegas, pero por un mal movimiento, y estar tan inmerso en aquello caímos sobre una mullida alfombra.  
Ella quedó sobre mí, pero aun así nuestras bocas no se alejaron ni lo más mínimo. Se alejó de mis labios y comenzó a bajar su boca y lengua por mi cuello, y siguió bajando hasta mi pecho.  
—Demonios… —escuché su ahogada voz sobre los músculos de mi abdomen —Estas más bueno que comer un pote de chocolate derretido con el dedo…  
Reí entré dientes y me senté para sentarla sobre mí y besar su boca. La tomé de la nuca y la acerqué más a mí, como si eso de verdad fuera posible. Sus firmes pechos estaban apretados contra mi pecho, debajo de ese lindo camisón y cubiertos por un sostén.  
Ella tenía una forma tan especial de besar, una forma única y extremadamente caliente. Se alejó apenas de mis labios y abrí mis ojos para mirarla. Ella me miraba fijo…  
—No vas a detenerme, ¿verdad? Estoy desesperado, Akane. Hace semanas que no lo hago y estoy por volverme loco… loco —le expliqué agitado mientras veía su forma de mirarme.  
Sus labios se curvaron levemente, para formar una misteriosa sonrisa.  
Tomó una de mis manos y la dirigió a uno de sus pechos. Me hizo recorrer su cuerpo desde allí, hasta la curva de su trasero.  
—¿Desesperado? —preguntó. Tragué sonoramente.  
—Muy desesperado —le aseguré.  
—¿Y que pasó con tus conquistas?  
No podía decirle que no había podido acostarme con ninguna de ellas porque siempre que lo estaba por hacer, su rostro me aparecía para atormentarme y alejarme de cada una de ellas.  
—Ellas no me excitan —dije sincero.  
Su suave mano acarició mi pecho y subió hasta mi hombro. Se acercó un poco más a mí y comenzó a pasar su lengua por el costado de mi mandíbula. Gruñí al sentir el calor de sus piernas alrededor mío.  
—¿Yo te excito? —preguntó alejándose un poco.  
Ella quería saber aquello, ella necesitaba saberlo.  
—No te das una idea de cuanto.  
—¿Entonces, qué estas esperando para subir las escaleras y terminar en aquella cama?  
—Estaba esperando a que me dieras el permiso —dije con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Sin ningún problema me puse de pie con ella encima. Mi cabeza dio vueltas al sentir como se envolvía alrededor mío otra vez. El calor de sus muslos internos, quemaron mi cintura en tanto sentía su humedad contra mi estómago.  
Comencé a subir las pequeñas escaleras en forma de caracol que daban a aquel pequeño altillo, que contenía una gran cama, un enorme televisor y el placard en la pared. Esa era su habitación, y podías obtener vista de ella desde la sala.  
Regresando a su boca, mezclé mi lengua con la suya y mordí con cuidado su labio. Susurró algo que no logré entender, pero me dio tanto placer.  
Al fin llegamos allí arriba. Mis manos sostenían con firmeza su trasero, para que pudiera mantenerse sobre mí.  
—Voy a devorarte, Akane —le dije con voz ronca.  
—Esa idea me tiene loca…  
—No más que a mí…  
Caminé un poco más hasta que mis pasos se vieron interrumpidos por una pared. Ella gimió, cuando por causa de la pared, posé mi hinchada erección contra la parte de ella en la que ya no podía esperar para enterrarme.  
—Oh, dios —dijo en un leve gemido. Probé la calidez de su boca y escuché sus susurros de placer. Movió sus manos desde mi nuca, a través de mi espalda, hasta encontrar la bragueta de mi pantalón. Echándome hacia atrás ligeramente, observé su cara.  
—Ya no puedo esperar a que lo hagas… Hazlo porque voy a volverme loca —me dijo agitada.  
Entonces la bestia que estaba dentro de mí, pareció salir descontrolado. La apreté más contra la pared y la besé profundamente. Casi salvajemente le arranqué la tanga que tenía debajo de ese camisón.  
Ese camisón que aun cubría su cuerpo. Pero no quería sacárselo todavía, me gustaba verla con eso puesto. Metí mis manos entre nosotros y terminé de desabrochar los botones que ella ya había empezado…  
—Espera, espera —me dijo. La miré fijo —Póntelo primero, sabes de lo que te estoy hablando…  
—No se donde está —dije totalmente desesperado.  
—No voy a hacerlo, hasta que lo tengas —susurró.  
Toqué los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón y agradecí a dios encontrarlo allí. Ella se rió entre dientes. Se bajó de mí, para que yo pudiera ponérmelo, y mientras yo lo hacia ella acariciaba mis cabellos.  
—Tú eres un tramposo y manipulador… Sabías que iba a pasar esto, lo sabías y viniste a… a enloquecerme…  
—Shhhhhh —le dije y la volví a alzar.  
—Pero…  
Y cuando sus piernas se abrieron a mí alrededor, me hundí el ella. Gimió exaltada y se aferro con fuerza a mi espalda.  
Me quedé quieto, sintiendo como sus muslos internos me rodeaban más y más. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, y vueltas. Mi rostro estaba escondido en su cuello. Subí mis manos por el costado de sus piernas, alzando un poco más su camisón. Comencé a moverme despacio. Ella boqueó y se arqueó hacia mí.  
—Oh, Akane… —su nombre salió ronco de mi garganta al sentir el placer de estar dentro de ella. Mis ojos se cerraron y gruñí profundamente. Comencé a moverme un poco más, quería sentirla, necesitaba sentirla.  
—Ranma… —mi nombre salió agitado de sus labios.  
Entonces me alejé de su cuello y tomé su boca. Gimió un poco más fuerte que antes y sus manos apretaron mis hombros. Era tan erótico sentirla de esa forma. Ella estaba completamente vestida, y yo solo tenía puestos mis pantalones. Me alejé apenas de su boca para poder respirar.  
—Di que deseabas esto tanto como yo —le dije sin dejar de moverme dentro de ella. Alcé una de mis manos y tomé uno de sus pechos, para acariciarlo sobre la ropa.  
—Yo… yo lo deseaba tanto —dijo entre dientes.  
Sonreí agitado y capturé sus labios de nuevo. De una manera inexplicable me deshice de su camisón, y al instante de su sostén. Ahora estaba al descubierto para mí. Sus manos se movían suaves por mi espalda, y su respiración caliente caía sobre mi boca. La apreté más contra la pared, haciendo que sus piernas se abrieran un poco más a mí.  
Mordió sus labios y cerró sus ojos. Mis caderas no dejaban de empujar en su interior, y no iban a dejar de hacerlo hasta obtener lo que quería de ella. Su boca busco la mía y sus labios tomaron despacio los míos. Me estremecí dentro de ella. Sus manos subieron por mi espalda hasta mi rostro. Acaricio mis mejillas, y secó el sudor de mi frente.  
Sus gestos me confundieron, y su forma de tocarme más aun. Se alejó de mis labios y levantó un poco su rostro para besar mi nariz. Mis labios quedaron quietos sobre su mentón.  
—¿Tú solo viniste por placer aquí? —me preguntó agitada.

* * *

¿Reviews? Esto tiene 2da parte, lo subiré a la vuelta del colegio :'c

¡Gracias por todo el apoyo!

**BoMinYeon.**


	28. Pasión Oculta

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 28: Pasión Oculta.**

* * *

Me alejé un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. No podía responderle eso… porque ni yo se porque vine a buscarla, solo se que... deseaba estar con ella, quería estarlo... pero algo en mí me impedía decírselo. Mi incliné hacia ella y capturé sus labios en un acalorado beso.

Entonces me moví más rápido, haciendo que los gemidos salieran repetidas veces de su boca, que caían sobre la mía. Ella intentaba hablar, pero el aire apenas le alcanzaba para respirar. Gruñí profundamente, cuando ella se abrazó más a mí y sentí como su cuerpo se consumía en un mar de placer, mientras se corría por mí.  
Un gemido estremecedor abarcó cada rincón de la casa, y llenó de un agudo placer cada parte de mí. Me quedé quieto esperando que su respiración se calmara y que su cuerpo se relajara. Llevé mis labios a los suyos y los rocé suavemente.  
—Quiero más —habló con la voz cortada. Sonreí levemente.  
—Claro que si cariño, aun no he terminado contigo —le dije.  
Me alejé de la pared con ella y la dejé caer sobre la cama. Terminé de quitarme lo que quedaba de ropa sobre mí, y me acosté sobre ella, sintiendo cada centímetro de su fina y suave piel contra la mía. Un suave suspiró salió de sus labios y su cuerpo se amoldó al mío.  
Antes de enterrarme de nuevo en ella, quería saborear un poco de esa dorada piel que me traía loco desde hacía varias semanas. Besé sus labios levemente, y con cuidado bajé mi boca hasta su mentón. Sentí una de sus manos sobre el lugar en donde estaba mi tatuaje, sus dedos lo marcaron suave, y recorrieron cada línea que sobresalía del dibujo. Sonreí por lo bajo al recordar sus palabras aquella noche después de lo de Kodachi.  
—Oye —le hablé en voz baja y comencé a bajar mi boca por su cuello, la mordisqueé suavemente, haciendo que su respiración se comenzara a agitar.  
—¿Si? —susurró.  
—Yo se que no lo recuerdas, pero la noche en la que te emborrachaste en lo de Kodachi, cuando estábamos en casa y yo te llevaba a la habitación, me dijiste algunas cosas.  
—Si las recuerdo —musitó y me alejé de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos. Una sonrisa perversa se curvó en sus labios —Recordé lo que pasó después de irme de tu casa —sonreí y volví a bajar mi boca a su cuello, su mano seguía acariciando mi tatuaje. Subí hasta su oreja —Quiero lamer tu tatuaje, Ranma…  
La piel de mi nuca se erizó y saboreé sus palabras casi tanto como lo estaba haciendo con ella.  
—Lamento decirte que vas a tener que quedarte con la gana, porque esta noche yo voy a ser el único que va a saborear aquí… —ella rió por lo bajo —Eres tan suave, Akane —le dije mientras seguía mordisqueando la delicada piel de su cuello.  
—Y tú eres tan…  
—¿Tan que? —pregunté mientras descendía sobre ella y besaba el espacio suave que había entre su cuello y sus pechos.  
—Eres tan fuerte… y tan salvaje… como me tientas —respondió.  
Seguí bajando hasta encontrarme con dos hinchados pechos. Abrí mi boca y con cuidado tomé uno de ellos. Ella se arqueó hacia mí y su mano derecha se enterró en mis cabellos. Suspiré al sentir su pezón bajo mi lengua.  
—Dios, Saotome —gimió mientras seguía jugando con su pezón.  
—Me enloquece que me llames así, cariño —le dije mientras dirigía mi boca al otro. Rió pícaramente  
—Saotome —dijo mientras su mano acariciaba mis cabellos.  
Sonreí divertido, seguí bajando por su suave vientre, ganándome caricias y algunas perversas palabras de su parte, y volví a subir a sus pechos. Su mano me llevó hasta su boca en donde recibí un apasionado beso, su lengua buscó la mía y jugó con ella. Gemí sobre sus labios y la besé más aun.  
Rocé con mi mano la curva de su cadera, seguí bajando por su muslo suave, seguí bajando hasta que pude tocar la parte que más ardientemente deseaba de ella. Ella gimió y tembló mientras cuidadosamente separaba sus piernas y atormentaba su hendidura.  
Oh sí, yo quería esto de ella. Quería ver su cabeza contra las almohadas y oír mi nombre salir de su boca cuando se corriera por mí otra vez.  
Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y me apretó con fuerza, mientras mis dedos la acariciaban. Me separé de su boca y la miré fijo a los ojos. Esos ojos profundos, cautivantes, que con una sola mirada te sacan todo el aire. Ella alzó la cabeza y mordisqueó mi mentón y mandíbula. Necesito decirle algo, pero no sé que... Es algo que necesito hasta gritárselo.. ¡No sé que es!  
—¿Qué quieres decirme Ranma? —preguntó como si estuviera leyendo mi cabeza.  
Ella seguía besando mi mentón y cuello. Subí mi mano por su cintura, acariciándola delicadamente. Tragué saliva… no puedo decir aquello, yo no sé que pasa conmigo.  
—Te deseo y mucho —dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.  
Se alejó de mi mentón y clavó su mirada en la mía, como si estuviera tratando de leer lo que pienso.  
—Bésame —me ordenó.  
Bajé mi rostro hacia ella y capturé sus labios. Pero esta vez su beso no es apasionado… es un beso suave, lento… dulce. Confundió aun más mis pensamientos y me hizo reprocharme el estar aquí. Pero no, no puedo arrepentirme de esto, esto es lo que yo quiero, esto es lo que yo he deseado desde que posé mis ojos en ella y al fin lo estoy teniendo.  
Incapaz de esperar un poco más le abrí más las piernas y me volví a hundir en ella. Akane arqueó la espalda arrastrándome más profundo en su interior y gimió llenándome de más placer. Yo no puedo entender como ella lo hace, pero con cada segundo me enloquece aun más. Me senté sobre mis piernas y empujé más mis caderas. Y así me deslicé en ella, lentamente, profundamente. Era un ritmo arrollador que la hizo contorsionarse ante el intenso placer de mis íntimas caricias. Ella clavó sus ojos en mí, mientras respiraba por la boca trabajosamente.  
—Eres tan bella —murmuré, meciendo mis caderas contra las de ella y empujándome en su interior aún más profundo y más duro. La tomé de las caderas y la acerqué más a mí.  
—Tú también —me dijo agarrándome las rodillas.  
Acaricié su suave vientre y también sus piernas.  
¡Oh ella me daba tanto placer! Juro que he tenido sexo más veces de la que puedo contar, pero había algo nuevo en esto, algo fresco y distinto a todo.  
Ella agarró con fuerza las sabanas y mordió sus labios al sentir que otro orgasmo la invadía. Yo sonreí agitadamente y me moví más dentro de ella. Gruñí ante el sonido de su éxtasis mientras su cuerpo se aferraba al mío. Gimiendo mi nombre se estiró y me arrastró encima de su cuerpo.  
Luego hizo la cosa más extraña de todas… acarició con su nariz mi cuello y mi cara, dejando caer suaves y mojados besos por mi hombro y mi mejilla. Me congelé.  
—Nunca había sentido nada mejor que tú llenándome —me confesó débil.  
—Nunca había sentido nada mejor que estar dentro de ti —me forcé a decirle.  
Aunque de verdad no debí decirle eso… aunque fuera realmente cierto.  
Sus brazos me mantuvieron apretado contra ella, mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas.  
La ternura de su toque y sus acciones me punzaron, haciendo que me tensara aun más. Mis caderas seguían empujando dentro de ella, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi piel.  
Era como si realmente yo le importara, como si yo significara algo para ella. Como si ella me… me quisiera… Apenas podía respirar.  
Por primera vez en mi vida sentía que estaba teniendo algo más que sexo… No, no, eso no era así. Yo estaba teniendo sexo. Sexo increíblemente genial, pero nada más que sexo.  
Sexo.  
Simple.  
Primitivo.  
Básico.  
Elemental.  
Cerrando los ojos, inspiré su perfume único y dejé que me inundara. Mis labios abrasaron su piel mientras ella continuaba acariciando mi cuello y mejilla con su nariz y empujándose a sí misma contra mí.  
La sostuve suavemente y sentí que iba a volverme loco, cuando sus manos bajaron calientes por mi espalda hasta mi trasero, donde me empujó más en ella.  
Entonces me moví más aun, buscando eso que tanto necesitaba.  
—Ahora me toca a mí —le dije agitado.  
Akane soltó una leve risa que cosquilleó en mi oído. Su risa se transformó en un intenso gemido y sus uñas marcaron mi piel cuando me corrí en sus brazos. Su nombre salió como plegaría de mi boca, liberando mi pasión, liberando mi deseo.  
Me dejé caer rendido y confundido sobre su pequeño y caliente cuerpo. Mi rostro quedó encallado en su cuello. Sus manos acariciaron de arriba a bajo mi espalda que subía y bajaba por mi, aun agitada, respiración. Sentí como sus piernas se enredaban con las mías y subían y bajan para acariciarme con ellas.  
Acostumbrado a salirme de ellas después de correrme, quedarme sobre Akane y abrazado a ella era algo totalmente nuevo para mí. Nuevo y extraño.  
Rápidamente levanté la cabeza para cerciorarme de que era ella, y no alguna otra a la que yo había imaginado como Akane.  
Si era ella, no era una ilusión, ni mi imaginación. Sus ojos se clavaron fijos en los míos. Y su rostro mostraba una gran confusión, al igual que yo…  
Me incliné hacia ella y la besé despacio. Su boca me respondió suave y dulce. Me alejé y me acosté a su lado, mirando fijamente al techo. Mi cabeza aun daba vueltas, pensé que era por el efecto del vodka, pero no era así.  
Mi cabeza daba vueltas por el placer que ella me había dado. La miré de costado y sentí la necesidad apabullante de abrazarla contra mi pecho. De esconder mi rostro entre sus cabellos y respirar su aroma.  
Sacudí mi cabeza y me senté en la cama. Ella también se sentó y buscó algo en el suelo. La miré de costado. Su espalda desnuda estaba al descubierto para mí. Quise estirar mi mano y acariciarla, pero me guardé las ganas. Ella se colocó el camisón y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta las escaleras.  
—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunté.  
—Al baño —dijo sin mirarme.  
—Aquí hay un baño —dije señalando la puerta que estaba en la habitación.  
—El de abajo es más grande —dijo sin dejar de caminar.  
—Akane —la llamé. Se giró a verme y sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago —Debo irme.  
—Si —dijo ella asintiendo —Ya es tarde… cuando salgas, cierra bien la puerta.  
No sé que fue peor para mí. ¿Qué ella me dijera eso o qué yo de verdad no tenía ganas de irme? Ella estaba por bajar.  
—Akane... —la volví a llamar. Me volvió a mirar.  
—¿Si?  
—¿Te… encuentras bien? —le pregunté. Ella sonrió levemente y bajó la mirada, desviando mi mirada.. Eso me hizo confundirme más.  
—Claro que si, ¿Por qué? —preguntó. Seguía sin mirarme... y se dispuso a bajar al fin.  
Me quedé sentado en la cama, esperando no sé que. Hasta que reaccioné y me levanté. Me puse mis boxers, y luego mi pantalón. Mi remera estaba tirada abajo así que debía bajar.  
Cuando llegué la puerta del bañó se abrió, y ella salió envuelta en una salida de baño y con el cabello atado en una alta cola de caballo.  
La miré fijo por unos cuantos segundos.  
Me agaché a recoger mi remera, sin dejar de mirarla me la coloqué, ella me sonrió levemente. Entonces aquello fue más fuerte que yo, con dos grandes pasos me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la cintura para acercarla a mí y besarla apasionadamente.  
Sus pequeñas manos se posaron suaves sobre mi pecho, y luego subieron a mi nuca. Su boca me respondió de la misma manera y nuestras lenguas se volvieron a juntar.  
Besar su boca y sentir su sabor era una de las cosas más maravillosas que había en este mundo. Me alejé despacio y me alejé para mirarla.  
Tragué saliva y acomodé un mechón que caía por el costado de su cara detrás de su oreja. Volví a besarla suavemente, apoyando apenas mis labios sobre los suyos. Me volví a alejar, solo un poco.  
—Te veo luego —le susurré.  
—Seguro —asintió levemente con la cabeza.  
La besé por última vez y giré para caminar hasta la puerta. Salí de allí sin mirarla, porque si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que no iba a poder irme. Cuando salí del edificio miré a mí alrededor.  
¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?  
¿Despedirme así?  
¿Desde cuando?  
Solté un largo suspiró y caminé hasta Betty. Le di una última mirada a su edificio antes de marcharme.  
Al fin había conseguido lo que quería, pero yo no esperaba sentirme así. Así de extraño, así de confundido. Prendí mi moto y arranqué hacia mi casa.  
Todo fue tan de repente, todo pasó tan diferente a lo que yo me imaginé  
Dios Akane, me diste lo que tanto quería y no sabes como te lo agradezco. Pero no tenías que ser así, tú tenías que ser como las demás, maldita sea.  
Llegué y dejé a Betty en el garaje. Subí al ascensor y bajé en mi piso. Tomé las llaves y abrí despacio, no quería despertar a mi prima…  
—¡¿Se puede saber en donde demonios estabas?! —me preguntó prendiendo la luz de repente.  
Me giré a verla algo asustado por su repentina voz.  
—Ukyo, ¿Qué haces despierta? —le pregunté, mientras me acercaba a la cocina, para tomar un poco de agua.  
—Me moría de la angustia esperando a mi primo —me dijo con una sonrisa irónica —¿Dónde estabas?  
—Te dije que no me esperaras Ukyo —le dije y me serví agua.  
—Si claro, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? Me preocupo, eres mi primo. ¿O acaso piensas que cuando tu te vas yo me quedó de lo más tranquila mirando alguna película como si nada?  
—Ya Uky, solo estuve por ahí.  
Se acercó a mí y comenzó a olerme. La miré extrañado.  
—No, no estabas por ahí —me dijo y respiró más profundamente —Estabas con una mujer… hueles a mujer, ¿Espera un segundo? —dijo y se acercó más a mí —Yo conozco ese perfume…  
Me alejé de ella, poniendo un metro de distancia entre nosotros. No quería que descubriera que fui a acostarme con su mejor amiga.  
—Tonterías, no estuve con nadie —le mentí —Tal vez sea el perfume de Kodachi, la camarera del bar. Echó un poco porque había mucho olor a hombre, ¿entiendes?  
Se alejó de mí frunciendo el ceño con asco  
Sacudió la cabeza y caminó hasta el pasillo.  
—Bueno, por lo menos ve a ducharte —me dijo.  
—Si mamá —dije con burla. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
—Tonto —dijo y se fue.  
Suspiré aliviado y me senté pesadamente en el sillón. Olí mi chaqueta y de verdad olía a mujer… olía a Akane, tan adictivo como ella, tan embriagante como aquel vodka que nos llevó a terminar en aquella excitante situación.  
Me puse de pie y entré al baño para ducharme, no quería sacarme el olor a ella pero… tenía que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo.  
Solo fue una más Saotome, recuerda eso… una más.  
Dejé que el agua cayera sobre mí aproximadamente 15 minutos, sin hacer absolutamente nada.  
_—Nunca había sentido nada mejor que tú llenándome…_  
Recordé algunas de sus palabras, sus caricias, sus besos.  
¡Maldita sea, basta! ¡Ya, ya es suficiente!

* * *

¿Review?

**CataBeleeeen:** ¡Hola! Ya dale, tira no más del puente Confluencia a Ranma, haber si lloras ahaha Catita tan inocente.. Lo que llevaba Akane no es pijama..es CAMISÓN y son de esos transparentes donde abajo aveces se ven solamente el sostén y cuadro.. Pero si no quieres verte tan Vale Roth.. te pones un Baby Doll, encima -se siente pervert- Y haber si te calientas con este cap... Mañana es viernes de preguntas Random! No te olvides de decirle al Nune.. xd sobre el cuaderno de Taller de Historia :) Porfi:c Me pasas sí o sí el cuaderno, ¡Como que me llamo **Constanza Araya! **Gracias por leer :)

**Akanime:** ¡Hola! Me gusta leer que estás enganchada con el fic :) me da apoyo.. Gracias por leer :)

**Ka-chan:** ¡Hola! Sisisi errores corregidos :) Gracias por leer :)

**Akarly:** ¡Hola! Lo que pasa es que nuestro Ranma es un maldito y sensual terco! No admite que ama a Akane, bueno ella tampoco jojo Gracias por leer linda :)

**Yazu:** ¡Hola! Me encanta que te guste, Gracias por leer :)

**Teddy's Circus:** ¡Hola! Primero cayó Mousse, después ¿Ryoga con Ukyo? ¿Ranma con Akane? Juju quién sabrá.. Y sí, lo hicieron! Fue una noche confusa para Ranma no? Ahora más que nada verá que siente por Akane.. Gracias por leer linda :)

**Johana:** ¡Hola! Ranma está loquito.. y de desesperación, tú mismo lo dijiste jaja Gracias por leer :)

**DULCECITO311:** ¡Hola! Tienes mucha razón, ¿Qué pasaría si en vez de desaparecer la obsesión, se vuelve más grande? ooo: Gracias por leer :)

**Lulupita:** ¡Hola! Tu review está en ... Portugués? o_o Lol, bueno... entendí un poquito.. jaja Gracias por leer :)

**Leslietendo:** ¡Hola! Me gusta que te guste el lemon, por que a mi me gusta tambien y me gusta que te guste el lemon.. haha que divertido fue eso XDD Gracias por leer :)

** :** ¡Hola! Ranma es muy terco, posesivo y más D: aun así nosotras locas, caemos ante el :( jaja Gracias por leer :)

**Abi-chan:** ¡Hola! Si, no te preocupes, no tardo en actualizar. Gracias por leer :)

**Estopopayan:** ¡Hola! Yo tambien soy exigente... Jaja y me emociona saber que te gustó el lemon :'D Gracias por leer :)

* * *

¿Reviews? ¡Dejen su review porfi, un review para Coni!

Un review es casi tan bueno como un Ranma susurrándote en el oído. o_o

**BoMinYeon.**


	29. Silencio

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 29: Silencio.**

**-.-.**

Solo fue sexo, nada significó para mí, y nada significó para ella. Solo un agradable momento de lujuria. ¡Solo eso!  
Por dios, ¿Qué pasa conmigo?  
Acabo de tener sexo con la chica que quería, debería estar completamente relajado y contento. No andar como pelmazo recordando y esas cosas.  
Salí de la ducha, me sequé, me puse mi pantalón de dormir y me acosté en el sillón. Coloqué mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.  
¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?  
¿Se habrá dormido?  
¿Estará despierta?  
¿Pensara en lo que pasó?  
¿Estará totalmente arrepentida?  
¿O estará más que contenta de haberlo hecho?  
Negué con la cabeza, para alejar esas estúpidas preguntas de mí.  
¿Y si la llamo?  
¿Y si la llamo para ver como esta?  
¿Y si solo la llamo para escuchar su voz y luego corto?  
¿Y SI MEJOR DEJO DE COMPORTARME COMO UN IMBÉCIL?  
Me di vuelta sobre el sillón y escondí mi rostro en la almohada. Otra vez sus caricias vinieron a mi cabeza, su placer… su forma de disfrutarlo.  
Hoy había aprendido, que ella siempre tensaba su cuerpo hasta que el último estremecimiento orgásmico se apaciguaba, y luego soltaba besos sobre mi piel. Era una sensación dulce y tonta que no tenía comparación.  
¿Lo recordará después?  
Si, no puede no recordarlo. Nuestra borrachera se fue en nuestro primer asalto. Quemamos más toxinas de las que realmente teníamos.  
Al final, creo que fue peor el remedio, que le enfermedad.

Me desperté a causa del sonido de unas hoyas. Levanté mi cabeza y miré hacia la cocina. Ukyo era la que estaba haciendo ese insoportable sonido.  
—¿Qué haces? —le dije con la voz somnolienta.  
—Busco mis aros —me contestó —¿Los has visto?  
—¡Quiero dormir Ukyo! —la regañé y volví mi cabeza a la almohada.  
—Lamento arruinar tu sueño, pero es hora de que te levantes, vamos a llegar tarde a la Universidad —dijo ella. Gruñí por lo bajo y me senté en el sillón, mientras restregaba mis ojos para poder mirar bien, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia el baño —Oye, ¿Qué tienes?  
—¿Por qué? —le pregunté deteniendo mi paso.  
-— Porque estas así como… renovado, como nuevo. Tienes una mirada distinta y pareces hasta contento —me dijo.  
_'Akane'_  
Pensé en ella al instante. Estaba como nuevo por lo que había pasado con Akane. Me sentía extrañamente renovado, como si hubiese dormido unos tres días seguidos.  
—Estoy haciendo yoga —le dije a Ukyo mientras entraba al baño.  
—¿En que momento? —preguntó ella y pasó por mi lado hasta la habitación.  
Entré al baño y lavé mi cara y mis dientes. Escuché como tocaban la puerta de baño.  
—¿Si? —dije mirando hacia la puerta. Mi prima la abrió y se asomó.  
—Me voy primito, Akane ya esta abajo por mí —me dijo.  
Me paré bien derecho y la miré fijo. Ella estaba abajo…  
—Está bien, te veo luego —le dije.  
Ella me sonrió y salió de allí dejándome bastante alterado. Akane estaba abajo, en su auto yendo hacia la Universidad. De seguro va a contarle contentísima a Ukyo lo que pasó esta madrugada.  
Sonreí y terminé de arreglarme para salir de casa y subirme a mi linda moto. El día estaba espectacular, un sol radiante y un cielo azul. Me puse mis anteojos y prendí marcha hacia la Universidad.  
Llegué mis amigos ya estaban en el lugar de siempre. Me bajé de Betty y miré el auto de Akane. Ellas ya estaban adentro…  
—¿Qué tal hermanos? —les pregunté contento mientras me acercaba a ellos y los abrazaba a cada uno por separado.  
Ryoga se alejó de mí y me miró con desconfianza.  
—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Ranma? —me preguntó mirándome de arriba a bajo.  
—Soy yo, soy yo ¿Acaso no puedo abrazar a mis hermanos? —les dije.  
—No, este no es Ranma —le dijo Mutsu a Ryoga. Reí divertido.  
—Vamos, hay que entrar, se nos hace tarde —dije y comencé a caminar. Detuve mis pasos y me giré a verlos. Sonreí por lo bajo —¿Pueden moverse?  
—No, este de verdad no es Ranma. ¡Tengo miedo Mousse! ¡Tal vez una nave espacial rapto al verdadero Ranma y nos dejó a este que da abrazos y quiere llegar temprano a clases!  
Mousse me miró fijo analizándome. Hasta que una sonrisa de idea atravesó su rostro.  
—Yo sé qué es lo que le pasa —dijo Mousse. Ryoga lo miró.  
—¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó Hibiki.  
—¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta Ryoga? Mira su cara, mira su aura, su rostro, su cara de relajación y renovación. Ranma tuvo sexo anoche, por eso está así —le dijo él.  
Ryoga me miró fijo y sonrió.  
—Ooooh, por ahí viene la mano —dijo Hbiki y ambos se acercaron a mí. Sonreí por lo bajo, estos dos siempre encontraban la manera de saber lo que me pasaba —¿Quién fue la afortunada si se pueda saber?  
Comenzamos a caminar hacia el edificio de la Universidad. Apreté mis labios y solté un suspiro. Los miré a ambos y sonreí.  
—No voy a decírselos —les dije.  
—Oh, vamos —dijo Ryoga —Debemos saber quien te dejó como nuevo.  
—¿Fue Kate? —preguntó Mousse. Lo miré extrañado.  
—¿Quién es Kate? —le dije.  
—No, no fue esa. Ni siquiera la recuerda.  
—¿Caroline? —dijo Ryoga. Negué con la cabeza y reí.  
—No van a saberlo, es una forma que le debo de respeto. Soy un caballero no voy andar contando que me acosté con ella por ahí —les dije.  
—Pero nosotros no somos cualquiera, somos tus amigos, tus hermanos… podemos saberlo —me dijo Mousse.  
—No, no van a saberlo —dije firmé.  
Detuve mi paso al ver como ella caminaba hacia nuestra dirección hablando con Kasumi y con mi prima. Las tres nos miraron. Kasumi y Ukyo sonrieron, pero ella no lo hizo. Su mirada seria se desvió de mí para sonreírle a Mousse. Se acercaron a nosotros.  
Mousse besó a Kasumi, y ella se quedó abrazada a él. Miré a mi prima que le sonreía tontamente a Ryoga. Posé mi mirada en Akane. Ella miraba sus uñas sin preocupación, y como si yo no estuviera allí. Acomodé mi garganta.  
—Hola —le dije. Levantó su vista y me miró. Sonrió fingidamente.  
—Hola —dijo secamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?  
—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté. Se giró a ver a Ukyo.  
—¿Por qué no entramos? El profesor ya va a llegar —dijo y empujó a mi prima hacia el salón.  
Fruncí el ceño y miré hacia el salón en donde ella acababa de entrar. Sacudí mi cabeza y entré. La miré y ella se sentó al lado de mi prima. Ukyo la miró divertida y rió…  
¿Le habrá contado?  
Creo que aun no, porque si fuera así Ukyo ya me hubiese dedicado una mirada cómplice y divertida, y aún eso no había pasado.  
Lo dejé pasar, tal vez ella solo esté jugando conmigo. En cualquier momento se acercara a mí y me dirá lo bien que la pasó conmigo. Si, eso es lo que va a pasar.  
El profesor llegó y la clase comenzó. La miré y ella miraba fijo al frente, bajé mi mirada a la forma en la que estaba sentada.  
Sus piernas cruzadas, una encima de la otra. Apoyó su codo derecho sobre la mesa y corrió todo su cabello para el otro costado, dejándome una sensual vista de la piel de su cuello. Tragué ante el recuerdo de su sabor… ella estaba jugando conmigo, ella quería provocarme. Mientras seguía acomodando su cabello, su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Me fijó por unos cuantos segundos, pero rápidamente volvió a mirar al frente.  
¡Maldita sea! ¡Ella es una… una… una maldita!  
Las horas seguían pasando y la actitud de Akane era cada vez más extraña. No sé por qué, pero creo que me odia.  
Mousse y Ryoga se sentaron a mi lado en la cafetería. Los miré y sonreí sin ganas.  
La felicidad que tenía a la mañana, se estaba consumiendo de a poco. Ryoga miró a la mesa en donde estaba Akane sentada sola, escribiendo algo en su celular.  
—¿Me parece a mí o Akane esta algo… mal? —dijo Mousse. La miré con ojos venenosos.  
—Yo veo que está perfecta —dije con tono enojado —Incluso es más indiferente conmigo que antes.  
—¿Y porque no debería de estar indiferente? —me preguntó Mousse.  
—Pobrecita, me parte el alma —dijo Ryoga y se puso de pie —Voy a preguntarle que le pasa…  
Mousse y yo vimos como Ryoga se acercaba a la mesa de la morena y se sentaba frente a ella. Akane lo miró sorprendida y le sonrió al instante. Ryoga le preguntó algo y ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Ryoga le volvió a decir algo y ella asintió sonriendo. Le dijo algo y Ryoga se puso de pie. Kasumi y Ukyo llegaron para sentarse junto a ella, mientras Ryoga regresaba a nosotros.  
—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Mousse.  
—Dice que nada, solo que esta un poco cansada porque no durmió bien anoche —dijo él.  
—¿Le preguntaste por qué? —le dije a mi amigo.  
—Sí —dijo asintiendo —Me dijo que se quedó viendo una película cómica hasta muy tarde…  
—Por lo menos pudo haber dicho que fue una de acción —susurré por lo bajo.  
—¿Qué? —dijo Ryoga.  
—Nada, nada – me apresuré a decirle.  
—Oye, tú no estabas tan radiante solo porque tuviste sexo, esta mañana —me dijo Mousse —¿Por qué estabas tan radiante?  
—Olvídalo, mi sol se está consumiendo en sus propias llamas —le contesté.  
—No entiendo —dijo Mousse  
—Su felicidad se esta convirtiendo más bien en la razón de una profunda oscuridad que poco a poco lo va apagando —le dijo Ryoga.  
—Sigo sin entender —aclaró Mousse.  
—Traducción para ti Mousse —le dije y lo miré —Hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas.  
De repente Mousse sonrió abiertamente como si acabara de recordar algo que lo hizo muy feliz.  
—Ayer hice el amor con Kasumi —confesó sin dejar de sonreír.  
—No quería saber eso —protestó Ryoga.  
—Yo menos —le dije —¿Qué pasó con el código de caballerosidad?  
—Es que ella ya no es una cualquiera no voy a acostarme con ella una sola vez. Voy a hacerlo muchas veces más —nos dijo.  
—¿Por qué eres tan demostrativo? —le dije y miré la cara de Ryoga.  
—Cuando hagas el amor con alguna, te vas a dar cuenta. No es cosa de una sola noche, vas a querer hacerlo todas las noches que sigan —me dijo.  
Dirigí, inconcientemente, mi mirada a Akane. No, ya esta, con lo de ayer alcanzó, puedo volver a ser como antes... yo no quiero hacerlo de nuevo con ella.  
Mentira... si quiero volver a hacerlo... pero no porque nosotros hayamos hecho... hecho el amor, no. Eso no fue aquello... Solo porque ella... ella es increíble.  
—¡Reacciona Ranma! —me dijo fuerte Ryoga haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos.  
—¿En que estabas pensando? Tenías cara de no y luego de si —me dijo Mousse.  
—Estaba pensando en las probabilidades de lo que acabas de decir —le dije.  
—¿Y cuales son? —me preguntó.  
—Son total y completamente nulas —le aseguré.  
Entonces Mousse se puso de pie cuando vio como Kasumi se acercaba a nosotros.  
—Ya vuelvo —nos dijo y se alejó con ella.  
Un celular comenzó a sonar y era el de Ryoga, miró la pantalla y se alejó de mí, haciéndome un gesto de espera. Me dejaron solo en la mesa. Miré a la mesa de la morena y mi prima que hablaban. Ukyo le habló indignada. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ellas, sentándome justo al frente de Akane. Ambas me miraron. Pero al instante Ukyo volvió su vista a su amiga.  
—Estas insoportable Akane —le dijo con tono enojado.  
—Si no te gusta, no me hables… —le contestó ella.  
—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté. Mi prima me miró.  
—No lo se, esta intratable... no le puedes hablar mucho porque se irrita... para mi que estás en sus días.  
—No —le contesté muy seguro. Akane me miró asesinamente.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? —me preguntó la rubia.  
—Solo está así porque vio una película cómica por la noche… al parecer le gusto mucho mientras duró… pero luego la irritó —le dije a Ukyo sin dejar de mirar a Akane.  
—Pues creo que tú también la has visto —me dijo ella.  
—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Ukyo.  
Mi mirada seguía fija en Akane, al igual que la de ella en la mía. Era como si me estuviera desafiando a hablar.  
—La diferencia es que yo no me arrepiento de haberla visto, es más me encantó, pero creo que la clasificación que le dieron no fue la apropiada —le dije a la morena.  
—Yo creo que te asusto un poco —me dijo —¿No te fuiste corriendo?  
—¿Acaso querías que me quedara a terminar de verla? Creo haber escuchado que ya era muy tarde…  
—Esperen un momento —habló Ukyo colocando su rostro en medio de ambos —¿Ustedes estaban juntos ayer?  
—NO —dijo Akane.  
—SI —la contradije.  
Ukyo nos miró con más confusión que antes.  
—¿Si o no? ¡Decídanse! —nos pidió.  
—Nos habíamos reconciliado, primita —le conté mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en mi rostro.  
—Para una reconciliación hace falta una relación, Saotome. La cual tú y yo no tenemos —me dijo ella. Sonreí mirándola fijamente al recordar mi apellido en sus labios, pero de manera agitada.  
—Ignórala Ukyo —le dije a mi prima —Solo está molesta porque no quiere admitir que la película le encantó.  
—Pero, ¿Qué tienen en común la película y la reconciliación? —preguntó confundida.  
—¡Todo! —dijimos ella y yo al unísono.

.-.-.

¡Hola! Siento que me demoré en actualizar ._. bueno ayer estuve muy ocupada y hoy me fui a sacar sangre por lo tanto me dolía algo el brazo. Y ¿Por qué subí desde Word? Algo le pasa a FF será cosa mía o no se D: subiré desde Word desde entonces :/

Por ahora por mi cortito tiempo no podré contestar ni agradecer reviews tt_tt, después lo haré. Disculpen :c

¿Reviews?

¡Los quiero mucho a todos!

**BoMinYeon.**


	30. Nuevo Candidato

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 30: Nuevo Candidato.**

* * *

Akane se puso de pie y me miró fijamente. Ella parecía estar bastante enojada.  
—Fue la película más horrorosa que vi en mi vida… y no quiero volver a verla nunca más —me dijo hablando rápido.  
—No me pareció eso, cuando me pediste que volviera a ponerla —le dije sonriente.  
Su boca y sus ojos se abrieron indignados.  
—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso —me acusó.  
—¡Ya basta! —dijo Ukyo mientras se ponía de pie también. Yo también lo hice —¡No entiendo nada de lo que dicen! ¡Ya me cansaron! ¡Arréglense, peléense! ¡Vayan a tener sexo por ahí, a ver si se les quita lo insoportable!  
Se fue dejándonos solos. Apreté los dientes ante lo último que había dicho mi prima. Si ella supiera que ese es el puto problema.  
—Quiero que te mantengas alejado de mí, porque o sino vas a arrepentirte, ¿escuchaste?  
—Solo dime una cosa…  
—¿Quieres saber si lo disfruté? ¿Si lo gocé? Si, si lo gocé, lo disfruté, eres toda una maquina lujuriosa… Pero no quiero volver a repetirlo —me dijo y comenzó a caminar para salir de la cafetería. Mis piernas tardaron un poco en responder a la orden de mi cerebro, para seguirla. Pero lo hicieron y corrí hasta alcanzarla.  
—Solo quiero saber qué demonios te pasa —le dije, mientras la tomaba con cuidado del brazo para que dejara de caminar —No entiendo porque actúas de esta manera…  
—¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que siga alimentando tu ego? —me preguntó y soltó una leve risa irónica —Ya está Saotome, lograste lo que querías conmigo. ¡Me acosté contigo! ¡Un aplauso para el señor, por favor! —dijo elevando su voz y aplaudiendo un poco —¿Y ahora qué quieres?  
—Yo… yo no lo sé —le dije perturbado por sus palabras.  
—Ahora, que venga la siguiente ¿verdad? —me dijo. La miré fijo a los ojos – Así es como funcionas y yo no pretendo poder cambiar eso.  
—Quiero estar bien contigo Akane —le dije soltando un suspiro.  
—Está bien, está bien, aquí no pasó nada... ya no quiero peleas, ni vueltas, ni enredos. Solo que ya no sigas... olvídalo, yo ya lo olvidé —me dijo.  
—Pero si pasó… y yo no quiero olvidarlo… no puedo —dije bajando un poco más el tono de mi voz en las últimas dos palabras.  
—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —me preguntó y vi como sus ojos se humedecían. Sentí una presión en medio de mi pecho —¿Qué me acueste contigo cada vez que tengas ganas?  
Apartó su mirada de mí y miró hacia el suelo. Un nudo se había formado en mi garganta, haciendo que me costara un poco hablar y hasta tragar mi saliva.  
Con un poco de duda me acerque a ella. Tomé su rostro con mi mano e hice que me mirara a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban poblados de lágrimas. Cristalinos y vidriosos, eso me dolió demasiado...  
—Para ser honesto eso… me haría muy feliz —le dije. Una lágrima no pudo quedarse en su lugar y resbaló fría por su mejilla. Aquella imagen me destrozó por dentro. Con uno de mis dedos la sequé suavemente —Pero jamás te lo pediría.  
—Ya no sigas más Ranma… aunque no parezca me haces daño.  
—Yo no quiero hacerte daño.  
—Entonces… ya déjame, por favor —me pidió y comenzó a salirse de mi agarre.  
Lentamente comenzó a alejarse más y más. Hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente alejada de mí, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo. Yo solo me quedé ahí mirando como ella se perdía por el camino.  
Pero ya intente dejarte centenares de veces, Akane. Y cada vez encuentro una manera más espectacular para fallar. Soy un maldito cerdo egoísta.  
El resto del día en la Universidad se me pasó lento y pesado. No había vuelto a ver a Akane por ningún lado.  
Pero lo raro también fue que tampoco volví a ver a mi prima, ni a Kasumi.  
Mousse me dijo que Kasumi se había ido porque tenía que realizar unos trabajos con su madre, y de Ukyo… bueno de ella no supe nada.  
Llegué a mi departamento y tiré las llaves sobre la mesa, para luego entrar al baño. Me duché y salí para acostarme un rato a descansar.  
Tomé el control y prendí la tele. Sentí unas voces provenientes de afuera y el sonido de una llave. Apagué la tele y me escondí detrás del sillón. De seguro esa era Sango y venía en compañía de alguien.  
—Que cansada estoy —escuché la voz de mi prima.  
—Si, hoy fue un día bastante largo —dijo Kasumi.  
Me acomodé mejor detrás del sillón para que ellas no me vieran.  
—¿Quieres algo para tomar? —le preguntó Sango.  
—Un poco de agua —dijo ella.  
Escuché como se sentaban en las sillas de alrededor de la mesada de la cocina.  
—Ya sé porque hoy estaba tan tensa Akane —dijo la castaña.  
—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Kasumi.  
—Ayer Ranma fue a su casa a buscarla… y ya sabes ellos…  
—¿Qué?  
—Tú sabes que entre ellos hay mucha química.  
Asentí con la cabeza.  
—Sí, lo sé.  
—Bueno, ellos terminaron haciéndolo —dijo Ukyo.  
—No puedo creerlo.  
—Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, yo lo sabía. Pero no sabía que iba a afectarla tanto.  
Fruncí el ceño al escuchar eso de mi prima. ¿¡Afectarle!?  
—¿Afectarla? —dijo la chica de ojos verdes.  
—Si, a Akane le pasa algo con Ranma... Es así aunque quiera negármelo rotundamente, yo sé que le pasa algo con él. Y esta asustada la pobre... imagínate se enamoró de Kuno, era un idiota en potencia, aunque no lo parecía. ¿Y ahora Ranma? Está bien, es mi primo, lo adoro. Pero es tan cínicamente idiota y mujeriego. No hay que ser un genio ni nada para saber que en algún momento, la terminaría engañando... —dijo ella.  
Eso no es así, a Akane no le afectó. Comencé a pensar en las cosas que mi prima acaba de decir. ¿A Akane le afectó?  
¡Demonios soy un completo imbécil! La única chica a la que si bien no… bueno tal vez… no, no, definitivamente NO AMO pero si me importa lo que piense de mí no quiere saber nada conmigo antes de siquiera intentarlo.  
—Yo la conozco bien, Akane se deja ver como una chica fuerte, y decidida, tiene un carácter especial y amo sus convicciones inamovibles... es lo que más admiro de ella. Pero cuando logras entrar a su mundo, ves lo sensible y frágil que es —agregó Ukyo.  
—Pobre, ella es tan buena —dijo Kasumi —Debemos hacer algo por ella.  
—Sí, lo sé —dijo mi prima.  
—¿Acaso estas pensando lo mismo que yo? —dijo la pequeña genio.  
—¿Qué estas pensando tú?  
—Es hora de buscarle un candidato a Akane —dijo contenta.  
—Creo que me leíste la mente genios, es hora de buscarle el candidato ideal para ella y creo que ya sé quién es —dijo la castaña.  
—¿Quién? —dijo Kasumi con tono intrigado.  
—Taro Pantyhouse – sentenció.  
¡Diablos! Ella no podía estar hablando enserio.  
—¿Taro Pantyhouse? ¿El presidente del centro de estudiantes de la Universidad? ¿El que estudia sociología y letras? ¿El qué todas resbalan por el por parecer modelo? —preguntó.  
—Ese mismo —afirmó Ukyo.  
—¿Lo conoces? —le preguntó.  
—Sin querer el otro día me choqué con el yendo a clases y se me cayeron todos los libros. Me ayudó a recogerlos y fue muy amable y para nada se comporto como un baboso —dijo ella.  
Tal vez porque el bobo sea medio rarito, primita mía. Pensé entre una extraña sensación de molestia ya que ella estaba alardeando de un extraño, al cual le quería entregar a mi Akane.  
—¿Tú crees que le gustará a Akane? —preguntó la de anteojitos.  
—Conociéndola… podría ser —dijo mí castaña la rubia.  
¡Genial! Ahora ni en la familia se puede confiar.  
Gracias por esas ideas Ukyo, primita adorada de mi alma, eres un amor. Ya veremos quien dormirá hoy por la noche en la cama, querida mía. Ya lo veremos…  
—No creo que RANMA te lo agradezca —dijo Kasumi, pronunciando mí nombre un poco más fuerte de lo que se amerita.  
—Esto lo hago por el bien de MI mejor amiga. ¿Verdad que lo entiendes Ranma? —me preguntó.  
Entonces me quedé quieto esperando a que esto no estuviera pasando. Ellas sabían que yo estaba aquí, escondido como una rata. Lentamente me incorporé.  
—¿Desde cuando saben que estoy aquí? – les pregunte.  
—Desde que gruñiste cuando nombré a Taro Pantyhouse —me dijo Ukyo.  
—Que lindo lo tuyo primita, entregarle a Akane en bandeja a ese tipejo —le dije con tono molesto.  
—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te la deje a ti para que la lastimes? Olvídalo —me dijo ella.  
—No te atrevas a meterte en esto Ranma —me dijo Kasumi amenazadoramente —Si todo sale bien, mejor para todos —¿Acaso no estás pensando en mí pequeña diabólica? —Y no, no estoy pensando en ti, pequeño mujeriego…  
Me quedé congelado. ¿Cómo sabía que yo había pensado aquello?  
—¿Qué como lo sabía? —preguntó Ukyo y rió —Fácil primito, te estamos leyendo la mente. Buuuuu —hizo un tono de fantasma. Miró a Kasumi —No hay que ser psíquico, el pobre es tan predecible.  
—Hubiese preferido que dijeras que estabas leyendo mi mente —le dije entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola mal.  
—Bueno volviendo al tema importante —dijo Ukyo y sonrió —Tenemos que hacer que Akane y Taro se encuentren.  
—¿Cómo? —preguntó Kasumi.  
—Sí, eso ¿Cómo? —dije molesto.  
—¿Sabes si acaso él va seguido a la biblioteca? —le dijo.  
—Mmm, si, si. Él va bastante seguido a buscar los libros de braile, ¿sabías que le enseña a leer a niños ciegos?  
—¿De verdad? Oooh, es tan tierno. ¿Y como podemos hacer para que se encuentren?  
—Ustedes dos son unas malditas traidoras —las acusé. Ambas se giraron a verme con una despectiva mirada.  
—Si no quieres oír, vete —me dijo mi prima.  
—Si, molestas —me dijo Kasumi.  
—¿Sabes que pequeña diabólica? Calladita te ves más bonita —le dije.  
Ella me sacó la lengua como niñita de 5 años y volvió su vista a mi prima. Comenzaron a hablar en voz más baja, impidiendo que yo pudiera escucharlas.  
¿Quién las necesita? Yo no voy a dejar que anden armando ninguna clase de salida ni nada con Pantyhouse y Akane.  
Me dejé caer en el sillón y prendí la tele para tratar de concentrar mi atención en otra cosa, mientras que aquellas dos traidoras planeaban como clavarme una daga por la espalda. Ellas reían y hablaban muy animadamente. Las ganas de saber que era lo que estaban tramando comenzaron a carcomerme la conciencia.  
¿Qué pasa si a Akane le gusta Taro?  
¿Qué pasa si acepta salir con él?  
¿Qué pasa si a él le comienza a gustar?  
**¿Qué pasa si me meto en el medio?**  
Sonreí maliciosamente al cruzarse por mi mente la idea de frustrar cualquier plan que incluya hacer que Akane salga con algún tipejo.  
—¿De que sonríes? —me preguntó Ukyo haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos.  
Me giré a verla y me senté cómodamente en el sillón.  
—De nada, ¿Por qué? —le dije sin dejar de sonreír.  
—Porque yo conozco esa sonrisa. Esa es una sonrisa de que tu cabeza está maquinando alguna idea macabra para arruinar alguna cosa.  
—¿Por qué crees eso de mí? —dije haciéndome el inocente.  
—¿Será porque te conozco?  
—¿O por qué es predecible? —dijo Kasumi.  
—No chicas, están equivocadas —me puse de pie y caminé hasta ellas. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre el hombro de Kasumi —¿Y saben que? tienen razón en todo lo que dijeron, así que si necesitan mi ayuda para hacer que Akane salga con Taro, no duden en avisarme que haré lo que sea.

* * *

¡FF funciona bien :'D!

**DULCECITO311:** ¡Hola! Bueno ahora ya se ve que pasa después de la noche, más aún que ahora Ranma quiere entrometerse ellos dos ahaha Gracias por leer :)

**Leslietendo:** ¡Hola! Amantes del lemon(8) Hasta yo me sonrojé al leerlo... Ranma puede ser un terco... pero oh es muy lujurioso... Gracias por leer :)

**OPAWER:** ¡Hola! Bienvenida en mis reviews :'D Si, sexymente sexy(?) Gracias por leer. :)

**CataBeleeeen:** ¡Hola! Creo que deberíamos tomar fuerzas de Akane... ser iguales. Si somos así, nos caerán Ranmas del cielo XDDD Ya, Gracias por leer :)

**Ka-chan:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes linda, Akane seguirá siendo fria, aun que el concepto fria... Lo dejaría mejor en 'seria' 'correcta' Ah no se XDD Pero asi como está se quedara... A menos de que un señor Terco admita su amor xd Gracias por leer :)

**AdzOne:** ¡Hola! Censurarlo? jajaj no. Soy muy pervertida y algunas personas conocidas de aquí lo saben. Odio los lemon censurado. Todo abierto es mejor :) ahha Gracias por leer. :)

**Akarly:** ¡Hola! Ahah Ranma quiere más y más.. Eso suena a Lemon, ¿Qué crees tu? :) Gracias por leer :)

**Merry:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes, actualizo rápido :) Gracias por leer :)

**Johana:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste el lemon, ya estuvo y espero que te gustara :) Gracias por leer :)

**Bvn:** ¡Hola! O sea que si no actualizo rápido tu salud mental está en peligro? ahha :D está bien, todo por tu salud. Actualizaré rápido Gracias por leer :)

**Brbara3:** ¡Cabra de porquería! Que haces aquí? La cata te mando el Fic? Lo encontraste sola? Ahah supe que era tu por el 'Coni' y Aun que no lo escuchara, lei el BEEE y me reí igual haha Gracias por leer, y acostumbrate... Habrán más fics así:)

**Pame-Chan Neko:** ¡Hola! Yo no veo reviews desde mi Note, lo veo desde el cel.. es que es más practico para mi haha y también suelo leer en Clase! Jamás me han pillado :'D Me encanta leerte, ya que me eres nueva. Gracias por leer :)

¿Review?

**BoMinYeon.**


	31. Celos

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 31: Celos.**

* * *

Miré a mí alrededor fijándome si ella no estaba por ahí. No, no había ninguna señal de ella.

—¿Se puede saber que demonios haces? —me preguntó Ryoga.  
—Estoy mirando —le dije y volví a mirar para todos lados.  
—Si, ya lo se. Pero ¿Qué miras? —me dijo él.  
—Nada, nada. No me hagas caso —dije y dejé de mirar. Mousse me miró frunciendo el ceño.  
—¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos? —me dijo Mousse. Lo miré bien.  
¡Oh, diablos! Kasumi, ya le fue con el cuento.  
—¿Tu noviecita ya te fue con el chisme? —le dije con tono burlón.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ryoga.  
—¿Sabes con quien se acostó ayer a la madrugada, Ranma? —le dijo Mousse.  
—No, ¿Con quien?  
—Mousse —le dije para que se detuviera.  
—Con Akane —le dijo. Ryoga se giró a verme sin poder creerlo.  
—No es cierto —me dijo.  
—¡Maldita sea, Mousse! No tuviste que haberlo dicho —dije enojado.  
—No, no puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido —me dijo Ryoga aun sin poder creerlo.  
—Bueno, ya esta no quiero hablar del tema —le dije y volví a mirar a mí alrededor.  
Estábamos en la Universidad, ayer por la tarde me la pasé peleando con Ukyo y Kasumi y también riendo un poco. Aquellas dos me acusaron de ser un cínico que necesita urgentemente la ayuda de un profesional. Y puede ser que tengan razón, pero yo ni iba a dejar que se salieran con la suya. Hoy era un día nuevo y yo tenía que estar muy alerta para vigilar a Akane.  
El auto que yo estaba esperando que llegara, llegó y se estacionó a unos cuantos metros de donde estábamos nosotros. Las tres bajaron al mismo tiempo. Mi mirada se posó en mi prima. Al instante Ukyo me miró fijamente. Sonrió triunfante y me sacó la lengua en forma de burla. Vi como las tres entraban a la Universidad y comencé a empujar a mis amigos para que caminaran.  
—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Ryoga.  
—Caminen, caminen. No podemos perder de vista a esas tres —les dije y los seguí empujando.  
Las divisé caminando hacia uno de los salones, entonces apresuré nuestros pasos y sigilosamente nos acercamos más a ellas.  
—Hoy tenemos que ir a la biblioteca antes del medio día, Akane —le dijo mi castaña prima.  
—¿Para que? —preguntó la morena.  
—Tienen que ayudarme a dar unos libros, ¿si? —dijo Kasmi.  
Entrecerré los ojos, pequeñas manipuladoras. ¿Con que ese es su plan? Hacerlos cruzarse en la biblioteca, que ella le de sus libros. No lo van a lograr…  
—Claro, no hay ningún problema —dijo Akane.  
—Claro que si hay un problema —susurré.  
—¿Cuál es el problema? —me preguntó Ryoga.  
Detuvimos nuestros pasos justo antes de entrar al salón. Ellas ya habían entrado.  
—Que la loca de mi prima y la pequeña diabólica, quieren hacer que Akane salga con un tipejo —les conté.  
—¿Qué tipejo? —me preguntó Mousse. Entrecerré los ojos y miré hacia la puerta del salón.  
—Taro Pantyhouse —sentencié.  
—¿Taro? ¿El presidente del centro? —dijo Ryoga.  
—Ese mismo —afirmé.  
—¿Y que tiene de malo? —dijo Mousse.  
—¿Cómo que tiene de malo Mousse? Absolutamente todo —le dije.  
—Pero ¿Acaso no era que Akane solo te interesaba para una noche? Bueno, ya la obtuviste. ¿Ahora que quieres de la pobre? —me acusó Ryoga.  
—Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo —mentí.  
—¿A no? ¿Entonces? —dijo Mousse.  
—Solo me preocupa que quieran involucrarla con… cualquiera —dije. Ryoga miró a Mousse y sonrió.  
—Nunca había escuchando una mentira tan grande —le dijo divertido.  
—Bueno, ¿de quien son amigos? ¿Míos o de ella? —les pregunté.  
—Nos agrada Akane —dijo Ryoga —Es una buena chica, y es como la hermana que nunca tuve.  
—Y tú eres un cerdo —acotó Mousse.  
—Lo que sea —les gruñí —¿Van a ayudarme?  
—¿A que? —dijo Mutsu.  
—A impedir que ella conozca a Taro —les dije.  
—Listo, acaba de perder completamente el juicio —dijo Ryoga.  
—¿Estas bromeando cierto? Si yo tuviera una hermana se la entregaría a Taro… ¿Tienes idea de lo bueno que es? No podrían encontrar un mejor candidato para Akane —aseguró mi querido amigo Mousse.  
—Tú no me mereces llamarte amigo —le aseguré.  
—Yo votaría por Taro para presidente del país, si alguna vez se postulara —agregó Hibiki.  
—¿Seguirán alabando al enemigo o van a ayudarme? —les dije algo nervioso.  
—¿Enemigo? —dijo algo confundido Mousse.  
—No te entiendo —me habló Ryoga —Me confundes… con razón las chicas quieren alejar de ti a Akane.  
—¡Perfecto! Lo haré todo yo solo… con amigos así, quien necesita enemigos. Hasta Takewaki, me hubiese apoyado más en esto que ustedes —les reproché.  
—¿Espera un segundo? —me dijo Mousse y sonrió —¿Con eso nos estas queriendo decir que estas CELOSO de que Akane salga con otro?  
—Solo estoy diciendo que voy a proteger a mi AMIGA de una desilusión —le dije sin mirarlo a la cara.  
—Mayor desilusión que tú, no creo —me dijo Ryoga. Lo miré asesinamente.  
—Conmigo ya sabe lo que tiene, no hay más. Pero con un extraño, y más de esos que son buenos, son los peores. No hay que fiarse —dije hablando como todo un sabio.  
Mousse soltó un cansado suspiró y apoyó su mano en mi hombro.  
—Solo porque eres mi amigo, mi hermano, voy a ayudarte tratando de sacarle un poco de información a Kasumi.  
—Te advierto que es terrible, terrible esa palabra describe a tu novia—le dije. El sonrió divertido.  
—Lo se y la amo —dijo con tono bobo. Miró a Ryoga y lo empujó levemente —A ver cuando te le declaras a Ukyo, para que le puedas sacar información también.  
—Sería algo más que información lo que le sacaría —dijo poniendo cara de pendejo enamorado. Lo miré preocupado.  
—Si claro, estoy completamente seguro de que ella le sacaría información a él —le dije a Mousse.  
Una figura salió del salón y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Me incorporé de la pared, en la que estaba apoyado, para mirarla. Era Akane.  
Mis ojos se abrieron bien al ver que caminando hacia ella venía Taro. ¡Oh diablos, esto no podía ser cierto! Vimos como Ukyo se asomaba por la puerta y sonreía al ver a Taro.  
—¡Akane! —la llamó fuerte.  
La Morena se giró a verla al instante, y al instante en que hizo eso se chocó de frente con él. Taro fue rápido y la tomó de la cintura, impidiendo así una caída segura por parte de ella. La escenita se estaba llevando más miradas de las que realmente se ameritaba. Sentí como la sangre corría más rápido por mis venas al ver como él la estaba mirando. Y aun no la había soltado. Maldito...  
—No pudo haber sido mejor —dijo Ukyo sonriente.  
—Más vale que vaya sacando sus manos de ella, porque o sino aquí va a correr mucha, pero mucha sangre —aseguré sin dejar de mirarlos.  
—Lo siento, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó él a ella, cuando al fin la soltó.  
—Si, si. Perdón, soy una tonta… no estaba mirando mi camino —se disculpó ella.  
—Soy Taro Pantyhouse —se presentó y estiró su mano. Ella la tomó con cuidado

—Akane Tendo. —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—¿Eres nueva? —le dijo él.  
—Si, entré este semestre —le contó. Taro asintió y le sonrió amablemente.  
—Sabía que había entrado gente nueva, pero no había tenido el agrado de conocerla. Es un placer… bienvenida.  
—Muchas gracias —dijo ella y vi como sus mejillas tomaban un poco de color.  
—Cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas… por si no sabías soy el presidente del centro de estudiantes, cualquier cosa que pase con las materias o algún profesor no dudes en contarme. Así podremos arreglar el problema.  
—Lo tendré muy en cuenta —dijo Akane.  
—Vaya que eres una genio Ukyo, no pudo haber salido mejor el numerito —la felicitó Ryoga.  
Ukyo sonrió orgullosa.  
—Pero esto no fue planeado, yo no esperaba que se encontraran en el pasillo. Pero al parecer el destino si —dijo contenta.  
—Pero si hiciste que se chocaran —le dije mirándola mal. Ella arqueó una ceja.  
—¿Celoso primito? Pues bien merecido te lo tienes —me dijo  
—¿Saben una cosa? Todos tienen razón —dije y miré de nuevo a Taro y Akane. Se estaban despidiendo.  
—Taro es un tipo estupendo, es más voy a hacerme su amigo.  
—Si, claro —dijo Mousse.  
—Lo que digas —agregó Ryoga.  
Akane siguió su camino hacia el lado de la cafetería, mientras que Taro comenzó a caminar para el lado en el que nosotros nos encontrábamos.  
—¡Taro, amigo! —le dije cínicamente. El se giró a verme —¿Cómo estás?  
—Hola Ranma —me saludó —Bien, ¿y tú?  
—Perfecto —le dije.  
—Me alegro —dijo y detuvo su paso para mirarme —¿No tienes ningún problema con algún profesor verdad?  
—Por ahora no amigo, para nada —dije negando con la cabeza.  
—Que bueno, pero cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme…  
—Tranquilo, cualquier cosa iré a verte.  
—Estoy para lo que necesites.  
—Lo se, eres un gran presidente —le dije.  
—Eso intento —dijo divertido y siguió caminando.  
—Eres un manipulador horrible —me acusó mi prima.  
—Y tú eres una prima horrible. ¿Cómo le vas a entregar a Akane así como si fuera un paquete o algo por el estilo? ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? Olvídate de que somos familia… ya no te quiero más —le dije y miré para otro lado.  
—No importa que ya no te quiera Ukyo —le habló Ryoga —Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte cuando este primo abandonico que tienes te abandone.  
—¿Enserio? —le dijo ella.  
—Claro que si caramelito —dijo él.  
—Wa, eres tan tierno —dijo ella y se acercó a él para pellizcar su mejilla.  
Ryoga acepto el gesto como lo mejor que le hubiese pasado en toda su vida.  
—¿Lo ves? Eres una persona horrible… hasta haces que Ryoga diga puras tonterías en más de dos oraciones —le dije.  
Golpeé levemente a Ryoga para que dejara de mirarla con cara de imbécil —Además de que yo conozco a Taro a raíz de mis problemas con la autoridad de este lugar, mucho antes de que Akane llegara…  
—Pero nunca te había importado lo que hacía, ni nada sobre él. Así que mantén tu persona alejada de él y de Akane, porque o sino vas a acordarte de mí —me aclaró ella.  
—No se, no puedo prometerte nada primita. Ya sabes que tengo varios problemas con la autoridad de aquí —le dije.  
—Prométemelo, Ranma —sentenció.  
—Ukyo, no se si pueda.  
—¿Por qué haces esto? —me preguntó.  
—Porque Taro está muerto por Akane y no quiere admitirlo… —Mentí.  
—Admítelo —me dijo mi prima.  
—Es que eso no es así, yo solo quiero cuidarla porque es mi amiga…  
—Si, una amiga con la que te gusta acostarte. Con la que te gusta tener sueños pervertidos. Y a la que te gusta besar por ahí —me acusó.  
Sonreí burlonamente y sin querer recordé algunas de las cosas vividas con Akane la noche pasada.  
—Eso si es verdad —dije con una sonrisa perversa en los labios —Ella es tan… grrr  
—Eres tan sucio —me dijo ella.  
—Y a mucha honrra —aclaré.  
—Te detesto —me dijo mirándome venenosamente.  
Le sonreí y palmeé suavemente su hombro. Haciendo que su odio hacia mí se incrementara notablemente.  
—Yo también te quiero prima.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo empezaron su Lunes? Acá en Chile... Calor horrible! Desperté idiota con el cambio de hora y el resto del día fue... ñe.

Espero sea una muy buena semana a todos ustedes :)

¿Reviews?

**BoMinYeon.**


	32. Sucio Machista

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 32: Sucio Machista.**

* * *

Caminé un poco más rápido de lo que realmente debía, pero era que no podía tolerar aquello. ¿En que momento pasó que se me fue de las manos? ¿En que momento Akane se había vuelto a cruzar con Taro y habían comenzado a hablar y hablar… hasta que la charla los llevó a arreglar una cita para el viernes en la noche? ¡¿En que maldito momento?!  
La divisé sentada hablando con Ukyo y Kasumi. Me acerqué a ellas. Las tres se giraron a verme.  
—Déjennos solos —les dije. Mi prima arqueó una ceja.  
—¿Perdón? —me dijo.  
—¡Que nos dejen solos! —elevé un poco mi voz sin dejar de mirar a Akane.  
Ellas dos se pusieron de pie y se fueron sin decir nada. Ella no dijo nada, solo me miraba esperando a que yo dijera algo. Volvió su vista al frente y comenzó a hacer un poco de ruido con sus uñas al golpearlas levemente contra la mesa.  
—¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó al fin después de un largo silencio. Me senté frente a ella, encontrando su mirada con la mía.  
—¿Así que saldrás con Taro el viernes por la noche? —le dije en tono molesto.  
No, no tenía que demostrarle que estaba molesto. Pero es que no…  
—Si, ¿Cuál es el problema? —me contestó con toda la calma del mundo.  
—Que apenas lo conoces —dije apretando los dientes.  
—A ti también apenas te conocía y aun así me acosté contigo —dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos chocolates en los míos.  
—No, no, nosotros si nos conocemos. Es más antes de… que pasara nos conocimos más aun.  
—¿Sabes cuanto tiempo pasó hasta la primera vez que lo hice con Kuno? —preguntó.  
—No —le dije negando con la cabeza.  
—Un año —sentenció y sonrió irónica —Me siento una sucia al decirlo, pero… tú lo conseguiste en un mes. Soy una cualquiera ahora, así que aceptar la invitación a cenar de un chico desconocido ya no es malo para mí. Además de que Taro es todo un caballero, no solo cuando esta vestido de traje, que de paso sea dicho, tampoco lo eras realmente…  
—No tú no eres una cualquiera —le dije.  
—Así me siento Ranma, me siento sucia, una entregada, una regalada, una cualquiera…  
—Pero eso no es así…  
—¿A no? ¿Y como es? ¿Cómo me ves tú? —me preguntó.  
—Lo único que voy a decir, es que no voy a permitir que salgas con Taro —le dije mirándola fijo.  
—¿No? ¿No vas a permitirlo? ¿Pero quien te crees? ¿Mi padre? ¿Por qué no puedo salir con él? Que yo sepa, no tengo nada con nadie. No le debo nada a nadie y soy totalmente libre de hacer lo que se me canta…  
Se puso de pie y yo también lo hice, rápidamente me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la cintura acercándola a mí. Mi respiración era algo agitada, la miré fijo a los ojos.  
—¿Sabes porque no puedes? Porque no lo tolero, no lo soporto. No me cabe la idea de que otro te toque, de que otro te mire, te bese. No soporto pensar que otro pueda acariciarte, que tú acaricies a otro que no sea yo. No lo aguanto ¿entiendes? —le dije algo agitado. Me miró sorprendida y maldecí por decir todo eso... Les juro que salió de mí...  
—¿Y que tengo que hacer yo con todo eso? ¿Esperar a que se te pase y quedarme después sola como un hongo cuando eso suceda? Ranma lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un... error… no debió pasar y recuerdo cada palabra que te dije. Lo recuerdo todo, me dijiste que sabias que me iba a arrepentir y te dije que mi orgullo estaba ebrio para pensar en eso. Tú eres la debilidad de las mujeres Ranma, ninguna puede resistirse a ti mucho tiempo. En algún momento va a terminar cayendo y yo ya caí…  
—¿Qué sentiste? —la interrumpí.  
—Lo mismo que tú… placer —me dijo.  
—Si yo voy esta noche a tu casa, toco el timbre, me abres, entro, te besó, te subo a la habitación y te hago lo mismo que la otra noche, no va importarte pues solo vas a sentir placer, ¿verdad?  
—No creo que lo hagas, tú eres el tipo de hombre que no esta dos veces con la misma mujer…  
—Podrías ser la excepción —la interrumpí.  
—¿Y porque?  
—Porque simplemente, tienes algo que las demás no.  
Sin darle tiempo a nada tomé su boca con la mía y la acerqué más a mí. Sus labios se abrieron para mí, cuando mordí el inferior con cuidado. Entonces metí mi lengua en su boca y la saboreé tanto como podía hacerlo. Excitado, pero agitado por la falta de aire, la solté para poder respirar. No me alejé demasiado… seguí rozando su boca  
—Eres mía Akane, niégalo cuanto quieras. Pero sabes que al final me perteneces tanto como lo se yo —le dije agitado.  
—¿Y tú que? —me dijo agitada también —¿Cuándo vas a admitirlo? Eres mío Ranma, niégalo todo lo que quieras corazón. Pero sabes que al final la que te maneja soy yo, al fin y al cabo... Cada uno suele en caer en redes difíciles verdad?—sonrió burlonamente. Me sentí inhibido —Ahora suéltame que tengo clases…  
Con cuidado la fui soltando. Ella volvió a sonreír y negó divertida con la cabeza antes de irse y dejarme solo en la cafetería.  
La semana se me pasó lenta. Akane era todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor y juró en un momento maldeci haber ido a su casa y haberme acostado con ella. Pero siempre que me ponía a pensar en aquello todo rastro de arrepentimiento desaparecía.  
¿Por qué? Simplemente porque volvía a desear esa noche. Varias chicas intentaron seducirme en estos días, pero mi rechazo hacia ellas era mayor que antes.  
De verdad no lo entiendo, de verdad no se que pasó conmigo.  
¿Dónde quedó el Ranma pirata, el Ranma fiestero, al que le gustaba llegar tarde a clases y fumar sin desayunar? ¿Dónde? Me parece que ese Ranma esta más perdido que nunca.  
Al fin el viernes había llegado y al fin mi día de venganza también. Esta noche Taro y Akane iban a salir a cenar, nada más y nada menos a que mi restaurante favorito. Gracias a mi gran amigo Mousse, logré averiguar aquello a través de su querida novia.  
¿Qué casualidad que yo hice una reserva para mí allí esta noche, verdad?  
Salí de la ducha y entré a mi habitación para cambiarme. Ukyo no estaba, pues estaba en casa de Akane ayudándola a elegir el atuendo para la gran cita.  
Vaya prima que me toco. Traidora y cínica.  
Pero no, no. Esto no se va a quedar así. No se van a salir con la suya. Esa cenita quedara arruinada o dejo de llamarme Ranma el cazador Saotome.  
Miré la hora en mi celular. Ya eran casi las 10 de la noche. Tenía que apurarme porque o sino iba a llegar tarde. Salí y busque mi auto.  
Hoy no usaría a Betty, hoy la dejaría dormir. Me subí en el y prendí marcha hacia el restaurante.  
Llegué me bajé y le di dinero a un muchacho que se encontraba allí cuidando los autos del lugar, para que vigilara el mío. Me acomodé un poco el cuello de mi camisa y suspiré antes de entrar.  
Detuve mis pasos al verlos allí sentados en una de las mesas hablando sin dejar de mirarse. Taro apoyó una de sus manos sobre la de Akane… maldito, ya no tendrá mi voto el año que viene.  
Sin seguir dando vueltas me acerque a ellos.  
—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —les dije con mi mejor cara de sorpresa.  
Ambos se giraron a verme. Los ojos de Akane se abrieron como platos y creí que la mandíbula iba a caérsele.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó ella.  
—Este es mi restaurante favorito, vengo todos los viernes. ¿Les molesta si me siento con ustedes? Vine solo —dije mientras tomaba la silla.  
—Si nos moles…  
Me senté antes de que ella terminara la frase. Miré a Taro y palmeé su hombro varias veces. Él me sonrió divertido. No parecía molesto. Yo en su lugar ya me hubiese golpeado.  
—¿Cómo estás Taro amigo? —le pregunté.  
—Muy bien, ¿Y tú Ranma? —me dijo.  
—Yo en el mejor momento de mi vida…  
—Disculpen, voy al tocador —dijo Akane poniéndose de pie.  
Ambos vimos como se alejaba detrás de una puerta. Volví mi vista a Taro.  
—¿Y como van las cosas con Akane? —le dije.  
—Bien, recién nos estamos conociendo… pero es una chica increíble. Es dulce, es tierna, muy inteligente… y tiene un enorme sentido del humor —me dijo divertido.  
—Si, si. Ella es así de perfecta al principio —le dije y vi como salía ella del baño —Pero después te la regalo, es terrible…  
Ella se sentó a la mesa con el semblante totalmente serio. Taro acomodó su garganta para hablar.  
—¿Pido la cena? —preguntó él.  
—Si —dijo ella secamente.  
—Por favor, muero de hambre —dije yo sonriente.  
Taro levantó la cabeza para buscar con la mirada al mozo.  
—Dice Ukyo que eres hombre muerto —me susurró ella por lo bajo. La miré y sonreí divertido.  
—Oh vamos, es solo una travesura —dije y le guiñé un ojo —Disfruta esto, estás con dos hombres bien parecidos…  
—Taro será bien parecido… tú sobras aquí —me dijo.  
—No sientas penas conmigo, admítelo te gusto un poco. Y tú me caes taaaaaaaaaaan bien, en especial sin ropa, que tengo una sorpresa para ti —le dije sonriente. Giré mi cabeza a Taro —Oye Hoyo, ¿te gustan la Roja? —le pregunte.  
—Si, son un gran equipo —me dijo él —¿Por qué?  
—Porque mañana por la noche juegan y tengo dos entradas extras para verlos, ¿Qué les parece si vamos los tres? —pregunté con una gran sonrisa.  
—Oh dios mío, no es cierto —musitó Akane y tomó su frente con la mano.  
—¿Enserio? —dijo Taro con una sonrisa y luego miró a Akane —No lo se, Akane y yo ya teníamos planes para mañana. ¿Qué dices Akane, te gustaría ir?  
—Vamos Akane, no seas tonta… las entradas son VIP y yo se que a ti te encantan los jugadores de la Roja... La vamos a pasar muy bien —le dije. Ella me miró fijo y luego miró a Hoyo.  
—Taro, ¿te molesta si salgo un minuto con Ranma? Necesito hablar una cosa con él —le dijo amable.  
—No, para nada linda. Ve tranquila —dijo él.  
Ella se puso de pie y tomó de mi brazo haciendo que yo también me pusiera de pie. Casi podría decir que me arrastro hasta afuera del restaurante.  
—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué haces esto? —me preguntó nerviosa.  
—Tranquila cariño —le dije y levanté mi mano para acariciar su rostro. Ella se alejó mirándome despectivamente —Como 'amigo' tuyo que soy, solo estoy cuidando de ti y conociendo más con quien sales.  
—¿Acaso no lo conoces ya? Por lo que me dijo Ukyo tienes bastante interacción con él ya que siempre estás metido en problemas.  
—Ya, ya no me retes —dije poniendo mi mejor cara de niño bueno —Solo quiero cuidarte…  
—Se cuidarme sola.  
—¿Por qué eres tan antipática cuando solo quiero hacer las cosas bien? —le dije ya un poco molesto.  
—No, tú no quieres hacer las cosas bien —me dijo ella elevando un poco el tono de su voz.  
—En él único que estas pensando en este momento es en ti mismo… ¿Qué voy a importarte yo? No seas cínico Ranma. Solo te importan tú y tu estúpido orgullo machista.  
—¡Eso no es verdad!  
—¿A no? Si, si es verdad. Lo único que quieres de mí es sexo… nada más. Y no te agrada la idea de que se lo de a otro, PORQUE ERES UN VULGAR Y SUCIO MACHISTA.  
—¿Tú no se lo darás a Taro verdad? —le pregunté.  
—No, no se lo voy a dar a nadie más. Ni a ti, ni a él, ni a Kuno. A NADIE.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque voy a tomar los hábitos —dijo más seria de lo que realmente deseé que estuviera.  
—No, tú no estas hablando enserio —le dije algo nervioso.  
—¡No, claro que no! Pero me parece que es lo que quieres, ya que no puedo estar con nadie, porque tú te encargaras de arruinarme cada cita que tenga —me acusó —¡Quiero que te vayas!  
—¡No, no voy a irme! —sentencié —¡Y mañana iremos los tres a ese partido y te va a gustar ir conmigo y con Taro juntos! ¡Y te vas a sentar en medio de los dos y vas a mirar el partido y vas a alentar al equipo y te va a encantar la salida!  
—¡Bien, perfecto! —dijo casi gritándome —¿Quieres jugar? Yo también puedo jugar Saotome, y te juro que te vas arrepentir de haberte metido en mi vida, de haberte metido en mi cama, y de haberte metido conmigo…  
—Que miedo me das —dije irónico. Ella me miró y sonrió perversamente.  
—Pues deberías temerme cariño, si antes decías que te volvía loco… ahora no sabes la que te espera.

* * *

Nota: 'La Roja' Para los que no saben o no son de Chile :) Es el equipo de fútbol representativo de Chile. No quería colocar equipos Chilenos como 'La Universidad De Chile' o 'Colo Colo' Ya que son equipos algo...¿Enemigos? Creo que es la definición. Eso y coloqué la Roja por que estamos en el mes de la Patria aquí en Chile, Tiki tiki tí(8) Ya eso c: xd

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Coni está enferma... ¡Del calor! Acá en Chile (4ta región) Es un calor algo seco. Prefiero el Otoño ;-;  
Bien, espero que estén bien lindas y lindos :)

¿Review?

**BoMinYeon.**


	33. Me Encanta Esa Tonta

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 33: Me Gusta Esa Tonta.**

* * *

Volvimos a entrar y ella se sentó a la mesa sin dejar de sonreírle a Taro. Él nos miró consecutivamente y sonrió levemente esperando escuchar algo.

—Hoyo, mañana vamos al partido con Ranma —le dijo ella. El morocho sonrió.  
—¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta? Akane, si no quieres ir… podemos ir al cine como habíamos acordado.  
—Tranquilo Taro, vamos a ver el partido. La vamos a pasar bien igual que en el cine —dijo ella y apoyó su mano sobre la de él.  
La miré de reojo, ¿Con que ese era su plan, verdad?  
—¿Qué pediste para cenar Taro? —le pregunté. Él me miró.  
—Mmm, bueno pedí algo simple y rico. Pastas —dijo él.  
—Lamento decirte Taro que Akane es…  
—Vegetariana —me interrumpió él —Lo se. Por eso para ella pedí una pasta especial, de sémola con una salsa de espinaca.  
—Eres tan considerado —le dijo ella.  
—Lo mereces —le dijo galante. ¡Ya no iba a poder tolerarlo!  
—¿Y como van las cosas en el centro Taro? —le dije para que pusiera su atención en otro cosa y dejara de mirar a Akane.  
—Por ahora todo marcha sobre ruedas. La semana pasaba tuve una reunión con el rector y el director de la administración. Vamos a hacer un nuevo proyecto basado en mejorar las condiciones de los laboratorios y talleres.  
—Si, he escuchado un poco de eso. Todo el mundo esta muy conforme con tu mandato —le dije divertido. Él rió.  
—Yo no lo llamaría así. Solo soy un alumno más que fue elegido por el resto del alumnado para hacerle llegar sus quejas e ideas a las autoridades —dijo condescendiente.  
—No seas modesto —le dijo Akane, haciendo que ambos la miráramos —Eres un gran presidente… si yo hubiese estado cuando te postulaste te aseguró que te hubiese dado mi voto.  
—Serías una excelente asesora de campaña —dijo divertido.  
—¿Lo crees? —preguntó ella.  
—Si, eres así como especial para esas cosas —dije metiéndome en su conversación —Te gusta mucho el tema de hablar, de opinar sobre la gente… tienes la palabra fácil.  
—Ella tiene ese carácter fuerte y decidió, como todas las mujeres que saben de política y esas cosas —me dijo él. Lo miré.  
—Si, principalmente porque miente muy bien —dije divertido.  
Sentí como una pequeña mano se apoyaba sobre mi rodilla. Mis ojos se abrieron bien y mi cuerpo dio un pequeño respingo sobre la silla.  
—¿Sabes Taro? Ayer encontré ese libro del que hablamos el otro día —le dijo ella. Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi rodilla, por debajo de la mesa. ¡Oh diablos, este si era su maldito plan! ¿Acaso ahora la coqueta es ella?  
—¿A sí? —dijo él algo sorprendido —¿Has podido leerlo?  
—Muy poco —dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo a él.  
Ellos seguían hablando, pero mi cabeza estaba demasiado distraída como para prestarles atención. Tragué saliva. Su mano apretó mi rodilla sutilmente, haciéndome recordar que así también lo había hecho la otra noche.  
Entonces mi respiración comenzó a agitarse un poco, cuando sentí como su mano comenzaba a subir un poco más a allá de mi rodilla.  
¡Oh si, ella quería enloquecerme!  
Justo cuando estaba a la mitad del camino tomé su mano con la mía. Ella abrió bien sus ojos, que no dejaban de mirar a Taro.  
—Y entonces, por eso fue que comencé a enseñarle a leer a los ciegos —habló él.  
Al fin había podido lograr concentrarme y escuchar algo de lo que decían. Acomodándome un poco, tomé mejor su mano con la mía. Con cuidado giré su palma hacia arriba, y comencé a acariciarla con mis dedos. Sonreí levemente al ver la expresión que tomaba su cara. Ella sabía lo que significaba eso. Cuando un hombre acaricia la palma de la mano de una mujer, es porque quiere, ansiosamente, irse a una cama con ella.  
Lentamente fue retirando su mano de la mía y poniendo ambas manos encima de la mesa, mientras Taro seguía hablando. Sonreí maliciosamente.  
Ella no era la única que podía jugar de esa manera. Distraídamente dejé caer mi servilleta al suelo, justo al lado de ella. ¡Fue solamente casualidad!  
—Lo siento —dije y me agaché para recogerla. Sus piernas quedaron bien puestas frente a mis ojos. Con cuidado coloque mi mano en la parte inferior, justo sobre su gemelo. Y con mucho más de cuidado comencé a subir por ella. Interrumpiendo sus palabras, se sentó erguidamente. Sonreí y me acerqué más para morder levemente su piel. Dio un pequeño salto en la silla.  
—Akane, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Taro.  
Rápidamente me incorporé. La miré divertido, y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—Si, si, si estoy bien —dijo nerviosa.  
—Espérenme un segundo, que voy a ver porque se tardan tanto con la comida —dijo Taro y se puso de pie para dejarnos solos.  
—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? —me preguntó nerviosa.  
—Lo mismo que tú cariño, jugar… sucio —le dije.  
—Pero ¿no podías ser más discreto?  
—Te gustó, ¿verdad? Te encanta que te toque, que te acaricie y que te muerda.  
—Lo que va a encantarme a mí, va a ser que te levantes de esta mesa, agarres tus cosas y me dejes en paz…  
—Tú solita te lo buscaste. Tú me tocas, yo te toco y te muerdo. Si yo te toco y no me quieres tocar… tranquila cariño, me conformo con tocarte yo.  
Taro volvió a la mesa y se sentó.  
—Ya sale nuestra orden —afirmó.  
—¡Que bueno! —dije contento y metí mi mano debajo de la mesa, para volver a jugar con ella. Apoyé mi mano sobre pequeña rodilla —Muero de hambre…  
Entiéndase el doble sentido, ¿cierto? ¡Esa mujer me quiere volver loco! Tal vez... ya me volví loco.  
Un minuto más tarde la comida llegó a nuestra mesa. Trate ya dejar de tocarla, porque de verdad quería comer, pero aun así no se iba a salvar de mí. Ella lo iba a sufrir tanto como yo lo hacia. Los tres comenzamos a comer en un completo y algo molesto silencio. Hasta que Taro acomodó su garganta, para romper el hielo.  
—Hace un mes que ya no vas a verme, para que te salve de alguna travesura, u omisión del reglamento Universitario Ranma, ¿Por qué? —me preguntó. Terminé de tragar y sonreí.  
—Digamos que estoy… descubriendo otros hobbies ¿verdad Akane? —dije y la miré.  
Ella me miró con desprecio.  
—Si claro, ahora se dedica a andar por la vida mirando películas… de terror —dijo ella.  
—Y absolutamente creo que la has calificado mal, Akane. Más bien yo diría que fue una película de romance —le dije. Muy romántica...  
—Comedia romántica, mejor al caso —sentenció ella.  
—Claro que no, Akane. Es más, Taro te podrá desmentir y decir sobre que trata la película.  
—Si eso acaba con su diferencia, claro que si —dijo él amable —¿De que se trata?  
—Trata sobre un chico y una chica que se conocen casualmente, y bueno… su relación no comienza de la mejor manera pues el joven, apuesto, seductor y galante muchacho es un poco impulsivo —dije.  
—¿Un poco? Yo diría demasiado —agregó ella. Sonreí por lo bajo.  
—Eso no es lo importante. Sucede que el primer día en que ellos se conocen el chico la besa, porque ella es realmente irresistible… Ella reacciona mal, lo golpea y todo empieza así. Pero luego empiezan a ser amigos…  
—Eso no es así —me interrumpió —Ella quería ser su amiga, pero el era un cerdo que quería una sola cosa de ella.  
—¿Vas a dejarme hablar o seguirás interrumpiéndome? —le dije. Ella me miró con odio —Como te decía, quedan como amigos. Pero pasan muchas cosas entre ellos. Se desean mutuamente, pero ella es soberbia y muuuuuuuy orgullosa, no quiere admitir que le gusta el muchacho.  
—Y él es un mujeriego, arrogante, egocéntrico, manipulador y sobre todo un egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo, y que no quiere admitir que esta muerto de amor por la chica —le contó ella sin dejar de mirarlo.  
—¿Muerto de amor? Eso no es así, él no esta muerto de amor por ella —le dije a Taro.  
—Oigan, ¿no les parece que solo es una simple película? No vale la pena que peleen por ello. Es una tontería —nos dijo Taro.  
—Yo solo digo que Akane la esta clasificando mal —me defendí.  
—Es una aberración —aclaró Akane —Además de que no le creí ni un poquito al actor principal.  
—Tal vez —dije dándole un poco de razón —Pero la actriz principal, ¡Diablos! Te lo juro Taro esta tan buena, como para encerrarte con ella en una habitación muy oscura y fría, para poder entrar en calor.  
—Pues el actor ahí andaba, no era ni muy, ni tan…  
—Oh, eres una pequeña mentirosa —le dije divertido —Mientras veíamos la película te la pasabas diciendo cosas indecentes sobre él. O mejor dicho… bajo él.  
Ella me miró intensamente, haciendo que un escalofrío bajara por mi espalda.  
—Mmm, ¿Qué les parece si pedimos el postre? —preguntó Taro haciendo que ambos lo miráramos. Pedimos el postre, y lo comimos sin decir ni una sola palabra.  
Akane comía despacio su mantecado, y parecía que nunca lo iba a terminar. Hasta que al fin lo hizo. Taro estaba por llamar al mozo para pagar la cuenta, pero le dije que ya estaba paga, pues el dueño del lugar era amigo mío. Nos pusimos de pie y salimos de allí.  
—Te llevo, Akane —le dije. Ella se giró a verme.  
—No gracias, me voy sola —sentenció.  
—No Akane, va a ser mejor que te vayas con Ranma. Así yo me quedaré más tranquilo… prometo que para la próxima vendré en mi auto —dijo y se acercó a un muchacho para decirle algo.  
Con discreción me acerque a ella.  
—¿Lo ves? Hasta un extraño te tira a mis brazos… todos saben que me perteneces cariño, que eres mía —le susurré al oído y palmeé su trasero. Ella dio un pequeño salto. Se giró a verme con ojos venenosos.  
—¿Hace falta la manito Saotome? —me dijo.  
—Solo es un gesto territorial —le dije con una sonrisa burlona —Estoy palmeando lo que es mío, solo mío.  
Taro volvió a acercarse a nosotros.  
—Bueno, yo me tomo aquel taxi de allí —nos dijo. Miró a Akane y le sonrió —La pase muy bien, Akane.  
—Yo también, eres un encanto —le dijo ella y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Revoleé los ojos y esperé a que la estúpida escenita terminara. Ella se alejó de él.  
—Bueno Taro, nos vemos mañana en el partido como acordamos —le dije.  
—Claro que si Ranma, allí nos vemos —me dijo y se fue de allí.  
Ambos miramos como se subía al taxi y partía rumbo, seguramente, hacia su casa. Akane se giró a verme y comenzó a caminar.  
—Para allá esta el auto —le dije.  
—No voy a ir contigo —me dijo. Caminé hasta a ella y la alcé en brazos. Ella comenzó a patalear y a quejarse. Caminé con ella así hasta el auto. La bajé frente a el, saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta para que se subiera. Me miró con odio.  
—Te detesto —me dijo.  
Le sonreí burlón. Se subió y cerré la puerta, para luego rodear el auto y subirme frente al volante.  
Prendí marcha y comencé a manejar hacia su departamento. La miré de reojo y ella no decía nada, solo miraba al frente y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Acomodé mi garganta.  
—¿Cómo la pasaste? —le pregunté. Ella clavó su mirada en la mía.  
—Arruinaste mi cita —aseguró —¿Cómo crees que la pase?  
—Vamos, no fue tan malo ¿Acaso no te divertiste? —le dije.  
Ella sacó su mirada de mí y miró al frente. Una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba con salir de sus labios. ¡Oh si, ella si se había divertido!  
—Eres un tonto —dijo reprimiendo aquella sonrisa.  
—Pero te gusta el tonto —le dije. Frené justo frente a su edificio. La miré a los ojos.  
—No, no me gusta el tonto —me dijo.  
—Pues a mí si me gusta la tonta, me encanta la tonta.  
Su mirada chocolate se volvió tierna y algo confusa. Recorrí con mis ojos su cara, hasta mirar fijamente sus labios. Solo necesitaba un poco de esos labios, y ya era totalmente feliz…  
Despacio comencé a acercarme, ella no se movía. Me acerqué más y más, hasta estar tan cerca de ella que pude rozar sus labios con los míos. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba un poco más. Cerré mis ojos para poder besarla completamente, pero un celular comenzó a sonar. Ella alejó su boca de la mía y tomó su teléfono.  
—¿Hola? —dijo al atender.

* * *

¡Hola! Lamento haberme demorado un poquito :( Estoy en proceso de cambio de casa, y estamos en peleas con mi papás sobre ¿Qué se queda? ¿Qué regalamos? o ¿Qué botamos? Y Además esta semana del 18 de Septiembre es la semana de Chile(? La verdad hasta hace poquitos años creía que el 18 era 'Cumpleaños de Chile' Cuando en realidad es la primera junta del gobierno. En ese caso, estaré ocupada. Es una semana llena de familiares, volantines, comida Chilena... Ya saben... Los Chilenos me entenderán y los que son de otros países y también celebran el aniversario de su país... También :) Que todos tengan un lindo Viernes, un hermoso Sabádo y un flojo Domingo :D Disfruten, coman, duerman, hagan sus tareas, ¡Estudien! y... lean Fics :'D

¿Review?

**BoMinYeon.**


	34. ¿Juguete?

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 34: Juguete.**

* * *

Sonrió levemente y se sentó bien en el asiento.

—Taro —dijo divertida —Si, ya llegué a casa… estoy por entrar.  
Me miró y abrió la puerta del auto, se bajó y la cerró. Sin dejar de hablar y de sonreír me saludó con la mano, en una forma, debo decir, burlona.  
Vi como se alejaba caminando hacia el edificio. Y ahora si, Taro no tendrá mi voto el año que viene. Si ese maldito celular no hubiese sonado, en este momento estaría saboreando de sus labios. Pero yo no soy así, yo no me voy a quedar con las ganas de besarla.  
Rápidamente me bajé del auto y de la misma manera comencé a acercarme a ella.  
—Está bien, adiós —escuché que decía y colgaba.  
Entonces la tomé del brazo y la giré hacia mí.  
—Ranma, ¿Qué haces?  
Al instante tomé su boca con la mía, colocando mi mano en su nuca, para impedirle escapar. Moví mis labios sobre los suyos, de manera exigente, de manera dominante. Ella lograba que me sintiera desesperado por besarla. Logró despegarse apenas de mí.  
—No Ranma, basta —dijo agitada. La callé besándola de nuevo. A paso ciego comencé a caminar, haciendo que ella caminara hacia atrás. Se volvió a alejar —No, no vas a subir conmigo.  
—¿Por qué no? —le pregunté con la voz algo ronca.  
—Porque… porque esta tu prima arriba y no quiero que subas.  
—Entonces vamos a casa —dije y besé su boca cortamente.  
—No tampoco… vete —me dijo.  
La solté por un segundo y tomé mi celular. Marqué el número de mi prima y esperé a que me contestara.  
—¡Contigo quería hablar! ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo en la cita de Akane? ¿Cuál es tu problema Ranma? —me preguntó.  
—¿Dónde estás Ukyo? —le pregunté.  
Los ojos de Akane se abrieron bien y quiso hablar, pero coloque uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios.  
—En casa tonto, ¿Dónde más voy a estar? —me contestó. Sonreí levemente.  
—Eso es todo lo que quería saber primita, muchas gracias.  
—Pero…  
Corté antes de que siguiera diciéndome cosas. Miré intensamente a Akane. Ella era una pequeña mentirosa, pero no iba a salirse con la suya.  
—Ukyo no esta aquí —le dije.  
Volví a capturar su boca en un caliente beso. Ella no pudo reprimir un leve gemido que escapó de sus labios.  
Entonces comencé a caminar de nuevo. De una u otra forma entramos al edificio. De una u otra forma logramos subir al ascensor, todo esto sin dejar de besarnos.  
La apoyé levemente contra el espejo del ascensor y me alejé de sus labios para besar su mentón, y su cuello.  
La caja de mental se detuvo en el piso 6. Casi desesperado logré abrir la puerta. Salimos y la tomé de la cintura apegándola a mí otra vez.  
A ciegas volvimos a caminar hasta chocar contra la puerta del departamento. Busqué las llaves dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo y logré abrir…  
Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros, y alejándome apenas de sus labios para poder respirar me quité la chaqueta. Ella se quitó el abrigo. Caminamos un poco más cuando nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse, y caímos pesadamente sobre el sillón.  
Caí sobre ella, ganándome un nuevo gemido. La besé más profundamente que antes, haciendo que el aire realmente nos faltara. Bajé mi mano por el contorno definido de su cuerpo, acariciándola sobre la suave tela de su ropa.  
—No, no… por favor Ranma. Déjame —me pidió cuando solté sus labios y bajé a su cuello.  
No, ella no podía pedirme eso. Simplemente no podía…  
—¿De verdad quieres que te deje? —le pregunté en un susurró cerca de su oído.  
—Si, si… vete. Ya no más Ranma, ya no quiero más esto ¿no lo entiendes? No quiero ser un juguete con el que te diviertes un rato, no quiero serlo.  
Entonces me alejé de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y me maldije a mi mismo por ello. Me alejé completamente de ella y me puse de pie.  
Caminé hasta la puerta y tomé mi chaqueta que estaba en el suelo. Me giré a verla. Su mirada vidriosa, sus labios rojos, me hicieron darme cuenta de lo insensible que puedo llegar a ser.  
—Tú no eres un juguete para mí —le dije y salí de allí antes de causarle más daño. Me sentí horrible al causarle eso. Primera mujer donde puedo admitir que me siento contento de conocerla y solo lo hecho a perder. ¡Bravo Ranma!  
Llegué a mi casa y gracias a dios Ukyo no estaba levantada, no quería escuchar reclamos e insultos en este momento. Me cambié y me tiré en el sillón. Me acosté boca a bajo y cerré mis ojos para intentar dormir…

Abrí un ojo por el sonido que acababa de provocar el microondas. Levanté un poco mi cabeza y miré a prima en la cocina.  
—Ukyo —dije con la voz dormida —¿Por qué no dejas de hacer ese ruido?  
—No hablo con arruinadores de citas —me dijo y siguió haciendo aquel molesto sonido.  
Me senté en el sillón y un maldito dolor se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo.  
Creo que tendré que comprar somníferos si Akane va a tener este efecto en mí cada vez que pase algo entre nosotros. ¿Cuándo he dormido? ¿Tres horas?  
Esto es terrible, encima me duele todo, como si hubiera dormido sobre una piedra. Aunque no estoy tan alejado de aquello.  
Este maldito sillón terminara por dejarme paralítico en una silla de ruedas. Estirando mi cuerpo me puse de pie y camine hasta el baño. Me duché y salí para cambiarme y sentarme a la mesada en donde San había preparado todo el desayuno.  
—¿Y mi nana? —le pregunté.  
—Cologne llamó hoy por la mañana diciendo que no podía venir porque P-chan tuvo que ser llevado al veterinario de urgencia porque se comió una moneda —me dijo ella sin mirarme.  
—Pobre cerdito, tan tonto. Aún no puedo creer que tenga un cerdito de mascota. —musité y pinché un pedazo de fruta para comer.  
—No es el único —dijo y clavó su marron mirada en mí. Y aquí vamos con los sermones de Ukyo —Yo te juro que no te entiendo. No sé, si es porque realmente eres idiota o porque te gusta molestar a las personas.  
—¿Terminaste primita? —le pregunté.  
—¡No! —me chilló ofendida.  
Me acerqué a ella y besé su mejilla ruidosamente, mientras ella intentaba alejarse.  
Le revolví el cabello y le apreté los cachetes.  
—Deja el sermón para después, por favor. Respeta mis sacrosantos alimentos —le pedí.  
—Juro que eres tan complicado a veces y otras tan predecible y sencillo...  
—Soy hombre primita es solo eso, no soy tan evolucionado como ustedes las mujeres. Soy básico y primitivo, por eso no me puedes entender a veces.  
—Lo que no entiendo es lo que te pasa con Akane —me dijo.  
La miré y bajé la mirada a mi comida.  
—Ni yo mismo lo entiendo —susurré. Al parecer ella no me escuchó.  
—Primero dices que quieres una noche con ella, bueno... obtuviste la noche que querías. Y ahora no puedes tolerar la idea de que salga con otro, y no quieres admitir que son celos. Pero estoy segura de que a ti no te va molestar salir con alguna huequita...  
—Te dolerá la cabeza si sigues tratando de racionalizarlo, créeme hablo por experiencia propia.  
—¿La amas? —me preguntó. Comencé a toser, ya que me atragante con el jugo que estaba tomando. Cuando logré estabilizarme un poco la miré.  
—Define amar —le dije tosiendo un poco todavía.  
—Simplemente amar Ranma… no lo se... no tiene una definición concreta. Es algo... un poco ilógico de donde lo mires. Es cuando te late rápido el corazón y no dejas de pensar en esa persona, estas así como idiotizado por ella y la ves en todos lados, por todas partes...  
Me sentí bastante identificado, pero… no, eso no es así. Tenía que cambiar de tema.  
—¿Tú sientes eso por Ryoga? —le pregunté divertido.

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron bien y sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color.  
—No, no ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó nerviosa.  
—Porque se que no le eres indiferente a Ryoga – dije pícaro.  
Si en algo soy muy bueno, es en sacarle la vuelta a los temas que no me gustan. Terminamos de desayunar y limpiamos todo. Ya eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde. Se pasa rapidísimo la hora cuando hablas con tu prima, y en especial una prima como Ukyo. Me tiré en el sillón a ver la tele. Pero miré el teléfono, necesito hablar con ellos.  
Marqué el número de Shippo. Sonó una, sonó otra…  
—¿Hola? —me dijo.  
—Mousse —le dije.  
—Ranma, hermano ¿Cómo estas? —preguntó.  
—Aguarda un segundo en línea y no cortes —dije y apreté un botón de espera y marqué el número de Ryoga.  
—¿Diga? —dijo al atender.  
—Ryoga —hablé.  
—Saotome, amigo que sorpresa ¿Dónde estás? —dijo.  
—Espera un segundo —le dije y apreté el botón que había apretado antes —¿Me escuchan los dos?  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Mousse  
—¿Mousse? —dijo Ryoga.  
—¿Ryoga? —dijo Mousse.  
—Bueno, escúchenme —les dije mirando fijamente al teléfono.  
—¿Que paso ahora pequeño saltamontes? —me dijo Mousse.  
—Necesito contarles mis problemas —sentencié.  
—¿Vas a usarnos de psicólogos? ¿Acaso no puedes contactar a uno de verdad? —dijo Ryoga.  
—Ustedes me salen gratis —dije sonriente.  
—Estas forrado en dinero busca un profesional, estaba apunto de llamar a Kasmi —se quejó Mousse. Entrecerré los ojos y miré mal el teléfono, como si él pudiera verme.

—La dominante de tu novia puede esperar, tengo problemas —le dije.  
—Bueno ya, ya... él tiene razón Mousse, luego nos quejamos cuando no sabemos que le pasa —me defendió mi buen amigo Hibiki .  
—Esta bien, que comience la sesión. ¿Estas sentado y cómodo? Relájate y suelta la lengua de una vez —dijo Mousse.  
—En este último tiempo me he estado mirando al espejo... y no me reconozco. No sé quien es el que se esta mirando —comencé a hablar.  
—No, Ranma no estás gordo. Es más estas como más trabajado que nunca —me dijo Ryoga.  
—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso... ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que esta hablando de su forma de ser, no de su estado físico? —lo retó Mousse —Continua Ranma…  
—Me siento... me siento como cuando tenia 7 años y no sabia que sabor de helado comprar —continué.  
—Estás confundido entonces —dijo Ryoga.  
—No, no es solo eso. Me siento un inepto para tomar decisiones, un manipulador egoísta a la hora de pensar en alguien más —conté.  
—Pero es que eres un inepto para tomar decisiones —dijo Mousse —¿Piénsalo que decisión importante has tomado en los últimos años?  
—Y si eres un manipulador egoísta. San me habló anoche para decirme que te sacara de la cita de Akane —dijo Hibiki.  
—¿Te metiste en la cita de Akane? —preguntó sin poder creerlo.  
—Tal vez, bueno si, si me metí. Y si soy un manipulador egoísta pero antes no me hubiera importado, hasta lo hubiera tomado como halago ¿Por qué ahora si me importa? Y lo de las decisiones, tome una sola a los 9 años y no me arrepiento de haberla tomado así me este llevando el diablo por haberlo hecho —dije muy seguro de aquello.  
—Y ahora te puede importar por una sola cosa —habló Hibiki.  
—Estás enamorado —sentenció Mousse.  
—Y me podrían explicar ¿Qué es eso? Por que no entiendo el concepto. No esta en mi, irremediablemente terminaré arruinándolo, lo se. De hecho creo que todo el mundo lo sabe —dije algo nervioso.  
—Pero primero lo primero amigo —dijo Mousse.  
—¿Estas enamorado de Akane? —preguntó Ryoga.  
—Es que eso no tiene sentido. No puedo estar enamorado de ella, porque simplemente es algo que no quiero sentir y que... no conozco y que...  
—Ya deja de querer ponerle patas y pelos... estás enamorado y punto —me interrumpió Mousse.  
—Si, sino no harías todas las cosas que haces —Agregó Hibiki  
—¿Que hiciste ayer en su cita? —preguntó Mousse.  
—Bueno yo... llegué y me senté con ellos a cenar. Toque a Akane por debajo de la mesa... aunque vale decir que ella comenzó —me defendí.  
—¿La tocaste? eres un cerdo —me acusó Ryoga.  
—Ella comenzó —me queje

* * *

¡Hola! Ayer no actualicé por esto;

Empezó un día normal :'D último viernes ya que tenemos una semana de vacaciones de fiestas patrias. Todo super, habían actividades escolares las cuales me reí como nunca con una amiga; (La cual es CataBeleeeen) Sí, ella misma. La que me deja reviews. Luego llegué a casa y estuve desde las 15:00 hasta las 20:00 como mi papá en la calle ya que nos cambiamos de casa y es algo latoso :x ya que mi papá quiere todo perfecto(?) Volviendo a mi día Random, al llegar me tiré a mi cama... y dormí como Dios manda. Luego me llegó un mensaje de chat al Cel de la Cata :/ con una frase que a todos les gusta; **¡Sube un capítulo! **a lo que me coloqué floja y preferí ahora. ¿Por qué les cuento esto? Se los cuento por que el cambio que tendre es algo lento por lo tanto estaré una semana sin Internet... Entonces trataré de toda esta semana del 18 cosa dificil porque hay 3 días seguidos feriados. Que será complicado tener internet. D: Ojala todo salga bien y perdonen este incidente.

¿Review?

**BoMinYeon.**


	35. Besa-Cam

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 35: Besa-cam.**

* * *

—Pero ¿Por qué? —preguntó Mousse.

—Porque me pidió que me fuera y no me fui y le dije que hoy iríamos los tres al partido de la Roja le gustara o no, y entonces ella me dijo que si quería jugar que jugara, pero que ella también iba a hacerlo —les conté.  
—¡Un momento! ¿Acabas de decir partido de la Roja? —dijo Mousse.  
—¿Llevaras a Akane y a Taro al partido? —dijo sin poder creerlo Ryoga.  
—¡Bueno! No podía dejar que salieran hoy y perderme el partido por estar detrás de ellos. Algo tenía que hacer... y no se me ocurrió mejor cosa que invitarlos al partido —me defendí.  
—No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué te pasó amigo? De verdad esto ya me preocupa —dijo Mousse.  
—Quiero llorar, quiero... quiero a tu prima Ranma —habló Ryoga.  
—¿Acaso tu también vas a querer un psicólogo? —le preguntó Mousse.  
—¿Podríamos ir por orden y concentrarnos en mi problema? Después vamos a todos los problemas de ustedes —les dije.  
—Tu problema es simple y sencillo... tienes que ir agarrar a Akane y decirle: Akane yo no se en que momento pasó, ni como. Pero te amo, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... me he vuelto un completo idiota... un poco más de lo que ya era. Y ahora todo mi mundo depende de ti... de tu mirada, de tu sonrisa. Solo quiero estar contigo y que seamos felices. Por favor, se mía para siempre —habló cursimente. Ryoga y yo estallamos en risas. ¡Oh dios, eso no podía ser cierto!  
—¿Eso es lo que estas pensando decirle a mi prima? Te lo digo amigo, se te va a reír en la cara. Eres demasiado cursi…  
—Que bajo concepto tienes de Ukyo, es mujer todas las mujeres se derriten quieran o no con esas cosas. Pueden comprobarlo ¿Cuántas veces usaron a Neruda o a sus equivalentes para conquistar a una mujer? —nos preguntó.  
—Tienes razón —dijo Mousse.  
—La única diferencia es que esta vez cuando se lo diga, si es que me animo a decirle le hablaré desde el corazón —dijo totalmente cursi. Fruncí el ceño.  
—Hermano... me emocionas. Eso se llama tener los pantalones bien puestos y amor por otra persona además de ti —lo felicitó Mousse.  
—Lo se, la diferencia entre Ranma y yo es que yo se cuando ser humilde —se defendió.  
—Ustedes dos no me están ayudando... solo me están hundiendo —les reproché.  
—No es eso Ranma, sino que intentamos hacer que entiendas que no todo en la vida es sexo y atracción física... esta permitido que sientas amor por la chica con la que te acuestas —me aclaró Mousse.  
—Pero yo no quiero sentir amor —le dije.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hibiki.  
—Porque no sirvo para sentir amor —aseguré. Porque cuando se siente amor y lo pierdes... es un dolor terrible. No quiero volver a sentir una cosa así  
—Todos servimos para sentir amor Ranma… no seas terco piénsalo así. Imagínate que Akane se enamora de Taro y empiezan a salir —me dio un ejemplo Mousse.  
—¿Cómo vas a sentirte? —dijo Ryoga.  
—Antes de que eso suceda lo mato —dije simplemente.  
—Dile lo que sientes antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
—Y la pierdas para siempre...  
¿Para siempre? Para siempre es una palabra demasiado grande. Pero entonces me puse a pensar un poco en aquello. ¿Cómo sería perder algo que nunca tuve? ¿Cómo sería perder a alguien que no se si amo? Entonces miré la hora en la pared de la cocina y ya eran las 7 de la tarde. Maldición iba a llegar tarde, y no podía permitirme eso.  
—Muchachos debo irme, llegare tarde al partido. Son unos pésimos psicólogos, pero igual se los agradezco. Prometo que iremos los tres juntos al próximo juego —les dije.  
—Eres una rata —me acusó Ryoga.  
—Mal agradecido... cuando te des cuenta de lo que hablamos va a ser demasiado tarde, y no estaremos aquí para escucharte —dijo Mousse.  
—Adiós —dije revoleando los ojos y colgué el teléfono.  
Tomé mi abrigo y las entradas. Y salí de mi departamento. Esta vez no dejaría a Betty en casa, ella era la única que merecía todo mi amor y respeto. Prendí marcha hacia el estadio, y llegué más rápido de lo que esperaba. Dejé a Betty y vi como el auto de Akane llegaba al lugar. Estacionó justo frente a mí. Taro se bajó y del otro lado Akane. Ambos me miraron.  
—Apúrense que llegamos tarde —les dije.  
Le dedique una rápida mirada a Akane.

Ella solo atinó a mirar hacia otro lado. Taro se acercó a mí y me saludó amable. Tomando el brazo a su acompañante, Akane miró a su alrededor como inspeccionando el lugar. Les indiqué por donde teníamos que ir. Nos acercamos al hombre y les entregué las entradas. Asintió con la cabeza y nos dijo que lo siguiéramos. Estábamos en la fila 2 de la parte VIP, miré a mí alrededor y vi varias personas conocidas. Un viejo amigo se giró a verme cuando nos sentamos detrás de él.  
—¡Ranma! ¿Cómo estás tanto tiempo? —me dijo y me tendió la mano. La tomé y le sonreí.  
—¿Qué tal John? ¿Cómo te trata la vida? —le dije. Él rió levemente.  
—Bien, bien aquí relajándome un poco mirando al equipo. No pude comunicarme contigo pero… tu donación para las causas ecológicas fue muuuuy buena. Era lo que nos faltaba para completar —me dijo.  
—Me alegro por ello —dije y miré a Akane, que lo miraba perpleja. Sonreí por lo bajo —Lo siento, no los presenté. Ella es Akane una 'amiga'  
—Es un placer Akane —le dijo él —Tienes un excelente amigo…  
—Si, ya lo creo —dijo ella por lo bajo. Le presenté a Taro y luego hablamos un poco más. Hasta que John se concentró en otra conversación. Me senté bien en mi asiento.  
—¿Cómo conoces a John? —me preguntó ella sin poder creerlo.  
—Conozco a mucha gente cariño, y no soy tan insensible y egoísta como dices que soy. Te podrías sorprender —le dije. Una voz grave avisó que el partido estaba por comenzar.

Estiré mi cabeza para mirar a Taro, ya que, Akane se encontraba en medio de ambos —¿Cómo va todo Taro?  
—Bien, bien —me dijo él divertido —No sabía que conocías a gente del espectáculo.  
—Conozco a gente de todos lados —dije divertido.  
—Principalmente de la noche —aseguró Akane.  
—Si tú lo dices —dije y volví mi vista al frente.  
El partido comenzó, la Roja salieron a la cancha y todos nos pusimos de pie para aplaudirlos y gritar. El equipo contrario también salió y al minuto el partido comenzó. Los minutos comenzaban a pasar y el partido se ponía cada vez más interesante. Hasta que mis ojos se posaron en las manos de Akane y Taro. Estaban entrelazadas y apoyadas sobre el apoya brazos del asiento. Sentí una pequeña presión en el pecho y unas ganas tremendas de separarlos. Akane se puso de pie y soltó la mano de Taro cuando nuestro equipo perdió un excelente punto.  
—Son unos muertos —aseguró mientras volvía a sentarse. Taro rió divertido.  
—Oye, ¿quieren que vaya por algo de tomar? —preguntó Taro.  
—Si, por favor —le dije.  
—Yo quiero una botella de agua Taro —le dijo dulce ella.  
—Está bien, ahora vuelvo —dijo y se puso de pie.  
Al instante en que se fue, la voz del parlante nos avisó que el entretiempo había empezado. Miré a Akane, pero ella no me miró.  
—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté luego de unos segundos de silencio.  
—Bien —contestó simplemente.  
—¿Me… me perdonas? —le dije. Ella se giró a verme algo sorprendida.  
—¿Por qué? —me dijo.

—Por lo de anoche —musité y sin pensarlo tomé su mano con la mía —Yo fui un imbécil… no debí hacerlo. Pero sabes como soy, soy impulsivo —ella miró el agarre de nuestras manos, y luego levantó su vista a la mía. Era como si escuchar eso de mí, no hubiese sido cierto. Entonces levanté mi mano y acomodé un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. De repente sentí que todo el mundo estaba mirándonos. Giré mi cabeza y vi nuestra imagen en una de las pantallas gigantes del estadio. Volví mi vista a Akane y ella también miró a su alrededor.  
—Si, si muchachos. Están en la besa-cam —habló la voz del locutor del partido.  
Seguí mirando a mí alrededor.  
—Beso, beso, beso —la gente comenzó a decir. Akane negó efusivamente con la cabeza, haciendo que el canto de la gente se intensificara. Miró a la pantalla y miró a la gente.  
—No, no. Ella vino con alguien más —dije haciéndome el inocente.  
¡Diablos, si ella se entera que esto esta planeado es capaz de asesinarme!  
—Beso, beso, beso —la gente seguía insistiendo.  
—Vamos chicos, no hagan que la gente se ponga molesta… bésense. Queremos un lindo beso. Vamos que hacen una linda pareja —habló la voz por todo el estadio. Akane miró a su alrededor para percatarse de que Taro no estaba por ahí. Me miró y luego miró a la gente.  
—¡Esta bien! ¿Quieren un beso? —preguntó.  
Las personas que estaban cerca asintieron. Entonces ella se acercó a mí y chocó sus labios con los míos.

Suavemente tomé su rostro y dejé nuestras bocas quietas, pues no creo que sea correcto con tanta gente mirando. Las personas comenzaron a aplaudir, creo que satisfechas.  
—Eso es —dijo el locutor —Ahí tienen un amor joven…  
Ella se alejó de mí y volvió su vista al frente.  
—No puedo creer que esto me pase a mí, es increíble —dijo algo molesta.  
Sonreí por lo bajo y de pronto llegó Taro cargado con cosas.  
—Lo siento si me tardé, pero había mucha gente —se disculpó y se sentó.  
Le dio el agua a Akane y a mi me alcanzó una gaseosa igual que él. El partido volvió a comenzar. Pero esta vez Akane no tomó la mano de Taro, pero tampoco tomó la mía. Eso solo puede decir que ella esta confundida. Y creo que eso tampoco es algo de ahora, ¿verdad? Lo se, lo se. Soné como un verdadero estúpido al razonar aquello. El partido terminó. La Roja ganaron por amplio margen de diferencia. Nos pusimos de pie y con cuidado salimos de allí.  
—¿Me esperan afuera? Necesito ir al baño —dijo Akane.  
—Si, si, si —le dije —Ve tranquila —alejándose de nosotros caminó por un pasillo. Miré a Taro y ambos caminamos para salir afuera.  
—Buen partido, ¿verdad? —me dijo.  
—Excelente partido —le dije mientras nos acercábamos más a nuestros coches.  
Ambos giramos la cabeza para ver como una enojada Akane se dirigía hacia nosotros. Se paró en seco delante de mí.  
—¡No puedo creer que fuiste capaz de hacer eso! —me dijo nerviosa.  
—¿De que hablas? —le pregunté.

—¿De que hablo? ¡¿De que habló?! —preguntó histérica —¡Le pagaste al chico de la cámara para que nos apuntara!  
—¡Bueno si, lo hice! ¿Y que? —le pregunté alzando un poco mi voz.  
—¡Eres un manipulador horrible! ¡Te odio, eres de lo peor Ranma! ¡Y encima en un momento te creí el tema del perdón!  
—¡Pues creo que ayer fuiste muy clara cuando me dijiste que ibas a jugar! ¡Pues yo también estoy jugando!  
—¡Por dios, ya basta! —dijo Taro alzando su voz. Ambos nos giramos a verlo —¿Acaso van a seguir dando vueltas?  
—¿De que hablas Taro? —le preguntó Akane.  
—¡De esto! ¡De ustedes! Ya dejen de pelear solo para ocultar lo que les pasa —nos dijo.  
—Amigo, creo que perdiste un tornillo —le dije.  
—Si, tal vez si… pero ustedes están perdiendo el tiempo. Ya no lo oculten, hasta el mas idiota de los idiotas se daría cuenta de que ustedes se quieren —dijo haciendo un gesto con los hombros. Akane y yo nos miramos para luego estallar en risas.  
—Es broma ¿cierto? Por si no te has dado cuenta ella es una histérica voluble que me quiere enloquecer cada vez que tiene oportunidad —le dije y miré a Akane.  
—Y él simplemente es un idiota —dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo.  
—Lo que sea muchachos, ustedes ríanse, insúltense, ódiense. Pero la cruda verdad les va a caer encima para aplastarlos —nos dijo. Soltó un suspiro y se acercó a Akane —Akane eres hermosa, eres la chica ideal para un chico como yo... encantado ya te hubiese presentado a mi madre. Pero yo no soy para ti —le dijo. — Soltó su mano y me miró —Ustedes dos son el perfecto ejemplo del amor opuesto.  
—Taro… —dijo ella.  
—Yo seré tu amigo Akane, podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea. Pero es con él con quien tienes que estar.  
—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —dije asintiendo.  
—Y tú no seas tonto, Inuyasha. No hay muchas como ella, y creo que eres conciente de ello —me dijo y miré a Akane —Ahora debo irme, tengo que hacer unas cosas. Pero no sean tontos y piensen —comenzó a caminar para alejarse de nosotros. Ninguno dijo nada, él nos había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Giré mi cabeza para mirarla.  
—¿Vas a pensarlo? —le pregunté.

* * *

Ahaha, gracias a un computador ajeno. Pude adaptar :'D asi que espero que lo lean x: junto con la Cata :) les tenemos una sorpresa más adelante... Por favor, gracias por todo :) sí el cambio de casa excelente... El internet, será más adelante :c ya que ha mucho que arreglar aún. Los quiero!

¿Review?

**BoMinYeon.**


	36. Querido Ranma

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 36: Querido Ranma.**

* * *

¡Hola! gente hermosa, lamento tanto haberme demorado siglos; el cambio de casa me trajo tantas cosas como negativas y positvas. Verán por una cosa de ampliamiento es dificil la conexion Wifi, por lo que ¿Como estoy conectada? Le quito internet a mi papá :'D Agradezcanle a él ¬¬ Bueno lo bueno es que actualizaré de Miercoles a Domingo. El Lunes y Martes no puedo por el hecho de que mi papá trabaja en Viña Del Mar y no lo veo. Si, dependo de el que actualize, es realmente estúpido. Pero bueno, también el combatir el cansancio no es fácil, estoy en 8vo y nos tratan como esclavos tt_tt sabiendo que debemos rendir el simce y que bueno la típica frase de mi profe; ''Si no se ponen las pilas ahora, el proximo año repiten'' Y vaya que le creo, ya que el prox. Año se nos suman tres asignaturas más y todo es más comprometedor. Pero bueno, esperen que me disculpen, :) Sin más que decir. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Ella me miró fijo a los ojos, sin decir absolutamente nada por unos cuantos segundos. Yo estaba por decir algo…  
—No, yo no tengo nada que pensar —me dijo —No quiero nada contigo…  
— ¡Eres una necia! —le dije nervioso — ¡Ni siquiera porque el chico más sincero y bueno del mundo te lo dice quieres entender!  
— ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso lo pensarías? No Ranma, ¡No seas cínico! A la primera falda fácil que pase frente a ti, te irás corriendo detrás de ella.  
—Tal vez tengas razón y no haya nada que pensar... teniendo en cuenta lo poco que me conoces para decir una cosa así —le dije algo molesto —Me ofendes.  
— ¿Acaso no es así? No me vengas con que te afecta eso ahora, porque no es verdad. Estoy completamente segura que tienes una lista más larga que la de un hospital público de las mujeres con las que has salido —dijo enojada.  
— ¡Pero tú no eres una más de ellas! —le dije nervioso.  
— ¡¿No, no lo soy?! ¡¿Y que soy entonces?! —me preguntó con el mismo tono que yo utilicé.  
La miré fijo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Pero tampoco exponerme tanto y decir una sarta de mierda.  
—Tú… tú eres lo mejor que he tenido —logré decir luego de un largo rato de silencio.  
Entonces vi como sus ojos cambiaban esa forma acusadora, para mostrarme desconcierto y miedo. Ella no quería escuchar eso… no esperaba escuchar eso.  
— ¿Otro de tus estúpidos discursos de convencimiento? —preguntó y dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar —Con Shampoo o cualquier otra estúpida puede funcionar Inuyasha, pero conmigo no —dijo sin dejar de caminar hacia su auto.  
¡Diablos, ella era tan testaruda! ¡No quiere entenderlo, no quiere aceptarlo!  
Digamos que yo tampoco, ¿verdad? Pero aun así, cuando logro decirle algo que me sale del corazón, no me cree. No quiere creerme.  
— ¡No es un discurso! ¡Es una afirmación! —le dije fuerte ya que se estaba subiendo al auto. Prendió marcha y salió rápidamente de allí. Solté un cansado suspiro y me subí a Betty —Tú siempre vas a estar conmigo, ¿verdad Betty? Eres la única mujer en mi vida que nunca me ha pedido nada… y a ti si puedo decirte que te amo Betty.  
La prendí y comencé a manejar hacia mi casa. Me puse a pensar un poco en como estuvieron las cosas en general. Y bueno, no todo salió mal. Por lo menos Taro comprendió que no podía hacer nada con Akane, pues ella es mía.  
¿Es mía? ¿Acaso puedo utilizar ese término?  
Si, claro que puedo usarlo. Porque aunque lo niegue, aunque no lo acepte, aunque quiera huir y esconderse, ella sabe que es mía.  
Y ahora que Hoyo se hizo a un lado, ya puedo estar tranquilo. En realidad no puedo estar muy tranquilo. Porque en cualquier momento puede salir el psicópata de lafarga al ataque y querer hacerle algo a mi Akane.  
Ay Akane, va a ser tan complicado hacerte entender que no eres como las demás. Hasta para mi es complicado de entender. Pero creo que poco a poco me voy dando cuenta de que es así. Pero quizás no lo sea, ¿Y si quizás estoy confundido?  
Tal vez lo que me pasa con Akane es pasajero. Yo no quiero lastimarla, ella no se lo merece. Es una buena chica… es una chica inteligente, hermosa, simpática, dulce. Tiene una mirada que logra dejarte hecho un estúpido. Y esa forma tan excitante y al mismo tiempo relajante de besar… que juro que podría estar horas y horas simplemente besándola. Pero ya, ya, ya, ya no voy a seguir pensando en esas cosas. No tienen sentido.  
Llegué a casa y cuando entré mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo tomé y miré la pantalla. Número privado, que extraño. Fruncí el ceño y decidí contestar.  
— ¿Hola? —dije al atender. No obtuve ninguna respuesta —Hola, ¿Quién habla? —nadie contesto. Volví a mirar la pantalla, la llamada aun estaba —Akane, ¿eres tú cariño? ¿No quieres hablarme? —entonces la llamada se cortó. Miré la pantalla y si se había finalizado.  
No, esa no había sido Akane. Ella sería incapaz de llamarme. Pero, ¿Quién pudo ser?  
¿Mi padre? No lo creo.  
¿Shampoo? Puede ser.  
Pero de seguro que fue alguna de las locas esas que esta atrás mío y llamó solo para escuchar mi masculina e irresistible voz.  
El fin de semana se pasó rápidamente, ya que solo me quedaba por disfrutar el domingo. Ese día me quedé en casa todo el día cocinando con Cologne. Y como siempre que ella tenía oportunidad, lograba preguntarme por Akane. Yo no sé porque será, pero no entiendo porque la quiere tanto. Aunque esa pequeña caja de mentiras es fácil de querer.  
Apresuré un poco mi pasó para llegar más rápido al despacho del rector

Me habían sacado de la clase de economía porque él me había mandado a llamar. No sé por qué motivo será, pues hace mucho que no hago ningún lío o me meto en problemas. Y hoy era miércoles mitad de semana… me puse a pensar un poco si había hecho algo malo, pero no, verdaderamente no hice nada de nada.  
Toqué dos veces la puerta de su despacho.  
—Adelante —escuché que me decía. Con cuidado me asomé y él me miró —Ranma, pasa muchacho y cierra bien la puerta.  
Asentí y entré del todo. Me hizo una seña para que me sentara frente a él y así lo hice. Acomodé mi garganta.  
— ¿Para qué soy útil? —le pregunté ya que no me hablaba.  
Él soltó un suspiro y me miró bien.  
— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó. Fruncí el ceño.  
—Bien, normal —contesté algo confundido.  
— ¿Sabes? Estoy un poco sorprendido… últimamente no te he visto por aquí y también últimamente estas llegando temprano a las clases.  
—Si, puede ser que algo me haya afectado un poco. Pero bueno ni modo, es para bien o ¿no?  
—Claro que si, y estamos muy contentos. Este es el Ranma que queremos aquí, no el rebelde que le gusta meterse al jardín del campus en su ducati —me dijo.  
Reí por lo bajo. Él sacó un cigarrillo y me pasó uno. Lo acepté con una leve sonrisa. Prendió el suyo y luego me dio el encendedor para prender el mío. Lo prendí y luego lo miré.  
— ¿Para qué me mandó a llamar señor? —le pregunté después de soltar el humo de mi cigarro.  
— ¿Acaso no puedo llamarte para hablar contigo y preguntarte como estas? —me dijo.

—Si, si puede pero… ¿no le parece un poco extraño? —dije divertido.  
—Bueno si, tienes razón. Te mande a llamar porque llegó algo para ti —dijo. Lo miré extrañado.  
— ¿Algo para mí? ¿Y qué es? —pregunté.  
Él abrió un cajón y sacó un sobre de carta de allí, lo colocó encima de la mesa y cerró el cajón. Me miró y acercó el sobre a mis ojos.  
—Lo trajeron hoy por lo mañana y solo dice Ranma… y como eres el único Ranma en la Universidad deducimos que es para ti —me dijo. Miré fijo aquel sobre blanco que tenía solo mi nombre escrito atrás. Miré al rector y tomé la carta. Sentí un gran impulso por abrirla, pero me contuve. Algo me decía que debía abrirla solo y leerla en soledad.  
—Luego la leo —le dije. El rector asintió con la cabeza y se apoyó mejor en su asiento. Volvió a fumar de su cigarrillo y soltó el humo.  
—Puedes volver a clases —me dijo. Asentí y me puse de pie con el sobre en la mano.  
Una sensación extraña se había apoderado de mí.  
—Muchas gracias por la carta —dije antes de salir.  
—No es nada, y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en avisarme, ¿si Saotome?  
—Quédese tranquilo señor, cualquier cosa le aviso —le dije y salí de allí.  
Sin dejar de mirar el sobre entre mis manos caminé con cuidado al salón.  
¿De quién podrá ser? Lo único que dice el sobre es Ranma, escrito con una letra linda y redonda. Es letra de mujer, estoy completamente seguro de ello. Quizás tengo una admiradora secreta que ahora se va a dedicar a mandarme cartas de amor, y mensajitos por todos lados.

Me reí para mis adentros al pensar en eso. Pero algo me decía que nada tenía que ver con chicas.  
Llegué al salón y entré. Me senté de nuevo en mi lugar, justo al lado de Ryoga.  
— ¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó— ¿Qué hiciste ahora?  
—No, nada. Solo me llamó para darme esto —le dije y le enseñé el sobre.  
— ¿Una carta? —dijo confundido.  
—Si, no tiene remitente ni nada —dije.  
— ¿Y que estas esperando para abrirla y leerla? —preguntó y quiso abrirla. Se la quité.  
—No, no quiero leerla aun. Luego la leeré solo.  
El resto del día me la pasé pensando en la carta. Luego de que el rector me la diera y se la mostrara a Ryoga había decidido guardarla y leerla en otro momento… algo me decía que no debía leerla, pero mi otra voz me decía que si.  
Hoy Akane no había venido a clases, por lo que me dijo Ukyo, había tenido un problema con su padre y había estado un poco mal por ello. Pobre de mi pequeña cajita de mentiras. Me hubiese gustado darle un abrazo. Y por causa de que ella no había venido, no había podido poner mi cabeza en otra cosa que no fuera la carta.  
Decidí escaparme del taller de música porque las ganas de leer la carta ya me estaban consumiendo. Salí de allí silenciosamente. Tomé con firmeza mi mochila y caminé hasta el jardín del lugar. Gracias a dios no había nadie allí. Me acerqué hasta el viejo árbol y me eché bajo el.  
Respiré el fresco aire y busque entre mis cosas el sobre blanco. Lo volví a mirar bien y entonces tomé valor para abrirlo.

Saque de allí un papel que estaba doblado en varias partes, ya que era un papel muy largo y estaba completamente escrito de adelante y de atrás. Di un gran respiro y comencé a leer.

_Ranma:_  
_O mejor sería poner, Hijo. Hace tanto tiempo cariño, hace tantos años que vengo buscando la forma de llegar a ti, de comunicarme contigo. Pero siempre hay algo que me lo impide. _  
_¿Por dónde puedo empezar mi amor? Tengo tantas preguntas y estoy segura de que tú también las tienes. Antes que nada quiero pedirte perdón, perdón mi amor por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear por ti. Quiero pedirte perdón por dejarte, por no cuidarte durante todos estos años. Perdón hijo mío, es algo que te pido de corazón. Y sé que tal vez no puedas perdonarme… y te entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que jamás me olvide de ti. Me comporté como una cobarde, no pude hacerle frente a Genma. Él… él logro lo que quería, alejarme de ti._  
_Creciste mi amor, y lo hiciste lejos de mí. No sabes las noches que lloré, pensando en tu miedo a la oscuridad. ¿Quién iba a arroparte si yo no estaba ahí? ¿Quién iba a abrazarte para que el miedo se fuera? Los días en los que me la pasaba pensando en tu carita de tristeza, en tus ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas. _  
_¡Oh hijo, esa imagen tuya, esa mirada tuya aun no salen de mi cabeza! Las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por tus mejillas esa noche, aun me torturan. Tu voz quebrada al decirme 'adiós mamá' retumba en mi cabeza._

_Y me odio, y me detesto por no haber podido evitarte todo eso. Te arrancaron de mi lado Inuyasha, me alejaron de ti de la peor manera. Y yo no hice nada, no hice absolutamente nada._  
_Ranma, mi vida, yo quiero que sepas que en todos estos años no hubo un solo día en que yo no pensara en ti. Juro que me imagino lo hermoso que debes de estar. Es que pienso en eso y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Siempre fuiste un niño hermoso, y no lo digo por ser tu madre, no. Lo digo porque así era mi amor, eras el más bello de todos. Y estoy segura de que ahora también lo eres._  
_Y también estoy completamente segura de que eres un Don Juan, mi intuición de madre me dijo eso cuando cumpliste 14 años. Y si eso es así jovencito, creo que algún día vamos a tener que hablar muy seriamente sobre ello. No sabes las veces que me imagine retándote por algo, y que luego arreglas el problema con algún halago o sonrisita compradora._  
_Siempre imaginé el día en que me trajeras a tu primera novia a casa… Y creo que eso aun no sucede Ranma, ¿estoy en lo correcto, verdad? Tantas cosas mi amor, tantas cosas que me imagino. Tantas cosas que se que perdí y no voy a volver a recuperarlas. Todas esas cosas que perdí provocaron un vacío en mí._  
_El día en que tu padre te alejó de mí, se llevó un pedazo de mi corazón. Y creo que en este momento te debes de estar preguntando, ¿Por qué te escribo ahora y no lo hice antes? Es que yo si lo hice hijo, siempre te escribía cartas._

_Pero tu padre encontraba la forma de saber cuándo iba a mandarla y se encargaba de que nunca te llegaran. Por eso esta vez me arriesgué y mandé la carta directamente a la Universidad en la que estas. No puedo creer que ya estés en la Universidad. Ya eres todo un hombre, estudiando derecho. Tengo tantas cosas para contarte mi amor.  
Luego de que tu padre te llevara, intenté rehacer mi vida con Happosai, y de a poco lo hice. Happosai es un hombre maravilloso, siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando… sentía que no tenía más fuerzas para continuar viviendo sin ti. Siempre encontraba las palabras correctas para sacarme adelante y darme la esperanza de que algún día fuera volver a verte.  
Pero no solo me dio eso, hace cinco años Happosai me dio el segundo regalo más grande de mi vida. Se llama Azusa y es una niña hermosa. Tiene tus ojos, y creo que heredó esa forma convincente y aduladora para salir de los problemas. Y eso que apenas tiene cinco años. Siempre le habló de ti, siempre le digo que tiene un hermano mayor y le muestro fotos tuyas de cuando eras un niño. Ella las mira y dice: Ese es mi hermano, Ranma, y esta tan orgullosa de ti.  
Tienes que conocerla, se van a llevar tan bien… Y creo que hasta aquí puedo llegar mi vida, porque las lágrimas me están nublando la vista. Nunca olvides que te amo Ranma, y eres lo más grande que dios me ha dado._

Nodoka.

* * *

Bueno, sabemos que Happosai no es el mejor para ser un padre de una galán como Ranma, verdad? Pero imagínenselo así como se imaginaba que era Happosai de joven 'Hermoso'. xd

_Nuevamente pido perdón por el atraso._

__¡Reviews!

**Johana:** ¡Hola! Acá empieza lo bueno :'D Gracias por leer.

**CataBeeeelen:** ¡Hola! tus reviews si que son muy Random, demasiado. ¡Alegría! subi capítulo. Gracias por leer.

**DULCECITO311:** ¡Hola! Taro era todo un galán, es alguien quien queremos :c pero al parecer el perdió el juego. Gracias por leer.

**LonelygirlUkyo:** ¡Hola! Eres divertida c: La verdad es que yo puedo estar horas leyendo :'D y sí, es un vicio y llena ese vacío dentro. Gracias por leer.

**Leslietendo:** ¡Hola! Tu no eres la única pervert de aquí, creeme yo lo soy y mucho. Por ser una lectora fiel te diré SÍ, hay lemon más adelante :o Gracias por leer.

** :** ¡Hola! Gracias, muchas gracias. Pues así el amor florece :D Gracias por leer.

**Ka-chan:** ¡Hola! ¿Agridulce? Me encanta eso, más bien talvez lo use como titulo en algún capítulo y obvio deje créditos por ti jaja si es que no te molesta Gracias por leer.

**Pame-Chan Neko:** ¡Hola! ¡Que linda eres! Pues los celos, amor y más cosas vienen... ujuju Gracias por leer.

**Teddy's Circus:** ¡Hola! Ranma estúpido? Disculpa, pero no. ¡ES UN IDIOTA! jajaj :'D tienes mucha razón :'D Me gusta que te haya gustado(?) Gracias por leer.

**Dilana Li:** ¡Hola! Costa Rica :'D Wow lectoras de ahí, que lindo es escuchar eso. Me alegro mucho por que leas y el respeto hacia ese país. Espero algún día no se, ir hacia allá. Sería genial:) Gracias por leer.

¡Gracias fieles lectoras! ¡Las amo!

**Pregunta: ¿De qué país son y cuántos años tienen? :D**

Yo de Chile y tengo 14 añitos :)

¿Reviews?


	37. Un Abrazo

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 37: Un Abrazo.**

* * *

_Ella sacó las llaves de su cartera y comenzó a caminar. Estaba por llegar tarde a la presentación de su hijo, y no se podía permitir aquello. Se subió al auto y arrancó lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó se bajó y casi corrió hacia dentro del auditorio. Un poco agitada se acercó a una de las profesoras. _  
_—Señorita Leslie, ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —le preguntó recuperando un poco el aire que había perdido._  
_—Ranma está detrás del escenario señorita Nodoka —le señaló el camino con el dedo._  
_Nodoka asintió con la cabeza y movió de nuevo sus piernas para acercarse al lugar. Corrió una cortina y lo divisó parado en medio de todas las niñas. Sonrió levemente. Él levantó su pequeña mirada azulada y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes al verla._  
_—Lo siento señoritas, pero llegó mi reina —les dijo a las niñas y se abrió camino de ellas para acercarse a su madre. Nodoka se agachó cuando él estuvo cerca._  
_—Eres todo un galancito —le dijo divertida._  
_—Lo sé mami, pero solo me interesas tú —dijo él._  
_—Okey, acabas de ganarte un helado para cuando termine la función —dijo ella y acomodó un poco su pelo — ¿Estas nervioso?_  
_—No, para nada —afirmó y sonrió._  
_Su madre levantó su mano y acarició su rostro. Su nariz pequeña adornaba su cara de niño. Él era tan bello, su pequeño bebe. Con solo 5 años ya era todo un hombre, y hablaba como tal. _  
_Una de las profesoras de ballet se acercó a ellos. _  
_—La función ya va a comenzar —les avisó. Ambos asintieron y volvieron a mirarse._  
_— ¿Papá vino? – le preguntó él esperanzado._  
_—No Ranma, papá está ocupado —dijo ella._  
_—Siempre está ocupado —susurró bajando la mirada._  
_Nodoka tomó su mentón e hizo que la mirara a los ojos. Ella no podía permitir que la concentración y la autoestima de su hijo bajaran por eso. _  
_—Pero yo estoy aquí y yo quiero verte brillar. Happosai también vino a verte…_  
_— ¿Happosai está aquí? —dijo entusiasmado._  
_Happosai siempre venía a verlo y eso lo alentaba. Nodoka sonrió._  
_—Si, está aquí y ambos queremos que seas el niño más lindo de todos._  
_Ranma rió divertido._  
_—Soy el único niño, mami —le dijo._  
_—Tienes razón, pero no importa. Para mí eres único y estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu madre. Ahora sal a ese escenario y haz lo que sabes hacer —dijo y le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda para que caminara._  
_Ranma movió sus pequeñas piernas hacia el escenario e Nodoka lo perdió de vista._

_Se sentó en el gran piano de la casa de su abuela. Tenía que terminar de saber las notas, antes de que su madre llegara. Levantó la tapa del piano y se sentó en el asiento. Sus pequeñas piernas no alcanzaban el pedal. Así que buscó un libro y lo apoyó sobre él para poder tocar tranquilo. Miró las 88 teclas del majestuoso piano de cola. Con cuidado apoyó uno de sus pequeños dedos sobre una de ellas. _  
_—Cuando toques el piano, siempre has de cuenta que estas tocando un pedazo de tu alma, y tócalo con cuidado... porque él siente las emociones que tienes cuando lo tocas —le dijo su madre sentándose a su lado._  
_— ¿El siente mis emociones? —le preguntó él algo asombrado._  
_—Claro que él te siente. Ahora pon tus manos como te dije la otra vez, y solo toca después de que yo lo haga —le dijo ella._  
_Ranma vio como su madre apoyaba sus manos sobre la otra mitad del piano, en la que él no estaba. Sus largos y finos dedos empezaron a moverse, causando que la música saliera suave y melodiosa. _  
_El pequeño de cabellos negros comenzó a mover los dedos también, copiando el acto de su madre. Nodoka sonrió contenta mientras veía todo lo que su pequeño de 5 años había avanzado solo en dos semanas. Ranma miró a su madre y le sonrió, enseñándole una sonrisa que una pequeña separación en las paletas de sus dientes. Le encantaba tanto llegar de la escuela y sentarse a tocar con su madre. Amaba pasar la tarde con su madre, hablando de los músicos más importantes de la música clásica. Y aprendiendo a tocar algún instrumento nuevo._  
_—Mami, ¿crees que algún día seré un gran hombre? —le preguntó él._  
_Nodoka dejó de tocar y lo miró._  
_—Claro que si mi amor, serás un hombre de bien —le dijo ella acariciando su mejilla._

Sentí que algo frío caía por mi mejilla. Entonces mi mente salió de aquel extraño trance en el que había entrado y me di cuenta de que estaba sentado en el pasto de la Universidad. Miré la carta entre mis manos y sentí como por mi otra mejilla una nueva lágrima caía.

Un nudo se había formado en mi garganta, haciendo que me costara trabajo respirar. Mi madre… mi madre me había escrito, mi madre estaba bien. Ella nunca se olvidó de mí…  
— ¿Ranma? —escuché que me llamaba. Levanté la cabeza y ella me miraba algo extrañada. Rápidamente se acercó y se agacho hasta mi altura— ¿Qué sucede?  
Entonces el nudo en mi garganta se hizo más grande. La tomé del brazo y rápidamente la acerqué a mí, para abrazarla. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y dejé que aquel nudo saliera de mí, materializado en lágrimas. Ella estaba algo confundida, pues sus brazos estaban indecisos a abrazarme o no.  
— ¿Qué pasa? —me volvió a preguntar.  
—Solo necesito que me abraces, Akane —le hablé con la voz algo quebrada —Lo único que quiero es un abrazo.  
Y entonces mi necesitada respuesta llegó. Sentí como sus pequeños brazos me apretaban con fuerza y me acercaban más a ella. Levanté mis brazos y rodeé su cintura. Lloré en silencio sobre su cuello. Sentí como su mano bajaba y subía por mi espalda… pero no con intención sexual o algo por el estilo. Era un gesto de cariño, de consuelo.  
Cerré mis ojos y me quedé ahí, pegado a ella. Respirando su aroma, y sintiendo un poco de tranquilidad entre sus brazos. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, simplemente perdí la noción de todo. Lentamente comencé a alejarme de ella. Akane me miró fijo y levantó su mano para secar mi rostro.  
— ¿Qué sucedió? —dijo preocupada.  
Miré la carta que estaba en mis manos y al instante tomé mi mochila y la guarde allí. Sonriendo levemente me puse de pie y ayudé a Akane a que lo hiciera.  
—Nada cariño, tranquila —le dije y acaricié su rostro.  
—No, no puedes decirme nada… porque tú estabas llorando y no creo que te pongas a llorar por nada… no eres la clase de hombre que llora porque si.  
— ¿Estas preocupada por mi? —le dije arqueando una ceja.  
— ¿Acaso ni cuando estas mal logras controlarte un poco?  
Sonreí divertido, aunque de verdad no me sentía muy bien que digamos.  
—Nunca vas a dejarme escuchar que estás muy preocupada por mí ¿verdad? —le dije.  
—No… no es eso. Yo si me preocupo por ti… anda, dime que pasó —dijo.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté.  
—Vine a buscar unos papeles que necesitaba y pasé y te vi aquí… ¿Vas a decirme?  
—Te extrañe hoy en las clases… no tenía a quien mirar de manera posesiva —dije para seguir cambiando de tema.  
— ¡Ya no me cambies de tema! —me reprochó.  
—Ya es tarde cariño, va a ser mejor que vayas para casa —le dije y me acerqué a ella para besar su frente. Me tarde un poco más de lo que el gesto ameritaba.  
—Pero… —intentó hablar ella, pero comencé a caminar.  
Me metí a la Universidad, necesitaba encontrar un lugar tranquilo para pensar, y que mejor lugar que la sala de música. Miré a mí alrededor y ya casi nadie estaba en la Universidad. Llegué al salón y entré. Sonreí al ver el piano. Me acerqué, lo abrí y me senté frente a él.  
—Cuando tocas el piano estas tocando un pedazo de tu alma…  
Sonreí de nuevo al recordar otra vez sus dulces y sabias palabras. Acaricie las teclas y luego coloque bien mis dedos sobre ellas. Comencé a tocar una de sus canciones favoritas, el Pachabel Canon in D de Mozart. Mis dedos no habían perdido la habilidad de tocar, pensé que si ya que hacía mucho que no tocaba el piano.  
Muchos recuerdos más llenaron mi cabeza. Estaba por terminar, cuando sentí una presencia en la sala. Levanté la cabeza y ella estaba parada en la puerta.  
—Akane, ¿Qué haces aquí? —dije sorprendido.  
Con cuidado ella comenzó a acercarse. Se sentó a mi lado y miró al piano.  
—No sabía que tocabas tan lindo —me dijo. Ella giró su cabeza y me miró— ¿Puedes tocar algo para mí?  
La miré fijo y entonces recordé aquella canción que hace unos años, cuando estaba aburrido, había aprendido a tocar el piano.  
—Si —dije asintiendo—Y no solo voy a tocar algo para ti, sino que voy a cantarlo también…  
— ¿Cantas? —dijo sorprendida.  
—Hago un esfuerzo —coloqué mis manos sobre el piano de nuevo.  
—Vaya… de verdad me sorprendes —musitó.  
Moví de nuevo mis dedos y la música comenzó a salir. Miré mis manos, para tratar de recordar mejor las notas… y al instante invadieron mi cabeza. Giré mi cabeza para volver a mirarla.  
—_My life is brilliant. My love is pure. I saw an angel. Of that I'm sure. She smiled at me on the subway. She was with another man. But I won't lose no sleep on that, 'Cause I've got a plan. You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. I saw you face in a crowded place, And I don't know what to do, 'Cause I'll never be with you. Yeah, she caught my eye, As we walked on by. She could see from my face that I was, Fucking high, And I don't think that I'll see her again, But we shared a moment that will last till the end. You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. I saw you face in a crowded place, And I don't know what to do, 'Cause I'll never be with you —su mirada se volvió tierna —You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. There must be an angel with a smile on her face, When she thought up that I should be with you. But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you..._  
Las últimas notas no llegué a tocarlas bien, pues me concentré mucho en mirarla. Sus ojos ahora estaban vidriosos y amenazaban con soltar lágrimas.  
Rápidamente se acercó a mí y tomó mis labios con los suyos. Sentí una pequeña presión en mi pecho, y me di cuenta de que era mi corazón acelerado. Posó una de sus manos en mi mejilla y me acarició mientras comenzaba a mover su boca sobre la mía. Un débil sonido salió de mi garganta y al instante mi necesidad de ella me atrapó. Exigiendo más de su boca tomé su rostro con ambas manos y la acerqué más a mí. Su pequeña mano subió hasta mi nuca, mientras nuestras bocas se acariciaban tiernamente.

Soltando sus labios apenas, apoyé mi frente contra la suya, y respiré profundamente. Abrí mis ojos y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban agitadas en ese pequeño espacio que nos separaba.  
—Diablos Akane… esto no puede ser así —susurré.  
—Lo sé, lo sé —me dijo rápidamente.  
Apretando los dientes me alejé de ella. Yo no quería sentir esto… no podía sentirlo. Una vez perdí a alguien que amaba mucho. Y me conozco, yo se que si dejo que esto pase… voy a arruinarlo quiera o no quiera, siempre termino arruinando las cosas.  
—Ya es tarde cariño, ve a casa. Juro que hoy en la noche voy a llamarte —le dije.  
Ella se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza.  
—Está bien… pero ¿no quieres contarme? —me dijo. Le sonreí levemente.  
—No, no hay nada que contar —dije. Volvió a asentir y caminó hasta la puerta. Se giró a verme, y pensé que me pondría de pie y caminaría hasta ella para abrazarla y besarla otra vez.  
—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Ranma, y que siempre que necesites hablar voy a escucharte.  
—Si cariño, lo sé.  
Sonrió por lo bajo y salió de allí. Solté un suspiró y volví a mirar al piano. Entonces mi cabeza comenzó a pensar en todas las cartas que me habrá mando y que el canalla de mi padre nunca me dio. Tomé mi celular… el maldito infeliz iba a escucharme.  
— ¿Qué sucede Ranma? —me preguntó al atender.  
— ¿Dónde están las cartas que me mandó mi madre? —le pregunté. No dijo nada. Al parecer no esperaba que le dijera eso —Las quiero, quiero todas las cartas que ella me escribió.  
—No sé donde están —dijo.  
— ¡Mentira! ¡Si lo sabes! ¡Tú las tienes! —le grite.  
— ¡Antes que nada te calmas! —me levantó la voz el también— ¡Si te digo que no las tengo es porque no las tengo!  
—Voy a ir a tu oficina ahora mismo y me vas a dar esas cartas, al igual que un número de teléfono en donde puedo comunicarme con ella. ¿No sé si lo sabes? Pero mañana es su cumpleaños y quiero hablar con ella…  
—No Ranma—sentenció.  
— ¡Si maldita sea, me vas a dar lo que te estoy pidiendo! ¡Te guste o no! —colgué el teléfono y salí de la sala de música alterado. Pero mi enojo se calmo un poco al verla detrás de la puerta .—Akane…—le dije. Ella trago saliva.  
—Lo siento, solo quería escucharte tocar…

* * *

¡Hola! Cómo están!? :)

**Leslietendo:** ¡Hola! Sí :'D 14 y todas unas pervertidas . aún recuerdo mi primer lectura del lemon, lo odié pero se hizo muuuuy adictivo._. Ahora actualizaré más rápido porque me ausenté :c Gracias por leer, cuidate.

**Teddy's Circus:** ¡Hola! Aquí donde vivo está rodeado de Genmas D: y Shampoo y Koga. :c Pero bueno, ningún Ranma llega aún D': En fin, sí me tincaba mucho que tuvieras 16 :o Gracias por leer, cuidate.

**Lonelygirlukyo:** ¡Hola! Wow 25, pero conozco muchas personas de esa edad, además una chica de esa edad me enseñó Faniction :'D y conozco otras chicas de 25 que hacen sus grupos Kpop y a la vez estudian. Se ve super divertido :). La verdad no dejaría el fic, hasta terminarlo, si me aburro o estoy en esos 'atrasos temporales' dejaria un cap y un aviso para avisar. Muchos piensan que soy mayor en la manera que me expreso, discuto, hablo etc. Pero en realidad soy tan niña que aun ve Tom&Jerry(L) En fin, Gracias por leer, cuidate.

**Pregunta: ¿Grupo/Cantante favorito? - El mío... Evanescence, WT, Nightwish, Epica y Xandria *0*.**

No se porque hago estas preguntas. Es un nuevo segmento xd

Próximo Capítulo:

_— ¿Estás aceptando que me estás invitando a salir? —dije sin poder creerlo —Pellízcame.  
Rió por lo bajo.  
—Pero si no quieres… me voy a casa.  
—No, claro que no. Ahora no me vengas con excusas.  
—Entonces, vamos —dijo y comenzó a caminar. No pude moverme, me quedé quieto mirándola. Se detuvo y se giró a verme.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.  
—Que realmente eres hermosa —le dije bobamente. Sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color._

Muahaha sí, ahora les doy avance para que se mueran de la curiosidad. :D

**BoMinYeon.**


	38. Solución a la Frustración

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 38: Solución a la frustración.**

* * *

Todo el enojo que se había acumulado en mí, se había evaporado como por arte de magia al escuchar sus palabras.

— ¿Escuchaste verdad? —le pregunté. Ella apretó sus labios.  
—Perdón… perdón yo no quería escuchar. Lo único que quería era escucharte tocar —se disculpó. Sonreí y acomodé un mechón de su azulado cabello.  
—Prometo que voy a hacer un concierto para ti sola —dije.  
Entonces se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Aquel extraño gesto mandó un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Me quedé inmóvil, pensando en que hacer. Reaccionando, mis brazos se levantaron y la envolvieron.  
Atiné a esconder mi rostro en su cuello y acercarla más a mí. Era tan extraña la sensación volátil y tonta que me invadía. Su perfume era tan delicioso y adictivo. Con sutileza froté mis labios contra su piel.  
—Suéltame Akane, sino no podré dejarte ir —le susurré.  
—No me dejes, llévame contigo —me dijo. La acerqué más a mí.  
—No puedo cariño, voy a la oficina de mi padre —le dije. Ella se alejó despacio.  
—Te acompaño… luego podemos ir a tomar un helado.  
La miré bien y sonreí.  
— ¿Es una cita? —pregunté.  
— ¿Por qué no? —dijo.  
— ¿Estás aceptando que me estás invitando a salir? —dije sin poder creerlo —Pellízcame.  
Rió por lo bajo.  
—Pero si no quieres… me voy a casa.  
—No, claro que no. Ahora no me vengas con excusas.  
—Entonces, vamos —dijo y comenzó a caminar. No pude moverme, me quedé quieto mirándola. Se detuvo y se giró a verme.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.  
—Que realmente eres hermosa —le dije bobamente. Sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color.  
—Vamos marilynmansero, se hace tarde —dijo.  
Caminé hasta ella y la miré fijo a los ojos.  
—Tienes algo en los labios —dije. Frunció el ceño y llevó las manos a su boca.  
— ¿Dónde? —preguntó y bajó la mirada intentando verse a sí misma. Sonreí.  
Con su mirada distraída me acerqué más a ella y quité su mano de mi camino para rozar sus labios. Su boca soltó un leve suspiro. Besándola suavemente di un paso hacia ella, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedaran más cerca. Con cuidado mordí su labio inferior, para luego alejarme despacio.  
—Como me gusta besarte, Akane—le confesé aun cerca.  
Ella se alejó un poco más y me miró a los ojos. Mordió sus labios y se volvió a sonrojar.  
—Vamos, ¿quieres? —me dijo.  
Salimos de allí y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento. Miré a mí alrededor buscando su auto, pero no estaba.  
— ¿En qué viniste? —le pregunté.  
—Caminando —dijo simplemente.  
—Perfecto —aseguré —Así podré llevarte conmigo… bien cerca.  
—Eres un aprovechador —me acusó. Sonreí y me subí a Betty  
—Sube aquí —le hice el gesto para que se sentara justo frente a mí.  
— ¿Y si mejor voy atrás? —preguntó.  
—No seas vueltera, y ven aquí —dije y la tomé de la mano para jalarla hacia la moto.  
Se subió y se acomodó bien. Recogió su cabello y me dejó la linda vista de su nuca. No pude contenerme y me acerqué a besar su cuello. Ella dio un pequeño salto.  
—Ranma —se quejó.  
—Lo siento, lo siento. Eres demasiado irresistible…  
— ¿Puedes dejar de jugar y vamos? —me pidió.  
Con una pequeña sonrisa arranqué y prendimos marcha hacia la oficina de mi padre. En el camino mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en la carta de mi madre. No dejaba de pensar en Azusa.  
¿Pueden creerlo?  
Tengo una hermana. Toda mi vida quise tener hermanos, y ahora sé que tengo una. Es increíble.  
— ¿Estás bien? —su voz llegó medio lejana a mi cabeza. La miré a los ojos.  
— ¿Qué? —pregunté.  
— ¿Qué si estás bien, Ranma? —repitió algo preocupada.  
—Si cariño, ¿Por qué lo dices? —le dije.  
—Porque tienes cara de enojado.  
Le sonreí levemente y besé su mejilla.  
—No estoy enojado, solo estaba pensando.  
Me detuve justo frente a las oficinas de mi padre. Me bajé primero y ayudé a Akane a bajar. Comenzamos a caminar hacia adentro.  
Sin saludar a nadie de la entrada, me dirigí directamente al ascensor. Nos subimos y marqué el piso de mi padre.  
Estaba ansioso por llegar. Necesitaba saber en donde estaban todas esas cartas. Y esta vez Genma no se iba a salir con la suya.  
Llegamos al piso y nos bajamos. La secretaria de mi padre me miró sorprendida y estaba por agarrar el teléfono.  
—Deja ese teléfono allí, Aby—le dije. Ella colgó el tubo. Miré a Akane—Espérame aquí cariño, ¿Si?  
—Aquí te espero —me dijo.  
Le sonreí apenas y caminé rápidamente hasta la puerta de mi padre. Sin tocar la abrí y entré. Él me miró fijo cuando lo hice. Cerré la puerta con algo de fuerza y lo miré fijo a los ojos.  
— ¿Dónde están las cartas? —le dije lo más calmado que pude.  
—Hola ¿no? Hace mucho que no te veo —me dijo el muy cínico.  
— ¡Contéstame! —le exigí. Él no dijo nada. Entonces tomé la carta que había guardado y se la mostré — ¿Sabes lo que es esto? —pregunté y sonreí irónicamente —Es una carta de mamá.  
— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —me preguntó poniéndose de pie.  
—Quiero todas las cartas que ella me mandó. ¡Son mías y nada tiene que ver contigo!  
— ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con ella? ¿Acaso no ves que nunca le importaste? ¡Si le hubieses importado no se hubiese ido con aquel infeliz!  
— ¡Ella se fue por tu culpa! —le grité.  
—Solo voy a decirte una cosa Ranma… no me busques—me dijo hablando en voz baja.  
—Por lo menos dame un teléfono en donde llamarla. Mañana es su cumpleaños… quiero hablar con ella —le dije reteniendo todo mi enojo.  
—No —sentenció.  
— ¡Maldita sea! —le rugí y tiré todas las cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio. Abrí la puerta y salí de allí. Sin prestar atención a que Akane estaba allí me acerqué a Aby— ¡¿Dónde está el número de ella Aby?! —le pregunté bastante alterado.  
—Yo… yo no lo sé —me contestó nerviosa.  
— ¡Si que lo sabes! —le grité.  
Sentí unas pequeñas manos tomarme del brazo y jalarme hacia ella. Cerré los ojos y dejé que ella me calmara con sus brazos.  
—Tranquilo —me susurró mientras me abrazaba más.  
Otra vez todo eso enojo que tenía se evaporó. Me quedé quieto cerca de ella, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda, calmándome. Luego de unos segundos me alejé con cuidado.  
—Lo lamento —le dije mirándola a los ojos.  
—Oye, tranquilo —me dijo y acarició mi mejilla. Me giré a mirar a Aby.  
—Lo siento Aby, sé que no tienes nada que ver —me disculpé.  
—Todo está bien, Ranma —me dijo ella. Genma salió de la oficina y se quedó quieto al ver a Akane allí. La miró extrañado por unos cuantos segundos.  
—No sabía que estabas acompañado —me dijo sin dejar de mirarla.  
—Si, pero ya nos vamos —le dije apretando los dientes.  
—No espera —dijo él y lo miré —Necesito que hagas una cosa, y te voy a dar el número que quieres…  
— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunté al instante.  
—Necesito que le lleves esto a Donald que está abajo esperando, y que firmes por mí el papel que él tiene —me indicó.  
—Para eso tienes empleados —le recordé.  
— ¿Quieres el número? Entonces haz lo que te digo —me dijo. Solté un suspiró cansado. Me acerqué a él y tomé el papel. Miré a Akane.  
—Espérame aquí por favor —le pedí. Ella asintió y salí de allí.  
Bajé rápidamente por las escaleras para no perder mi tiempo, necesitaba ese número para poder hablar con mi madre.  
Me encontré con Donald, le di el papel y firmé otro. Volví a subir, estaba por entrar a la sala, pero me quedé detrás de la puerta al escuchar a mi padre hablar.  
—Pensé que eres una chica inteligente, Akane—le dijo.  
—Y yo pensé que usted era un hombre honesto y trabajador señor Saotome pero veo que las apariencias engañan —le dijo ella.  
—Te conviene tenerme como amigo pequeña, ya que si pretendes estar con mi hijo y casarte con él tienes que tener mi agrado…  
Kagome empezó a reír y no pude evitar sonreír por ello.  
—No puedo creer que haya dicho eso… ¿Usted se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir? Señor Saotome tengo 19 años y no tengo intenciones de casarme aun… además de que no creo que su hijo quiera eso —le dijo divertida.  
—No seas insolente —le advirtió.  
—Y usted no sea ridículo. Olvídese de que voy a hacer algo de lo que me acaba de pedir, está muy equivocado si piensa que voy a decirle algo malo con respecto a…  
Entré y ambos me miraron. Miré fijo a mi padre. Estaba algo rojo y se notaba que estaba molesto. En cambio Kagome tenía esa cara de calma y armonía que siempre lograba hacerme sentir mejor.  
— ¿Pasó algo? —le pregunté.  
—No nada, solo que tu padre se sabe unos chistes muuuuy graciosos —me dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo.  
—Espero que te hayan tratado bien —dije mirando a mi padre.  
—No tengo nada para decir —me dijo ella.  
Genma se acercó a la mesa de la secretaría y tomó un papel, anotó algo y me lo dio. Lo miré y era un número de teléfono.  
— ¿Vamos Akane? —le pregunté. Ella me miró y sonrió.  
—Vamos —dijo asintiendo —Adiós señor Saotome… fue un placer hablar con usted.  
—Adiós señorita Tendo —le dijo él.  
Salimos de allí y noté que la cara de calma y armonía de Akane había cambiado por una cara de molestia.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté. Me miró y sonrió levemente.  
—No, nada. Solo estaba pensando —me dijo.  
—Cariño, yo se que dijimos de ir a tomar un helado… pero ¿podríamos dejarlo para otro día?  
—Claro que si —dijo y me miró a los ojos —Debo ir a hacer unas cosas, ¿necesitas algo de mí?  
'Varias cosas me gustarían de ti'  
—No cariño, nada —le dije antes de decirle semejante barbaridad.  
— ¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que me quede contigo? —preguntó.  
— ¿Vas a admitir que estas preocupada por mí? —le dije. Ella sonrió y luego bajó la mirada.  
—Claro que estoy preocupada por ti…  
— ¿Cuánto?  
—Bastante —dijo mientras miraba para otro lado.  
— ¿Y por qué será eso?  
—Porque, porque… debo irme —dijo y comenzó a caminar.  
—Akane —la llamé. Se giró a verme —Porque te mueres por mí, ¿verdad?  
Revoleó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.  
—Luego te llamo… ¿estás seguro que estarás bien?  
—Si, voy a estar bien —le dije divertido.  
— ¿No vas a hacer ninguna tontería, cierto?  
—No voy a hacer ninguna tontería.  
— ¿Me lo prometes?  
—Si no te vas voy a besarte —le dije.  
Sus ojos se abrieron bien y pestañeó varias veces.  
—Ya me voy —dijo algo nerviosa y comenzó a caminar.  
Sonreí al ver su paso apresurado al caminar, entonces corrí hasta ella y la tomé del brazo para jalarla hacia mí y besarla dulcemente en los labios.  
—De todas maneras iba a hacerlo —le dije cuando me alejé apenas un milímetro de ella.

* * *

¡Hola! :)

**Lonelygirlukyo:**¡Hola! aw si realmente nunca pezco comentarios de mi familia respecto; 'disfrutar juventud escolar' pero que otra persona lo diga me hace entrar en razón, gracias :) ¿Entraste en vacaciones? Que envidia D: Gracias por leer :3

**DULCECITO311:** ¡Hola! Practicamente hiciste una sintesis del capítulo, me encanta eso :'D Conozco algunos amigos con historias así, donde la madre o el padre le arrebata el derecho de visitar o simplemente ocultar el hecho de que tuvo un/a Madre/Padre. :/ Bueno, Gracias por leer:)

**Leslietendo:** ¡Hola! Si, con esa intención quize, me dije; ''Colocaré el nombre leslie a ver si ella se dará cuenta'' jaja :'D Aquí si hay Ranma, pero todos tienen ya novia u_u ¡Bien! Sigue el fic hasta un final jaja Gracias por leer.

**CataBeeeelen:** ¡Hola! ''La suegra mando carta'' coqueta, jamás tendrás un Ranma, quedate con tu FM. xD Nune se fue D: Bueno, Gracias por leer.

**Teddy's Circus:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado :'D Pues intentaré adaptar rápido tengo este Jueves y Viernes feriado, e creo que es la fecha donde tengo el simce y no hay muchas clases y luego viene las elecciones presidenciales acá en Chile donde tampoco habrá clases porque el colegio donde voy se prestará para cede de votos. Ay que lindo (L) asi que podré actualizar :D Gracias por leer.!

**Ka-chan:** ¡Hola! Me siento querida :'D Habrán nuevos personajes y cada uno con un centro de atención jaja Gracias por leer.

**ANGlE14:** ¡Hola! Una Mexicana! Bienvenida :D Gracias por leer.

**Guest:** ¡Hola! Colombiana y vives en España, realmente suena algo fantástico. Pues ya que son recién cumplidos, nunca es tarde para decirte Feliz Cumpleaños :) Gracias por leer.

En el próximo capítulo:

_''—Está pregunta siempre quise hacértela —dijo algo divertida — ¿Qué le viste a Shampoo?_  
_Su pregunta me hizo reír por lo bajo. La miré a los ojos y arqueé una ceja._  
_— ¿Celosa? —pregunté._  
_—La que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo —me dijo seria._  
_—Está bien, está bien —le dije y suspiré —Shampoo es una más del montón, nada significó para mí y jamás va a significarlo._  
_— ¿Yo soy una más del montón?..'' _

Nos vemos hasta el Martes o Miércoles, ustedes saben las razones (En el Cap 36) dice el porqué :/ Si puedo antes mejor :) Muahah quédense con la curiosidad:D

**¿Reviews?**

**Los ama, BoMinYeon/Coni.**


	39. Compañía

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 39: Compañía.**

* * *

Llegué a mi casa y tiré todas mis cosas al suelo. Tomé la carta de mi madre y me senté en el sillón para volver a leerla. Me había olvidado completamente de su letra. Una letra fina y bien clara. Me levanté y fui hasta mi habitación. Comencé a revolver los cajones de mi mueble, hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando. La tomé con cuidado y la miré detenidamente. Ella era tan hermosa

Ah… y debe serlo aun.  
Sentí un nudo de impotencia que no me dejaba respirar tranquilo. Ella era una mujer increíble y nunca tuvo que haber pasado por todo lo que mi padre la hizo pasar. Maldito cobarde, infeliz… será mi padre pero lo único que siento hacia él es desprecio.  
Me puse de pie, necesitaba salir y despejarme, dejar de pensar en todo. Me cambie la molesta ropa de la Universidad y tomé mis llaves y mi teléfono para salir de casa. No iba a ir en moto. Necesitaba caminar.  
Caminé sin rumbo alguno por las calles de la cuidad, sin prestar mucha atención a donde estaba yendo. Hasta que mis pasos se detuvieron frente a un viejo bar. Miré a mí alrededor y decidí entrar. Un lugar con luces bajas, todo estaba relativamente oscuro. Me acerqué a la barra y me senté en la silla. Un hombre de unos 70 años se acercó a mí y me miró fijo.  
— ¿Qué se te ofrece muchacho? —me preguntó.  
—Dame una botella de ron– le pedí. Él asintió. Se alejó de mí y se agacho para buscar lo que le estaba pidiendo.  
— ¿No vas a hacer ninguna tontería, cierto?  
Su pregunta y preocupación llegó a mi cabeza. Me la había vuelto a preguntar después de que la había ido a besar. El hombre se acercó de nuevo a mí y apoyó la botella frente a mis ojos, colocó un vaso al lado. Lo miré y le agradecí con la cabeza. Se alejó de nuevo.  
Lo siento cariño, pero no puedo cumplirte. Necesito que mi mente este en otro lugar, necesito olvidar y embriagarme. Abrí la botella y me serví un poco de ron. Miré mi vaso y dude un poco en hacerlo… Akane estaba en mi cabeza.  
Pero no, tenía que hacerlo. Llevé el vaso a mi boca y tomé de golpe. Apoyé el vaso con un poco de fuerza sobre la barra, ya que el ron me había quemado hasta el cerebro. Volví a llenarlo y volví a tomar.  
_—Tu madre es una cualquiera, ¿entiendes eso? Ella te dejó, decidió irse con otro… ¿y sabes por qué? Porque eres un error… nunca te quiso. Cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada de ti… quiso abortarte pero yo no la dejé, y cuando naciste no te quiso ver. La tuvieron que obligar a que te diera de amamantar… ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? Ella nunca quiso que nacieras… _  
— ¡Mentira! —dije sin darme cuenta.  
La gente que estaba a mí alrededor se giró a verme. Volví a tomar el ron que estaba en mi vaso. Sus malditas palabras llenaron mi cabeza.  
¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Por qué mi propio padre quería destruirme? ¿Por qué quería acabar conmigo? ¿Qué le había hecho yo a él?  
Seguí tomando y tomando. Mi cabeza ya daba vueltas. Pero aun así no había logrado despejar mi mente de aquellos recuerdos horribles y aquellas palabras hirientes. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero mi botella ya estaba casi vacía.  
Miré a mí alrededor y luego miré a la hora del reloj de pared del bar. Ya era tarde, debía irme. Me puse de pie y ante el repentino mareo me agarre de la mesada. Saqué un poco de dinero y sin mirar cuanto era lo dejé encima de la mesa. Salí del bar y las gotas de lluvia mojaron mi rostro. Levanté mi cabeza y miré el cielo. Estaba oscuro y había refrescado bastante.  
Coloqué sobre mi cabeza la capucha de mi chaqueta. Tenía que ir a algún lado, tenía que dejar de pensar un poco. Mis pies comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno, la lluvia fría había logrado traspasar un poco mi ropa. No sabía a dónde ir, mis pasos caminaban sin dirección.  
Hasta que me detuve frente a un edificio. Lo miré bien y supe que ese era el edificio de Akane. Me acerqué a la puerta y para mi buena suerte, estaba abierta. Me quedé un segundo quieto, esperando a que todo volviera a ser visible, ya que lo estaba viendo borroso. Reí por lo bajo y me acerqué al ascensor.  
Entré y sin dudar marque el piso 6. Llegué al piso más rápido de lo que pensé. Me acerqué a la puerta y di tres golpes firmes y lentos. Necesitaba que me abriera, necesitaba verla, necesitaba abrazarla. Que ella me abrazara y que me contuviera. Tragué ante el pensamiento.  
—Ya voy —escuché su dulce voz desde adentro. La puerta se abrió y ella me miró sin poder creerlo —Ranma…  
—Lo siento, no sabía a qué otro lugar ir —dije y me tambaleé un poco. Ella se acercó a mí y me tomó de la cintura. Su rostro quedó cerca del mío —Mousse ha salido de casa y Ryoga está en un caos familiar —me disculpé con esas excusas mi presencia en su casa. Me ayudó a entrar y me hizo sentarme en el sillón.  
— ¡Menos mal que te dije que no hicieras tonterías!—me empezó a regañar. Mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas. Solo vi como se acercaba a la cocina— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué necesidad tenías de tomar así? A kilómetros se te huele el alcohol —siguió hablando. Sonreí por lo bajo y vi como ella serbia algo en una taza— ¡Creo que ya estás un poquito grande como para estar emborrachándote por ahí y poniendo tu vida en peligro!  
—Ya, ya no me retes —le pedí. Ella se acercó y se arrodillo frente a mí. Me quitó la capucha.  
— ¡Tienes los ojos rojos por el alcohol! ¿No te da vergüenza? Encima me lo prometiste, me prometiste que no ibas a hacer tonterías…  
—Perdón, perdón —me disculpé.  
Levantó su mano y secó mi rostro con la toalla que había traído. Luego me ayudó a quitarme la chaqueta, ya que estaba empapado.  
Colocó la toalla alrededor de mis hombros. Giró y tomó la taza para dármela. Miré el líquido verde claro y la miré a ella.  
—Es un té chino, quita la borrachera más rápido que el café y no provoca efectos de adicción, como el café —me dijo.  
Volví a mirar el té y con duda lo acerqué a mi boca.  
Apenas un sorbo de aquello tocó mi lengua lo alejé de mí.  
—Esto es un asco —dije mientras dejaba que esa horrible cosa pasara por mi garganta.  
—Lo siento querido, pero el que quiere celeste que le cueste —dijo y me hizo tomar de nuevo.  
Juro que era lo más asqueroso que había probado en mi vida.  
—No, no quiero más —alejé la taza de mí, pero ella volvió a acercarla.  
—No, claro que no —llevó la taza a mi boca —Vas a tomarte todo, quieras o no.  
Sonreí por lo bajo y tomé obedientemente.  
—Estoy seguro de que así debe sonar mi madre —dije algo divertido. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y acomodó un poco mi cabello.  
— ¿Sabes? La noche de la fiesta en la que nos encontramos, ¿recuerdas? —me dijo. Asentí con la cabeza mientras volvía a tomar un poco de té. Ya no sabía tan horrible —Estábamos jugando a las veinte preguntas… no lo terminamos. Me tocaba a mí…  
—Fueron cinco, no veinte... bueno seis —le dije al recordarlo con claridad. Sonrió por lo bajo y luego soltó un leve suspiró mientras se arrodillaba mejor frente a mí.  
—Bueno, entonces comenzaré —me dijo. Asentí — ¿Por qué haces las cosas que haces?  
—No lo sé, es algo que… no lo sé —le respondí.  
—Está pregunta siempre quise hacértela —dijo algo divertida — ¿Qué le viste a Shampoo?  
Su pregunta me hizo reír por lo bajo. La miré a los ojos y arqueé una ceja.  
— ¿Celosa? —pregunté.  
—La que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo —me dijo seria.  
—Está bien, está bien —le dije y suspiré —Shampoo es una más del montón, nada significó para mí y jamás va a significarlo.  
— ¿Yo soy una más del montón?  
—No, jamás —contesté rápidamente.  
— ¿Playa o montaña? —me dijo.  
—Montaña, así podría ir con alguien a quien le parece que lo mejor de tener frío es poder entrar en calor —le dije. Rió levemente y clavó sus ojos en los míos.  
— ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? —preguntó.  
Detuve el recorrido que estaba haciendo la taza a mi boca. Sentí como un nuevo nudo se formaba en mi garganta. Aquel mareo horrible que tenía cuando llegué ya casi ni estaba.  
—Nodoka —dije por lo bajo.  
— ¿Dónde está ella? —dijo.  
—No lo sé —dije y fijé mi mirada en la nada —Hace diez años que no sé nada de ella. Mi padre… mi padre la golpeaba. Ella un día se cansó y me agarró y nos fuimos de casa con Happosai  
— ¿Quién es Happosai? –la miré a los ojos y sentí como los míos se llenaban de lágrimas.  
—Happosai era el hombre por quien mamá iba dejar a Genma. Siempre lo quise mucho, era un hombre increíble —contesté su pregunta —Nos… fuimos de casa, pero papá fue por mí con un juez y se quedó conmigo. Desde entonces… no supe más nada de ella. No sabía si estaba viva, si estaba muerta —mi voz se quebró al final de la oración —Mi padre me ha amenazado toda su vida con que si yo no hacía lo que él quería iba a mandar a matar a mi madre —la mire de nuevo a los ojos y sus marrones ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas también —Yo no pude hacer nada, ¿entiendes? ¡El maldito me tiene agarrado de las pelotas!  
—Otra pregunta —dijo con un hilo de voz. La miré extrañado— ¿Puedo besarte?  
No dije nada. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y chocó suavemente sus labios con los míos. Mis ojos se cerraron instantáneamente. Sus labios se cerraron suaves sobre los míos, que con temor respondían a su gesto.  
No había ganas en ese beso, no era una insinuación sexual. Ese beso era preocupado, angustiado, quería consolarme. Esto no podía ser así, no debía ser así. Algo asustado me alejé de ella. Me miró algo sorprendida.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.  
—No… no hagas eso. Yo no quiero tu lastima… no me gusta la lastima —le dije.  
Tomó mi rostro con sus manos e hizo que la mirara fijo a los ojos. Me sonrió dulcemente, provocando que un escalofrió bajara por mi espalda. Volvió acercarse a mi boca.  
—No, no es lastima —susurró sobre mis labios —Solo quiero cuidarte. Tú viniste hasta aquí, no porque Mousse o Ryoga no estaban. Viniste hasta aquí, porque necesitas que te cuide, necesitas que te abrace, que te bese. Me necesitas…  
Se acercó más a mí y se sentó sobre mi regazo. Me encontré colocando torpemente mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras sus labios eran una suave caricia sobre los míos.  
Sus manos acariciaban mis cabellos, hacia atrás. Y luego las yemas de sus dedos, acariciaban mis mejillas. Y su boca, ¡dios santo su boca! Su boca se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión.  
''Una peligrosa obsesión''  
Se alejó un poco y yo quedé colgando en el aire. Abrí mis ojos, para enfrentar los suyos. Despacio acarició mi nariz con la suya y luego se puso de pie.  
Caminó hasta la cocina y se puso a revolver algo.  
— ¿Te quedas a comer? —me dijo. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta donde estaba ella.  
—Creo que va a ser mejor que me vaya —le dije. Me miró a los ojos.  
—Está lloviendo y ya es tarde, ¿Por qué no te quedas, Ranma? —preguntó.  
—No… no lo sé Akane—dije con duda.  
Puso su mejor cara de perro mojado y me miró fijo sacando un poco de puchero. ¡Maldita sea! No puedo creer que tenga esa facilidad de hacerme ceder así.  
— ¿Si? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarme y hacerme ojitos. Respiré profundamente.  
—Está bien —dije mientras soltaba el aire que tenía en mi cuerpo.  
Sonrió y se estaba por acercar a mí, pero se detuvo y me miró.  
—No, no. No lo tengo que hacer. No lo voy a hacer, quédate tranquilo. Mantendré distancia entre nosotros —dijo. La miré divertido.  
Me acerqué a la mesa y me senté frente a ella mientras observaba como cocinaba.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté.  
— ¿Recuerdas aquel día en la oficina de mi madre que me desmayé y me dijeron que estaba anémica? Bueno, fui al médico el otro día y confirmó aquello. Me dijo que debo comer carne. Así que estoy haciendo algo con un poco de carne —dijo. La miré divertido.  
—Aquí tienes carne para comer, cariño– dije refiriéndome a mí. Me miró divertida.  
—No, esa carne tiene miedo de mí. Así que mejor no la como, y trato de no mirarla, para que no salga corriendo —me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.  
Volvió su vista a la comida. Y una pregunta se trabó en mi garganta.  
Mi mirada estaba clavada en ella, pero ella parecía no notarlo.  
El imborrable recuerdo de su cuerpo contra el mío, llegó a mi cabeza para agitarme. Tenía que preguntárselo, tenía que hacerlo…  
— ¿Me pasas ese plato? —me dijo, haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos. Asentí y le alcancé lo que me pedía —Tengo helado de postre, ¿Te gusta el helado?  
—Algo frío para entrar en calor, si —le dije.  
Ella rió divertida y vi como sus mejillas tomaban un poco de color. Como me encantaba que sus mejillas tomaran color. Se veía tan inocente así.  
— ¿Vas a quedarte, verdad? —me preguntó mientras me alcanzaba un plato con comida.

* * *

¡Hola!

**CataBeeeelen:**¡Hola! Desde ahora los caps serán más románticos :D Gracias por leer.

**Leslietendo:** ¡Hola! Así como cada personaje que entra tendrá sus momentos de fama jaja Mira aquí te dejo mi FB :) www . facebook SweetBleed sería recomendable que Fanfic no hiciera spam a los links :c en fin tu sabes que solo debes unir todo haha :) Y no te preocupes en el mundo de los Reviews cualquier palabra es aceptada :D Gracias por leer.

**P4ol4-63:** ¡Hola! Una mexicana! :D Primera vez que te leo, creo ._. jaja Gracias por leer :D

**Teddy's Circus:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap :D a Nosotros el profe de Lenguaje nos dejo de tarea hacer un programa de Televisión haha, D: Gracias por leer :'D

**DULCECITO311:** ¡Hola! La curiosidad las mata :3 jaja Pues habrá atención entre la hermana y Ranma. Gracias por leer.

**Ka-chan:** ¡Hola! Viva Evanescence lml (?) Jaja La actitud de Akane es dificil de encontrar;-; ella es especial(? jaja Gracias por leer.

**Chikibell:** ¡Hola! Bienvenida en los reviews! :D Jaja Gracias por leer.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo:

_—Ya no puedo decirte que no —dijo y alzó la cabeza para rozar mi boca —Estoy loca por ti.  
Sentí un cosquilleó en mi estomagó…  
Eran las estúpidas mariposas que Cologne me había dicho que se sienten cuando uno está… está enamorado.  
—Yo también estoy loco por ti Akane, completa y perdidamente loco —admití y terminé de besarla. _

* * *

__¡Este fue más que un avance! Jajaj mañana **Lemon.** Igualmente con parte I y Parte II :'D

¿Reviews?

**Los ama, Coni :D**


	40. Loco Por Ti

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 40: Loco Por Ti.**

* * *

—Por ahora no tengo ninguna intención de irme —le contesté. Ella suspiró levemente.  
Se sirvió comida para ella y se sentó frente a mí.  
Vi como miraba con cierto asco la carne frente a su plato. Con el tenedor, corrió un pedazo y se dedico a pinchar la verdura. Reí por lo bajo y me miró.  
— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.  
Pinché un pedazo de carne y estiré mi mano para acercarlo a su boca. Arrugó la nariz y me miró implorando que no lo hiciera.  
—Debes comerlo, o me veo en la obligación de que comas otro tipo de carne.  
—Dispuesta, estaría a hacerlo… —susurró, y clavó sus ojos en los míos —No me hagas comer eso, voy a ensuciar todo mi organismo. Hasta tal vez me agarre una patada al hígado por comer esto, después de tanto tiempo.  
— ¿Qué te dijo el médico? —le recordé.  
—Puedo sustituir eso por alimentos con fibra —dijo sin dejar de mirar asqueada la carne en mi tenedor —No me hagas comer eso.  
—Akane, los humanos estamos para comer carne.  
— ¿Si como un pedacito, ya no me harás comer más? —preguntó como una niña pequeña poniendo condiciones para comer sus verduras, en este caso… carne.  
—Lo prometo —le afirmé.  
Respiró profundamente y abrió apenas su boca para acercar la carne. Cuando estuvo dentro se quitó el tenedor. Dio un pequeño mordisco y frunciendo aun más el ceño quito la carne de su boca. La mire bien.  
—No puedo, no puedo —dijo apunto de chillar como si de verdad tuviera 5 años —Esta viscoso y… diaj que asco. El solo hecho de pensar que un pobre animalito fue asesinado brutalmente para terminar en mi plato me repugna. No sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando tuve que cortar la carne en pequeños pedacitos…  
Reí divertido y me miró entrecerrando los ojos.  
—Oh eres increíble —dije sin dejar de reír.  
—Lo siento señor 'como carne porque soy un humano' pero no puedo hacerlo. Simplemente no puedo.  
—Está bien, está bien. Por lo menos come tus verduras.  
—Sonaste como mi padre —dijo algo asustada.  
Volví a reír. Ella era divertida y tan única. Tan espontánea y natural. Tal vez yo podría estar pasando el peor momento de mi vida, pero estoy completamente seguro que ella sería capaz de sacarme una sonrisa.  
Comimos entre risas y unas cuantas intensas miradas. Mirarla era algo tan especial, juro que me daba paz. Terminamos y la ayudé a lavar todo. Se giró a verme.  
— ¿Seguirá lloviendo? —dijo.  
Hice un gesto con los hombros. Entonces ella comenzó a caminar hacia un gran ventanal. Corrió las cortinas y vimos como la intensa lluvia caía pesadamente sobre la cuidad.  
—Si, aún llueve —le dije acercándome a mirar un poco. Ella abrió una de las puertas del balcón.  
—Amo el olor a lluvia —musitó con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente.  
—Y yo amo el olor a ti —dije inconscientemente. Se giró a verme y pestañeó nerviosa.  
— ¿Vemos una película? —me preguntó rápidamente.  
— ¿Por qué no? —le dije asintiendo.  
Volvió a la cocina y tomó dos pequeños potes de helado del refrigerador. Me entregó uno y me dio una cuchara.  
—Ven, vamos a arriba —me dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras a su cuarto. Otra vez los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron a mi mente. Lentamente subí detrás de ella. Y cuando llegamos ambos nos quedamos quietos —Mmm, ponte cómodo —dijo algo nerviosa.  
Asentí y me quité las zapatos para sentarme en la gran cama. No podía evitar recordar aquello, se me hacía casi imposible.  
—Amelie, película de origen franco-alemana, me dijeron que es muy buena —dijo ella y se acercó hasta el gran televisor que estaba frente a nosotros para ponerlo.  
Puso el DVD y luego se sentó en la cama. Se acercó más a mí, apoyando un costado suyo contra mi pecho. La miré y en un impulso me acerqué a ella, para besar su mejilla. Vi como sonreía sin dejar de mirar al televisor.  
La película comenzó. Una voz en off comenzó a narrar la historia. Trate de concentrarme, pero mi vista se desviaba hacia el perfil de Kagome, hacia su forma de comer helado, mientras concentradamente leía la traducción.  
Luego de un rato apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. Yo solo me quedé así, mirando muy entretenido aquella interesante película y comiendo helado. Coloqué mi brazo alrededor de ella, y mi mano quedó descansando en su espalda.  
_"Sin ti, las emociones de hoy no serían más que la piel muerta de las emociones de ayer"_  
Esa frase quedó bastante metida en mi cabeza.  
Bostecé cuando la película terminó y el disco salió solo. Quise moverme, pero Kagome no se levantó. Estiré un poco mi cabeza para mirarla y estaba dormida.  
Sonreí levemente y con cuidado la solté. Abrí la cama, y la acomodé bien allí para taparla como a una niña. Me acerqué al televisor y lo apagué. Tomé mis zapatos para irme.  
Yo tenía que irme de allí, salir e irme para dejar de pensar un poco en todo lo que ella me produce cuando estamos juntos. Caminé hasta la escalera, pero mis pasos se detuvieron. Giré para mirarla y su pequeña figura sobresalía en aquella inmensa cama.  
—Mierda… —susurré y solté los zapatos para acercarme de nuevo a la cama.  
Abrí con cuidado las sabanas y frazadas, para con más cuidado acostarme a su lado. Cuando lo hice, giró sobre el colchón y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Apoyándose dulcemente cerca de mí, colocando sus piernas debajo de las mías y haciendo que su perfume entrara impávidamente por mi nariz. La miré algo sorprendido.  
—Sabía que no ibas a irte —me habló en voz baja.  
— ¿Estabas despierta? —pregunté.  
—Si —musitó y se abrazó más a mí —Y me alegro de que no te hayas ido.  
—Akane… yo...  
—Abrázame, no seas tonto… Hace frió —se quejó.  
Entonces con cuidado la abracé.  
—Akane —la llamé.  
— ¿Si?  
— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
—Claro.  
— ¿Estas arrepentida de lo que pasó aquella noche? —le pregunté.  
No dijo nada, pensé que no iba a responderme.  
—No —dijo apenas audible, pero la escuche —No estoy arrepentida —levantó un poco su cabeza y besó el borde de mi mentón —Ahora duerme, ¿sí?  
—Akane—la volví a llamar.  
— ¿Qué? —dijo ya frustrada de mí. Reí levemente.  
—Déjame besarte —pedí.  
— ¿Por qué quieres besarme? —me preguntó.  
—Porque lo necesito —dije algo agitado.  
— ¿Y por qué? —volvió a preguntar.  
—No lo sé, maldita sea —solté exasperado —Solo sé que lo necesito, te necesito desesperadamente.  
Entonces, levantó su cabeza de mi pecho y me besó de esa manera suave que ella siempre utilizaba. Moví mi boca a ese ritmo tan especial y delicado. Sentí como una de sus manos se apoyaba suavemente en mi mejilla. La rodeé firmemente con mis dos brazos, mientras la acercaba implacablemente hacia mí.  
Se subió a horcajadas sobre mi abdomen, jadeé levemente al sentir el tibio contacto de sus manos debajo de mi camisa. Se alejó apenas de mi boca y me miró agitada.  
—Déjame demostrarte que puedes llevar más cosas, además de las ganas, a la cama. Déjame demostrarte que no solo puede haber placer en esto —dijo mientras besaba mi rostro. Tragué sonoramente —En la cama puede haber muchas cosas Ranma. Consuelo, culpa, alivio…  
—Akan… —dije agitado.  
Me besó callando mis palabras.  
—Puedes sentir miedo, alegría. Puedes sentir coraje… —se alejó de mi para clavar sus ojos en los míos —Ranma… puedes sentir amor, eso que tanto temes y de lo que huyes despavorido, como si fuera lo más horrible del mundo. En una cama, las cosas son mucho mejor y más placenteras cuando hay sentimientos de por medio.  
—Akane, yo…  
— ¿Tú qué? —susurró —Déjame hacerte el amor.  
La miré fijo a los ojos y recordé las palabras de Mousse.  
_—Cuando hagas el amor con alguna, te vas a dar cuenta. No es cosa de una sola noche. Vas a querer hacerlo todas las noches que sigan…_  
—Soy todo tuyo cariño —le dije y ella sonrió para luego inclinarse hacia delante y tomar mis labios en un apasionado beso.  
Metí mis manos debajo de la remera de pijama, la suave piel de su espalda estaba fría, mientras que mis manos estaban calientes.  
Sentí como todo su cuerpo de erizaba ante el contacto caliente de mi mano, sobre su piel. Su lengua se mezcló con la mía y sentí el sabor dulce y frío del helado.  
Con un simple movimiento giré sobre el colchón y la atrapé debajo de mí. Me alejé de su boca para mirarla a los ojos. Ella me sonrió dulcemente y acarició mi rostro.  
—Ya dejemos las vueltas, Ranma —me dijo.  
— ¿Estás dispuesta a admitir que te mueres por mí? —le pregunté divertido. Mordió su labio inferior y me miró de manera caliente.  
—Ya no puedo decirte que no —dijo y alzó la cabeza para rozar mi boca —Estoy loca por ti.  
Sentí un cosquilleó en mi estomagó…  
Eran las estúpidas mariposas que Cologne me había dicho que se sienten cuando uno está… está enamorado.  
—Yo también estoy loco por ti Akane, completa y perdidamente loco —admití y terminé de besarla.  
Sus manos bajaron hasta el borde de mi remera y soltando apenas mis labios me la quitó por la cabeza. Arrojó la prenda hacia un costado, mientras sobre sus labios se curvaba una sonrisa. De una manera que me sorprendió hizo que giráramos y quedó sobre mí. Su suave mano acarició mi pecho y bajó por mi abdomen.  
Casi desesperado me senté y la besé posesivamente, provocando que un pequeño gemido escapara de su boca. Le quité la molesta remera, que no me dejaba acariciarla con ansias. Volví a besar sus labios, para luego bajar a su cuello. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y nuca.  
Subiendo una de mis manos por su pequeña espalda, me llevé el broche de su sostén. Se alejó un poco de mí para mirarme a los ojos.  
Levante mi mano y la apoyé sobre su hombro. Sin quitar mi mirada de la suya, retiré con cuidado el bretel. Sus labios se apoyaron despacio sobre los míos, mientras mis manos terminaban de quitar el sostén de ella.  
Sus brazos se elevaron y rodearon mi cuello. Acercándola más a mí rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, mientras nuestras bocas se conocían un poco más.  
De una u otra forma, nos fuimos deshaciendo de cada prenda que nos cubría. Juro que no solo estaba totalmente excitado y desesperado por entrar en ella, también estaba asustado y una parte de mí me decía que me alejara.  
Pero, ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si simplemente se que la necesito más que a nada?  
Sus manos eran tan suaves y cálidas y me acariciaban tan dulcemente, que puedo jurar que su toqué me quemaba por dentro. Me encendía de una forma, que nunca había sentido.  
Esto no era simplemente algo sexual, y me daba tanto placer. Más placer de lo que jamás pensé sentir.  
Con cuidado me recosté con ella y volví a girar para que quedara bajo mi cuerpo. Bajé mis besos por su cuello, y su pecho. Sus piernas me rodearon las caderas, encendiendo una hoguera en mi interior.  
—Sabes tan bien cariño —le murmuré cerca del oído.  
Gimió levemente, cuando con mis manos la acomodé mejor debajo de mí, tomándola de ambas piernas y haciendo que mi sexo se presionara levemente contra el suyo.  
—Te necesito dentro Ranma… por favor —me rogó.  
Su suplica me hizo estremecer. Y entonces alcé la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a la cara. Sus ojos marrones estaban nublados por el placer, sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas. Ella era tan hermosa… y yo ya no podía hacer nada para negar lo que sentía. Entonces despacio empecé a entrar en ella. Sus manos apretaron mis hombros, cuando la llené completamente. Bajé la cabeza y la besé con ternura, mientras empezaba a embestirla suavemente, con cuidado y hasta el fondo. Me abrazó dulcemente mientras nuestras bocas se fundían en un delicado beso.  
¡Demonios, la tonta sensación de su cuerpo abrazando al mío no tiene descripción!  
La sensación de su pecho latiendo contra el mío. La sensación de su corazón latiendo bajo el mío. Su ritmo era hiperactivo y escandalizador, hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara e hizo que me diera cuenta de que mi corazón latía al mismo ritmo. O peor aún, mucho más.

* * *

¡Hola! Lamento mucho, iba subirlo en la tarde, pero me enfermé y me empeoré al no retirarme del Colegio, he aquí el capítulo!

[Tiene Parte II también 1313]

**Leslietendo:** ¡Hola! Si acepté la solicitud :D Alegrate de que este Lemon tenga parte II Jaja Gracias por leer.

**Teddy's Circus:** ¡Hola! Después de todo Akane no era tan 'fría' jaja Tiene su lado de terrón de azúcar jaja Y Este Ranma, ojala nos llegue alguno xd Gracias por leer.

**Akanime:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes, terminaré este fic si o si ;:D Gracias por leer.

**P4ol4-63:** ¡Hola! Me encanta de que te haya gustado el cap :D Gracias por leer.

**ChikiBell:** ¡Hola! Que Bueno que te haya gustado. :D Gracias por leer.

**DULCECITO311:** ¡Hola! Pues conociendo a Genma, puede utilizar a Akane, eso se verá... Y Ranma siempre acude a Akane, ya que se representa como una se sus mujeres más importantes para el, considerando ahora el aparecimiento de Nodoka jaja Gracias por leer.

** :** ¡Hola! No te preocupes por no dejar review linda :) Estamos a fines de año y el estudio es primero. Sobre todo aquellos que dejan la Primaria, en este caso Básica (Chile) Creo que le dicen primaria(?) Disculpen mi ignorancia. tt_tt

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: 

_— ¿Pasaron la noche juntos? —preguntó Ukyo.  
—Una larga y lujuriosa noche —le dije fuerte para que me escuchara.  
— ¡Pervertido! —me chilló mi prima. Akane tomó su ropa interior y se la colocó rápidamente. Maldije para mis adentros al saber que la cosa ya se había acabado… por ahora..._

* * *

¿Cómo están ustedes?

**Los ama, Constanza:)**


	41. Deseo Juguetón

**Eres Mi Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Capítulo 41: Deseo Juguetón.**

* * *

Suaves gemidos escapaban de sus labios, que eran rápidamente acallados por los míos. Besé cada centímetro de su piel que estaba a mi alcance, mientras aun me movía dentro de ella.

—Ranma… —gimió mi nombre mientras sentía que poco a poco la iba llevando a su clímax.  
Mordisqueé sus labios y tironeé de ellos con suavidad, mientras me movía despacio la sostenía entre mis brazos. Ella entrelazó sus piernas con las mías y me mantuvo cerca.  
—Quiero que sepas una cosa —le hablé agitadamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Me acerqué a ella y rocé su nariz con la mía —Yo quiero hacer el amor contigo… hoy, mañana… pasado mañana y por muchas, muchas noches más.  
No sé cómo fue, pero ella giró sobre el colchón y quedó sobre mí. Gruñí fuertemente al sentirla así. Salvaje… mojada… completamente mía. Comenzó a moverse suave sobre mí y era tan placentero verla, que no pude contenerme. Me senté y capturé sus labios en un caliente beso.  
—Y yo quiero que lo hagas —me dijo agitada y soltando apenas mi boca.  
No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, y tampoco era que me importaba.  
Por mí iba a estar dentro de ella toda la noche. Pero entonces sentí que tenía que liberarme. La tomé de las caderas y la empujé más cerca de mí.  
Ella boqueó y se aferró a mi cuello, mientras me mordía levemente el hombro. Luego de unos segundos gimió mi nombre al correrse en mis brazos. Me recosté con ella y giré atrapándola de nuevo.  
Besándola otra vez, aceleré mis embates, buscando mi propia paz. Y cuando la encontré no cerré los ojos, solo bajé la mirada hacia ella.  
Akane respiraba trabajosamente, sus labios estaban rojos y un poco hinchados. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la mía.  
Me sonrió y levantó su mano para acariciar mi rostro.  
Entonces supe que no había nada que yo no hiciera por ella. Si ella quería, sería capaz de bajar al infierno y matar al mismo diablo, solo para hacerla sonreír.  
Maldije por lo bajo ante el pensamiento. Me estaba por apartar de ella, pero me tomó de la barbilla e hizo que la mirara.  
—No te atrevas a alejarte de mí —me ordenó y luego me besó ferozmente.  
Apenas podía respirar al sentirla con cada fibra de mí ser. Su pequeño y femenino cuerpo debajo del mío. Pero el calor de sus labios y el valor de su intrépida voluntad eran los que me calentaban.  
El fuego de su pasión ardía a través de mí, haciéndome sentir vulnerable y al mismo tiempo fuerte y decidido. Soltó levemente mis labios, entonces la miré a los ojos y luego bajé sobre ella, para poder apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.  
— ¿Escuchas la lluvia? —le pregunté.  
—Si —me contestó sin dejar de acariciar mis cabellos.  
— ¿Sabes que escucho yo? —le dije.  
— ¿Qué? —preguntó.  
—Escucho tu corazón…  
— ¿Y qué te dice mi corazón?  
—Me dice: Más te vale Saotome que te quedes, porque o si no te juro que te vas a arrepentir de haberme hecho latir como loca —le dije.  
Ella rió divertida, haciéndome levantar la cabeza para mirarla.  
— ¿Y qué dice el tuyo? —me preguntó.  
— ¿Por qué no lo escuchas tú misma? —dije y giré en el colchón para que ella quedara sobre mi pecho. Se apoyó suavemente, colocando su mano izquierda en el lado derecho de mi pecho. Con mi mano acaricie su espalda — ¿Y qué te dice?  
—Me dice: Cariño, ¿Por qué no lo repetimos? Fue muuuy interesante participar esta vez… aunque debo confesarte que la primera vez también participé —me dijo y levantó su cabeza para mirarme — ¿Eso es lo que está diciendo?  
—Exactamente eso es lo que está diciendo —le contesté.  
Sonrió y se acercó a mí besando suavemente mis labios. Respiré profundamente y su perfume invadió mi cuerpo. Que agradable era oler a ella.  
Mordió mis labios traviesamente. Arqueé una de mis cejas y me alejé con cuidado.  
— ¿Estás juguetona? —le pregunté.  
—Solo cuando me provocan estarlo —me dijo y capturó mi boca de nuevo.  
Comencé a despertar por un extraño ruido que llegó a mis oídos. Somnoliento abrí un ojo y miré el techo. Esta no es mi casa… Entonces recordé todo y giré la cabeza para poder comprobarlo.  
Sentí que mi corazón latía rápido al verla allí. Ella dormía profundamente boca abajo. Su cabello ya crecido azulado caía sobre su espalda. Me apoyé sobre mi codo y la miré fijo. Su rostro estaba relajado y sus labios parecían curvar una leve sonrisa.  
Bajé mi mirada por su cuerpo, que estaba debajo de las sabanas. Levanté mi mano y acaricie su mejilla. No puedo creer que de verdad me haya quedado, aunque después de hacer el amor casi toda la noche no podía irme.  
Bajé mi mano de su mejilla a su mentón, seguí bajando hasta encontrarme con las sabanas. Con cuidado comencé a bajarlas, para poder apreciar la dorada y suave piel de su espalda. Cuando la sabana quedó justo sobre el final de su espalda, subí mi mano y la acaricie con cuidado. Su piel se erizó y ella se movió levemente.  
Pero yo quería ver más de ella. Volví a tomar las sabanas y seguí bajándolas, hasta retirarlas completamente de su cuerpo. Su pequeño y redondo trasero se veía suave. Sonriendo bajé mi mano por su espalda, hasta llegar a él y acariciarlo despacio…  
— ¿Por qué estás tocándome el trasero? —su voz suave y adormilada llegó a mis oídos.  
Levanté la cabeza y miré su rostro.  
—Buenos días —la saludé.  
—Pásame las sabanas, pervertido. Y deja de mirarme así —me dijo.  
—Me parece que la más pervertida de los dos eres tú —le dije.  
Se sentó en la cama y tomó las sabanas para taparse. Volvió a acostarse boca arriba y giró la cabeza para mirarme.  
— ¿Te quedaste de verdad o estoy soñando? —me preguntó.  
Rápidamente me acerqué a ella y la besé con pasión. Llevé mi mano a su nuca y enterré mis dedos en sus cabellos. Su lengua acarició la mía y elevó sus manos para tocar mi rostro.  
Entonces no pude evitarlo, me subí a su cuerpo, haciendo que gimiera levemente. Solté despacio sus labios.  
—No podía irme cariño —le contesté agitado.  
Ella arqueó una ceja y subió y bajó sus manos por mi espalda.  
—Mmm, que excitante es despertar y encontrarte aquí… tocándome —dijo provocadoramente.  
— ¿Recuerdas las barbaridades que me dijiste? —le pregunté.  
— ¿Yo? —dijo haciéndose la desentendida —No querido… tú eras el que me decía cosas que ni siquiera me atrevo a repetir.  
— ¿Cómo qué? Lo duro que…  
— ¡Akane! —me calló antes de que continuara.  
—Vamos, te encantó que te dijera todas esas cosas mi pequeña y pervertida cajita de mentiras…  
— ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que realmente me encantó, mi fogoso y lujurioso motoquero marilymansero?  
—Mmm… fogoso y lujurioso, que bonitos adjetivos —le dije. Ella sonrió— ¿Qué fue lo que te encantó?  
—Me encantó hacer el amor contigo y que te quedaras…  
— ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir con eso? —pregunté alejándome un poco más de ella para mirarla bien a los ojos— ¿Acaso me estás queriendo decir que te gustaría intentarlo?  
— ¿Tú lo intentarías? —me preguntó. La miré fijo a los ojo y ya no lo dude.  
—Claro que si… porque eres la primera mujer con la que duermo, y eres la primera mujer con la que hago el amor… la primera que me vuelve loco… y me gusta tanto —le dije mientras me inclinaba hacia ella para tomar sus labios.  
Su boca me esperó dulce y cálida. Comencé a besarla más profundamente al sentir que el deseo volvía a brotar en mí.  
Subí mi mano por el costado de su cadera y cintura, hasta toparme con su pecho. Ella gimió y su pezón se endureció contra mi palma. La apreté sutilmente y su boca se abrió más para mí.  
—Ranma… —dijo alejándose apenas de mí —Tenemos que levantarnos.  
—No —susurré y la callé besándola de nuevo.  
Volvió a soltar mi boca y respiró profundamente.  
—Saotome—me llamó en tono de advertencia.  
—Vamos Tendo, no te resistas —le dije y comencé a bajar mis besos por su mentón.  
Al parecer ella perdió todo rastro de cordura, pues comenzó a dejarse y a no protestar por ello. Seguí bajando mis besos por su cuello, mordisqueé esa delicada piel. Seguí bajando y besé sus pechos, ganándome un murmuro de placer.  
—Ranma… no hagas esto… no, detente ya… dios. Debemos levantarnos, tenemos que ir a la Universidad —me dijo.  
—Al diablo con la Universidad —dije y volví a subir por su cuello hasta su boca. La besé con ímpetu, con necesidad. Saboreando cada rincón de su boca —Pero si no quieres me alejo. Dime Akane, dime que no me deseas y me alejo de ti…  
—Te deseo Ranma, no sabes cuánto —dijo agitada.  
Le sonreí y volví a besarla.  
No había nada que me gustara tanto como besarla. Como lo dije varias veces ella tiene una forma muy particular de hacerlo. Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda y soltó mi boca haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran. La miré fijo.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.  
—Nada… solo quería verte a los ojos —me dijo dulce.  
Entre unas tiernas y al mismo tiempo calientes caricias la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos y del lugar comenzó a subir. Jadeé al sentir sus labios en mi cuello y llegando a mí oreja. Con cuidado tomó el lóbulo con su boca y lo mordió despacio.  
Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi abdomen y me miró pícaramente. Se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a besar mi mentón, comenzó a bajar por mi pecho, cerrando y abriendo su boca sobre mi piel. Un celular comenzó a sonar. Ella levantó la cabeza y miró extrañada a nuestro alrededor. La miré y tomé su rostro.  
—No atiendas —le dije agitado.  
—Puede ser importante —resopló.  
—No hay nada más importante que tú y yo en este momento —dije y la jalé hacia mí para besarla.  
El celular dejó de sonar, y sonreí sobre sus labios. Nada ni nadie iba a parar este momento, ella no se iba a alejar de mí sin antes ser mía. Otra vez el maldito sonido invadió la casa.  
Akane se incorporó de mí y me miró divertida. Solté un frustrado gruñido. Ella se bajó de mí y giró sobre el colchón para agarrar el celular que se encontraba en la mesita de noche.  
— ¿Hola? —dijo al atender. Sin dejar de mirarla me acerqué a ella y comencé a besar su brazo.  
Ella sonrió y mordió sus labios. Fui un poco más atrevido y subí mi boca por su hombro para luego bajar hasta su pecho — ¡Ranma no hagas eso, es tu prima!  
— ¿Ukyo? —dije sin poder creerlo. Tomé el celular de Akane y lo puse en alta voz.  
— ¡Estás con Ranma! ¿Cómo que estás con Ranma? ¿Qué hace él ahí? —escuché como preguntaba sin poder creerlo.  
—Primero quieres tirar a mi Akane a los brazos de otro y ahora arruinas un momento extremadamente caliente, ¿Qué más vas a hacer primita? —le pregunté.  
— ¡Oh, eres un asqueroso! ¡No quería saber aquello! —se quejó.  
—No seas malo con tu prima —la defendió Akane — ¿Qué pasó Ukyo?  
— ¿Cómo que pasó? Por si no te has dado cuenta ya son más de las 11 de la mañana y tú aun no estás en la Universidad… pero ya entiendo porque —dijo mi prima..  
—Me parece perfecto que lo entiendas… bueno adiós —dije e intenté colgar, pero Akane tomó el celular y se puso de pie dándome la espalda.  
—Creo que ya no vale la pena ir por unas pocas horas —dijo ella y me miró de costado, aun mostrándome su cuerpo desnudo, solo de atrás.  
— ¿Pasaron la noche juntos? —preguntó Ukyo.  
—Una larga y lujuriosa noche —le dije fuerte para que me escuchara.  
— ¡Pervertido! —me chilló mi prima. Akane tomó su ropa interior y se la colocó rápidamente. Maldije para mis adentros al saber que la cosa ya se había acabado… por ahora.  
—Ukyo, más tarde te llamo ¿sí? —dijo ella.  
— ¿Vas a cambiarme por él? —le preguntó sin poder creerlo.  
—No, no te estoy cambiando por tu primo…  
—Si, si lo está haciendo —dije mientras me recostaba en la cama y colocaba mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.  
—Bueno, no importa —habló Ukyo y ambos escuchamos como reía levemente —Me alegro que se hayan dado cuenta de que tienen que estar juntos… me alegro que lo hayan entendido de una vez, en vez de estar como perro y gato peleando y reclamándose cosas.  
—En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo primita —le dije.

* * *

** DULCECITO311:** ¡Hola! Akane pasó a ser alguien demasiado especial :) Buena hierva al fic jaja Gracias por leer, besos linda:)

** :** ¡Hola! Me encanta que te haya gustado, Akane y Nodoka formarán gran amor en Ranma :D Gracias por leer.

**Leslietendo:** ¡Hola! Haha yo no puedo comer helado tt_tt Ambos se gustan, pero aun falta 'amor' segun yo._. Gracias por leer.

**Chikibell:** ¡Hola! Muchas Gracias:) Me gusta que te haya gustado :'D Gracias por leer.

**Ka-chan:** ¡Hola! Yo creo que Akane vio el lado dulce de Ranma, porque si tramara algo no sería tan facil como para entregarse a el :/ eso siento yo jaja :) Gracias por leer.

**Bry:** ¡Hola! Agradezco mucho todo lo que dijiste, es realmente algo que me alegra mucho! Yo también soy fan de Rumiko quiera donde este D: Por un tiempo formé parte de un grupo para enviar mensajes sobre la final de Ranma :/ y no funcionó :c Se podría decir que el amor será el protagonico de estos capítulos, espero que te guste mucho. Gracias por leer :D

**Lonelygirlukyo:** ¡Hola! Obvio sali a pedir dulces con mi disfraz de hada :D nah, estaba enferma jaja por eso no actualicé el viernes D: Envidió tus vacaciones, también quiero! :c Pero bueno, por el momento te deleitaré con los caps. Gracias por leer:D

**Merry:** ¡Hola! se podría decir que Akane ahora ve un Ranma más sensible y no machista como ella lo veia... Dato importante :D Gracias por leer:)

**Ronoel:** ¡Hola! Descuida, actualizaré lo más rápido posible :D Gracias por leer.

**Teddy's Circus:** ¡Hola! Ranma se nos enamoró!:D jaja Quien fuera Ranma para ser tu Akane *¬* xd Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó.  
— Que eres lo mejor que se pudo haber cruzado en mi camino–le dije y rápidamente me acerqué a ella para abrazarla.  
Sus pequeños brazos se levantaron y me apretaron más cerca de ella.  
¿Cómo tuve el valor de siquiera negar lo mucho que ella vale, lo mucho que significa para mí?_

¿Reviews?

¡Los amo!


End file.
